Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform
by Batthan
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Scouts have two new allies; Ethan, The 2nd Ulitimate Lifeform and Sailor Heart, The protector of friendship, love, and romance. Love Relationship: OC x OC. There will be Special guests.
1. Prologue

_(A/N: this is going to half of Sonic the Hedgehog, so I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sailor Moon. Enjoy the flashback story,)_

**Chapter 0**

**Prologue**

_50 years ago: In the Space Colony ARK_

_Professor Gerald Robotnik wanted to discover the secrets of eternal life on the government's orders, so he decided to create two powerful beings who would be both proclaimed as "The Ultimate Life Forms" in order to protect the innocent from evil and keep the world at peace. So the determined scientist contacted the demonic alien named Black Doom and formed a proposition with him. If the leader of the Black Arms aided him with his research, then Gerald would deliver the seven Chaos Emeralds to him in fifty years' time. Using his human, and sayian blood, (for Ethan to become a half human, and half saiyan), the deadly Black Doom helped Gerald bring forth two life forms by the names of Shadow and Ethan. Shadow is a male anthropomorphic black hedgehog with red streaks, garnet eyes, and red and white shoes. This dark incarnation was known as the first Ultimate Life Form.  
Ethan is a 17 year- old boy with dirty blond hair and courageous blue eyes, whose shoes appear similar to Shadow's, with the difference that their colors are blue and red. He bears a necklace embedded with an bat emblem that resembles Batman's signature symbol, smooth golden rings on each of his wrists, a white shirt with the logo called 'Quicksilver' on the front, and a pair of blue pants. This teenage humanoid was named the second Ultimate Life Form. So after these two androids came alive, they met their creator's gentle granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, who became very fond of both of her grandfather's creation. Towards Ethan; she was like an adoptive sister, whereas Shadow was her brother figure. To Shadow; Maria was his only friend, and Ethan his brother figure. Both the Ultimate Life Forms and the young girl all enjoyed their close friendships in the Space Colony ARK. Maria had explained to Ethan about knowing the differences between good people and bad people, and that his grandfather planned on giving him saiyan battle armor. Maria had also mentioned that this white armor would help him in both combat and defense. Throughout his time spent in space, Ethan became the softest, funniest, most serious, most merciful, and the most powerful Ultimate Life Form. His personality is identical Shadow's by only half, but this still caused their time on the Space Colony ARK to disappear when the government accused Projects Shadow and Ethan as threats. Without hesitation, the general's G.U.N. troopers dispatched to the Space Colony ARK, they accomplished in destroying the research, shutting down the ARK completely, and killing all those who were present, including Maria. Killing this innocent sweet heart was the most horrid thing that the gunmen could do. Deep inside the minds of Ethan and Shadow, seeing Maria near her demise shattered their hearts in millions of glass shards; several pieces that could probably never be replaced or mended. Before Professor Gerald's only child actually died, she ejected Shadow and Ethan towards Earth in separate escape pods, stated one last request before her soul left her injured body._

_"Shadow, Ethan... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future... for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. I know you two can do it. That's the reason that you were both brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow and Ethan."_

_As she let out a sign of pain, Ethan and Shadow both yelled out her name._

"_Maria!" Ethan and Shadow beckoned to her. She was getting weaker and weaker, and there wasn't a way that either Ethan or Shadow could save her._

_Maria looked at both of them and smiled warmly. Even when her soul was about to be carried to a better place, the Robotnik family member still kept her faith._

"_I'm sure that you two will be happy down there, I only wish I could go along with you two, the world looks so beautiful up here in space, but my grandfather says that 'the people who live down there have to face many problems... that's why you two were created... to help those people solve their issues and to be friendly to them." With only an little ounce of strength remaining in her tiny body, she slammed her fist onto the ejection switch and sent Shadow and Ethan towards Earth in opposite directions without a trace._


	2. Meet The Ulitimate Lifeform!

_(A/N: Now this is a Sailor Moon story now, just know that I do own a my OC, not Sailor Moon, so enjoy!)_

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Ultimate Lifeform**

In Crystal Tokyo:

(Ethan's POV)

3 years had passed since the incident on the Space Colony ARK. I crash landed outside of a land called Crystal Tokyo and got out of the escape pod. I left the scene before any witnesses came and notice the crash landing sight. After I was away from my escape pod, I built myself a home outside of Crystal Tokyo, away from prying eyes.

Soon I was busy training myself to become stronger, faster (either with hover skate, in air and without the hover skates), and more endurable. I learned martial arts skills, how to sense both power levels and the energy in people's hearts. Also I taught myself to suppress and rapidly increase my power levels, the ability to fly, how to mind or understand my surrounding, and how to use the environment to my advantage, not to mention I learned some new attacks.

After I was done with all of my extensive training; I decided to go to the city of Crystal Tokyo and take my alter ego name as Thomas Tidwell, which would be in case anyone ask about my name. Before I actually went to the city, I stashed my saiyan battle armor inside of my backpack, which Maria had luckily given to me before I left the Space Colony ARK in case I ever needed it. I looked up at the sky where my space pod fell from, and I said one last thing.

"Maria, I will keep that promise and protect the people and this world that you love so much." With that said, I headed to the city, to explore and understand it's people.

(end of Ethan's POV)

* * *

Later...

In the Crown Arcade of Crystal Tokyo, Serena Tsukino, and her friends Raye Hino, Amy Anderson, Lita Kino and Mina Aino with their cats Luna, who was the black cat and Artemis the white feline, were discussing about some rumors that they heard about. According to eye witnesses, they claimed that they found an escape pod outside of Crystal Tokyo, but the transporter was empty. Everyone had the suspicion that it was an alien from an another planet who came in the space pod, but the sailor scouts knew that there was more to the situation.

"Do you suppose that this thing could be a new enemy far more worse and dangerous than the Heart Snatchers?" Artemis suggested.

"I don't know, maybe it could be a new scout that's come to join our team." Lita guessed. On the other hand, Mina had her own idea on the arrival of the space pod.

"I wonder if this thing is actually guy, who's handsome." Mina smiled and giggled at her own prediction, but this wasn't the time to act silly. Raye's serious mood appeared.

"Seriously, must you think about a cute guy at a time like this?" Raye asked in an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't hurt to dream, ya know!" Mina let out a fake sad facial expression. The romantic girl's teammates simply sighed at her response. Then, Luna made an excellent point.

"Well, all that matters is that we have to find out if this thing is good or bad." It was always the Moon Guardian's mission to make sure the Inner Scouts stayed on task and didn't lose track of their real objective.

Before the important meeting could continue, voices of people's cries for help were heard from outside the Game Arcade walls. The cause of this commotion could be no one other but a minion of the Death Busters, so Serena and her friends yank out their transformation wands and yell their transformation cries, starting with Amy who would turn into the ice-blue warrior called "Sailor Mercury".

**"MERCURY STAR POWER!"**

As the multiple strands of blue wrapped against Amy's slender body, they came together and formed her heroic uniform. The entire appearance consisted of a blue tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, the bow that stand out on Amy's chest, gloves that fit to her elbows, skirt, and boots with white V-lined stripes on the top. The bow on the back of her skirt was light blue.

The next to turn into a magical superhero was Raye.

**"MARS STAR POWER!"**

The orange flames clung to Raye's smooth body and burned her regular clothes into ash. Then the priestess let the fire rings circle around her, until she appeared in her dominantly- red costume. Raye wore bright red pair of star- shaped earrings, a choker, white-striped collar, a red bow placed between her breasts, long white gloves, short red skirt, a deep purple bow on the back of her waist, and gorgeous red heels.

Soon all of the sailor scouts would be ready to fight.

**"JUPITER STAR POWER!"**

A couple of bright-green lightning discs had surrounded Lita as she held out her left arm, and then the neon-green sparks of electricity began turning in an clockwise motion, until Sailor Jupiter arrived and stood in her signature pose.

Her sailor suit was identical to Mercury's and Mars's, except the Jupiter warrior's colors were green, both of her bows and rose earrings were pink, and her feet were slipped into a pair of short green high heel boots with white laces.

Before the leader of the five girls transformed, it was the last of the Guardian Scout's turn.

**"VENUS STAR POWER!"**

Mina steadily held her orange wand up above her head, until the starry-golden streaks covered her entire body and revealed her as a sailor warrior.

The primary color of her outfit was orange, while her front bow was blue. In contrast to this, the lower area bow was yellow, Mina's earrings were also orange, and her ankle-strap heels also took on the orange hue.

Finally Serena was the last to become the world's main super hero.

**"MOON COSMIC POWER!"**

The odango-haired girl appeared in a white fitted leotard, a blue collar with two white stripes, a red bow on the back of her blue skirt, and a red-front bow with the Crystal Star Brooch sewn to it, white gloves with red rings on the end, and boots similar to Sailor Mercury's, and a golden crescent moon placed on her tiara, and on the top of her boots.

The five scouts finally head outside to search for their enemy.

* * *

It is likely that the Inner Scouts and their mentor cats were not the only ones who knew about the Daimon creature's attacking. Ethan who is Thomas also heard the loud screaming, and entered an alley to change into his saiyan armor, gold rings along with blue/red cuffs around both of his wrists and ankles, and his hover skate shoes.

After that, he then leaped up on the building rooftops, he noticed a female monster named Chiquan with long red hair, wearing a blue dress that had a red rose patched on it. It stood in the streets below, and Ethan could sense the evil inside of her heart. The Daimon had already gotten to an innocent woman's heart crystal, who lies on the ground unconscious.

Right before Ethan made a movement, he sensed five energies coming towards him and looked down to see that it was the Sailor Scouts who had shown up. Sailor Moon pointed her index-finger fiercely at the figured named Kaorinite.

"Stop right there Kaorinite!" Sailor Moon shouted. This was the last person the moon-fighter wanted to see stealing any pure hearts.

Kaorinite took a look at all of the Sailor Warriors and smirked, unsurprised by their appearance.

"I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love. And I also stand for justice. And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And not without our help!" joined in Sailor Moon's loyal companions.

"You scouts have become an annoyance." Kaorinite complained with her arms crossed. "Chiquan, deal with these scouts NOW!" the pale-skinned witch ordered Chiquan.

"No problem," the lovely Chiquan gave a nod as she started throwing thorny roses at her five enemies. This became confusing to both Ethan (who is still on the roof) and the Sailor Scouts until the dangerous flowers exploded sent each of the five girl heroes flying until they badly hit the ground. So these just weren't like those roses that a boyfriend would buy for his girl. These were evil plants!

"Well that was easy, so now let's see who will be the first target?" Chiquan asked as she set her eyes at each of the Sailor Scouts, until she laid her sight on Sailor Mercury, who was still getting up from the ground.

"How about you, blue-hairy girl?" she snickered to Sailor Mercury as she shot out a blue laser from the palms of her gloved hands.

The emit of the beam was too quick for Sailor Mercury to dodge, but to brace seemed like her only option.

"Sailor Mercury!" The blue warrior's allies cried.

The laser was getting closer to Sailor Mercury, nearing her to a possible fatal injury, until an unknown voice was heard.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Golden spears formed from lightning bolts collided with the laser and created an explosion. Everyone became awestruck, and looked around to find the cause of this explosion, but Ethan jumped down in front of Sailor Mercury and turned to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked the blue scout softly.

Sailor Mercury slowly nodded. She looked at this mysterious individual. Sailor Mercury had never laid her eyes on an armor as advanced as Ethan's. It confused the genius scout that there were four rings around his wrists & ankles, and the fact that he wore such high-tech hover skating shoes.

Finally Mercury took a glance at Ethan's soft blue eyes. The clearness in them made her felt as if she were staring at an reflection of her aqua- blue orbs.

Ethan smiled at Sailor Mercury, then turned towards Chiquan and Kaorinite, who was upset by his unexpected appearance.

"Who are you?" she demanded in an angry tone.

Ethan ignored the evil woman's question and began walking towards Chiquan slowly.

"Don't want to say anything, do you? Very well! Chiquan! Teach this fool a lesson!" Kaorinite glared at Ethan.

"Alrighty then, boy! I hope you've said your goodbyes." With that, Chiquan threw more of her deadly roses directly at Ethan, who stopped his pace as he noticed the roses aimed at him. The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform only made a confident grin and stood completely still, with a trick up his sleeve. However, Sailor Moon and her team mates were confused and beckoned Ethan to move.

"What are you doing? Move!" Sailor Mars shouted as Ethan ignored her.

"C'mon! Move!" Sailor Venus pleaded but received no response.

The roses finally reached Ethan then they exploded violently.

**BOOM BOOM BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The roses hit their mark perfectly, and all that occupy Ethan's current spot were puffs of gray smoke.

Chiquan and Kaorinite thought that the victory was in their hands, so they both smiled evilly.

"Well, I guess he should have listened to the scouts when he had the chance," Chiquan gave a smirk, shrugging her shoulders. This felt like the end of Amy's mysterious hero, and it made her feel worried.

But as the smoke finally cleared, saw something that surprisingly shocked them. Ethan was still standing in the same spot, with no scratches or marks of any sort on his body. Chiquan and Kaorinite's eyes both widened and they became thunderstruck.

Watching Ethan dust his clothes off gave an assurance to the Sailor Scouts as they sighed in relief. It was great that Ethan didn't get terribly beaten by their enemy's sharp-vine roses, but at the same time a thought of how he didn't receive any damage was oblivious to them. Now Chiquan was flabbergasted with Ethan's moves.

"**YOU PUNK!"** Chiquan shouted madly as she sent several laser beams from her feminine hands at Ethan, but the intelligent saiyan simply slapped away each beam like swatting a fly with a flyswatter. This made his opponent feel belittled.

"**GRRRRRR! DIE! DIE!"** Chiquan yelled as she launched more bright lasers at Ethan. But he continued to knock them away with ease.

After multiple misses, Chiquan finally had enough of this as she released a fully-charged power beam at Ethan, but the determined fighter let out a smirk. Nothing that Chiquan did was successful.

So Ethan created a blue electrical field between his hands and protected himself, amazing Sailor Jupiter, who also carried thunder and lightning powers.

"ZAP CANNON!"

After Ethan was covered by his electric shield, he launched a beam towards Chiquan's. The electrical field and the blue beam collided into each other creating a struggle hold. In order to win, one of the attacks would have to overpower the other one.

The Sailor Scouts watched in awe at Ethan's magnificent power, while the dumbstruck Kaorinite only watched with a fumed facial expression. At this rate, the Heart Snatchers would never stand a chance against this new hero!

In the end, Ethan's attack surpassed Chiquan's, and sent painful jolts of electricity in her system. until the electricity faded away, Chiquan coallasped to the ground.

_**CRASH!**_

The defeated creature looked up to see that Ethan was looking down at her, and he quickly grabbed the rose-monster by her dress collar, then greatly tossed her up in the air. Her crying screams could be heard, Ethan took a quick aim and opened both of his hands, widely opened his arms, and formed a yellow-orange ball from his hands (Its like Vegeta's move Final Flash).

"HYPER BEAM!"

The powerful yellow-orange light is shot from his hands, the large beam directly hits its target.

**BAM!**

The power of Ethan's Hyper Beam was so incredible that it demolished Chiquan, leaving an open Daimon Egg to let the dark spirit free.

After that task was completed, Ethan turned towards Kaorinite and realized that the red witch was holding the helpless woman's bright pink crystal.

"This is not the purest heart of the crystals!" she stated with a frown on her face.

This made Ethan raised an eyebrow at this. '_What is she talking about? Hmm... so the crystal is actually a heart._' He looks at the fallen woman on the ground and realized that this heart crystal belongs to the fallen woman.

Kaorinite was about to throw away the normal heart crystal while the Sailor Scouts motioned themselves to go after it and return it to its owner, but Ethan had gotten around to it first.

**SWIPE!**

Kaorinite could feel the absence in her white palm as Ethan was seen holding the heart crystal in his own hands. It made everyone become dumbfounded because the speedy boy hadn't moved an inch at all.

'_He grabbed the crystal while standing in one spot,_' Mercury wondered to herself. Was super speed also this stranger's special ability?

Ethan took the heart crystal back to the fallen woman, then knelt down and placed the precious heart back into her young body. Instantly, the woman opened her eyes to see Ethan getting up from the ground.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked her in a gentle tone.

The woman nodded without speaking a word

"Then you better get going. This is one place you don't want to be at." Ethan advised the saved woman and watched her quickly take off.

Ethan turned towards Kaorinite, who is not totally ** off by him. To think that the Sailor Scouts would get in the way and ruin her evil schemes was terrible enough, but Ethan was a different story; he is far worse then the five young girls.

* * *

Unknown to everyone were two women on the rooftop watching them. (Its not the rooftop where he used to be at before, just to let you know.).

The first female that was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed was a tall tomboy, wearing a sailor outfit with golden hoops earrings. Each piece of her outfit was navy blue, except for her yellow bows placed on her chest, and the back of her waist. Her gloves only reached to her wrists, and her dark blue boots were cut short.

Next to the her was the ally, who wore a costume similar to Sailor Moon's. Her studded earrings were white, the shiny gem on her tiara was sea-green, including her hair and heels that had criss-crossing straps. Her choker contained golden accents, and her collar was absent of stripes. Her gloves resembled her partner's short gloves, and her front bow was navy-blue while her center and back bow was sea-green.

These two women had watched the entire event, especially on behalf of Ethan's capabilities.

"This is interesting, isn't it Uranus?" the green-haired woman named Sailor Neptune.

The cold-hearted woman known as Sailor Uranus nodded.

"It sure is. I didn't think he'd take out that monster in no time flat, don't you think so Neptune?" she asked curiously.

Sailor Neptune nodded her round head as they continued eavesdrop and listen to the encounter below.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you to leave this city and never come back!" Ethan told Kaorinite in a darkish tone.

This caught Kaorinite including all the entire Sailor Team off-guard.

Was Ethan being merciful to Kaorinite, despite the cruel things that she has done? Sailor Uranus frowned and glared angrily at him. It seemed as if the tough Uranus disliked when like Ethan acted merciful and probably putting a price on their lives.

"You are going regret this, boy!" Kaorinite declared violently, before making her escape.

Ethan didn't feel any regrets whatsoever about the choice that he had just made, and watched as Kaorinite disappeared.

Only Ethan and the sailor scouts stood in the deserted street, despite the fact that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were still above them.

Ethan was about to leave the area when he felt a grab at his arm and heard a sweet voice.

"Wait!" the gentle voice called.

Ethan turned around to see who had grabbed his arm, and surprisingly it was Sailor Mercury, along with Sailor Venus and Jupiter.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and defeating that monster." Sailor Mercury thanked Ethan with a warm smile.

"Yeah, what you did back there was amazing, plus I thought I was the only one who could produce electricity! Yeah, but it was incredible." Sailor Jupiter added with a hint of pride.

"I'm amazed that you were able to withstand that explosion, swiping the heart crystal from Kaorinite and shooting off those spear of golden lightning like that was like beautiful!" Sailor Venus squealed. All three girls couldn't explain enough how taken aback they were by Ethan's performance.

Ethan was overwhelmed for all of the compliments that he just got from the three Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter gave sweat drops out of nervousness.

"Well thanks for all of those good things, you said." Ethan replied with a smile, a smile that was great enough to make the three scouts all blush deeply in embarrassment. All of the girls were mesmerized by that cute smile of his, and became weak for him.

* * *

"If you ask me, those three are having the best talk of their lives." Sailor Moon mentioned dryly to Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars nodded. This was one of the only ideas that the fire scout would agree with this time. There was something about Ethan's attitude that bugged her.

* * *

Ethan noticed the blushes on Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus's faces, but ignored it. It wasn't the first time that a girl would notice his attractive features.

"Well, I guess I better get going, but just to let you know, we will see each other again." The dirty-blond pointed to his wrist that was still held by Sailor Mercury. She realized what she was doing and finally let go of Ethan's wrist.

"Then we will be looking forward to it." Sailor Jupiter responded with friendly smile.

Ethan disappeared leaving a high pitched warping sound and leaving Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shocked once again. Just who was this guy exactly?

* * *

"That numb-skull is a fool! He doesn't know that letting Kaorinite go could cost his own life!" Sailor Uranus fussed in an outraged tone, thinking of Ethan's soft attitude. The guy seemed like a pushover.

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"We'll look for him and have a 'nice' talk with him personally." Sailor Uranus brought a devious smirk to her face.

"So, if he doesn't take our advice" Sailor Neptune was about to finish, but...

"Then we'll force him into changing his mind." Sailor Uranus finished the sentence for her ally and kept the same expression on her face.

* * *

**What is Sailor Uranus talking about she said 'having a 'nice talk with him', what did she mean 'forcing him into changing his mind' and what is the purest heart of the crystals that Kaorinite mentioned? There sure are a lot of good question aren't they?**

**Well, I guess you'll have to find in the next chapter of Sailor Moon: The Second Ulitimate Lifeform.**


	3. A Speed Race!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, except my OC._

**Ethan: Ok, welcome to the Second Ulitimate Lifeform story. Here with me are two specials guests and two close friends of mind, PDA and ThoughtfulTikal. They will be joining me from now on.**

**PDA: (Smiling) Thanks Ethan!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: (Smiling as well) Yeah for inviting us into this.**

**Ethan: (Smiling back) What are friends for?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: So what inspired you to do this story?**

**PDA: Yeah, I'm curious as well.**

**Ethan: Well there are three things that gave me that idea, first was watching Sonic X which I watch YouTube videos that involves Shadow the Hedgehog; by the voice, personality, traits, relationships, attacks, abilities, the gold rings, the cuffs on both of his wrists & ankles and lastly the hover skates , so I have to thank Shadow for giving me the idea to have the second Ulitimate Lifeform, but different.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Why's that?**

**Ethan: To answer your question ThoughtfulTikal, is that like um, like remember the second chapter that you two read is that the two attacks like Hyper Beam and Zap Cannon you read were Pokemon attacks.**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: They were?**

**PDA: Hmmm... that would explain those heads up you gave and that means the Pokemon attacks were the second reason why it inspired you.**

**Ethan: (smiling & nodding)**

**ThoughtfulTikal: So what's the final reason?**

**Ethan: The third was the saiyans and their armors, which is actually Vegeta's saiyan armor in the Android saga that gave me that idea. So, I'll have to thank Vegeta as well.**

**PDA: By the way, Ethan, would you mind telling us what the third chapter is about?**

**Ethan: (shrugging) I guess it won't hurt to tell.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Would it really?**

**Ethan: If it did, then I'll tell the both of ya, that it did really.**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal (giggling): Okay!**

**Ethan: Now to answer your question, PDA, it's about the Sailor Scouts having a discussion on having me join forces with them, which they agree on that by writing a note, then sending the note to me.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Did the note get to you?**

**Ethan: Yes it did! But of course after I did, I ended up getting slowed down by two of my uninvited guests.**

**PDA: (smirking) Let me guess, it was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune wasn't it?**

**Ethan:(smiling) Like you said to me in a message, you read my mind like a book.**

**PDA: (giggling) Thanks!**

**Ethan: Your welcome!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: So what did Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune do?**

**Ethan: Well, they had a talk with me. But it won't turn out to be nice. After that, they try to hurt me.**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Why!**

**Ethan: Because I did not take their advice on not getting in their way.**

**PDA: So that means that they are going to make you change your mind.**

**Ethan: Exactly!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Do you fight back?**

**Ethan: I'd like to tell ya, but that would spoil everything and you don't want that do ya?**

**PDA: (eyes closed, arms crossed, smiling and nodding) He's right, you know.**

**Ethan: But the good news is that I gave both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune the slip.**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: How!**

**Ethan: That you'll find out, including the rest okay?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Okay!**

**Ethan: So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Speed Race!**

Back at Crown Arcade

"So let me get this straight..." Artemis asked. "You were all helped out by some mysterious stranger?"

"Yep. And he didn't even break a sweat," added Lita, thinking on how he survived the massive explosion.

"Did any of you happen to get his name?" Luna asked.

"No," Mina answered sheepishly.

"We kind of got sidetracked." The blond, Lita and Amy all gave small hints of blushes as they remembered their talks with Ethan.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Artemis questioned. The room kept its silence while everyone tried to think of an idea, until an a voice spoke.

"I got it!" Lita called out.

Everyone turned to Lita, wondering what idea she had in mind. The Sailor Team needed any idea they could think of to find Ethan.

"How about having this guy join forces with us? I mean think about it... with him on our side, we can win." Lita explained her suggestion in depth, recalling all of the amazing techniques that she and her allies witnessed Ethan using. Luna and Artemis weren't so reluctant to have this unknown character join their team without their say-so.

"Are you sure that he will hear us out?" Artemis asked in an unsure tone.

"Well, we won't know until we try." Lita answered to the white male cat with assurance. The brunette, along with Amy and Mina had no doubts about the Ultimate Lifeform forming an alliance with them, however Raye and Serena were still iffy.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, but how are we going to call him? I mean its not like we could just send an airplane note to him." Serena asked in a doubting voice. Unfortunately for her, her question turned out to be the answer to her friends's problem.

"That's it, Serena!" Mina declared happily, amazed that Serena had thought of a good idea.

"What's it?" Serena responded in an dumbfounded tone. The blond hadn't planned on giving an idea to meet someone who she wasn't fond of.

"What she means, Serena is that we'll write a note, send it to him, have him meet us at the park, then ask him to join forces with us." Raye explained in an annoyed tone. The miko always became annoyed when Serena didn't use her brain like she was supposed to.

"But, how is he going see the paper airplane?" Mina asked with worry.

"I'm pretty sure he might." Lita assured her best friend with a confident tone.

"Where did this confidence come from all of a sudden?" Raye questioned Lita in surprise.

Lita smiled at the thought of Ethan's cute face and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe from that guy, I guess." she answered with a small smile. It bothered Raye to see that everyone except Serena and their guardian cats were fascinated by this 'Ethan" person.

* * *

-At the rooftops (the sun setting)-

We find Ethan on the building rooftop, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed thinking about what happen today. '_Those three girls oddly remind me of Maria, its like strange, very strange.'_

He opened his blue eyes to see a small white paper airplane flying towards him. The male teenager grabbed the loose-leaf paper and opened it to read its contents:

_Dear Knight in shiny armor:_

_We would like for you to meet us at the park at 7:00 p.m., so don't be late!_

_From: The Sailor Scouts_

_P.S. We'll tell you why we called for you when you get there o.k.?_

After Ethan was done reading the short message, he looked from the rooftops for the Sailor Scouts's energies. When he looked to the left side of the city, he felt 5 energies. Could it be who he needed to go to?

'_So an invitation uh?_' he asked himself in wonder.

"I'll be glad to accept that!" the handsome saiyan finished his last thoughts and was about to leave when he sensed two unfamiliar energies. These mysterious vibes made him turn his eyes to both Sailor Uranus and Neptune. By their uniforms, Ethan could realize that they were affiliated with Lita and the others, so he gladly walked up to them.

"Can I help you two ladies?" he asked in an polite tone.

"I'm surprised that you were aware of our presence...Yeah, Sailor Neptune and I would like to have a 'nice' talk with you, stranger." Sailor Uranus became serious as she stated this and gave Ethan a sign of her sarcasm.

Ethan sensed that the word 'nice' actually meant the total opposite. The half-saiyan gained a bad feeling about this unplanned encounter.

"I'd like to, but I just got an invitation from these 5 girls called The Sailor Scouts, so would you mind waiting till tomorrow? Besides, we got all afternoon to duke it out, buddy girl." Ethan playfully teased Sailor Uranus by this silly comment.

It caused Sailor Neptune to let out an giggle, and have Sailor Uranus's cheeks turn red, but the sky soldier instead got angry at Ethan for calling her "buddy". What made this worse was that fact that Sailor Uranus had barely met Ethan and spoke to him for only a few minutes.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not your **BUDDY!** And don't forget it, **SMART ALECK**!" Sailor Uranus spat peevishly. Ethan's feelings were affected by woman's temper, but it only made him become calm and close his eyes.

"That's your loss, but since I'm all ears, I'll listen on what you two want to talk about, so shoot!" Ethan offered in an honest tone.

"Shoot?" asked Amara, unsure of the context of Ethan's last word. This tough sailor scout wasn't holding anything back as she prepared to throw an attack at the single fighter.

"Very well, I'll shoot!" Sailor Uranus answered with a smirk, and Sailor Neptune only watched with anticipation. Now Ethan's earlier performance made the sea soldier long to know of his true identity.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Ethan quickly opened his eyes to see an unexpected ball of bright orange power coming towards him, so he got his attack ready to collide against Sailor Uranus's.

"SHADOW BALL!"

Ethan formed a dark amount of energy in front of his hands, then threw it towards the powerful "World Shaking".

**BAM! BOOM!**

Both Sailor Uranus's and Ethan's special attacks collided and formed a merely mini explosion. After the smoke cleared, Ethan turned his serious eyes to Sailor Uranus seeing that she did it.

"What's the big idea!" he yelled in an concerned tone.

"You said shoot, didn't you?" Uranus gave out a small laugh. The blue Sailor Soldier was definitely picking a fight with Ethan.

"Yeah, I did! But what I really meant was "talk" !" Ethan responded darkly. Who did Uranus think she was to upset someone as kind and friendly as Ethan because of a choice that he decided risk his life?

Sailor Uranus pretended to be give in.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I misunderstood it." she falsely apologized.

Sailor Neptune sighed knowing that her partner's remark was purposeful. There could have been another way for them approach Ethan instead of assaulting him, but the creation of Gerald Robotnik already figured that Sailor Uranus was lying. So Ethan took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Just talk, please." he asked nicely. With that said, Ethan's assaulter didn't hesitate to begin the questioning.

"All right then, you better listen, boy! You are getting in the way of our mission!" Sailor Uranus said.

"Mind giving me a good reason on why I'm getting in your way?" Ethan asked in an confused tone. The young boy didn't wasn't even sure what mission he was in the way off, unless his new acquaintances really meant Kaorinite.

"Because you are too soft on letting Kaorinite go! That could have cost your own life!" Sailor Uranus complained at the memory of hearing Ethan asking their cold-hearted foe to leave the city.

"What's wrong with that? Sounds like you need to take a chill pill." Ethan joked, unsure of whether there were any real danger in his choice.

That last comment irritated Sailor Uranus, and now her top was blown off, "Listen! What I'm saying is that you should take our advice and stay out of our way! Or else..." she threatened to Ethan with her right fist.

"Sorry, but I don't take advice with a threatening note on it," Ethan simply declined. And so the advanced fighter promptly jumped down to the side walk and started walking to towards Crystal Park to meet with the other sailor scouts. This was the last draw for Ethan's refusal to talk.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune unleashed their planetary techniques on Ethan, who turned around in the nick of time to notice that he was yet again being perpetrated.

Quickly, Ethan performed a cross block to brace for the gold and aqua green power blasts, but they weren't aimed for him. Instead, they were pointed at the ground that was a few centimeters away from him. This certainly was a clever move that the Outer Scouts used, and Ethan didn't see it coming.

When the pavement was destroyed by Uranus and Neptune, and the smoke finally cleared, Ethan lowered his guard to see that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were gone. But the saiyan-blooded male suddenly felt a single slender arms wrap around his neck. He had been sidetracked, and was now caught by Sailor Uranus.

"So will you take our advice now? Because I'm not letting you go until you say you will'!" the determined Sailor Scout demanded.

"I'd do it, if I were you." Sailor Neptune standing advised Ethan, in front of him.

"Forget- ahhhhhh!" the humanoid's words were cut off shortly by Sailor Uranus choking his neck. Surely she was going too far with this whole situation. Ethan was as harmless as a fly. If only the tough Sailor Scout and her ally learned more about him.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to..." Sailor Uranus warned him.

"And I don't want to either, so let go of me or I'll have to get myself out!" he yelled.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune both raised their eyebrows at him with interested expressions.

"And just how do you intend to that?" Sailor Neptune questioned Ethan.

Ethan looked at both women and smirked.

"You'll find out." Both Uranus and Neptune waited with confused faces for what Ethan was about to do. Suddenly Ethan grabbed both of Sailor Uranus's arms and easily removed them from his neck. She put up a good fight,but it turned out to be futile, because in the end he proved to be stronger.

So after his arms were free, Ethan did a flip and ran away speedily as his feet touched the ground.

"I gotta run!" Ethan declared as he ran off. Unfortunate for him, the two female soldiers caught up with him; Sailor Uranus being on his right and Sailor Neptune on his left.

While they were still running Sailor Uranus spoke to Ethan in an demanding voice.

"I'm afraid that we can't let you get away this easily, 'my friend'. Now, I demand that you tell us who you are!" Sailor Uranus kept her dignity with forcing Ethan to explain himself.

Ethan turned his face to the sky warrior and simply responded.

"Who? Me? I'm just a guy with a need for strength and speed. My name is Ethan." he winked with his right handsome eye at Sailor Uranus, which caused her to blushed madly, then abruptly shake it off.

Seeing Ethan act this way gave a smile to Sailor Uranus's gentle face.

"Ahhh yes, I can well understand for your love of speed and strength, Ethan. But now, your adventures must come to an end."

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune managed to get in front of Ethan to hopefully prevent his escape.

"Ohhh no, how will I ever escape?" Ethan asked with sarcastic worry, then turned his mouth into a smirk. Then he used his superspeed ability to completely vanish. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune noticed that their new arrival was gone and became dumbstruck.

"Where is that **SMART ALECK IDOIT!**" Sailor Uranus yelled in frustration, then felt a quick tap on the right side of her shoulder. The adult blonde turned to see that no one was behind her, but it was who she was looking for all along, the same individual who was waving his hand at her.. This impressed Sailor Neptune wondering on how he did that, but Sailor Uranus was greatly angered.

"**I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME BOY LIKE YOU TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! AND I'M REALLY GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!**" she yelled furiously at him.

Sailor Neptune gave a low sigh, wondering why won't her partner wasn't controlling herself if she was trying to fufill this current mission. She wouldn't make any progress if she were mad.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune dashes at a quicker pace, hoping to catch up with Ethan. So as they were getting closer, Uranus and Neptune's eyes both widened in shock, because they saw Ethan doing the unbelievable.

Ethan was running with his feet backwards, with his bold arms crossed, and a huge smirk planted on his face. The Ultimate Lifeform waved his hand in an friendly manner at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune for a second time.

Again, this amazed Sailor Neptune to the point where she gave a little laugh and waved her small hand back at Ethan. However, this embarrassment was too much for Sailor Uranus, so she decided to make Ethan pay the full price for playing with her.

Sailor Uranus moved her feet fast enough to leave Sailor Neptune behind. The former distance runner was hoping to fool Ethan into make him think that she was going to attack.

Ethan took the bait and moved to the side with Sailor Uranus far in front of him. Unknown to her, Ethan was actually hoping that she'd do that.

* * *

-Ahead of Ethan-

Sailor Uranus felt happy that she had surpassed Ethan in speed. It felt like a race with a never ending goal. Anticipation and anxiety ran through Amara's veins.

"Hehehehehe, the only way for him to beat me now is if he goes super sonic hehehehehe." she laughed with the thought of Ethan's supersonic speed seeming ridiculous.

But that was her big mistake to act cocky.

Suddenly her eyes practically grew huger than her ears when she saw a smiling Ethan pass by with a blue sonic boom. That powerful burst of quickness was so immense that Sailor Uranus could feel the wind pressure of his speed.

"**A SONIC BOOM! HE'S MOVING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND!**" She stopped in her tracks and only stood in disbelief.

Sailor Uranus looks at where Ethan is, then sees that him heading towards his destination.

Then Sailor Neptune finally rejoins Sailor Uranus.

"So what happened?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"He beat me." Sailor Uranus answered in defeat. To lose a running race made Amara feel defeated.

"Then what do you suppose we do now?"

"Follow him to that park over there." Sailor Uranus pointed towards Ethan's direction as they started walking after him.

As Sailor Uranus and her ally are moving their feet, there's something that the ticked blond thinks to herself while smirking.

'_Just you wait, Ethan. When I get my hands on you, you'll know the true meaning of the word "pain and embarrassment"._'

* * *

-At the Crystal Park (I don't know the name of the park, so I thought of going with that name XD.)-

The Sailor Scout with their two cats stood patiently by the entrance of the park, waiting for Ethan to arrive. But they catch any sign of the young teen yet.

"Where is that guy? He should have been here by now!" Sailor Mars fussed with an impatient tone.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure that he'll be here." Sailor Mercury reassured the temperamental scout. She had kept faith in Ethan ever since he saved her from that Daimon monster, and so did Venus and Jupiter.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like he is going to be coming here fast and yelling out to us by saying "heads up!" Sailor Jupiter predicted. But ironically, those exact words from the thunder hero actually occurred.

Before Sailor Moon could add anything, they hear Ethan's cool voice. "**HEADS UP!**"

They looked to see Ethan coming at them very fast, and forgetting to slow down his feet.

Luckily, Serena and the gang moved out the way, but unfortunately for Ethan, he ended up falling into a tree with a loud crashing sound.

**BAM!**

Ethan fell to the ground with a smile on his face and stars on his eyes.

Unhesitatingly, Sailor Jupiter rushed towards Ethan and helped him up. Then she walked him over to a wooden-white porch with her teammates following them.

After the recovery, Ethan explained everything to his new allies, from who he was to how he was created by Gerald Robotnik in Space Colony ARK (except with Maria, Shadow, able to control time and space.). They were astonished to learn that he was an "Ultimate Lifeform".

After that, the Sailor Scouts explained their missions and heroic purposes to Ethan.

"Well, I'll be glad to join forces with ya, so to start our introduction..." Ethan started by running around fast, stopping with his back turned, then giving a thumbs up. Followed by moving his eyes at them and flashing a wink with his left eye.

"Ethan's the name. Speed and strength's my game!"

This made Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter all blush and give giggles at that attractive pose and motto. But Sailor Moon grew a jealous facial expression and Sailor Mars slapped her forehead. Luna and Artemis slapped their paw on their forehead as well with sweat drops on their furry heads. Why did Raye and Serena always have these types of interactions?

Sailor Moon quickly eased up and gave Ethan a polite greeting.

"It's nice meet you, Ethan. My names Sailor Moon, and in the of the moon..." The moon scout's friends added their lines right after.

"And on the behalf of Mercury."

"And on the behalf of Jupiter."

"And on the behalf of Mars."

"And on the behalf of Venus."

"We shall punish the bad guys!" All five scouts shouted proudly in unison.

Ethan applauded interestingly with his hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!" he comment them with a warm smile. He could feel that this was going to be the beginning of both a strong alliance, and some strong friendships...

* * *

**Ethan: So what do you think?**

**PDA: It was good.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: I agree**

**PDA: Now Sailor Uranus and you have formed a rivalry.**

**Ethan: Just like on how Sonic has a rivalry with Shadow. See you guys on the next Second Ultimate Liform! Until next time, See ya!**


	4. Ethan & Uranus: The Destined Rivals!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, except my OC.

**Ethan: ****Hello my wonderful fans and newcomers alike, and welcome to next exciting episode of Sailor Moon: The Second Ultimate LifeForm. You all know me as Ethan!**

**PDA: PDA is the name!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And I'm ThoughtfulTikal, it's a pleasure!**

**Ethan: Ok, in today's episode, ****The Sailor Scouts and I go to a Motorcross competition and meeting Amara, Michelle and Serena's boyfriend; Darien, which it'll be my first time meeting them there.**

**After the race Amara gets threaten by some guys at the parking lot of the race because they don't like on how it allowed women in it too.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: (frowning) Talk about being rude.**

**PDA: All boys can sometimes be sore losers except you , Ethan, you are nice.**

**Ethan: Thanks!**

**Ethan: To continue along, I end up getting left behind, so Amara gives me a lift of cource that we end up getting tailed by the same losers who threatened Amara back at the parking lot, next **

**Michelle kept an eye on the Heart Snatchers next target, but end up getting captured as Neptune, secondly Amara as Uranus comes to save Neptune, but gets threatened if she doesn't surrender, finally I come to rescue, but Uranus and I get in an argue which we chained up and the rest you will see, so enjoy!**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Okay!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ethan & Uranus: The Destined Rivals**

-In the Death Buster Hideout-

We see a lot of of glass television screens which show pictures of Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Ethan. Two of their foes are watching them while sitting in their secret base, inside of Mugen Academy.

"So... first these nosy Sailor Scouts, then the puzzling characters Uranus and Neptune, and now this mysterious boy here..." spoke the dark scientist named Professor Tomoe.

"This boy really is bothersome than the Sailor Scouts, and I'm pretty sure that you might have the trap set for those troublemakers, right Kaorinite?" Professor Tomoe asked coldly.

Kaorinite turned to the Professor's shadowy face, which was unclear in the dark room with only his white lab coat being visible. The devilish woman had an evil smirk that only mean one thing; trouble spelled with a capital 'T'.

* * *

-At Raye's Temple-

Serena and the others were inside's of Raye's living room holding their sailor scout meeting while Ethan was somewhere in the unknown outside. Back when all of our heroes were in Crystal Park, Ethan had learned of all of his new friends's names, including Luna and Artemis.

"Hey! Amara is having a motor cross race today!" Serena informed her friends eagerly. This race was going to be exciting because it was the speedy Amara and a few of Crystal Tokyo's other race pros.

"You know, I wonder if Amara and Michelle would be interested in meeting Ethan?" Mina asked in wonder. It wouldn't hurt for their teammates to meet him, but it was ironic because in a way they had already encountered each other. Although, there was something that everyone had forgot to mention.

"But wait! Doesn't he have an alter ego name to hide his real name?" Raye questioned reminding everyone of Thomas Tidwell's secret alias.

"I'll go see where he is." Amy volunteered, getting up from the soft floor to to head towards the front door.

"Wait for me, Amy!" Lita called. wanting to also see Ethan.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Mina couldn't help but wanting to join them.

So the three girls who were infatuated with the Ultimate Lifeform all stepped outside into the yard to look for him.

* * *

Their friend was sitting by the tree with his soft blue eyes closed and his hands behind his head. The hero, no longer wearing his tough white battle armor, was relaxing. He was in a peace and quite state, until...

"Ethan!" a female voice called out to him.

Ethan opened his eyes to see Amy, Lita and Mina all standing in front of him with eager facial expressions.

"What is it?" he asked nicely. Apparently there was something that these three girls wanted Ethan to do for them.

"We were wondering if you'd like come along with us to a motor cross race today." Lita told him. Nothing like a nice day to hangout with her favorite superhero.

Ethan shrugged.

"Sure, I'll come along." he agreed gladly.

It made the girls happy to hear the cute boy say yes to their question.

"Say, Ethan", Mina stated and asked, "Do you have an alter ego name?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, My alter ego name is Thomas Tidwell."

"Hey, I like that name." Amy opinionated.

"Me too," Lita agreed with honesty.

"Me three, it sounds pretty cute." Mina only gave a giggle.

Ethan blushed slightly at the remarks of these three young women, and felt happy to hear that.

"Thanks." he gave a friendly smile at each of the girls.

"By the way, would you mind coming inside?" Amy asked him politely.

"Sure." Ethan nodded, getting up from the stone pavement to follow Amy, Lita, and Mina.

So Thomas and the others went back inside to see Serena, Raye and a tall guy with black hair named Darien, who was Serena's boyfriend. Darien and Thomas gave each other a welcoming hand shake. Darien was greatly pleased to meet the boy who had saved his girlfriend and the others from the Heart Snatchers.

"It's a pleasure to meeting you, Thomas." Darien thanked the Sayian. Thomas gave Darien the same reaction and responded.

"Likewise."

"So what do you say we get all goin then?" Serena said aloud.

"I agree. We don't want to keep Amara and Michelle waiting." Lita added.

With that everyone left Raye's house and headed to the motor cross challenge arena.

(Just to let all of you know that Luna and Artemis gave him a watch, which has electric, ice, water, and fire proof resistance magic. Also, it will allow me to change from my saiyan armor back into my regular citizen and vice versa.)

* * *

-With Amara and Michelle (At the motor cross challenge)-

Amara and Michelle, went to Crystal Park last night to follow Ethan and find out more information, but by the time they had actually reached the Park grounds, Ethan and the Sailor Scouts were already gone. This disappointed Amara, and she was still bothered by the fact that Ethan was victorious in the speed race, and how he used the "buddy girl" comment.

"Don't worry Amara, you'll get a chance to settle the score with him." Michelle told Amara in an assuring tone, hoping to cheer the tomboy up.

Amara could see that her sea green-haired friend was only trying to help, and she needed to be focused for her race, so she gladly took the advice.

"Thanks!" Amara replied with a smile.

"Well, we better get going or you'll miss your race." Michelle reminded the female dirt biker.

Amara nodded and headed towards her motorcycle, while Michelle went to the crowd stands to watch.

Serena, Raye, Darien, Lita, Mina, Amy, and Thomas made it in time to watch the challenge. As the racers progressed, Amara won the race in the end. While everyone was giving their full attention, Thomas seemed to have his mind focused on something else.

"Oh wow! This is so tight! I can't believe Amara won the race!" Serena exclaimed with excitement.

"She's really good, that's for sure." Darien gave a positive comment.

"What's even cooler was that she raced against all of the guys. She is so good at this that it's unreal!" Raye agreed. Amy would have joined in the conversation, but she had missed the entire scene.

"Oh no!" Amy complained.

"What's wrong with you, Amy?" Mina asked.

Amy gasped.

"I was so busy reading my book that I didn't see who the race. Hmm..." she muttered to herself and closed the literature book with Mina, Raye, Lita and Serena collapsing, there was another who had been able to witness Amara's race.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What about you, Thomas? Did you saw who won the race?" Lita asked curiously.

Thomas stopped his personal thoughts and turned his attention to the brunette.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I guess that I was thinking of something that I did not see who won the race either." he answered with innocence. Mina, Raye, Lita and Serena fell backwards to the ground anime-style for a second time.

* * *

-At the parking lot-

Amara took off her vehicle helmet and Michelle gave her a towel to wipe of her perspiration.

"Oh, Thanks Michelle." she thanked Michelle who nodded with a smile. Suddenly their friends appeared from behind them.

"Hey! There you are, Amara!" Serena laughed slightly.

Amara and Michelle turned to see Serena along with the rest of the group.

"Oh, you showed up." Amara was surprised and didn't think that they would come to see her race.

"Did you watch the race?" Michelle asked Serena.

"Yeah, we all saw you leaving everyone else in the dust! Congratulations!" Serena complimented Amara and suddenly remembered that she needed to introduce her new friend to the blond and Michelle.

"Oh! And I just remembered something." the blue-eyed female realized turned to Thomas and gestured him to stand beside her.

"Thomas, I'd like you to meet Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh. Amara and Michelle, I would like you to meet our new friend, Thomas Tidwell." she exchanged their names properly to each other.

"Its nice to meet you senorita Amara and senorita Michelle." Ethan bowed to both of the taller women nicely. Darien became impressed by Ethan's attitude, making Amy, Mina, Lita, Amara, and Michelle's cheeks all turn red from his gentlemanly manner. On the other hand, the handsome boy's statement caused Raye and Serena both mutter in unison.

"Show off!" What was it about the soft-hearted Ethan that Serena and Raye despised so much?

Soon three different men came together to the same parking as Amara, not appearing to seem really friendly.

"Hey, biker babe!" one of biker guys called out to her. Amara turned her head a little to see who had yelled her name.

"Girls' don't win dirt bike races. Now get out of here!" biker guy #1 demanded in a furious tone. This guy was definitely jealous of Amara's exceptional racing skills.

"How stupid to think that being girl makes a difference! Its the fastest one who wins." Amara concluded.

"Really?" biker guy #2 asked in an angry tone. Similar to the first dirt biker, this fool was also filled with envy.

These three adult jerks began acting as if they wanted to really threaten Amara.

"What's going on? Are you threatening her?" Michelle asked in a concerned tone.

Darien and Thomas got in front of the biker guys path so they couldn't last a finger on Amara.

"Come on guys, don't be such sore losers." Darien tried his best to assure them.

"Yeah, you three guys are nothing but a bunch of pathetic cowards." Thomas agreed with simpleness.

The rowdy bikers all gave insulted facial expressions.

"What did you two say?" biker guy #1 asked in an outrageous voice.

"Hey guys!" an unfamiliar voice was heard by everyone who stood in the small parking lot.

The biker guys gasped and turned to see man with a similar bike uniform, but only it's colors were sky-blue and yellow.

"Mr. Yamana." the bikers exclaimed all at once. Maybe now their leader who help them deal with Amara and her friends.

"I'll just win in the next race. Forget it!" Yamada told them, promptly then turned and left. The three male racers decided that itd be best to follow Yamana and stop picking a fight with Amara. It was no use, especially with Ethan being around to probably help her fight.

"You better watch your back, honey." the biker guy #1 warned. They left, all laughing to themselves.

"Who was that guy who just came?" Lita asked with curiosity.

"Cato Chi Yamana." Amara answered calmly.

"All odds were on him, but instead I won it." Amara described the race in short words.

"He is a dude who is passionate about motor cross, isn't he? Passion. Usually comes from a pure heart wouldn't you say." Michelle whispered into her cousin's ear. There was something fishy about what Michelle had been saying. Could this Yamada person be the carrier of what they were searching for?

"He has a type of pure heart that might be able to help us on our mission." Michelle continued explaining to Amara. So it was settled that Mr. Yamada would be watched inventively like a hawk.

"Then we'll have to keep a close eye on him." Amara exchanged words back to Michelle.

"Leave it to me, cousin." Michelle assured Amara, offering to handle the heart crystal situation on her own.

Amara nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

-At the bus stop-

The other heroes were headed to the nearest bus stop. But, Thomas easily got distracted by something that caught his full attention. He thought upon whether it was a good or dark heart, but there was something different about it this time. And thanks to that interesting distraction, it was just enough for him to miss the big white bus and get left behind. Thomas began running to catch up to his friends.

* * *

-In the bus-

Mina gasped when she shifted her gentle blue eyes and saw Thomas running outside of the bus.

"Look, there's Thomas!" Mina was utterly astonished and had thought that the Ultimate Life Form accompanied them on the long ride.

Serena, Darien, Raye, Amy, and Lita turned their heads to look out of the glass window and also see Thomas.

"Oh no, Thomas!" Amy cried in a worrying tone.

"I thought he was with us." Lita thought with astonishment. How could this have possibly happened?

Darien looked up ahead at a black pole then turned to the girls.

"You better give Thomas a heads up, before he runs into that lamp post." Darien quickly informed his friends.

In a rushy manner, Lita wrote a sign telling Thomas "Watch out for that lamp post!".

Thomas blinked in confusion and replied to the short message with a sign of his own that read "What lamp post?" Then it was too late for him to speak any longer.

**BANG!**

Thomas indeed ran into a lamp post, and the others looked at the back window to finally see the three-word sentence that his note had written on it. They all had sweat drops on their heads and sighed at Ethan's unexpected mistake. Soon the bus was too far away, and Ethan was still unconscious from his accidental crash.

"That served him right for lagging behind." Raye stated as she was glad for the saiyan's clumsiness. It was mind boggling to wonder how long Raye would hold onto these negative feelings for Ethan.

Thomas finally picked himself up and realized that his ride home had he'd have to rely on the next bus that would come whenever it did.

"Great." he muttered to himself sarcastically.

He headed back to the bus stop to study the bus schedule, but it turned out to be a huge dilemma.

"WHAT! I can't wait for another hour...ughhhh" he groaned. He was sitting down on the metal bench and waited for the only ride, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Thomas." it was Amara in her professional motorcycle.

"Hey, Amara." he found it surprising that he would bump into his acquaintance again, but it would have to do in order for him to go home.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked Ethan with thoughtfulness. He only gave a shrug, and agreed to take up Amara's offer.

"Sure, I guess anything is a worth of try, no matter how _weird_." he added with an amused tone.

Amara gave Thomas a spare helmet for his head protection. Thomas got on and sat in the back, putting his arms around Amara's waist, which felt embarrassing to him. But Amara didn't mind at all about having those muscular arms around her waist.

So as they left, it was unknown to Amara and Thomas that they were being followed by a large truck named "Fight Bird". This special name was actually painted in bold letters on both the front and sides of this monstrous-looking vehicle.

As the two still sat in the motorcycle, the truck gave a loud honk, and Amara drove her motorcycle towards the right side of the road to let them pass. But truly it was a huge mistake because the trucks owners turned out to be the same characters that threatened Amara at the parking lout.

They looked like they were going to harshly throw them off of the road, and were obviously not compassionate.

"Are they trying to kill me?" Amara questioned the revengeful drivers in an shocked tone. To act this way was absurd, over a small race that was finally won by a female.

Amara turned to Thomas to give him a warning.

"Hold on tighter! I'm going to lose them!"

"Okay." Thomas understood and tightened the grip around his savior's waist.

Amara accelerated her racing vehicle and sped towards the front of their enemies.

Then using her smartness, turned her ride to a close bush to hide themselves.

Both Thomas and Amara got up from the fast motorcycle and peeked through the leafy bushes to check if the truck driver and two other biker guys got from out of their car to look for them.

Amara gasped and held Thomas close to her full-grown chest which made him blush a deep pink.

He caught a scent of her perfume and it brought enjoyment to his nostrils.

"Hmmm, that perfume smelled really nice. Ummm, what kind of perfume is it you are wearing, Amara?" he asked in a curious tone.

Amara looked down at Thomas and gave him a order.

"Stay here!" Thomas nodded and watched Amara leave from his side.

The tall woman walked to their envious bullies and gave them quite a beating.

Thomas came out with an impressed look as he noticed the three men running from Amara on their knees.

"That was amazing, Amara." he told her in a complimenting voice. Amara looked at him and made a friendly smile. So there was some kindness inside of Ethan's heart, and not just joking or silliness.

So the two friends went to her energetic motorcycle and started the engine, but something is wrong with it. Amara figured out that the spark plug was damaged, and it was too serious for her to fix at the moment.

Suddenly she heard a beeping noise and looked around to sense for its source.

Amara pointed to the bus stop and told Thomas that there would be another bus arriving soon.

He thanked Amara as she left away from him, but he felt that something was terribly wrong.

Before he could start to follow Amara's footsteps, he felt vibes from another weird energy, and this time it was near them.

The saiyan-blooded teenager went to seek out the energy and discovered what was exerting it.

It was a shiny red chaos emerald, that gave of its pure glow. Ethan stepped towards the powerful jewel and picked it he looked at it's gleaming features, then told himself that it'd be best to think about this personal situation later.

With that mentioned, he then put the emerald in his left jean pocket and went after Amara. She would need is help, whatever the case was, and Ethan could feel that his heroic appearance was needed.

* * *

Yamana was cornered by a female monster named Taiyan, with a body of a wheel tire and head light on her right breast. The Daimon creation used the black star mark on her light-purple forehead to pierce a pitch-black beam straight through Yamana's heart.

It went right through his male-structured body, and caused him to scream in uncontrollable pain until a heart crystal appeared from his chest. The Taiyan creature walked up to the fainted Mr. Yamada and grabbed his pink heart crystal.

"Now I got the pure heart. No one can stop me." the female monster declared in cockiness. But she was wrong when a certain hero came onto the scene.

"Not so fast, rubber brains." It was Sailor Neptune, in her usual sea-green scout clothing.

By the time the Taiyan turned around to notice its enemy, there was already an aquatic blast heading towards her.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The blue waters of Neptune arised as Sailor Neptune stood with her arms raised high in the air, then a light orb appeared in her slender palms. And so she gathered the force that was in her, and used it to throw the aqua sphere at the Daimon Egg monster.

It struck the purple creature and caused it to drop the heart crystal out of its claw-fingered hands. Neptune held Yamada's heart in her hands and checked for the brightness of its center. It wasn't the pure heart that her and Sailor Uranus were looking for.

"This isn't it, either... I guess that they made another mistake." Neptune thought out loud as she returned the heart crystal back into the innocent male's body.

"Listen, you must run to a safe place quickly." Neptune ordered Mr. Yamada as he awoke and noticed those beautiful blue eyes. The man did as he was told and ran off for his life.

Then behind Sailor Neptune there was a evil laugh. It was no one other than Kaorinite.

"He is not the one who should run, Sailor Neptune." Kaorinite advised with a snicker. So was Mr. Yamada only bait to trap in people other than himself?

"You!" Neptune shouted in a dumbstruck tone. Had they really been set up by this Professor Tomoe's assistant?

"We were never after this man's pure heart. You were fooled, and you fell into my trap. You and Uranus are the ones I want." Kaorinite explained with ease. Neptune didn't understand the true purpose for all of this.

"What do you mean?"

Unexpectedly, the formerly destroyed Taiyan multiplied itself into two, and transformed their bodies into wheels as they continuously circling Neptune, followed by managing to tie her entire body to a nearby tree.

The twin monsters were about unleash their attacks on Sailor Neptune when they heard another voice.

"Hold it!"

Both the twin monsters and Kaorinite turn their faces to see Sailor Uranus.

"Well, Sailor Uranus... I'm sorry but there's no room for a fifth wheel." Kaorinite joked.

* * *

-With Thomas-

Thomas was running to look for Amara, until his senses caught a familiar evil energy which no doubt smelled like trouble. He presses the red button on his watch and transforms in his saiyan armor. He then runs faster to follow it.

* * *

-Back to Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Kaorinite and her monster pet twins-

"Sailor Uranus, surrender or it will be the end of the road for your cousin here." Kaorinite threatened with crystal-like knife.

Uranus look to see that she has a point. "Really?" she asked.

Suddenly a blue energy disc came out of nowhere and sliced the ropes around Neptune, making her fall to the ground. The circular attack was also aimed for Kaorinite, but she dodged it and jumped away. So the blue energy disc hit the ground and exploded.

Uranus looked everywhere to see where it came from,until a big blue blur was circling around them. Uranus knew that blue blur anywhere. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"My, that's pretty dirty by using Neptune as a shield to make a threat to Uranus." Uranus turned to the left and saw who had saved her mate from the tree. It was Ethan. The monster twins looked at where Uranus is looking at.

"What's that road hazard?" the second Taiyan asked. Neptune turned her head and looked up to see Ethan as well.

"I am the ultimate fighting machine, who will fight for the good forces and help people in need. I am Ethan, the Ultimate Lifeform!" Ethan declared with a confident voice.

This made both Neptune and Uranus shocked. '_He is an Ultimate Lifeform? Well it that would explain the speed, strength and other excellent abilities of his,_' Uranus thought to herself.

But Kaorinite was astounded by this and couldn't believe it.

"Ethan, the Ultimate Lifeform?" she laughed to hide her dumbstruck attitude. Kaorinite looked at the twin Taiyans and nodded.

"Let's run this character off rough road." the twin monster #1 commanded as both it and its wheel twin once again transformed into their wheel appearances and charged towards him.

Ethan jumped over the Taiyan creatures and put his eyes on Uranus.

"Come on, buddy girl. Let's get Neptune and blow these two freakazoids away."

Uranus looked at Ethan with angry look because she was obviously still upset about being called his 'buddy girl'_. _

"And why don't you mind your own business!" Now the cold sailor scout was outraged.

Ethan sighed.

"I still see that, you haven't lost any of your charms, huh?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, the Taiyan pair came back and they were heading towards Ethan, since he had turned his back on them. But Uranus saw them and quickly yelled out to the dirty blond.

"Hey! Look out!" she rushed to push Ethan out of the way, but one of the dangerous Daimons injured her shoulder, leaving a scratch. Then both Taiyans crashed to ground, Ethan got up, looked at Uranus, and saw the wound on her right shoulder. He wasn't expecting anything like this to happen.

"Uranus!" he cried out. She looked at him with an annoyed expression glued to her face.

"Urgh, I'll fight them by myself! You go!" she hollered at Ethan. The situation seemed bad enough as it was, and Sailor Uranus couldn't wipe the frustration away, but her new ally was willing to take on their enemies on his own.

"No, you're hurt. I will fight them. You get Neptune and get out here!" he argued back, acting with compassion this time towards Uranus this time, but the kindness didn't reach her stone heart.

Sailor Uranus only gave Ethan a dark glare and nothing more.

Kaorinite was listening to their petty quarrel and realized the negative energy between her two foes.

"It looks like there's bad harmony between these two. Come on Taiyan, it's time to run them down!" the pale-colored female commanded her minions.

The Taiyan duo started spinning to turn into their ball forms, then turn into a perfect ring of light directly at both Uranus and Ethan's wrists. Soon the golden light faded into a tough iron cuff that chained both Uranus's and Ethan's wrists on each end.

With great shock, Ethan and his female teammate both let out gasps.

"Not good!" Sailor Uranus let out her disappointment, while Ethan could only act less concerned.

"Yeah, I guessed that." the male hero said sarcastically.

The same two Taiyans wheeled their way towards Ethan and Sailor Uranus, who both had it difficult to break free from the stiff chains.

Kaorinite laughed in humor and excitement at her foes' failed attempts.

"You both are very amusing. It looks like one of you is walking an untrained dog, only I can't tell which one is the dog! Ha ha ha!" Kaorinite's became louder as she thought harder on this predicament.

Both Ethan and Uranus tried persistently to move their separate ways, but the chain was not expandable. It seemed like no use to loosen themselves from the cursed bondage, so Uranus and Ethan each let out a sigh.

"Isn't there some sort-of old saying like 'Those who are chained together fail together'? Maybe not, but there is now, and it's most appropriate! Ha ha ha!" Soon Kaorinte's laughter became sheer.

The identical Taiyans rushed towards Ethan and Uranus to pulverize them this time, but unfortunate for them, their plan was altered.

"Uranus, you should get away from here! You must survive and carry on our mission!" Neptune cried out with honesty. Being trapped and unable to aid her partner, the green-haired woman had no choice but to feel surrender and defeat.

Uranus and Ethan dodged Taiyans attack and made them crash to the ground.

Hearing Neptune's words made Kaorinite figure that Sailor Uranus would be completely weak without her, so she decided to rid of her in case of any future problems.

Kaorinite released her long red hair and wrapped it around Neptune's small neck. Then she simply tossed her off the edge of the high cliff, and into the watery depths below. Sailor Neptune's last scream was like a cry for help to Sailor Uranus's ears.

Uranus and Ethan both heard the loud shout and watched Sailor Neptune descend to her possible death.

"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus loudly cried out to her cousin. It pained even her stiff heart to see her ally now gone, but that wasn't a reason to get distracted from the Taiyans chasing after them.

Ethan was about dash towards the waterfall and search for Neptune, but Uranus grabbed his arm and dragged him into the woods with her. Kaorinite noticed that their retreat.

"Taiyan! after them NOW!" she ordered defiantly as the Taiyan wheels followed after them.

* * *

-With Uranus and Ethan-

"Listen Ethan! I'm only going to have you do this once. Carry me to somewhere to hide and fast!" she ordered without a sense of nervousness. It was the only most quickest way, and it wasn't like Amara would enjoy being held in the arms of someone handsome like Ethan.

Ethan nodded wordlessly as he picked the air soldier up and carried her, bridal style. Instead of running, the Ultimate Lifeform figured that hover skating would be both less difficult and at a higher pace.

"Why are you skating? Is this how fast you go on skating?" Uranus asked with a mixture of confusion and amazement on her face.

"I am fast when I either skate or run. Impressed, huh?" he questioned the surprised sailor scout with a smirk.

Oddly, Sailor Uranus didn't want to answer that question and admit that Ethan was truly faster than her.

"Shut up and keep skating!"

After continuing the rapid pace they stop at a cave, and going inside to hide behind a huge boulder.

Uranus began trying to get the cuff off by herself, but it wouldn't budge.

"Neptune is still alive. We have to find her! You can't just abandon your cousin. Don't you care?" he asked in a pleading tone. The caring teenager was worried for Sailor Neptune's life and wondered why Uranus didn't hesitate to save her when they had the chance.

"It won't come off." Amara replied, totally ignoring Ethan.

Suddenly Ethan's mind remembered something which he should have already knew.

"I forgot that I am strong enough that I can just get us out of these with no problem." The idea caused Sailor Uranus to become annoyed because without Ethan being absent-minded, they both would have already made an escape.

"Then why don't you just get us out these? Instead of fooling around." the tomboyish individual expressed a sense of bother. It was like she didn't know just how much her attitude was becoming towards Ethan.

"Okay, okay, no need to be grouchy. Besides, I am only trying to help." Ethan reasoned with his hands held up in defense.

Ethan prepared to use his karate chop skill on the iron chain, but concluded in feeling surges of electricity invade his body.

"YEOW!" he screamed in harsh pain.

The yellow glow died out of the linked cuff with Ethan falling to the ground unconsciously.

Uranus only rolled her eyes in annoyance, then her and Ethan heard foot steps. It was the twin Taiyans using their head lights to see inside of the dark cave for their targets.

Uranus and Ethan covered their mouths and fully held their breaths, hoping not being discovered. Gladly for them, the monster pair left, and Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. They're gone, for now at least." he muttered lowly to Sailor Uranus. As soon as that was stated, Ethan changed into his serious mode and started questioning Uranus.

"Come on, let's go get Neptune. She is your family! What's the matter with you?" he asked with full concern.

"If I go out there now, they'll kill me." Sailor Uranus presented her trapped wrist to Ethan as if he were dumb, but this only sparked a more brief argument.

"We still have to try. She could be fighting for her life right now. Meanwhile, the two of us are doing nothing but sitting here acting like a bunch of defenseless kittens!" Ethan pointed out this situation as clearly as his heart would let him to his stubborn acquaintance, but Sailor Uranus grew peeved by Ethan's suggestions.

"**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"** she let out an angry yell.

Ethan looked up at Uranus and he could tell that she ticked off.

"Sailor Neptune and I made a promise. If anything at all should happen to either one of us, then the other one should try to escape and survive."

While Ethan was listening, the keyword "promise" reminded him of the important promise him and Shadow both proposed to their beloved Maria back on Space Colony ARK.

"The one who survives will carry out our plan to find pure heart crystals." Uranus continued her plan as she turned her serious blue irises to Ethan.

"That's the pact we made together." she explained even further.

All of this talk about the "pure heart crystals" was oblivious to Ethan, and he wanted to know their importance. Maybe it would explain why Sailor Uranus and Neptune were so intensive about them.

"You had to go that far for your mission... just why are these heart crystals so important anyway?" the male teenager asked with persistence.

"You don't need to know that, Okay!" Sailor Uranus argued with Ethan to make him drop the matter and not stick his nose in other people's business, but he had already told himself that he wouldn't let go of this issue and fuss to his fullest ability until Uranus decided to listen.

"**NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! IT'S NOT RIGHT WHEN GOOD AND INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE TO GIVE UP THEIR PURE HEARTS AND DIE. I JUST DON'T GET IT! HOW CAN ****ANYTHING THAT CRUEL AND SELFISH BE WORTH FIGHTING FOR? TELL ME!"** Ethan demanded Uranus. It was no use; Ethan's heart would never turn into the same form and shape as Sailor Uranus's both emotionally and figuratively.

"You are being emotional and soft." Uranus pointed out bluntly with Ethan looking at her situation which they were fussing over was more complicated and serious than Ethan had known.

"There is a deafening silence coming over close. Something terrible is going to happen... and in order to avoid it, we need to have these powerful pure hearts."

Ethan could only sit in silent shock as he was suddenly receiving these current problems and regretting ordering the sailor scout to cease. So the Ultimate Lifeform kept listening intently.

"I hate the thought of sacrificing a life, but if it helps to save the rest of the world, then I must."

Sailor Uranus finished sharing her story with her concerned acquaintance and turned her cold blue eyes at him to check for his reaction.

"Well? Well what would you do?" she asked loudly as Ethan only sighed.

'_I don't know,_' he thought to himself while sulking. Ethan couldn't find another way to resolve the situation because it was hopeless. Deep down inside Uranus and Neptune didn't like the gloomy fate of their home either...

* * *

-With Kaorinite-

Kaorinite floated down to the clear blue waters to look for Neptune wondering whether the aqua heroine were dead or alive.

"Hmmm, Neptune, where is she? Did she survive?"

* * *

-Back at the cave-

Uranus sat quietly, until she felt a drip from the water which landed on her wounded shoulder.

"Uhhh!" she groaned as she felt the pain from her injured scrape. Ethan heard the painful moan and noticed the blood on Amara's arm.

"It's bleeding! It must be serious. Let me help." he pleaded with the Sailor Uranus.

"No! I'll be fine." Uranus replied stubbornly. But Ethan could sense the lie that this young woman was giving.

"Hmph! I highly doubt that. Listen, this will help you regain your strength and get rid of the wound, but it won't work unless you let it flow through you. And you'll need trust me on this. Okay?" Ethan asked with politeness.

Uranus stared at him intently to if Ethan were telling the honest truth or not.

"All right, just this once. Are you satisfied?" she responded with a sigh.

Ethan smiled and was glad that Sailor Uranus gave him a chance to help her.

"I'm satisfied." he stated calmly as he closed his eyes and placed his hand on Uranus's damaged shoulder.

"RECOVER!"

Uranus's entire body was glowing yellow, she felt herself regaining her former strength, and her wound was started to vanish.

Soon the golden glow died out, Ethan removes his hand from Uranus, leaving her with amazement.

"I guess that's why they call you an 'Ultimate Lifeform' for nothing." she joked with a warm smile.

Ethan chuckled at her joke and returned the smile with his cute expression. By now, the two had resolved their differences and became more close and friendly.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for calling you buddy girl and teasing you at the city yesterday. Besides, I was only looking for someone to have fun with. Say Uranus, can I ask you something?" he asked.

Uranus was surprised at what Ethan said and moved on."Sure! What is it?" she questioned. Who would have thought that the sailor scout and trustworthy hero would come to a truce?

"It's crazy, but I just can't stand it anymore!" Ethan went on further with his question and still left a blank for Uranus.

Amara was actually interested on what he meant to ask.

"Hmm, go on." she told him.

"Now please just tell me, if you think I'm out of line here, but my back has been so itchy and I can't reach it because of these chains. Do you think you could scratch it?" Ethan asked sheepishly with a sweat drop on his head.

Uranus gave him an odd facial expression, but there was one problem.

"I'd like to though, but I can't." she knew exactly why she wouldn't be able to help Ethan scratch his pestering spot.

"Why not?" Ethan asked with curiosity.

Uranus pointed her finger at Ethan's saiyan armor, and he sweat dropped again with the realization.

"Oops, sorry about that." he apologized with a nervous laugh.

Uranus rolled her eyes playfully at his stupidity. Ethan was about to remove his defensive armor when he heard a voice.

"Here let me remove it for you." Sailor Uranus who gladly insisted to do this as she removed the armor and from him and started scratching his back.

"Oh, oh move to the left. Ah there it is! Yeah!" Ethan moaned in relief. To him it felt good, and Amara had found the correct spot.

"You know this is kinda funny." Uranus started off with a laugh.

"I used to think that you were just a smart aleck with a soft heart, but there's a lot more than I realize. Like for example; you are an Ultimate Lifeform, and to add that you are my rival." she confessed. It seemed like Sailor Uranus didn't have too much of a cold personality to act honest about Ethan's attitude.

"Really? I guess I don't know my own strength." Ethan joked happily.

Uranus giggled at the dirty blond, which turned out to be the first time that this occurred.

After the scratching was complete, Uranus slipped the Ethan's armor back on him, who was satisfied to know that the saiyan wear was back right where it belonged.

Both Ethan and Uranus heard 2 pairs of foot steps, whom turned out to be the monstrous twin Taiyans, double checking the cave once more.

Uranus held Ethan close to her. Ethan smelled a perfume, but the cologne was the same scent that he had picked up as Thomas. For a minute, the intelligent boy was collecting more and more clues for Sailor Uranus' real identity.

'_I recognized that perfume, could she be-_' but he was cut off when the Taiyans charged them wildy.

Before the Daimons could ram themselves into their targets, Uranus and Ethan both hopped out of their way.

"Quick! Let's get out of here and find Sailor Neptune." Ethan declared as he and Uranus made their way out of the cave with the twin Taiyans close behind them.

Kaorinite who stood on top of a nearby tree saw Uranus and Ethan approach her.

"Now that they are out of there, get them!" she ordered her lavender-colored double minions.

The twin Taiyans performed another attempt, but both Uranus and Ethan jumped to dodge their strikes.

"Haaa, you missed us." Ethan teased as him and Uranus landed on the ground with their feet.

The Taiyan pair tried attacking for a third time, but their efforts were futile.

Kaorinite noticed that the aura between Ethan and Sailor Uranus was no more disagreement and annoyance, but now turned into friendly and warm.

"Something different. They don't seem to be fighting like they were before. I'm sure that can't be possible!" Professor Tomoe's assistant despised this sudden bond between her enemies one bit, and surely couldn't figure out how they worked things out.

The two Taiyans spun to produce the circular ring of light in order to fling it at Ethan and Uranus, but the two heroes simply raised their arm as the ring of light split the chain in half vanished into thin air.

Now that Sailor Uranus and her supportive ally were free, Kaorinite became extremely annoyed.

"Uhhh, you fools! How could they have resolved their differences in such a short time? They simply despised each other before!" she complained and fussed with a yell so loud that Ethan and Sailor Uranus both heard her.

Then she caught something at her sight. It was Sailor Neptune getting out of the water. Neptune must have survived the great fall after all.

"What! She is still alive! Well not anymore." Without hesitation, Kaorinite leaped down with a hope in her cruel mind to finish Neptune off, but unfortunate for her, that evil plan was interrupted.

"DARK PULSE!"

Suddenly, Kaorinite was hit in the back by a beam-shaped blast of a purple circles. She literally spun to see Ethan with a smirk, which meant that he was her damage giver.

Now Kaorinite was furious and had it with Ethan, then one of the Taiyans prepared to run him over from behind. But luckily Uranus stood in front of its path and released her own special weapon.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus annihilated the wheeled creature with her signature power to the point where it appeared to be a fake version of the real daimon egg.

The real Taiyan was heading towards Ethan with Uranus looking back to see what else is he capable of.

Ethan raised his right hand up in the air started gathering weird pixie dust. Sailor Uranus gazed up at awe as he was gathering energy from the sun, then pointing at the real Taiyan.

"SOLARBEAM!"

Ethan fired a bluish-hued beam at Kaorinite's monster, causing her to disappear into a motorcycle. the egg exerts itself out of the wheeled-vehicle, then cracked in half with a conclusion of faint purple smoke leaving its inside.

As the defiled smoke vanished, Uranus and Ethan looked at Kaorinite. Once again she was defeated, and had no choice but to return to her dark leader.

"I will be back." she threatened coldly as she quickly disappeared.

The potential rivals gave each other proud expressions.

"We did it." Ethan was glad that he could work by Sailor Uranus's side and save the day.

Uranus nodded, then let a smile stick on her face until a frown took over it's place. Her mission to find the Awakening of Silence and stop its tracks was still intact.

"Just know that Sailor Neptune and I still need to complete our mission. So that doesn't change anything. But after the Heart Snatchers are through, you and I have a score to settle." she reminded Ethan in a serious tone.

Ethan sighed with the thought of that adventure not being finished, but still gave a smile at her challenge.

"Then, I'll be waiting. Just name the location and time. Okay?"

Uranus nodded and walked down to help Neptune up from the dangerous cliff. Sailor Neptune looked to see Uranus walking to her.

"Neptune." Uranus started in a concerned tone.

Sailor Neptune gasped.

"Sailor Uranus! Why did you risk your own life to save mine?" she asked with surprise in her gentle voice.

Sailor Uranus shook her head.

"I didn't. He did." she simply explained as the both of them looked up from the edge of the waterfall to see Ethan with his arms crossed, and a smile on his face looking down on them.

Sailor Neptune gave out a thunderstruck gasp, and wasn't expecting that it was Ethan who risked his life for hers.

"Ethan?" she asked.

Ethan waved his hand at Neptune and her partner, then saw them return their own hand waves. Then Ethan disappeared, leaving a blue blur, and several questions in the minds of the Outer Scouts...

* * *

**Ethan: So what do you think? That was pretty long wasn't it?**

**PDA: (nodding) It sure was.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: So now you two have settle things, I'm pretty sure in the future chapter that you two will settle the score.**

**Ethan: (nodding) Yep, we sure will. To give all of you a heads up the next chapter will about that three girls; Lita, Amy and Mina will try to see who I am in-love with. So give me any suggestion, that any of you have in mind. Okay?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Okay!**

**Ethan:** **Well, s****ee you guys on the next chapter of Second Ultimate Liform! Until next time, See ya!**


	5. Meeting the protector of Hearts!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, except the Ocs_

**Ethan: Welcome to the fourth episode of the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform everybody!**

**PDA: I am PDA!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: ThoughtfulTikal is the name!**

**Ethan: In today's episode, I am out in the city scouting for anything suspicious. Of course, I end up helping a defenseless girl from two punks in an allie. Meanwhile, Amy, Lita, and Mina have a discussion on who I like the most, so we walk around the city having said discussion. The Heart Snatchers appear for another heart snatching, while Sailor Uranus and Neptune were watching. I became the victim as Thomas, but I get saved by an unknown Sailor Scout. As the rest, you'll soon see, so lets begin shall we?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Yes lets!**

(Just to let all of you know that I got back to the city and found Serena and others, and ended up getting smacked hard in the back of my head by Raye for lagging behind. I told them that I had encountered Sailor Uranus and Neptune, about the rest of the things that occured. Plus, if you are wondering why Amy, Lita and Mina are all attracted to me, then it's thanks to my saiyan blood, which makes me look young and handsome XD.)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting the protector of Hearts**

In the city

We see Ethan in the building rooftops, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, but it seems that the city was quiet and calm. Eventually the peace will finally cease, so Ethan keeps his guard up.

Just as he was about move on, his ears caught a scream from the left side of the city. So he flew up in the sky to search for its source.

* * *

In the ally

We find a girl wearing a pink shirt with a white flower and a gold star in it, a pair of jeans, and blue shoes with a few pink hearts in a pink bracelet on her left hand and a blue bracelet on her right with brown hair which her hair is uncovered, like no bows, or tied up in anyway. It's pretty long, her hair is down to the middle of her back, and she has blue eyes. She was cornered by two punks; the first one was wearing a mobster outfit, tan skin, huge in muscle size and a tattoo of a rhino on his right arm which the outfit is covering it, the second one was wearing a mobster outfit too, tan skin, skinny, slightly shorter than the huge guy. And both of the two guys have square chins. They both look like that they were looking for trouble.

"Listen here you two! I want to be left alone, so leave now!" she said, sounding serious.

"Sorry missy, but we won't leave you alone until you give us your money." the short guy said.

"Yeah, if I were you, missy I'd listen to Mugsy." the huge guy said, with a warning.

The girl didn't say anything.

"Very well, we have other ways to make you change your mind." the short guy known as Mugsy said with a smirk. He turns to the huge guy. "Rhino, you know what to do." he said.

The huge guy known as Rhino smirked. "No problem." he said as he starts walking towards the girl.

The girl was panicked."I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

Just as Rhino was about to get closer, they hear a voice. "Let her go!" a voice demanded.

Both Mugsy, Rhino looked behind and the girl looked behind of the two guys to see the source of the voice; it was Ethan outside of the ally with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Rhino walks to Ethan "Hey, we was talking!" he said as he tried to punch Ethan twice, but since Ethan was very fast, he dodged them. Then, Ethan gave Rhino a fast and hard triple combo punch on Rhino's face and chin.

Then Rhino continued to throw punches at him, but Ethan easily dodged each attempt. Mugsy went in for a sneak attack, but Ethan heard Mugsy coming, so the teenage saiyan back-punched him without turning around.

Mugsy falls to the ground. So then, Rhino punched again, but missed only for Ethan to punch him twice in the face.

Rhino try to punch him, but missed again, with Ethan to punch his face again.

Rhino tried to punch Ethan again, but he blocked it and punches Rhino's chin.

And Rhino finally punched him in the gut for once.

But it didn't faze Ethan since not only did battle armor protect him, but also thanks to his saiyan blood running through his veins, his body was like a very hard brick. Which made the girl and Rhino surprised.

Ethan punches back.

Rhino punched him twice, but missed again, then...

"THUNDERPUNCH!"

Both of Ethan's glows with blue and sparks of electricity are seen surrounding it. He gave Rhino a hammer punch of electricity in the face.

So Rhino was knocked out in the ground,

CRASH!

Ethan approached him and looked down on him with Rhino looking up to him. "Bullying defenseless people is off limits, got it?" he asked, with a serious tone. Ethan placed his foot on Rhino's shoulder and stomped on him to knock Rhino out again losing his consciousness.

Mugsy got up tried for another sneak attack on Ethan! But Ethan gave Mugsy a fast and hard back-punched again.

Mugsy too, loses his consciousness from that quick and hard blow as Mugsy falls to the ground.

Ethan turns to the girl and walks towards her.

The girl saw the whole thing, she impressed on how fast and strong that Ethan was. She was blushing on the cute face of his and those large muscles of his, even especially thanks to Ethan's skin tights.

Ethan was a little close to the girl. "Are you all right?" he asked, in a concerned voice.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." she said, with a stuttered.

Ethan lifts her in bridal style which made her blushed even more. He makes a leap in the building to building until he stops at his spot where he was scouting at. He then puts the girl down.

"There you will be able to get home without dealing with problems like those two guys back there." he said.

The girl nodded and walked towards Ethan after she gets close to him, she then puts her arm around Ethan's neck which he blushed and the girl used her other hand on Ethan's armor like she is trying to see what they feel like. "Before you do leave, would my hero tell me his name? My name is Tina, what's yours, cutie?" the girl known as Tina asked with a smile.

Ethan blushed a little. "Ethan, I do have to say that you are naturally beautiful." he said, calmly with a smile.

Now it was Tina's turn to blush at his good comment. "Why thanks, you are so sweet." she said.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going right now." he said.

Tina tapped his shoulder. "Don't you think, you miss something?" she asked, with a smirk.

Ethan raised his eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, confused.

With an answer, she pressed her lips against his cheek and kissed him gently as she pull back to giggle at his shocking expression. "That would be a 'thank you' note for saving me." she said with a smile as removed her arm out of his neck, then Ethan slowly floats away from Tina. Tina then waves at him as he waves back at her then flies away.

* * *

(Tina's POV)

I stand at the rooftop watching Ethan leaving. I was surprised that he could fly. I was feeling butterflies swirling around me and my heart pounding rapidly, like is it possible that I am falling in-love with him at first sight? What if he doesn't have the same feeling like I do? I guess maybe when he and I are alone, maybe I will see if he has the same feeling. It's kind of strange that he looks familiar, is he that guy who helped the Sailor Scouts to save the woman that was attacked by that monster. Maybe sooner or later, I will find out the truth.

(End of Tina's POV)

* * *

(Ethan's POV)

I started my course to Raye's temple, I felt something pounding in my chest, and I then placed my hand in my chest to feel that my heart was pounding rapidly. Is it possible that I am in-love with Tina, who I saved back there? I guess maybe I will have to find out sooner or later.

(End of Ethan's POV)

With that Ethan powers up his blue aura to fly faster.

* * *

Outside of Raye's temple (12:00 P.M.)

We see Amy, Mina and Lita in the entrance of Raye's temple like they were waiting for someone to show up.

Lita noticed something in sky like it was heading toward them until she sees who it is. "Hey! It's Ethan!" she said.

Amy and Mina looked at Lita's direction and saw him too.

Ethan descends to the ground then activates his watch to turn back into Thomas.

"Hey girls, what bring you three here at Raye's temple?" he asked.

"Well, we were waiting for you, which Amy," Mina looked at Amy. "Here knew exactly where you would be at." she concluded.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

Amy and Lita giggled. "Your speed pattern," Amy simply answered with a giggle then showing Thomas her mini super computer.

"Oh." he scratched his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, mind telling me, what this is about?" he asked.

Lita went in for a good answer. "We were just wondering if you could walk with the three of us, like you know chat with us, so that way we could get to know each other a lot better." she said.

Thomas thought for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Okay, I guess a walk and a chat with you three won't hurt to try." he said with a smile.

Mina smirked. "What if it does?" she teased.

Thomas gulped. "Then I'll let you girls know." He replied with a humorous tone.

Amy, Lita and Mina giggled. "Oh Thomas, you are so cute when you give off a sense of humor." Lita teased.

"Hey, what can I say? What else would be new?" he asked with a smile.

Mina still has her smirk on as she walk towards Thomas then she was close to him. "Oh, like this for example." she grinned as she used her finger and thumb and placed them on Thomas's nose then...

HOINK! HOINK!

She squeezed Thomas's nose, like if she was squeezing a clown's rubber nose. Lita and Amy laughed while Thomas stepped back. "Hey, what's the big idea!" he asked playfully. Mina, Lita and Amy were too busy laughing at him, and then Thomas too laughed along with them.

After these four were done laughing, they started walking down the stairs and soon begin their chat.

(Note: Amy, Lita and Mina had already told me/him about themselves, so I'm/he's last to tell them about myself/himslef.)

Amy was the first to ask the question. "So what was it like in the Space Colony ARK?" she asked.

Lita and Mina sighed knowing that Amy is interested in science and their research.

Thomas was willing to answer that question. "The Space Colony ARK is like a space station that was built by Professor Gerald Robotnik, 50 years ago, plus on having an ultimate weapon known as the Eclipse Cannon and no doubt that is being kept a secret."

Lita, Mina and Amy were amazed. "Say uh, has any kids got up onto space?" Mina asked.

"Just one." he simply replied.

"Who?" Lita asked.

Thomas paused for a minute. "Professor Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter, Maria." he answered.

"What was Maria like?" Amy asked.

"She is a very kind girl, and is about twelve years old. She was like an adoptive sister that I never had. Maria wanted me to protect mankind. Which she, Shadow and I made a promise; a promise that I'm willing to keep,"

"So what happen?" Mina asked.

Thomas sighed sadly. Amy, Mina and Lita noticed that it may not be good. "She died, 50 years ago. Because the government thought that Shadow and I were a threat and he then dispatched his troopers to the ARK and destroy the research, shutting down the facility, and killed all of those people that were on aboard including Maria." he said, sadly. Amy, Lita and Mina couldn't believe that those people accused him of something that he hasn't done; the three knew well that Thomas has very soft side and would never commit something bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I asked that," Mina said with remorse.

"That's okay." he said, easing it off.

Lita thought about something that Thomas brought up. "I do have a question, who's Shadow?" she asked, curiously.

Thomas was willing to answer that. "He is the first Ultimate Lifeform, except that he is a humanoid black hedgehog."

"I guess that would explain that you weren't surprised that Luna and Artemis could talk eh." Mina teased.

Thomas shrugged. "You could say that."

"By the way, how did you and Shadow escape the ARK?" Amy asked, deciding to get back to the subject.

"Well, before Maria died. She had Shadow and I in two escape pods." he said, finishing his explanation.

"So that means that it was you, that was in the pod, the witness had found." Lita concluded.

Thomas nodded. "It was me."

Amy, Lita and Mina stared at each other wondering if it is the right time to ask him something.

(This music is from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006): Determination... Omega's Confession)

Amy went first to ask. "Hey Thomas, have you had any feeling for someone, like loving someone?" she asked.

Thomas flinched a little at this, but still had the guts to talk. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do." he answered. He looked at the three. "Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"Well we were wondering if you have any for one of us, because we have feeling for you too. I mean if you don't then we understand and we will like each other as friends." Lita said.

Thomas thought of something. "Why not, love each other as brother and sister figures?" he suggested.

Lita, Amy and Mina were all taken back by this. "Really?" they asked.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about this for a while. Ever since we first met, the three of you have reminded me of Maria, on your kindness and love for me. So I was thinking that we should love each other as sibling figures, if that makes you girls happy that is?" He asked, feeling unsure.

Lita approached Thomas then hugged him, which caught him off guard, next Amy joined along and finally Mina hugged him as well. "Thomas thanks for accepting us as sister figures, so just know that we love you as a brother figure." Lita said, happily.

Amy stared at Thomas with eye-to-eye contact, same with Mina and Lita. "You will remember that, will you?" Amy asked.

Thomas stared back at them both. He nodded. "I will." he said then returns the hug.

(Ending Determination... Omega's Confession)

With that the four continue on walking, until they hear a familiar voice. "Hey guys." a voice called.

Thomas, Amy, Lita and Mina looked behind to Amara and Michelle in Amara's car.

"Hiya Amara and Michelle," Mina greeted as Amara's car drives by them.

"What are you two girls doing?" Lita asked.

"We were on our way to having Amara's car fixed up at Kamedia Motors, until we saw the four of you walking, and it looked like you girls were having a nice chat with Thomas, weren't you?" Michelle asked.

Mina shrugged and repeated what Thomas said to them. "You could say that."

Amara thought of something and asked, "Would you all like to come along with us? You don't mind, do you Thomas?"

Thomas smiled. "I don't mind at all, but is there enough room in the back for the four of us?" he questioned.

"Of course," Amara assured.

Thomas sat behind Amara, with Amy next to him, Lita in the middle and Mina behind Michelle. As they drove off to Kamedia Motors.

Unknown to them, a strange egg was floating above the sky following Amara's car. And they pass by the girl, Tina who sees a guy on the backseat. '_That's strange that guy almost looks familiar. Hmmm, I better follow them to see if it is him._' she thought.

With that Tina follows them.

* * *

Kamedia Motors

They got to Kamedia Motors which for Thomas, Amy, Mina and Lita to Anthony who is the garage owner.

Then the strange egg goes in the steering wheel and implants itself on it, with no one seeing it.

The girls are outside, Tina arrived only to hide and watch them, and Thomas was helping Anthony out. After Anthony had the car fixed up, he turned to Thomas and asked, "Say Thomas, would you mind starting the car so that we could hear this sweetheart humming?"

Thomas nodded. "No problem."

He placed his hands on the steering wheel until something was happening; Amara's car was glowing red. The car started transforming into something. Thomas used his arms to cover his eyes from the bright red. Amara, Michelle, Amy, Lita and Mina saw what was happening. Anthony runs outside with Thomas left behind. Tina sees what's happening too then she felt that her heart is telling her that her that person, she is in-love with is in trouble. '_Hey! Why is my super sensor acting up? Is it because this guy is in danger? But, it doesn't make any sense? Unless... this guy is Ethan! Hmmm... I guess I will have to find out._'

The glow dies down, which Thomas opens his eyes to see a female with red hair, light pink skin, red fingerless glove, a blue helmet with eyewear, two tires attached to her shoulders, two tires attached to her anklets with a motor, a red bandanna, blue skirt and she holds a steering wheel.

The wheel driving monster stares at Thomas. "Want to go for a ride?" she asked.

"I think I'll pass, but who are you?" Thomas said glaring at it.

"I am Steering, the Vehicle of Destruction, and you are my only passenger, so... HOP ON!" she said as she shoots out four grapplers.

The grapplers got Thomas's wrists and the ankles and lifted him in the air, Mina, Lita and Amy tried to help out, but Mina slipped from a can of oil with Lita and Amy to slip along the way to barrels of oil and get piled by them.

Steering ignored them and used the black star symbol on Thomas as a black beam hits him causing Thomas to scream pain. Then his pure heart crystal comes out and his scream dies out. His pure heart crystal was different than others, for one its aura was glowing very bright and second it had blue electrical arcs surrounding the pure heart crystal. This made Steering smiling evilly. "One rare pure heart to go for me!" she said as she drives away at a very high speeds.

Amara and Michelle saw Thomas's pure heart and Steering get away. "Did you see that, Amara?" Michelle asked.

Amara nodded. "Yeah, I did! Thomas's pure heart is very different than the others. But remember that this is our mission. We have no choice but to take it! If it is the one." she said.

Michelle nodded as both of the two hopped on Amara's motorcycle and drove after Steering.

Tina who also saw Steering getting away, she feels her sensors telling her that her future love is in danger.

Then Tina started followed the Heart Snatcher.

Mina, Amy, and Lita get out of the piles of oil barrels. Lita sighed. "Perfect! We're out!" she said as she looked and saw that Thomas is not moving. "Oh no! Thomas!" she exclaimed.

Lita, Amy and Mina ran to him. "His pure heart might have taken." Amy said.

Lita was very angry. "I AM NOT GOING LET THAT THING GET AWAY ON TAKING OUR FRIEND'S HEART!" she yelled angrily.

"Well come on, we got a heart thief to catch." Mina said eagerly.

Both Lita and Amy nodded as the three transform.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!

"JUPTIER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

The three scouts finally follow the heart thief with Sailor Jupiter to carry Thomas on her back.

* * *

With Steering

We soon find Steering driving at a high speed until she noticed that she was being followed thanks to her side mirrors. It was Amara and Michelle driving, they then go in for a good jump which left the motorcycle falling on Steering who screamed seeing it fall on her. "I hope you have good insurance. OOOOWWWWW!" she screamed in pain dropping Thomas's pure heart.

"Uhhhhh, motorcycles. Those things don't belong in the public street." she said, and then she hears a bell of a bicycle. She turns and looks up to see Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus with Thomas on her back.

"Where did you learn on how to drive like that?" Jupiter asked.

"Your license comes from a cereal box?" Venus questioned.

"It's the end of the line for your heart snatching!" Mercury said. "I'm Sailor Mercury and on the behalf of Mercury." Mercury continued.

"And on the behalf of Jupiter," Jupiter said.

"We shall punish you." They said, together.

"Stage hogs! I used all of my breath and YOU two had to grab the opening speech. Plus that why did you left Thomas on my back, because if you asked, he is heavy. I mean how much does he weight?" Venus demanded.

Mercury and Jupiter sweat dropped. "We didn't have all day for you to catch your breath and to answer your first question; it was your idea to carry him next." Jupiter pointed out.

"And to your answer your last question, he probably weighs about one hundred and ten." Mercury replied.

"WHAT?" Venus exclaimed. "There's no way I could hold him that long!" she yelled.

Mercury and Jupiter sighed. "Then put him down." Jupiter simply instructed.

"Do you really think the three of you can stop me?" Steering questioned as the spikes pop out of the tires.

Venus, Mercury and Jupiter get frighten by this.

Suddenly, amulets hit Steering from behind. She then looks behind her to see another Sailor Scout, but different from the others. She wears a pink Scout uniform with hearts surrounding it, pink and blue skirt, and pink and red shoes. She has white with yellow star gloves. Her tiara color is pink and blue. And she has uncovered up hair.

"Who are you?" Steering demanded.

"I am the protector of pure hearts and the protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance... for I am Sailor Heart!", the new scout known as Sailor Heart stated. "On behalf of the Power of Love, I will defeat you!" she declared.

Venus, Mercury and Jupiter taken back by this. "Another sailor scout!" Venus said in disbelief.

"Just how many of us are there!" Jupiter asked.

"Too many, if you ask me! VROOM, VROOM, VROOM" Steering hummed as the spikes spins.

Sailor Heart makes the first attack.

"KISSING AMULET HOME!"

She kissed her two fingers, and then use them to surround her with pink amulets and fires it at the wheel monster and it hits her.

* * *

Meanwhile Mercury looks for Thomas's heart, while Steering is distracted, she looked everywhere, but she couldn't find it until...

"Hey! Heads up!" a voice called.

Mercury looked only to see Thomas's heart coming at her which she was able to catch, she then looked to see the source of the voice it was Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

Mercury was confused. "I don't get it, why did you give it back?" she asked.

"Because Thomas's heart wasn't the one that we were looking, so you better put it back in his body." Neptune said.

Mercury nodded and ran to rejoin Venus, Jupiter and Heart.

* * *

-Back with Sailor Heart, Venus, and Jupiter-

Venus was still catching her breath (poor Venus XD.) Jupiter was fighting alongside with Heart.

"Well it look like we're fighting on the same side aren't we?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah! We sure are." Sailor Heart agreed.

"Hey Jupiter! I got it!" a voice called.

Both Sailor Heart and Jupiter looked behind to see Mercury holding Thomas's heart. Steering sees the heart too and charges at them, but Mercury decided to play tricky.

"MERCURY BUBBLES...BLAST!"

She fired a barrage of bubbles which popped after seconds in the sky. The popping bubbles started to produce a pretty thick fog. Good idea for cover. Mercury turned to Venus. "Here Venus!" she stated as she tossed Thomas's heart to Venus. "Put Thomas's pure heart crystal in quick!" she instructed.

Venus nodded. "Right,"

Venus then put the heart in Thomas's chest as the crystal goes into his body. Thomas opens his eyes to see Venus looking at him. "Did I miss the party already?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, the party just started." she giggled.

Thomas smiled. "Good." he grinned.

* * *

-With Steering-

Steering was looking through the thick fog trying where her target is, until she sees something moving in the fog. She then smiles evilly. "So that's where you are hiding uhhh?" she then charged at it until she noticed that it was coming towards her then...

"FIRE PUNCH!"

Ethan emerged from the fog as his fist were ignited with blue flames

He then punches Steering with scorches on her face. The punch sends her flying until she hits the ground.

CRASH!

The fog dies out and Sailor Heart, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury stand beside Ethan

Sailor Heart stares Ethan. '_So this Thomas guy is Ethan. That would explain on why my sensors were acting up._' she thought realizing it. '_I guess I could join with them, since after all we are fighting on the same side._' she then smiled.

"So Ethan," Jupiter stated and asked, "Wanna finish things up?"

Ethan looked at her and smiled. "With pleasure,"

He started on gathering energy to form a large blue water ball.

"HYDRO CANNON!"

He then shoots the large blue water ball at Steering who got up to see a big sphere of water coming at her.

BAM!

It hits her causing her to disappear then Amara's car appears, the same seed comes out of the car and the seed breaks in half with a purple smoke floating then disappears into thin air.

Ethan and the scouts looked at Sailor Heart. "Well, it looks like I'll be joining with you guys. You don't mind, do you?" Sailor Heart asked.

Ethan and the scouts nodded. "Of course not! You are welcome to join us," Jupiter said.

"Come on; let's head to the Crown Arcade, because Raye and Serena are waiting for us there." Mercury said.

They nodded as they walked to meet Serena and Raye there.

* * *

**Ethan: Finally it's done.**

**PDA: At last!**

**ThoughtfulTikal****: So now Sailor Heart has now joined with the Sailor Scouts.**

**Ethan: Talk about having additional member of the Sailor Scout. So I hope you will be ready for the next chapter okay?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Okay!**

**Ethan: Well, see all of you guys on the next chapter of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ulitimate Lifeform! Until next time, See ya!**


	6. Sailor Moon & Sailor Heart's spotlight!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, except my OCs._

**Ethan: ****Hello! You are watching the next episode of** **The Second Ultimate Lifeform. I'm Ethan! And you all know my** **two ****assistants, PDA and ThoughtfulTikal!**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Hiya**

**Ethan: In todays episode, this is about Sailor Heart, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts when they take care of the heart snatcher's monster while I do something that involves with the flowers as for the rest you'll see.**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Ok!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sailor Moon and Sailor Heart's spotlight**

(Tina is now a member of the Sailor Scout and is in-love with a certain Ultimate Lifeform)

In Tina's house (night time)

We find Tina sleeping in her bed like she dreaming of something.

_(Tina's dream)_

_Tina is in a paradise which she was surrounded by blue and pink flowers. She looked around until she saw something or someone leaning against the tree. Tina then walked over to see who the figure is. When she got to the tree she saw who figure was. It was Thomas staring at her with a happy smile on his face. He then walks to Tina as the two were near; they were staring at each other's eyes. Until Tina leaned as Thomas did the same it was then they closed their eyes and lent in sharing a passionate, warm kiss. Tina slid her arms around Thomas's neck, pulling him a little closer. Thomas wrapped one of his arms under her neck as the other slid firmly around her waist. To Tina it felt like it was real. Until everything went white._

_(End of Tina's dream)_

Tina wakes up then noticed that it was a dream. 'Was I kissing Thomas?' she stated with a thought. 'I actually like it though.' she thought. She then goes back to sleep.

* * *

In the next morning (10:00 a.m.)

Tina, Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Luna, Artemis, and Thomas are at Raye's temple.

Thomas was relaxing on the floor, mediating. Serena is reading a comic book from Raye. The others are talking about something that might catch a certain someone's interest.

"Hey guys! I heard that there is going to an affection contest tomorrow." Tina said.

"Really? Sounds interesting," Amy said.

Serena who was reading the magazine heard the affection contest then looked at Thomas who was still mediating. She knows that Thomas didn't hear about affection contest, so she knows what will wake him out of his mediation. She gets a pepper mill out nowhere and smirked at Thomas knowing this will be funny.

"So, why are you interested on going to the affection contest?" Luna asked.

"Because I am hoping 'he' will be there with me on the contest."

"Who?" everyone except Serena asked.

Tina smiled. "When the time comes." she finished. Then she noticed Serena is inducing the pepper mill on Thomas.

"Uh, Serena? What are you doing?" Tina asked. The other noticed as well.

"Uh, Serena, I don't if that is such a good-" Mina was about to finish, but...

"A-Ah-Ah-choo!"

The pepper mill caused Thomas to sneeze, losing his meditation. He gets up, shakes his head, and glares at Serena who was giggling. "Can't you buy an alarm clock?" Ethan asked.

Then Tina started giggling as well. "You are kind of cute when you sneeze, Thomas."

Thomas then stared at Tina, shocked. "Really?"

"Of course, silly." she said continued on giggling at his silliness then Amy, Lita, Mina, Serena, and Raye giggled as well.

Thomas walk away a little then said. "Thanks." He lies by the bed then goes back into his relaxing.

"Say, girls," Tina stated. "Last night, I had a strange dream." This caught the girls' attention, unknown to them it also caught Thomas's attention with his left eye open.

"Really?" Lita asked.

"What was it about?" Mina questioned.

"Well," Tina paused for second. "I found myself in a paradise which I was surrounded by blue and pink flowers. I looked around until I saw something or someone leaning against the tree. I then walked over to see who the figure is. When I got to the tree, I saw who figure was."

"Who is the figure?" Serena asked, eagerly.

"I'll tell you when the time comes, but right now. I just wish...I just wish that there is some way for me to show my feelings to him." Tina said, wondering how to deal with the issue.

Thomas who was listening, started to think about that dream that Tina mention about and flower which remind at the Space Colony ARK back when Maria was still alive.

_(Flashback)_

_Space Colony ARK;_

_We see Maria and Ethan by the computer looking through images until something caught Ethan's eyes. "Hey, Maria," he called to get Maria's attention which it did. "What's that?" he points at the image of a yellow flower. "That is a flower." she answered._

_"What's a flower?" he asked._

_"It's a plant with petals that you give to someone that you care about."_

_"Really! That's interesting!" Ethan comment._

_"Yes, it is." Maria said with a smile._

_(End of Flashback)_

Thomas was done looking in his memory. He looks into a poster that has a forest pond with flowers, but those flowers were blue and pink surrounding. He thinks for a moment and hatches up an idea. He takes the poster and dashes out. Everyone heard a sound of Thomas leaving and then Tina says, "Huh, Thomas?"

Thomas dashes off out of the temple and dashes off to find that forest pond with blue and pink flowers. Amy comes out of the temple and said. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Thomas stops. Then he dashes back to Amy and does a standing boing stop sound. "Just to get something." he showed the poster that has a forest pond with blue and pink flowers to Amy then dashes off again, but...

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?" Amy called.

Thomas stops again. Then he dashes back to Amy again and does a standing boing stop sound again. And he smiles and does the 'I don't know thing' with his hands and hums I don't know. And Amy just stands there blinking and sighed. "It over at England." she answered.

"Thanks!" he thanked. "Can you keep this between you, Lita, Mina and me, because it is a surprise?"

"Okay, good luck." she said, wishing him a good luck with a smile.

Thomas returns with a smile and transforms into Ethan then disappears by placing his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared into thin air.

Amy stood there like she was thinking of something. '_I got to ask him, what that teleportation was._' she thought.

Amy heads back in the temple which the others were looking at her with a strange look.

"So what happen?" Lita asked.

"Thomas has something to care of, so he'll be back." Amy assured.

"Well while Thomas is away why don't we go visit Elizabeth." Serena suggested.

"But what about Thomas?" Tina asked. "I mean, won't he had to take train or plane?"

"Don't worry about him," Mina assured. "He can take care of himself real well."

"Yeah, he can teleport himself here fast without us knowing and he is an Ultimate Lifeform." Amy said.

"Wait! He can teleport? And he is an Ultimate Lifeform?" Tina exclaimed.

Amy nodded.

"Well let's get going." Serena said.

While Serena and her friends head to their friend Elizabeth's apartment, let's see what our Ultimate Lifeform is at.

* * *

We are now somewhere who knows where until we see Ethan appeared as he looked around he then noticed that he was by a...castle? Ethan shrugged and went inside after going through the stairs he now finds himself in a throne with a man with white beard and a crown which Ethan knows that man must be a king, but the king looked like he was sad. Ethan went to the king and called. "What's the matter, sir?" The king noticed Ethan in front of him. "Just feeling ashamed," The king answered.

"About what?"

"The Black Knight had stolen the Singing Sword. And my Knights of the Round Table wouldn't go to Black Knight's castle, because you see young man is that he is invincible and he has a fire-breathing dragon guarding the sword." the king answered.

Ethan thought for a moment. "I tell what, your majesty. How about that I go get that Singing Sword from the Black Knight?"

The king looked at Ethan, shocked that he was going retrieve the sword. "Are you sure, young man?" he asked.

"Of course, I can take care of myself real well." Ethan said, acting confident. "So I'll be back with the sword." with that Ethan leaves the king's castle heading to the Black Knight's castle!

* * *

At the Black Knight's castle we find a short man with red beard and mustache dressed in black armor sleeping, guarding something from the looks of it. At the same time, a green dragon is also sleeping.

"A-AH-ACHOO!"

The dragon woke up sneezing a few times, which also woke up the Black Knight. The Black Knight goes up to it and says "Ya crazy itching badrago dragon, I warned ya about letting your fire get low! Now you caught a cold." As he says that, he shovels coal into the dragon's mouth, and then goes back to taking a nap on his chair.

* * *

Ethan finds the castle, though he easily found it because the sign lead him there. Then suddenly he felt something odd. 'That's funny, I feel that same weird energy that felt similar to that red emerald I found, but there's two in there...I guess I better check it out.' Ethan enters to castle to investigate, while the Black Knight goes back to sleep. Ethan sneaks past the Black Knight and the dragon to a chest; he opens the chest to see a sword and two glowing emeralds, but however the two were different, and because the first one was green and other one was purple. 'So there two more emeralds glowing just like the red emerald I found.' he takes the two emeralds and putted them in his pocket, then picks up the sword. "So this is the singing sword...big deal! I wonder why they call it the singing sword" Ethan said as he is about to leave, the sword started to in fact singing. This woke the Black Knight and he spots Ethan. He says, "Drop that sword, varmint." He chases Ethan with an axe. Ethan closes a door behind him, which causes the Black Knight to get knocked up, losing a few of his armor pieces, making his whole armor fall apart, and exposing him.

* * *

As Ethan runs away, the Black Knight runs to the dragon calling it. "Quick the singing sword's been stolen." but the dragon didn't wake up. The Black Knight kicks the dragon to wake him up and says, "Wake up, you fire breathing lizard!" Then he gets roasted on his face by the dragon's breath. The Black Knight glares,hits the dragon with his mallet and says, "Stop breathing on me, ya ijot."

* * *

Outside, Ethan said, "That was simple."

* * *

The Black Knight comes out of his castle riding on the dragon, chasing Ethan and the sword. Ethan notices and starts to run again. Then...

"YYYEEEOOOWWW!"

The dragon breathed the fire on Ethan's keister, making scream in pain. He ran faster. Then Ethan ducks into a hole, while the Black Knight and his dragon went past him. The Black Knight noticed and says, "Whoa, dragon, whoa!" The dragon stopped, but the Black Knight slides off landing on the ground.

Ethan then runs back to the castle and raises the drawbridge as the Black Knight approaches he calls the dragon. "Whoa, dragon, whoa!" but this time the Black Knight slides off landing into the moat. As he gets out of the water, He says, "Stupid dragon." he muttered.

* * *

From up high, Ethan who was in the window, ""How's the water, pal?" Ethan asked.

The Black Knight gets angry, "Open that bridge, varmint, open it, open it I say!" he demanded.

Ethan opens it, but the Black Knight ends up getting squished by it. He mumbles "Close it, close it, close it up again." Ethan closes it, and we see the Black Knight was totally squished. "Okay, kid, you forced me to use force." then the Black Knight walks away.

* * *

The Black Knight then uses the dragon to pull a big catapult in place, the Black Knight positions the catapult, and gets on it. "Prepare yourself, boy, I'm a coming over the wall." the Black Knight launches himself, but misses the window Ethan is looking out of, causing the Black Knight to fall back into the moat. Once again the Black Knight gets out, looks at Ethan with a flattening front and angry look and says, "You'll pay for this, varmint!" the Black Knight declares in a cramped voice then walks away.

* * *

The Black Knight uses a rope and lassoes into a part of the castle. He slowly climbs the rope, but Ethan is on it with a hammer and says, "Now uh, let's see if I remember. Head down, left arm stiff..." Using the power of his crochet hammer and his strength Ethan whacks the Black Knight out of his armor and bounces off the wood poll in pain.

* * *

Thinking the coast is clear, Ethan uses a very long wood, and Ethan sneaks out of the castle. As the Black Knight and the dragon was about to do a sneak attack on Ethan.

"A-AH-AH-ACHOO!"

The dragon's cold kicks in and sneezes on the Black Knight, causing him to burn. The Black Knight glares at the dragon. "You ijot!" Ethan notices and runs away from the Black Knight. The dragon follows, and the three head back into the castle through the wood way. While running...

"A-AH-AH-AH-ACHOO!"

The dragon sneezes again. The chase continues, and Ethan runs into a room, the Black Knight and the dragon follow, then Ethan sneaks out and locks the door to what is now shown as the 'Explosives room'.

Surrounded by high explosives, the dragon beginning to feel like to sneeze again, but the Black Knight tries to keep the dragon from sneezing again. "No! No! No! Don't sneeze you stupid dragon or you'll blow us to the moon!" the Black Knight warned.

Ethan was walking then...

"A-AH-ACHOO!"

Ethan hears the dragon's sneeze had blown them to moon. The Black Knight and the dragon were looking out through the window. The Black Knight glares at the dragon."Dragons are sooo stupid!" the Back Knight said. The tower the Back Knight and the dragon were in takes off like a rocket to the moon and disappears.

Ethan sees them leave."Adios, have a nice trip. Ban voyage!" Ethan said waving goodbye. "Farewell to thee." Then suddenly the singing sword picks up on this, and starts humming Farewell to Thee as Ethan walks out of sight with a job well done.

Now let's see how Serena and her friends are doing.

* * *

Serena and the others got to Elizabeth's apartment, but they notice that something wrong when Elizabeth didn't answer the door when Serena first knocked at the door.

Her door was unlocked, and when they looked inside, the girl known as Elizabeth was lying on the ground. They noticed a glass break which, with it, they figured that her heart was snatched by the Heart Snatcher after getting Elizabeth in her bed.

They are now wondering where Elizabeth's heart could be. Before they say anything however, they hear a moan. Elizabeth is acting strange, very strange with the capital 'S'. She leaned to Lita, but Lita stopped her from kissing, though everyone tried bring some sense into Elizabeth, it wasn't working.

They figured that since Elizabeth lost her pure heart, she lost her own thought, too. So, Raye used her paper that says 'EVIL SPIRITS BEGONE!' on Elizabeth's mouth which made her lay back in her bed.

"Just leave her with me, girls! I'll keep her on ice while you go after that heart wrecker and snatch that heart crystal." Raye said.

"Okay!" The girls acknowledged.

The girls look everywhere until Amy called Serena with Tina standing beside her to hear the news on what Amy has. "Serena, Tina! If you two go straight about 3 miles north that evil twitch should be somewhere close by. Lita and Mina join Serena and Tina quick!" Amy ordered.

"Thanks Amy we'll see you there." Tina said.

Then Darien in a motorcycle came by and stopped when saw Serena and Tina.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena! I know you and your new friend are in a big hurry, so hop on." he said.

"Thanks Darien." Serena thanks with a blush on her cheek.

Tina saw the blush. 'She is lucky that she has boyfriend, but I will have a boyfriend soon.' Tina thought.

We see Darien, Serena, and Tina riding on Darien's motorcycle to try and find the Pure Heart.

Amy contacts Serena and Tina, "Serena, you're very close."

"Okay." Serena responds, as they stopped and found something really shocking. "Uh What? It's supposed to be in there?" Tina asked. They see a dump full of trash and old cars.

"Geeze, where is a sign when you need one?" Serena asked.

Suddenly, they see a swirling explosion.

"Is this the sign, you are asking for?" Tina questioned.

And out of that explosion came Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and another female monster wearing gray armor on her head, stomach, and legs. On her head she has an elephant-like helm that serves as a vacuum cleaner with Vacuum holes going into her (clears throat) breasts. On her waists contains 2 rings that is black outlined on the outer part and a red vortex on the inner part. She is Osouji the Vacuum Heart Snatcher.

"The thief of hearts!" Serena exclaimed.

Tina noticed something in Osouji's hand. "She's got a crystal with her!"

Darien had a good idea whose heart it is. "Must be Elizabeth's. Okay, you two, go for it!"

"Right!" Serena and Tina both exclaimed and nodded as the two transform.

MOON COSMIC POWER

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

HEART CRYSTAL POWER

Tina transforms into Sailor Heart.

* * *

With Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Osouji

Uranus tried to kick Osouji, but she dodged it, then Osouji tried to kick Neptune, but fortunately for Neptune; she dodged it. The two Sailor Soldiers of them landed on the roof the separate cars

"Hand over the Crystal now, dirt bag." Uranus ordered.

Osouji frowned. "How can you think I can be afraid... of a couple of little pixies like you, you'll never get this crystal."

"Quiet!" a voice called.

"Huh?"

"The only one entitled to that crystal is Elizabeth! How dare you snatch the pure heart from a girl who dreams of her first kiss? A pure heart can only pure when it's with its rightful owner! I stand for love and I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon mottoed.

"And I am Sailor Heart, the Protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance." Sailor Heart mottoed as well.

"And in the name of the moon,"

"And on behalf of the Power of Love,"

"We shall punish you." The two said, together.

"Ohh! 2 more long-winded pixies! I think it's time for a little cleanup!" Osouji pulls out her plug and throws it like a lasso towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Heart, who were knocked away. "Here you go!" Osouji changed her hand into a vacuum cleaner and blows them away."Hahahahaha!" Osouji laughed.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune do an interception attack.

But Osouji prepares for it! "Not Again! Hey Suckers, eat my Dust!" And, of course, they did eat her dust. "Hahahahaha!" Osouji laughed again.

Sailor Moon fell to the ground on her face, sobbing a little, while Sailor Heart landed on her feet. "Now let's see whose trash around this dump... hahaha!"

As Sailors Uranus and Neptune continued fighting, Sailor Moon thinks about Elizabeth! "Elizabeth...I must...save her life..."

Sailor Heart also thinks "Just like Lizzie, I too dream about my first kiss." She thinks about Ethan! "I mustn't give up, no matter what!"

Osouji used her vacuum to blow them away. "Hahahahahahaaaa! Now I'll turn you into pixie dust!"

Suddenly, a rose hits Osouji's head making her drop the pure heart crystal.

Then Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Osouji looked to see a man in a tuxedo with the cape.

"An evil one of an impure heart could never be worthy of a crystal of a pure heart. Return it now and toss yourself into the scrap heap, you piece of junk!" the man in a tuxedo said.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Who's that, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Heart asked.

"That's Tuxedo Mask; he also helps us protect the pure hearts." Sailor Moon explains. "He's really my boyfriend, Darien!" she whispered.

"Oh I see, so that's the famous Tuxedo Mask you told me about!" Sailor Heart said, understanding.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Osouji growled.

"Okay, Sailor Moon, why don't you and your cute friend over there make this dirt bag history!" the man known as Tuxedo Mask said.

Sailor Heart blushed. '_He thinks I'm cute!_' she thought.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Right!"

Sailor Heart nodded as well. "Okay!"

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Heart called.

Sailor Moon looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I think we should combine our powers together." Sailor Heart suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"My Heart Rainbow Love Spark with your Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Heart answered.

"Ohhh, that's a great idea, so what should we call it?"

"Hmm... how about Moon Heart Spiraling Love Spark?" Sailor Heart suggested.

"Perfect!"

"I'll attack first, and then you follow!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Sailor Moon agreed.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Heart both do their attacks.

A Rainbow is shown behind Sailor Moon and Sailor Heart. A charging state is seen within Sailor Heart's right hand. Then Sailor Moon follows. She gathers energy in her wand.

MOON HEART SPIRALING LOVE SPARK!

Then Sailor Heart fire a huge Rainbow colored beam. With Sailor Moon fires many hearts. The Love Spark is then combined with the Spiral Heart, which looks like a giant Rainbow colored beam surrounded by many hearts. The combined attacks hit Osouji and destroy her. Osouji disappear then a vacuum appears and the same egg comes out of the vacuum.

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Hear sighed. "Okay, let's get the pure heart crystal!" Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Heart smiled. "Leave that to me." she said as she flies up to get the pure heart crystal. When she got the roof of the car she found the pure heart crystal, then she noticed something in the car which there was a hole, she saw two glowing emeralds, but those two were different. One was blue and the second one was sky-blue. She then picks the pure heart crystal and the two glowing emeralds then floated back to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon noticed the glowing emeralds, "Hey! What are those things? And why are they glowing?" she asked.

"I don't know... but I do know that these two are emeralds." Sailor Heart confirmed.

"We'll think about those things later, right now we have to take the pure heart crystal back to Elizabeth!" Tuxedo Mask said, acting urgent.

"Right!" Sailor Heart nodded.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart, and Tuxedo Mask left to take the pure heart crystal back to Elizabeth!

* * *

On the rooftop we see Sailor Uranus and Neptune in the rooftop watching Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart, and Tuxedo Mask leave. They must have disappeared when Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart, and Tuxedo Mask were dealing with Osouji.

"Uranus, why didn't you get the pure heart crystal?" Neptune asked.

"Because, I had a feeling that it wasn't the one, but something else is bugging me, When Sailor Heart picked those two emeralds up... I can feel an unusual energies coming from those two emeralds." Uranus said, with a hint of concern.

"I know, I felt that too," Neptune agreed.

Then they see a familiar figure running in the other rooftops. "I know that figure anywhere." Uranus said, with good idea who would that be.

"Must be Ethan," Neptune guessed. "He must be back for some reason, I wonder why."

Uranus shrugged. "Who knows?"

Then both Uranus and Neptune feel that unusual energies again, but it's coming from Ethan. Could it be possible that they sense that Ethan has something?

"That feels like those two energies we felt before, but there's three!" Uranus said.

"Do you suppose he knows what those things are?" Neptune asked.

"It's possible that he might know exactly what they are. But I am wondering that if those emeralds might be part of the prophecy, because those things might be a miracle in the right hand... but in the wrong hand they can cause chaos." Uranus said.

Neptune thought of something. "Say Uranus," she stated, getting Uranus' attention. "Remember, before when Ethan appeared? He called out that attack that saved Mercury's life. Something like this Chaos Spear was it?" she asked.

Uranus thought of it, until clicked in her head. "Yeah, I have a feeling that there might be a connection between Ethan, this Chaos Spear, and those emeralds." Uranus concluded.

So what is the connection between the Ultimate Lifeform, that attack of his, and those emeralds that Ethan and Sailor Heart found? Could they be possible that in the right hand they can bring miracle or chaos in the wrong hand? That is a lot of good question to find out uh?

* * *

**Ethan: Finally! That took a lot longer that I should've expected.**

**PDA: Tell me about it.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: At least you got it done.**

**Ethan: That is true. So ****We'll, see all of you guys on the next chapter of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ulitimate Lifeform! Until next time, bonfoyache****!**


	7. The discovery! The Awakening legend!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OCs.)_

**Ethan: Hello, Hello! You are watching the next episode of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform, everyone.**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Hi everyone.**

**Ethan: I suppose all of you are wondering what this chapter is about hm?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Yeah! We are!**

**Ethan: All right! In this chapter I found out that Sailor Uranus and Neptune are Amara and Michelle. Lita becomes the daimon monster's next target, luckly I was able stopped it from getting the heart crystal, but it ended up running away, then Amara and Michelle take Lita out for a ride which I end up getting worried that daimon monster will come back for her pure heart crystal, then the daimon monster came back for Lita pure heart, Ethan uses the emeralds to fight daimon monster. And the rest you will soon see, so shall we begin?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Sure!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The discovery! The Awakening legend!**

_In the city_

We find Ethan in the roof scouting again, but for some reason there something bothering him, so why is that bothering the ultimate warrior?

'_Hmmm… something is not right. I still haven't forgotten that perfume scent I first noticed from Amara. Then I smelled it the second time with Sailor Uranus, so is it possible that Amara could be Uranus? If so, then Michelle must be Sailor Neptune. But why didn't I sense them in first place? I guess they must've suppressed their energy really well, but I can not assume that those are their real identities. But that's not what's bothering me. It's that I already found three Chaos Emeralds and there are four more to find. If Uranus, Neptune and the Heart Snatchers become interested in the Chaos Emerald's power, it will be bad. But how will the girls react when I tell them that Sailor Uranus and Neptune are really Amara and Michelle?_'

This would be an excellent question for Ethan to tell his friends; that Sailor Uranus and Neptune were both their friends in real life. Although, they might be denying the truth that Uranus and Neptune were in fact Amara and Michelle.

'_I better look for them and tell them about this!_' Ethan thought to himself.

With that thought, he started running and leaping from building rooftops to another looking for the Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena was walking with Lita and Tina. They were heading off to meet Raye and the others after school.

Suddenly Serena's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Ohhhh, I'm so famished. I'm gonna pass out before study group," the teenager complained placing her stomach with both of her hands.

Lita chuckled. "Hehehe, don't worry… I'm gonna bring my famous triple decker roast beef sandwiches and potato salad for you to munch on." The brunette assured her best friend.

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Tina added.

Serena was happy to hear that.

"You're the best, Lita. Bring some cookies, too… with little marshmallows and butter scotch ripple in the center." The more candies she added, the more her excitement grew for her cookies.

"Aww man…So good!" Tina said.

"Good thing you are such an amazing chef or I would starve for sure." Serena complimented Lita.

"I'm not amazing… anyone can learn how to cook," Lita replied in a low tone.

"Huh?" Serena was confused by her friend's response.

"Well, that's true, but…" spoke Tina. She would've continued her sentence, but it was cut off by Lita's explanation.

"You say that because you can't even boil water, Serena. But I think I need this skill to bring out my soft side. It makes others less scared of me."

"Whoa! You got a soft side? Somewhat like Thomas, like you're not getting intellectual on me, are you Lita?" Serena asked.

Lita blushed from hearing that handsome boy's name.

"Huh? Hehe… I don't think so!" Lita said in a embarrassed tone.

"Hmm…" Tina stared at Lita with suspicion.

"Anyway, you're so tall; people have to look up to you -"

"Serena!" Lita cut her off.

"Well it's true! But, you're also really smart, pretty, you know karate, you make great cookies…" Serena went on.

"All true facts!" Tina agreed while laughing.

Lita joined in and also gave a laugh.

"You're just saying that so I'll put extra cookies in for you, but it's nice to hear it!"

"Hey, I want extra cookies!" Tina called out.

"Hahaha, did I mention that you are a good dresser?" Serena asked.

Aside from the girls' conversation, Amara was riding her bike, until she realized that she was about to run over Lita.

Noticing, Lita shouted to Serena and Tina and immediately shoved them out of there. It was good that Amara stopped just in the nick of time.

"Oh no! I can't believe this! are you guys alright?" Amara asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah…. I suppose." Tina answered.

"I guess…. So! No thanks to you-" Lita's sentence was cut short when she noticed Amara taking off her helmet. She could feel her cheeks begin to feel warm and turn red.

"I'm so sorry…really, do you want me to call an ambulance?" Amara beckoned.

"I think we're fine!" Lita assured her nervously.

"Ohhhh ohhhh ohhhhh Call my lawyer?" Serena asked.

"No please, I'll lose my wheels." Amara begged.

"Oooh Amara, I was only playing! We're just fine, aren't we? Whoa!" Serena looked at Lita who's eyes were still glued to Amara's attractive face.

You sure about that? Looks like a nasty scratch!" Amara warned them.

"What? … Oh, yeah, guess it is!" Lita was snapped out of her trance.

Tina gasped. "Oh, my!"

"Let me help you!" Amara insisted.

Amara took off her scarf and wrapped it around her hand.

"Your scarf… it's gonna get all dirty. You shouldn't –" Lita tried advising Amara.

But the older girl cut her off. "Zip it, it's the least I can do for nearly plowing you guys over!"

All it took was the sound of Amara's voice to make Lita blush again.

"I don't have very many friends around here! I better take care of the ones I got." Amara explained in a gentle tone.

"Well… if you insist." Lita shrugged.

Serena felt taken aback by this statement and hoped her best friend would say yes to her question.

"Ohhhh… old friends keep the tops part of the cookie list, right old friend?"

"That was so brave of you to save the cute one and the meatball head!" Amara congratulated Lita.

'Wow, even this one thinks I'm cute!' Tina thought with her cheeks blushing.

"Hey! Only my old friends are suppose to call me meatball head! Right Lita? Awww, ohh!" Serena complained.

'_Hmm... am I considered one of Serena's old friends?_' Tina thought to herself.

Finally, Amara noticed Tina for the first time.

"By the way, who is this girl, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't think you ever met her, Amara. This is Tina. She recently started hanging out with us. Tina, this is Amara." Serena introduced both of the girls to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Amara. It's nice to know Thomas and Darien think I'm cute as well." Tina spoke with a sweet smile.

"Likewise!" Amara said. Then she quickly remembered how Tina had just mentioned Thomas. "Wait! You know Thomas?"

"Yeah, I also hang out with Thomas, who's nice and is a sexy beast." Tina answered nervously. Tina began to feel disturbed by Amara's sudden questioning.

'_Hmm… why do I sense something about this lady? Is there something about her that I don't know?_' Tina thought to herself.

Amara, Serena and Lita all shifted their eyes to Tina and with surprised facial expressions. "Sexy beast?"

Tina shrugged with a blush on her face while thinking about that cute nickname.

"So no hard feelings, right guys?" Amara spoke, changing the subject.

"That's right!" Serena answered cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Tina added.

"Cool!" Amara replied.

"Wooow!" Lita spoke with awe.

"See ya around!" Amara yelled, riding off with her motorcycle.

The blonde gave them a wink as she sped away on her red vehicle. Lita could do nothing but think about their new friend.

"Bye Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! I don't know about you two, but I think Amara is sooo…"

"Cool!" Lita finished her statement as she was in a daze, her green eyes becoming glossy.

"Hello! Earth to Lita?" Serena tried snapping Lita out of her hypnotic trance.

"Lita?" Tina wondered why exactly Lita was having cloud nine.

"Come in Lita," Tina repeated herself.

Finally, Lita gasped and realized who had helped her mind return to reality.

"Soo, does this mean you're shopping for a new best friend and I'm being put out to the curb?" Serena felt betrayed by Lita's behavior.

"No, not at all, Serena! How could anyone compare to you? You're one of a kind." Lita responded quickly to the odango blonde.

An anime sweat drop formed on Tina's head. '_Something seems suspicious about this…Or I am starting to act like Thomas?_' Tina thought to herself.

'_If I didn't know better, I say she's trying to pull a wall over my eyes!_' Serena thought with the same reaction as Tina.

All of a sudden all three girls started laughing.

'_For a second there, I thought she wasn't gonna fall for it!_' Lita thought to herself with relief.

* * *

With her flowing sea green hair, Michelle was floating peacefully in the swimming pool, while Amara was telepathically talking to her.

"We have to find the purity force, soon, Michelle! Time is running out! Three heart crystals are all we need. They hold the key to our entire existence and our future. We must find them at all costs." Amara said.

"Even if that means sacrificing those with a pure heart?" Michelle asked.

"Even if it means that, yes! It's for the good of the universe!" Amara declared.

"Do you really think peace will come?" Michelle wondered out loud.

"Yes, it has to. Peace must come to this planet and all others…. Otherwise, we will be lost forever." Amara responded in a low tone.

"Right, we must find the three pure heart crystals at all costs." Michelle agreed.

"One more thing… we must find about these… emeralds which Sailor Heart and Ethan possess." Amara remembered.

"I don't know…" Michelle said with a unsure tone. "The prophecy didn't say anything about emeralds."

"Even so, I still feel something… suspicious about them. I don't know if they are important, but if they are, we must find out as soon as possible."

"If we must…" Michelle sighed, getting out of the pool. Suddenly she noticed her watch detecting something suspicious and she quickly alerted her teammate.

"I feel turbulence in the sea!"

Amara nodded.

"I know! There's something afoot. I think we're close to a pure heart crystal."

* * *

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where Amara lives, would ya?" Lita asked thoughtfully.

"… I think it's somewhere around here!" Serena answered to her best friend.

"She's pretty fabulous, huh?" Amy asked with Lita giving her a nod.

"Fabulous is an understatement…" Tina agreed with their blue haired friend.

"Why do you want to go to her house, hmm?" Serena questioned Lita with suspicion.

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking she'd like her scarf back." Lita's cheeks turned red.

"You know, Amara already has a best friend, Michelle, remember? Hmm? … Oooh, Miss perfect hair and skin!" Serena responded with envy.

"I like Michelle; she's so smart and sweet!" Amy shared her opinion.

"I think she's pretty nice, too. Though, there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way…" Tina said, rubbing her chin.

"Short and sweet is what this childs' gonna be!" Kaorinite smirked evilly as she was eavesdropping on Serena and her friends.

Meanwhile there was a large white Daimon hovering through the sky, trying to locate its destined target.

Being that the weather was windy, it blew away Amara's scarf from Lita grasp and so she started chasing it.

"The scarf! Oh, no! Nooo! I have to give that back to Amara!" Lita cried with worry.

"Strange wind," Amy said to herself.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Serena let out a laugh, while Tina was in awe of the situation.

"Whoa!"

Lita continuously ran after the scarf while her friends carried their reactions.

"Come down here!" the brunette panted as she kept moving her feet.

"Uhh… it could be anywhere!"

When Amara's possesison ended up in a nearby parking lot, Lita started looking under each car at a time.

"Uh? No, not here!" Lita thought out loud. Then the young girl let out a surprised gasp when she found what she was searching for.

"Bingo!"

Lita attempted to reach for the lavender scarf with one arm, but not even her finger couldn't reach the soft material.

"Uhh, a little further…"

Right before the scarf was actually obtained, Kaorinite's deadly Daimon Seed implanted itself inside.

"Gotcha, silly scarf!" Lita exclaimed with relief in her voice.

Unfortunately the time had come from the Daimon to use Amara's scarf as their fighting form, and when it was noticed by Lita, she grew terrified.

"Who are you?"

"Scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" The Daimon named Scar crawled out of the car like a tarantula.

"I shall grab up your heart, schoolgirl! Ha! Ha!" Scar laughed evilly.

Serena, Amy, and Tina arrived in the nick of time to discover their new enemy about to hurt Lita.

"Lita!" Serena yelled.

"This is bad… run!" Amy ordered.

"That's right!" added Serena. "She needs more than a pure heart—"

"We need to transform! Let's do this, girls!" Tina declared while cutting off Serena.

**"MOON COSMIC POWER!"**

**"MERCURY STAR POWER!"**

**"HEART CRYSTAL POWER!"**

"Reacon, I'll take it!" Scar stated ruthlessly as she sprung the cloth from her robe and trapped Lita.

Before Sailor Mercury had a chance to even release her attack, a familiar voice called out and interrupted the sequence.

"ICE BEAM!"

A bolt of icy cold energy came out of nowhere and froze Scar's cloth, which broke Lita free from the binds.

"Who did that?" Scar barked angrliy.

Sailor Moon wondered if it was Sailor Mercury, since her attacks were ice based. "Since when did you shoot an attack like that?"

Sailor Heart disagreed with this. "No, I don't think it was Mercury who did that."

"Yeah," Amy spoke for herself. "Sailor Heart's right. I don't have that ability."

"Then if it wasn't you then who did it?" Sailor Moon asked with a confused facial expression.

"How about you look up to see who it is above of you." The voice that made this statement was soft and calm.

The three Sailor Soldiers including Scar looked up to see Ethan landing beside Lita.

"Ethan!" Sailor Heart and Mercury cried out happily. It brought excitement to the blue and pink scouts' that Ethan had returned had appeared, however Serena was only surprised.

Filled with disappointment, Kaorinite was hiding in a nearby ally and noticed the arrival of her newest enemy.

"Drat, I can't believe they're back here!" The Death Buster came out from the shadows and saw that her plan would fail, so she decided to draw back her female minion.

"Retreat, Scar. Don't waste your energy on them." And with that, Kaorinite vanished from the area.

So Scar obeyed her master and performed a huge leap over the Sailor Scouts.

"That's some jump!" Sailor Mercury pointed out.

Before actually disappearing, Scar concluded her retreat with a declarative statement.

"I'll be back my pretty, and with a vengeance! Hahahaha!"

"We could catch her if we wanted to." Sailor Moon whined with a sweatdrop.

"Yes. But in the meantime, we need to tend to Lita," replied Mecury.

Lita collapsed and panted in exhaustion.

"Uhhhh!"

Ethan had stood by Lita's side the entire time and thought about their foe who just made their escape. '_Be lucky that I was concerned about Lita. I'll be sensing you if you come near her!_'

* * *

From a faraway building were Sailor Uranus and Neptune who had witnessed the whole scene.

"She's the heart snatcher's next target, then." Sailor Neptune confirmed.

"But we didn't get to see if she has a pure heart crystal. Silly Moon twit and that silly boy! They're always getting in our way." Sailor Uranus responded to her partenr with a complaint. It bothered the sky soldier that Serena being Princess Serenity, and Ethan her rival both stood in the way of their mission. Didn't they have their own business to deal with? Like the silence was of something unimportant? Meanwhile, Michelle figured they join forces with the Sailor Scouts and Ethan since the Death Busters were their primary issue.

"Maybe we could join forces with them. We could work together to find the pure heart crystals."

"… The silence is gaining force." No matter what, Sailor Uranus would refuse to team up with their acquaintances.

"We'll have to sacrifice a great deal to keep it from taking control. That's way out of their league!" Seeing that her cousin's refusal was definite, Sailor Neptune tried again by asking a question.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Bet those creeps will be back for sure. So, we stick close to the target." Uranus instructed. She stared intently at Lita who was being comforted by Sailor Moon and her other friends. This wouldn't be the last time Lita had to deal with a Daimon.

* * *

"Lita, free at last, let's go!" Serena called out as the bell had rang for students to leave their classrooms.

"Yeah, let's mooove out!" Tina's tone was right with Serena's joyful voice.

"If you're bowing for Lita, she went home!" a random girl from their school informed the two girls.

"What?" Serena's eyes widened. Why would Lita go home so early?

"Ehhh?" Tina raised her eyebrow.

* * *

Instead of sitting in her home, Lita returned her task to finding Amara's same lavender scarf, but unknown to her that Scar had taken the form of it.

"It's gotta be here! Now where'd it go?" Lita wondered to herself.

"Lita! We went to get ya out of class, ya know!" Serena yelled out to her friend while panting after constant running.

"Sorry about that! But I really wanted to get Amara's scarf back so I could take it back to her place." Lita reasoned with her two friends. It gave Serena a slight pain to see more clearly that Lita's mind was tacked to retrieving Amara's scarf and returning it to her. Had she taken that much of a liking for the older woman?

"But I planned best friend stuff… shopping and movies, remember?" Serena gave a reminder.

"Yeah, we were suppose to do that tonight." Tina also reminded.

"We can do that any old time." Lita assured them with a red blush appearing on her cheeks.

"But, what's wrong with right this second?" Serena complained.

"I have to return the scarf." It sounded as if Lita began pleading with the two other girls about an item that didn't belong to her.

Suddenly Amara and Michelle appear beside everyone in their car.

"Hi! What are you guys up to? Mental mall trolling?" Amara asked sounding friendly.

Seeing that attractive face made Lita's whole face become warm.

"Sort of…" Serena shrugged with a dry tone in her voice.

"Eh?" Tina was confused as to why their were asked that question. Hadn't they just tried getting Lita to go to the movies or mall with them?

"You wanna hop in Lita? I need to ask you something." Amara gave a wink right at Lita and motioned for her to get inside of the car.

"A ride… with you? …Sure, why not!" Lita couldn;t help but say yes and reveal the blush on her fleshy cheeks once more. Now Serena couldn't take it anymore.

"HEEEY! Traitor! First you ditch us at school, now you're ditching us in the street?"

"Whoa! You came come along, too, Serena! There's plenty of room!" Amara tried to cool down the blonde's anger while Michelle let out a giggle.

"Uhh... I've seen the way you drive a motorcycle, so I think I can't right noowwwww!" Serena declined with hidden frustration.

"Suit yourself… how about you, Tina?" Amara offered.

"Uh, I think I'll pass. Besides, I'm leaving to get ready for the affection contest tomorrow." The brunnette was smiling when she brought up this famous event.

Amara raised her eyebrow at the teenager when she heard those last words come from her mouth.

"So you entering the affection contest? Well I guess we'll see you there. Guess it's just the three of us. We thought we might get ice cream!"

"Sure! Sounds great!" Lita exclaimed with a cheerful tone.

"What? Ice cream? Ice cream? Can you bring be back a doggie bag?" Serena begged her best friend.

"Some chocolate ice cream would be nice…" Tina added in a low tone before they watched Lita and her new friends drive away from.

The day changed to night, and Lita was still sitting in the back seat of Amara's red convertible.

"It's nice to meet you, again." Michelle mentioned to Lita sweetly.

"You too." Lita replied.

"So how come you guys already have your driver's license and a car?" Lita asked with a surprised expression. As ironic as it sounded, she had thought that both Amara was too young for driving.

"Amara's the right age!" Michelle explained, pointing at Amara with her index finger.

"Uh, yeah, my license… The reason I got it was cause I'm old enough and we lived overseas," Amara explained with a anime sweatdrop on her head.

"Right!" agreed Michelle.

"How'd you guys meet then?" Lita was still curious.

"We're cousins… we grew up together," Michelle continued speaking.

"Ohhh! Huh?" Lita looked at both the older girls with a confused face.

"We've been inseparable since we were born…it's like we can almost read each other's minds," Amara turned her head around slightly as she was talking to Lita.

"Like best friends?" Lita responded with a faint blush.

"Sort of like you and Meatball head, too." Since Amara had pointed this out, Lita decided to give an honest view on her and Serena's friendship.

"She drives me nuts! But then, deep down I know that she'll always be there when I need her."

"You must have a truly pure heart to think that way!" Amara gave a shallow compliment.

Lita felt caught off guard by this statement and gasped. What could have made Amara say something like that?

"That's why we wanted to get to know you better. We could really use some true friends in this town!"

"Yeah!" Lita still replied with full agreement.

"I also want to ask you about Thomas," mentioned Amara, beginning to change the subject.

Lita looked her wondered why she wanted to ask about Ethan all a sudden. "What do you wanna know about him?"

Michelle knew all along that Amara had an interest about Thomas since he appeared, so she believed that Lita might know a thing or two about him.

"What is he really like?" Amara began.

"Well at first I thought he reminds me of my old boyfriend, but he is nice, cute, sweet, humorous and silly."

"But how silly would you say he is?" Michelle asked.

"Very silly." Lita giggled when she answered that question. Even Michelle gave a light laugh while Amara couldn't help but become humored to think that Thomas must be one hundred percent silly without a doubt.

"When did you discover that?" Amara asked while being unable to stop her laugh.

"It was when Serena was inducing the pepper mill on Thomas causing him to sneeze. Then, he got up and shook his head, then he glared at Serena and was like, 'Can't you buy an alarm clock?'" Lita tried mimicing Thomas' masculine voice.

"Talk about having a sneezing day." Amara joked.

"No kidding." Michelle couldn't help but agree and continue giggling.

Lita noticed her friends' reactions and decided to finish the rest of her story.

"Then Tina was giggling at him and saying, 'You're kinda cute when you sneeze, Thomas.' Then he looked at her and was like 'Really?' If you ask me, his face was priceless as a one cent."

Both Amara and Michelle kept laughing at Lita's story and wanted to hear more.

"Then Tina said 'Of course, silly.' That was how all us know about Thomas's silly side," Lita finished explaining about his humor.

"Has he ever gotten mad?" Michelle moved the subject of the conversation.

"Surprisingly, no," gave clarity in her answer. "He never gets mad at all."

Amara used her front mirror to look back at Lita while Michelle simply turned her head. Both the sophomores were surprised by Lita's answer.

But noticing these facial expressions, Lita's mood changed from happy to depressed.

"But Amy, Mina and I have seen him when he's sad."

"What happened?" Amara asked in a concerned tone.

"He knew a girl who was like the sister that he never had. Then there was a misunderstanding about him. Everyone thought Thomas was a threat, and so the girl met an unfortunate fate. It was painful and it shattered Thomas's heart in million pieces of glass. Those several pieces can probably never be replaced or mended either." Lita finished explaining this tragedy with a sad tone. Amara figured she'd gain more trust from Lita if she went gave a wanted reaction; although she still felt some sense of pity for Ethan.

"That's stupid! How can Thomas be a threat to anyone, you said he was nice! There's no way he can be a threat to anyone when he's so nice!"

"Maybe they misjudged him." Michelle suggested, deciding she should go along with her cousin's response.

"What makes Thomas so special?" Amara asked Lita.

"Well, those muscular arms of his, nice bulked up chest, that messy dirty blond hair, that cute face and soft blue eyes of his are unique." Lita's cheeks started to take on a red shade as she was giving descriptions of Thomas.

Amara nodded as she remembered him having his tough arms around her waist, as awkward as the sensation made her feel. How the heck did Thomas get such a built figure at seventeen years old? She knew it wasn't something that could be quickly found out, though she had to admit that Thomas was very special and surprising. She also remembered about that peculiar heart crystal of his when it was stolen by the heart snatcher.

"So..." Amara changed the subject to a more personal direction.

"How exactly do you feel about him Thomas?"

"Well you see... I love him as a brother. Its the same way as he loves Amy and Mina," answered Lita with flushed cheeks.

Amara gave a small smile; to think that they'd develop a sibling relationship with him seemed surprising?

"But there's one thing that's still bothering me." mentioned Lita.

"What's that?" Michelle asked the brunette.

"I was wondering why Tina called Thomas a sexy beast." Lita's felt her cheeks become warm when she spoke these words.

Michelle let out a sweet giggle while Amara had a anime sweatdrop. They almost couldn't believe that was the name Thomas had been given. Especially Amara.

* * *

"She whaaat?" Serena's other friends repeated in shocked unison.

"She got in and they went to get some ice cream without letting us tag along." Serena explained, remembering that depressing time. She and Tina were so excited about grabbing some ice cream, but Amara had taken that chance somewhere else.

"In a convertible?" Raye asked.

"Sounds fantastic!" Amy was getting off of the core subject.

"I'd blow off studying for once to do that." Mina spoke truthfully.

Thomas was leaning against the wall while listening to this girl discussion. Amy shifted her eyes towards Mina.

"You would, Mina?" the bookworm asked her.

"She blew the shopping and movies we planned." Serena fussed behind Lita's back.

"It was terrible!" Tina whined.

"What?" Raye asked with an anime sweat drop.

"Whoa! So you were gonna hit the racks without telling me?" Mina questioned with a hurt tone in her voice.

"Meanwhile, we would have wasted another afternoon waiting for you to show up!" Raye agreed with Mina in an annoying tone.

"We can still get some stuff done, right?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, like finishing the Love Quiz you hid underneath the books?" Serena shows a book of a woman with a weird mustache. Not only did it freak out Raye, but it caused Thomas to have an anime sweatdrop on his head.

"AHHHHHHH!" Raye screamed.

"Hahahaha!" Serena laughed at her best friend's reaction.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to snoop in my stuff?" Raye roughly swiped the book from Serena's grasp and yelled at her for sneaking into her stuff.

Finally Amy couldn't take the shouting anymore and so she slammed her fists down at the table. "ENOUGH! Grow up, already, you two!"

Thomas stared at Amy with a dumbstruck look. "Whoa!" Seeing Amy that angry before could leave him only speechless.

"Wow, a little touchy, aren't we?" Tina asked with sarcasm.

"Eardrums… out of order, oww!" Serena whined with an anime sweatdrop.

Thanks to their reactions, Amy began blushing.

"Well, Lita could somehow, be in trouble. You think we should find her and make sure the heart snatchers aren't still after her?" suggested Amy.

Raye, Mina, and Tina all gaves nods.

"Right!"

Thomas looked at where he was picking up Lita's presence along with Amara and Michelle's, but suddenly he felt a another amount of energy. It the same dark energy from before, and it was getting closer to Lita and the others. Thomas narrowed his eyebrows knowing that Scar had returned. He'd have to hurry and quickly.

* * *

While Lita and the others are near the boat docks, Lita is talking to Amy with her scout communicator.

"We're on the bay. It's just gorgeous." Lita said with fascination.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." Amy replied with a informal tone.

"I appreciate your concern, Amy, but things are fine. It's nice to make new friends, you know." Lita gave assurance while staring at Amara for a few moments. Just like earlier, she was stuck in that same hypnotic trance. Amara's attractive facial features couldn't be ignored.

"Hey traitor! You got me in trouble." snapped Serena.

"Huh?" Lita hadn't expected the odango haired girl's voice to appear at this moment.

"Thanks a lot!" Serena acted sarcastic while she was still hurt from the ice cream incident.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Tina agreed with just as much emotion. Had Lita really made sent out a sign of betrayal when she accepted Amara's invitation?

"Any hunks down in the docks?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, you want them all to yourself? Why didn't you ask us to come…?" Raye asked as well.

Lita sweatdrops and laughs a little,

"You guys are such twits, can't you say anything else-" Amy argued.

And the girls started rambling on about stuff.

"Who would of thought one little car ride can make such a difference. Really, you guys, I'm fine! Amara and Michelle are totally cool. And anyway, I can take care of myself. Be right over, Amara!" Lita called out.

* * *

"Girls, we need to find Lita now!" Thomas declared in an urgent tone.

"Why?" Mina asked in a concerned tone.

"That Heart Snatcher, Scar is back." Thomas replied lowly.

All of his female friends gasped.

"Then we need save Lita before they snatch her heart." agreed Amy.

"But how? By the time we get there, Lita's heart will be gone." Raye pointed out doubtfully.

"Then we need to use a space-time rift. But it'll require lot of energy," Thomas explained his technique.

He never thought he had the power to do this, but it was extremely important.

Everyone stared at Thomas with a strange looks planted on their faces.

"A space-time rift?"

"That's right! Chaos Control! It's the fastest way to get there." After Thomas explained this, he took the red, green and purple Chaos Emeralds from his pocket and showed it to the girls.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Tina interrupted Thomas. "Those emeralds look just like the two I found yesterday!" Tina was thunderstruck, and quickly she pulled out the blue and light blue emeralds to show Thomas.

"Wait, so you found two Chaos Emeralds already?" Thomas was shocked to see that Tina had unexpectedly discovered these powerful gems. Meanwhile Serena, Raye, Mina, and Amy all looked at him oddly.

"Chaos..." Amy began.

"Emeralds?" Raye finished that question.

None one but Thomas knew anything about the Chaos Emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds might look like ordinary emeralds to you, but it's said that these gems can transform your thoughts into power. These emeralds have what's called Chaos Control, which lets you travel through time and space. Only Shadow and I are able to do this. And also they have the power to stop time. If you manage to collect all seven, then a miracle is supposed to happen. But when they're in the wrong hands, it can cause chaos and destruction."

Who would've thought that seven emeralds were capable causing either bright miracle or total chaos? Serena and her friends were able to take this situation pretty well, but Shadow's name still laid as a mystery to them.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who is Shadow?" asked Serena.

Amy decided she should tell Shadow's identity.

"Shadow is more like the first Ulitmate Lifeform, except he is a humanoid black hedgehog."

"So if he is the first, then that makes Thomas the second." Raye presumed.

Thomas and Amy nodded that at the priestress's comment.

"So Serena, since you are the leader and princess of the moon, it would be your cue to order us to transform." Thomas reminded Serena about her duty.

"Oh, right thanks." For once, there was something that both Serena and Thomas agreed on.

"Alright everyone! Transform!"

Everyone nodded, and soon Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon, Amy into the aquatic Sailor Mercury, Raye into fiery Sailor Mars, Mina into beautiful Sailor Venus, and Tina into the lovable Sailor Heart.

The four Sailor scouts looked at Thomas who was now Ethan, surrounded by five of the Chaos Emeralds as they spun around progressively.

Meanwhile, he started powering up with blue aura flames circling his entire body. He was recieving the energy given from the chaos emeralds, then the scouts noticed that the emeralds disappear into his body. Now Ethan was glowing red all over, including the color swap in his eyes.

"What happened to the Chaos Emeralds?" Sailor Mars was baffled.

"I absorbed their powers to transform into my Semi-Super form." Ethan replied calmly, leaving his comrades confused.

The now Semi-Super Ethan let out a sigh.

"We'll explain the rest later, so everyone put your hands on my shoulder so we can teleport."

Sailor Moon put her hand on Ethan's right shoulder while Sailor Mars and Mercury put theirs on his left. But Sailor Heart gently placed her hand around his right along with Venus, except it was in his left hand.

Ethan didn't mind having her hold his hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Everyone disappears with red light and a high pitched warping sound.

* * *

Lita, more shocked than Amara is surprised to see that Scar's return.

"Let's see... where did we leave off, huh? Hahahaha!" Scar scoffed with a laugh.

"What do you want, bow butt?" Lita asked with a sharp glare.

"Just a little something called your heaaaaaaaaaaaaart! Haha!" Scar laughed again.

"Lita!" Amara cried.

"It's no use fighting! After all, you pure hearted types must recognize the strength of eviiiiil! So just give it up!" concluded Scar.

Unfortunately the Daimon was hit by a rock which knocked her mask off her face.

"Let her go, now!"Amara ordered in serious tone.

"Run you guys, hurry!" Lita pleaded.

"If anyone's gonna run, it's gonna be fang face!" Amara replied strongly.

"Just run! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Lita begged the older tomboy.

"You can say that again!" Scar agreed as she used her red cloth to knock them out of the way.

"AHH! Amara! Michelle!" Lita couldn't bear to watch the suffering of her two newest friends.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Scar? Grab the heart crystal and call it a day for our side!" Kaorinite ordered coldly from behind.

"Right!"

Ripping a part of her shirt, Scar revealed the black star on her shoulder on shot its black beam to pierce Lita through her heart.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lita screamed in pain.

"Come to mama, my purity. HAHAHA!" Scar laughed at this tragedy.

"No! Let go! Stop iiiiit! Somebody help me!"

Unknown to Lita, Kaorinite and Scar, Amara and Michelle had transformed into Sailor Uranus and Neptune. In the bush they were hiding and waited to see if Lita were carrying a pure heart crystal.

"It's just as we thought!" Neptune suspected.

"Mmm hmm!" Uranus nodded in agreement.

"Help, please help me!" Lita yelled out.

"Sacrifice is the way to victory!" Uranus thought boldly.

"NOOOOOOO! AHHHHHH! Somebody help me…" Soon Lita's voice had faded out and she fell unconscious. Out appeared her pure heart crystal as floated into Kaorinite's hands.

"Please….anybody…." Lita gave a faint whisper while barely in consciousness.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

"I'll take that!" Uranus called out, rushing towards Kaornite after unleashing her attack.

"What? The Heart Crystal!" Scar cried out in dismay.

"We plan to put it to much better use then you, sleezoids, so buzz off!" Sailor Uranus ordered.

"Buzz off? Never! Get them, Scar, I want that crystal!" Kaorinite ordered coldly then hurriedly vanished from the area.

Scar sent an attack but Uranus luckily dodged it.

"Ha! You sound like a broken record." Uranus mocked the green haired Daimon.

Lita's pupils were full forest green. Her body couldn't move, and she could only think.

'Sailor Soldiers... I still have a chance... But, why did they wait so long? Why did they wait for my heart to be captured?' Lita wondered about the true nature of Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Then a familiar female rang through her ears like harmonious bells.

"Need any help, girls?"

"Nooooo!" cried Scar.

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Heart, along with Ethan had arrived just in the nick of time.

"We are Sailor Soldiers! The Champions of justice! We will right wrongs and triumph over evil! In case you didn't know, evil means you!" Sailor Moon recited her famous motto in a triumphant tone.

Sailor Venus and Mars prepared to attack, but Scar used the ribbons from her red dress as a shield, attempting to counterattack.

"This isn't the heart crystal we're looking for." Neptune notified her teammate.

"Please, give it back! The crystal, give it to me before it's too late. Please, she's our friend." Sailor Moon begged, noticing the carrier of Lita's heart.

"Here! We don't need it, anymore," Sailor Uranus tossed the heart crystal the moon soldier.

"Sailor Moon, hurry up!" Sailor Mercury called out.

"Right!" Sailor nodded and ran towards Lita.

"Looks like somebody could use our help." Sailor Neptune pointed out.

"Hmm… bit of a bind, I'd say!" Sailor Uranus agreed a small smile.

"Kind of like a mud mask, girls. Only its not relaxing!" Scar laughed once more, having Sailor Mars and Venus encircled in her red cloth.

"CHAOS WILL-O-WISP!"

A reddish orange fireball appeared from in between Ethan's hands and he fired it at Scar. The engulfing flames burned her from behind, making Mars and Venus free from her grasp!

"Hey! Why don't you bully someone that froze your cloth vine in the first place!" Ethan shouted loudly to to get Scar's attention away from his friends and towards him.

Then Scar notices Ethan's red aura. Sailor Uranus and Neptune notice as well but are surprised.

"Hey! Since when you were glowing red?" Scar barked at him, not knowing that he was more powerful.

"Let's just say that this is just a color change for this lifeform." Ethan answered with a shrug.

Then he dashed towards the Daimon kicked her way up in the air so hard and fast that she had no time to react. Then he then flew towards her throwing a multiple of furious punches, followed by a kick. Then finally he shot a red energy blast to send her flying down to the rough pavement.

"You should never underestimate that guy." Sailor Mars hated admit it this, but she realized that he was one person who you REALLY didn't want to underestimate.

"I'll say." added Sailor Venus.

Uranus and Neptune spectated as well, but they were focusing on Ethan mainly for his sudden difference. Was it just because of that transformation, or could there be another reason behind it?

"Uranus. I sense that familiar energy coming from Ethan. Could it be from those emeralds?" Sailor Neptune thought out loud.

Continuing to focus directly on Ethan, Amara came up with the same answer.

"Yes, but what I like to know is, how did those emeralds get into his body?"

"That's a good question."

Scar got up from the ground and gave Ethan glare that was a sharp as a dagger. Ethan gave back a taunt where he used his two fingers and thumb, then said 'come and get me' with a bold smirk on his face.

"Alright smart aleck! You're going to get it!"

Now more angry than before, she frantically unleashed her vine-like cloth strands to trap him in binded grasp.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! So, you got any last words before I squeeze you to death?" Little did this boastful Daimon know that Ethan would find his way out of this tight situation.

"Yeah! I do!" the warrior answered with a definite tone.

"Well say it! I don't got all day!" Scar responded with an impatient tone.

"Very well! I'll say it!" Ethan kept the bold smirk on his confident face.

"CHAOS THUNDER!"

When Ethan's body became surrounded by red electricity, he sent a massive red bolt through the threads of Scar's trap which ultimately sent to Scar painful jolts of electricity.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scarf monster screamed in agony. While she was getting shocked, the cloth loosened the grip around Ethan, and he got out and regrouped with Sailor Mars and Venus.

Behind a pair of bushes were Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Sailor Heart returning the heart crystal to Lita.

"Are you alright?" Mercury asked obvious sign of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm really mad!" Right away, Lita arose from the ground to look for Amara and Michelle.

"But you need to rest! You've been through a hinder." Sailor Mercury begged her to stay put, but Lita wasn't patient; especially not after all the troubles Amara's scarf had put her through.

"No… this isn't over, yet!" the awakened brunette was determined.

"Huh?" Sailor Heart confusedly looked at Lita.

Before it was too late, Lita had already transformed into Jupiter.

When Sailor Moon, Heart, Mercury and Jupiter came out from the bushes, Sailor Jupiter's eyes widened when noticed Ethan's new appearance.

"Hey! What just happened Ethan? He looks different..."

"Well how should I make this short? Ummm..." Sailor Moon was about to finish her sentence, but unfortunately it was cut short.

"Ethan used the Chaos Emeralds to absorb their power and transform in his Semi-Super form." Sailor Mercury finished Serena's explanation.

"He did whaaat?" Jupiter was speechless.

Before anyone could say anything, Scar charged at them angrily for letting Ethan trick her into getting shocked.

"SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!"

Sailor Jupiter used her attack to give Scar another shock.

"Jupiter!" Mars and Venus both cried out happliy. Ethan was also happy and gave a smile.

"KISSING AMULET HOME!"

Sailor Heart uses her attack to hit Scar, temporarily paralyzing her.

"Finish her, Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Heart.

Sailor Moon nodded and turned to Ethan.

"Ethan, I need you to come beside me so we can combine our powers."

Ethan was confused at first but still went towards her side.

"Listen," continued Serena. "I want your attack to combine with my Moon Spiral Heart Attack. That way we'll really win."

"You mean my Chaos Spear with your attack?" Ethan asked.

Sailor Moon gladly gave a nod, but then froze when realizing she hadn't learned of Ethan's attack.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Chaos Spear?"

"Yes," Ethan answered.

Sailor Moon thought about this for a minute then made her final decision.

"Okay. So what should we call it?"

"Will Moon Chaos Spiraling Spear Strike do?" Ethan replied trying to be creative.

"Yes! It will do!" Sailor Moon took a liking to that technique name.

"So how will this work?" Ethan asked curiously.

"You'll attack first, then I'll follow!"

"Very well!"

Sailor Moon and Ethan got into their fighting stances to perform their special moves.

"MOON CHAOS SPIRALING SPEAR STRIKE!"

First, Ethan's right hand became surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity, giving off sparks and electrifying sounds. Then he fired twenty spears of golden lightning. Sailor Moon spun twirled her wand, spinning around endlessly, then fired multiple pink hearts.

The Spiral Hearts surrounded the Chaos Spears. Next, the Chaos Spears became more powerful by turning into a pink color. So the doubled attack brutally hit Scar as she screamed in horror of seeing the pink spears charge at her. Being annihilated, Scar transformed into Amara's scarf, causing, the Daimon egg to develop from inside and crack in half. A faint purple ghost left its contents afterwards.

As the defiled smoke vanished, Ethan then took the Chaos Emeralds out of his body when they began hovering around him.

Ethan was relieved that Scar was now gone for good, and so he returned to his normal state with gladness.

"Well at least that's over now!" Sailor Moon cheered over their victory.

"For now." Ethan assumed.

Before Sailor Jupiter said something, someone had already beat her to the punch.

"So that's what those emeralds are. They're Chaos Emeralds!" this voice was recognizable, and everyone turned around when they heard it.

It was Sailor Uranus.

Apparently the Outer Scouts had witnessed the emeralds coming out of Ethan's body. And they had been wanting find out about it.

Jupiter glared at Uranus and Neptune with a suspicious look. She couldn't believe the concept of their real motives.

"So what's your point? Are you two interested in taking these Chaos Emeralds, the same way you want to take the pure heart crystals? You're definitely no better than those evil creatures!"

"Don't push your luck!" replied Sailor Uranus with a similar facial expression.

"You almost did me in, Uranus, and I won't forget that!" Sailor Jupiter didn't care who she was arguing with at this moment.

Jupiter charges in for an attack, but her fist was blocked by Uranus's wrist. Then she countered the attack. Suddenly another person appears in front of Sailor Jupiter. It was Ethan who had taken the punch in his stomach for Lita.

Unfortunately for Sailor Uranus, her punch didn't phase Ethan, which made everyone except for Sailor Heart baffled.

So with that secret revealed, Uranus removed her fist from his stomach then walks back towards Sailor Neptune. She felt angry and glared at her rival for moment. Could Ethan really be more than a rival to her? More powerful anyhow? Ethan simply gave a glare back, then watched as both Outer Sailor Soldiers ran away.

Only Sailor Heart felt the same odd feeling from before when she watched them retreat from the area. '_There's that strange feeling again... can it be? Could she be…? Nah, it couldn't be!_'

"Not a good move. You should've been more cautious towards him," Sailor Neptune spoke to her ally, then noticed something red from Uranus's hand.

"Your hand!" Neptune gasped in concern. Uranus's knuckles looked sore with minimal blood trinkling down from her knuckles.

"Yeah… It looks like I've underestimated him... Man, what is his body made out of! This is unreal!" Sailor Uranus was filled with frustration.

"What do you mean?" Neptune raised her eyebrow.

"Well, his armor DID prove to be tough, but his body felt like a brick. Just what kind of an Ultimate Lifeform is he?" Uranus wondered.

Neptune sighed then also grasped the same thought.

"I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and the other scouts regrouped with Ethan to check his current condition.

"Ethan! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sailor Heart was the most worried of the group.

"Well, actually I feel okay." he answered this question then noticed something familiar lying on the ground.

"Hey is that the scarf you were looking for Jupiter?" he asked pointed his index finger directly at the piece of lavender.

Jupiter took notice of this picked it up.

"The scarf! Oh, at least I got you back!" A smile lit up on the brunette's face.

Then Jupiter heard Mercury calling her name out.

"Amara and Michelle are over here!"

Sailor Jupiter and Ethan quickly detransformed back to Lita and Thomas. They both left to find Amara and Michelle lying on the grass hurt from Scar's attack.

Lita went right beside Amara and tried to wake her up.

While Thomas watched, he remembered to keep check if his suspicion would be confirmed.

"Amara! Amara, wake up! Wake up, Amara!"

Amara's groaning could be heard, and soon she opened her eyelids.

"That's much better! Welcome back!" Lita greeted her warmly.

"What happened? Where's the monster?" Amara asked.

"Sailor Moon came saved the day." Michelle told the story.

So now Thomas knew that his suspiscion was correct. How did she know that? Did she see it momentarily?

"I'm so glad… you're okay!" Lita hugged Amara and began to cry.

"I couldn't bear to think of anything could happen to you… I don't know why, but I feel a special connection to you, like we're old friends…" Then Lita gasps.

"You poor thing... that monster DID get a hold of you."

Amara shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I just caught my hand under my bush, that's all. Hey, my scarf!"

Lita nodded with a noticeable blush.

"Mmm, yes, and thank you! I was gonna bring it back to your house one of these days. But it looks like Scarface saved me a trip."

Thomas nodded his head in agreement, but held on to his current suspicion. After this he would definitely have to find out their true identity.

"Yeah, it sure has."

Amara and Michelle finally notice Thomas in their presence.

"Hey, blondie! How's it going?" Amara greets him with a friendly tone.

"Real good!" The 'blondie' comment caused Thomas to blush, despite the fact that Amara has a blond hair as well.

Noticing the blush on his face gave Amara a little giggle. Then she shifted her eyes towards Lita to give her deserved thanks.

"Thanks a lot, Lita."

'I hope someday I can be just like you, Amara! Always so calm and cool! I hope that scarf would have rubbed off some of you on me! Except for your motorcycle skills! Hehe!' Lita thought with chuckle.

Thomas watches the whole things and smiles. Instead of sticking to his assumption, he figures it's probably a huge mistake.

'_I guess maybe I was wrong about Amara and Michelle being Sailor Scouts._'

* * *

Later, Serena and the gang are all walking down the street.

"Hey, does Artemis ever do that thing where he claws your nose to get you up in the morning?" Serena asked Mina.

"No, but I know that he taught Luna that!" Mina gave a small grin.

"Tricky… maybe we'll try that next time you fall asleep at study buddies!" Raye suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah, you try it, Raye!" Serena dared.

"Don't start, you two!" Mina warned them. Seeing a fight between Serena and Raye was like watching the Earth explode.

"What? I said I MIGHT try it!" Raye reasoned with the blonde.

Tina laughed at this and wondered if this was how they always acted.

Mina and Amy notice Lita was in dressing store with Thomas helping her.

"What is she buying?" Mina asked curiously.

"A scarf! And guess who is helping her." Amy said.

"Thomas! I didn't know he was interest in shopping!" Mina was surprised at this outcome.

Inside the store, Lita was trying on a cute scarf!

"How I do look?" she asked Thomas.

"You look great!" he said with a approval smile.

Lita smiles backed with a small blush.

She knew Thomas would always be there for her whenever she needed it.

So afterwards Lita wrapped her arms around Thomas and gave a loving hug, with him returning it.

* * *

**Ethan: Was this great or what?**

**PDA: (smiles) It was so heart warming, cute and funny!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: If you ask me that was a very long story.**

**Ethan: Yeah! Tell me about it! We'll see all of you guys on the next chapter of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ulitimate Lifeform! Until next time, bon voyages!**


	8. Contest begins! Ethan The Super Saiyan!

(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)

**Ethan: Hi everyone! You are watching the next episode of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Hi everyone.**

**Ethan: I suppose all of you are wondering what this chapter is about hm?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: (nodding) Mmm hmm!**

**Ethan: In this chapter, Tina and I enter the affection contest, Amara and Michelle enter it as well, then another heart snatcher appears with Kaorinite to ruin the moment to steal Tina's Heart crystal that had caused my anger to awaken something, something that is born once every thousand years. As for the rest, you will soon see. So are any of you ready?**

**PDA and ThoughtfulTikal: Yes!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

******Contest begins! Ethan The Super Saiyan!**

-Dr. Tomoe's laboratory-

In his laboratory, Dr. Tomoe puts the finishing touches on a new Heart Snatcher cell.

"Ah, my beautiful Daimon Pod, how I love to give you life."

Then Dr. Tomoe hears a familiar female voice.

"Dr. Tomoe?"

"You're back already, Kaori?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I have to get those Crystals out of the pure hearts of young lovers, so you'll have to give me another Pod for that mission." Kaorinite said.

"Really? You want ANOTHER Pod, Kaori? I wonder how many you'll waste before you finally manage to collect those three Crystals you'll need."

Dr. Tomoe pours the culture into his formula.

"You'll have to get rid of that pest Sailor Moon, her Scouts and that Ultimate Lifeform this time. If you don't, you'll fail, you know."

In moments, there is another Daimon Pod.

"You could use a thousand Daimon Pods! We can't reach Purity Force before you rid us of those meddlesome Scouts and that bothersome boy! You're the only one I can trust with this, loyal Kaorinite."

Dr. Tomoe laughs evilly. Instead of letting it fly away, Dr. Tomoe passes the Daimon Pod over to Kaorinite. But he had one last thing to say, "One more thing Kaori."

"Hmmm, what is it Doctor?"

"I found out what kind of Ultimate Lifeform the boy is."

Kaorinite raised her eyebrow in interest, "Go on, Doctor, I'm listening."

"When I noticed that interesting armor of his, it's a proof that he is an artificial saiyan Lifeform." he finished explaining.

Kaorinite looked shocked. So Ethan the one that has been causing her so many fail is a saiyan warrior.

"But how Doctor? I thought those monkeys were wiped out long ago."

"They are, but this one was created instead of being born." Dr. Tomoe reached something in his pocket a pull a strange device with a semi-transparent colored red monocle. "Take this scouter, it will be useful to calculate anyone's fighting abilities or power levels if you like to say and it has interstellar communication to communicate with me

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate that." she thanked then she disappears with the Pod and her acquired scouter.

* * *

At the park we see Thomas sitting on the fountain thinking about the contest, he looks at the reflection of the water seeing himself then he sees an another individual beside his reflection. It was Maria! This made Thomas shocked to see her reflection. He noticed that she puts her hand on the back of his neck and starts scratching it. Thomas felt that and surrendered himself to her scratching then heard what he thought was Maria's sweet voice.

"Did that feel good?" 'Maria' asked.

Thomas moans and nodded to her question then says, "Boy, you must be good at scratching people's soft spots."

"Why thanks Thomas." she thanked, this made Thomas snapped out and realized that was not Maria, he knows that she never knew his alter ego. Then he look at the reflection of Maria again as it changes to someone's reflection. It was Amara and standing beside her was Michelle. It looks like it was Amara who scratching the back of his neck.

Thomas gasped in surprise, and then asked. "Amara! Michelle! What you two doing here?"

"Well Michelle and I were looking for you then we found you on fountain looking at the reflection on the water. I wasn't sure if you were aware of our presences, so I thought that if you didn't mind if I scratch the back of your neck." Amara explained. So she hopes that her dirty blond friend didn't mind anything at all.

Thomas smiles at her, "I didn't, but thanks that did feel good though, because it kind of gave me goose bumps." he chuckled. Amara and Michelle gave a little giggled. "So I see." Amara said with understanding tone with a little bit of giggle.

Michelle nodded in agreement.

"So Amara, what's the reason on looking for me?" Thomas asked, changing the subject.

"Well Michelle and I were wondering if you like to go shopping with us." Amara answered.

Thomas thought for a moment. He wonders if this is the perfect opportunity to tell Tina that he loves her and that he wish to spend the rest of his life with her. So he made up his mind and turns to Amara and Michelle with a warm smile then said, "Sure!"

Amara and Michelle were happy that their dirty blond friend just accepted their request just like that!

Thomas gets up from the fountain and joins the two ladies as they start walking to the department store.

* * *

Meanwhile Serena and the girls were discussing about their meeting about affection contest and Tina's dream.

Raye was the first to ask Tina, "So Tina, who was that boy that you saw in your dream?" Tina blushed from but was willing to answer Raye's question. "That was Thomas."

The girls and their guardian cats gasped as first then Serena and Mina went and said, "Aww!"

"Wow, I didn't think this guy in your dream was Thomas." Lita said.

"I have to agree." Amy said, agreeing to the subject.

Mina nodded in agreement. Then Raye decided to bring something.

"Well speaking of Thomas, did all of you remember what he said what Ultimate Lifeform he is when he was explaining about the Chaos Emeralds?" she asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, He did say that he's half human, and half..." Amy was about finish her sentence when Tina said, "Saiyan."

Everyone looks at Tina. Is it possible that she knows about these alien warriors?

"So, Tina, what exactly are Saiyans anyway?" Amy asked.

Tina started explaining, "Saiyans are a naturally aggressive warrior race who are said to be one of the strongest races in the universe. They're may not be a humongous number of them, but they are still very deadly warriors."

"So, what sort of special powers do these Saiyans have?" Artemis questioned.

"Well, from what I remembered hearing from Thomas, they all have the ability to fly, and they can fly at high speeds. Their strength is beyond super human, their speed in combat is very rapid, and they can use special Ki energy to create powerful blasts that can destroy things like buildings in no time." Tina continued on explaining.

"Are there any key differences in appearances between Saiyans and humans?" Luna wonders, curiously.

"Let me see..." Tina stated. "from what I heard, the Saiyans for the most part do looks very human like, except all Saiyans are born with monkey tails."

Serena gave Tina a confused look, "Monkey Tails?"

Tina nodded, "Yes... these monkey tails show how powerful they can be. And also, during full moons, certain Saiyans with those tails have the power to become a Great Ape monster!"

Lita gasp. "A Great Ape?"

"A Great Ape monster?" Mina asked with hint of fear.

"Yes! They become as tall as building, and their powers increase greatly, though the only issue is that they may not have control over that kind of power." Tina still continued on explaining.

"Whoa..." Serena awed.

"Whoa, indeed. And it doesn't stop there. Their appetite is WAY BEYOND human capacity. They say they can eat as much as a 50 course meal!" Tina said.

Everyone gasps and says, "No WAY!"

"Yep! They need all that food to be able to have the energy to pull off those special attacks in the first place. 'I wonder if Thomas can eat all that food...' Tina thought, "There's one more thing you should know about."

"What is it?" Raye asked.

"Every time the Saiyans battle, win or lose, they become stronger... much stronger." Tina finished on explaining

Everyone gasps again and says "Really?"

Tina nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Anything else?" Serena asked curiously.

Tina shook her head. "... No, that's all I heard on about Saiyans."

Artemis thought of something, 'I wonder how Thomas is doing right now?'

Speaking of Thomas, let's see how he is doing.

* * *

We find Thomas, Amara, and Michelle at the department store. In it, Amara and Michelle are helping Thomas shop for the upcoming affection contest.

"Thanks for helping me with the shopping, you two. I could really use it, seeing as I could use a girl's touch!" Thomas said.

"It's not a problem, Thomas, we were glad to help." Amara assured.

"We know how much we want you to impress Tina, plus we did want to hang out with you for a while." Michelle added.

Thomas smiles "I appreciate the sincerity!"

Thomas is looking around all of the department stores. "Sooo… what I can use to impress Tina?"

Amara and Michelle looked around as well until they spotted something.

"Ohhh, that neck tie store looks nice!" Michelle said.

"Really?" Thomas wondered. "…Color neck ties. This is just what I needed."

The three headed inside the neck tie store.

Thomas looked around seeing so much neck ties "Wow… so many of them!"

"We should be able to find the perfect tie for you!" Michelle said.

Amara thought of something and called out to Thomas "Speaking of Tina, I got to ask you something."

Thomas looked at Amara then shrugged. "Go right ahead."

Amara then started on talking "Well, we know that you want to impress Tina, right?"

Thomas gulped nervously "Y-y-yes!"

"So, I'm sure you have some special feelings for her, am I right?" Amara asked.

"Yeah... I... do!" Thomas replied

"And you must like being around here, correct?" Michelle question curiously.

Thomas nodded "Mmm hmm, so get to the point!"

"So, how do you feel when you're near Tina?" Michelle asked.

"Well at first my heart beats faster and then when I look at her, she reminds me of someone." Thomas said.

Amara looked at Thomas and took a guess. "You mean Tina reminds you this girl that was like a sister to you huh?"

Thomas look at Amara surprised. 'How did Amara know that I talking about Maria, unless,' he thought. "Hmmm, did Lita told you two about that?" he asked.

Amara and Michelle nodded. "Yes and we are sorry about on what happen to her." Michelle said with a remorse tone.

"That's okay." Thomas said.

Thomas was wondering why she did that. Was it because Amara was sorry to hear that Thomas had such a hard life? Before he could say something he suddenly found himself in a warm embrace by Amara. Thomas froze. His cheeks turned slightly pink. Amara's hug was so warm…yet so… relaxing.

"Don't cry Thomas…." She said. "No one wants to see a handsome boy cry." Thomas gulped again which caused Michelle to laugh a little. Then Thomas gave his trademark smile and returns the hug to Amara. "Thanks Amara. Oh and by the way, Amara, Michelle, there's something I like to say to you both." He said.

Michelle looked at him "What is it, Thomas? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Thomas shook his head. "Not exactly... You see, I've been thinking this over for a long while now, and after the good things that you've done for me, including now for an upcoming important day, I know just how I feel for the two of you."

Amara and Michelle blushes. "You do?" Amara asked.

Thomas nodded. "Yep. I think now would be a good time to say it. Amara, Michelle..."

Amara and Michelle lean a little closer to see what he says. "I love you both as my sister figures."

"..."

"..."

"You know, the same way as Amy, Lita, and Mina..." Thomas explained.

Amara and Michelle were speechless.

Thomas noticed the blond tomboy and blue-green haired girl haven't said anything. "... Umm... ladies, is there something wrong?"

Amara was speaking to Michelle telepathically. 'He... loves us as sister figures? I can't believe it!' She was shocked that Thomas thought them as sister figure the same way that he thought Amy, Lita and Mina as well.

'I can't believe it, either. I'm so surprised right now. What do you think of this, Amara?' Michelle asked.

'I... don't know. It doesn't feel like a bad thing. I'm not sure if I expected more from him or not.'

'I don't think it matters too much, because, remember, he loves Tina. It's what he cares about the most!'

'You're right! You know, it doesn't feel too bad being like a sister figure to Thomas. I like it! It's like we're all part of the family.'

'I feel the same way!'

Amara gave a smile to him, "Thomas... I'm so happy you think that way to us."

Michelle smiles as well. "Yeah, it's like we're all one big happy family."

Thomas returns the smile. "Thanks, girls! You will always be in my heart."

Michelle went up to Thomas and gives him a sister-like kiss in the cheek. This made Thomas' cheek blush with deep pink then he cleared his throat and shrugged the blush off his cheek. "Thanks Michelle." he thanked.

Michelle nodded in return and Amara decided to change the subject. "If that's the case, then…."

"Then…" Thomas repeated.

"Do you love and care for her?" Amara asked curiously.

Thomas looked at Amara shocked and being surprised greatly! "Do I love and care for Tina?" He asked with his face now as red as a tomato.

Amara laughed. "Yes, silly boy, do you love her?"

"Well sure I do love her, but it's just that I don't know she loves me as well." Thomas lowered his head down, looking on the ground thinking about what would happen if Tina didn't love him back.

Amara sighed. "Thomas you need to let go of those bad thoughts, can't you see that it's making you have doubts on yourself."

Thomas thought for a moment and realized that she was right!

"Amara, I see your point! I should just let go and get rid of those bad thoughts. Those things would only just be my undoing. Besides, I was never like this, so I must put the past behind me and move on! Think about my future! I, Thomas Tidwell, am now reborn! I will confess my love for Tina and spend the rest of my life with her!" He declared with a look of determination.

Amara and Michelle smiled at him "That's the spirit Thomas!" Amara cheered.

Thomas nodded to the blond tomboy.

Michelle thought of something. "Hey Thomas shouldn't we be buying you a neck tie?" she asked.

Thomas' eyes widened in realization. "Uh... Yes! Why in the name of heck didn't I think about that!"

"Maybe you were perhaps a little too worked up on getting rid of your doubts." Amara answered with amusement tone.

"Good point!" he said sheepishly while scratching his head.

Amara and Michelle were giggling at him while seeing his face is priceless as a penny.

While Thomas and his new addition family figures look for some neck ties, lets check on some other things.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the heart monument, Dr. Tomoe's Daimon Pod makes a beeline for the monument and disappears inside!

* * *

Back at the department store Amara and Michelle suddenly felt something.

'I feel it in my bones. There's something evil lurking around here.' Amara said speaking to Michelle telepathically.

'That means one of their awful Heart Snatchers will appear close by.' Michelle responded back.

'I think you're right, but we can't ever let a Pure Heart Crystal fall into their hands.'

* * *

So the next day arrives, and the contest is about to begin.

Before the contest begins, Tina gets opinions from her friends on her dress. Her hair is still uncovered, except for being washed and brushed beautifully. The dress is pink with a blue star in the middle. Her yellow shorts are underneath her dress. The formal shoes that she wears are red and blue. She has normal white gloves on. And finally, she has two big gold earrings on.

"So, girls, what do you think?" Tina asked.

The Heroines gleamed at Tina's dress.

"You look so amazing, Tina!" Serena approved

"That is sooo beautiful, Tina! You look fabulous!" Lita cheered.

"Very Astonishing, Tina!" Mina added.

"I don't think that dress would look better on anyone else!" Amy said.

"You'll win the contest for sure!" Raye assured.

Tina smiles. "Thanks, girls. To tell you the truth, I am kind of nervous..."

"Don't worry about it, Tina! With your amazing looks, talent, and your power of love (wink), you can't lose." Serena assured with confidences in her tone.

"Thanks for the support, Serena! Wish me luck!" Tina called.

The Heroines wished Tina good luck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas was speaking to Darien before the contest begins. Thomas's dress was like a grey tuxedo, with nice white shoes, and a blue neck tie that he, Amara, and Michelle got from the department store.

"How do I look, Darien!" Thomas asked.

"You look handsome! That is sure to impress Tina!" Darien approved.

"I don't know... do you think Tina loves me? Because I'm not even sure if she feels the same way that I do." Thomas said giving an unsure tone.

"Don't worry about it, there's no way Tina doesn't love you. After all, she means everything to you. You know, it wasn't always love at first sight with me and Serena." Darien said.

Thomas looked at him curiously, "Really?"

Darien nodded. "Yeah, in fact, I use to dislike her some and called her Meatball Head. But, after a certain event occurred, I realized my true destiny with Serena. And that is to love and protect her... forever!"

Thomas was shocked about this. "Wow! I never knew about that!"

"Now, get out there and show everyone what love truly is to you and Tina... no regrets!" Darien said with encouragement.

Thomas nodded. "Got it!"

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Love Affection contest! Today, one of our four lovely couples will face off to see which couple is the most in love. The couples who wins will get to touch the Heart Monument and show everyone that you are the best couple. Now, let's meet our 4 couples!" the Announcer said.

After the first two couples was introduced.

"The third couple that will compete for the title of best couple are Amara and Michelle!" the Announcer said.

"Huh? What are they doing up there?" Serena asked.

"They're probably up there as some sort of joke." Raye suggested.

"And our last couple, which has a lot of potential, is the couple of Tina and Thomas!" Announcer introduced.

"Good luck, Tina!" Serena cheered.

"You go for it, Thomas!" Lita cheered as well.

"Your hair looks great, Michelle!" Raye said.

"Amara, I hope you win first prize!" Mina exclaimed.

Hey! Just whose side are you two on?

"Be quiet." Serena hissed quietly at the miko and romantic girl.

"We're here because we want Thomas and Tina to win." Lita said to Raye and Mina.

"You seem to forget that we want them to win this contest." Amy reminded the two.

"Oops."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Raye apologized.

And you were the one who thought it up in the first place, Raye!

"So, now that we've introduced our couples, let the contest begin!" Announcer announced as the crowds cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile Kaorinite is hiding behind a tree watching. Looks like she is waiting for the winner to touch monument then winner gets the heart snatched!

* * *

Thomas, Tina, Amara and Michelle went well in those rounds, then Amara and Michelle decide to drop out, the others did their things in Depth of Affection round, so that left Thomas and Tina.

Thomas said to Tina. "Tina... for the longest time, I have admired you. Ever since the day we met, there was something about you that concerns me. It took a long while to figure out what it was, and that is that you liked me. At first, I felt confused. I didn't know how to react to that. But then, you reminded me of another special girl that was like a sister to me that had all of the nice things that you also share!"

Tina was blushing from those words that Thomas said. "Thomas..."

"Now, I stand by your side, my sweet, and I longed to say the words which I wanted to say to you for a long time. Tina... I love you!"

The Audience Awwwed at this!

Tina continued to blushed, but happily, "Thomas, I knew you felt the same way that I did. I somehow knew deep down inside my heart that you were the one for me. Just as Serena is with Darien!"

"She mentioned me, she mentioned me, YES!" Serena said excitingly, but quietly.

"Thomas, I love you, too!" she said as she and the dirty-blond Saiyan share a warm and love hug together!

"Now, I'll let you be the judges of that." the host said.

The audience is instantly cheering.

"Yay! You win, Thomas!" Lita exclaimed.

"That's it! You decide! This couple wins, and I don't think we'll hear anyone objecting!" the host said

Lights dim, and a spotlight shines on them as the curtain behind them drops.

"Yeah! Great! Let's put the spotlight on them!"

Tina and Thomas looked at each other.

"Thomas, you were great!"

"Yeah! Thanks! Would you like to do the honors, after all its ladies first right?"

Tina giggled at his gentlemanly manners. "Thomas that is so sweet of you, you sexy beast!"

Thomas looked at her confused at her as the dirty blond half Saiyan scratches the back his head, "Sexy beast?"

Tina continued to giggle at his denseness. Boy he sure must dense on what a sexy beast is.

And now, the final moment. They turn around and see the Heart Monument. Tina takes a few steps forward. And she reaches out to touch the monument. "Thomas and me…forever." she said as she touches the monument then suddenly is started glowed then a new heart snatching monster, Daiheart appears. Everyone but the Heroines and Thomas ran for it.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Tina asked.

Thomas had one good guess. "Must be another Heart Snatcher, trying to ruin our love moment." he growled.

"There must a pure crystal inside such a pure heart. So young, too." Daiheart said evilly as she uses the Extractor Beam to get the heart crystal.

"Get out the way, Thomas!" Tina said as she pushes Thomas out of the way

Tina screams has her heart is in the process of being taking out.

Thomas hits the ground; he gets up and looked, then in horror the half Saiyan watches Tina scream in pain. "TINA!" he screamed.

Serena and her friends saw what's happening as well. "Tina, no! We have to save her!"

And so, the 5 have transformed into Sailor Scouts. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus appeared!

Tina's pure heart is released out of her body. It shines and sparkles incredibly as its power is tremendous! Daiheart smiled evilly. "So bright! Its power must be huge!" before she could take the rare heart she hears a voice.

"Stop it!"

Daiheart notices Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. "What? Who are you?"

"How dare you try to hurt Tina, you monster!"

Thomas ran to Tina's side calling her, "Tina!"

"There's absolutely no way we will let you get away with this! I stand for love, and I stand for justice. I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"And we'll punish you in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon said.

Suddenly, Kaorinite appears!

"It's you again!"

"That's right you pesky Sailor Scouts, this time you will not interfere with my plans. Daiheart!" Kaorinite ordered coldly as she snapped her fingers.

"Let's dance!" Daiheart used a special power to summon men so that they would dance with the Sailor Scouts. The Sailor Scouts fell for it, as after a little dancing, the men turned into monsters and tied the scouts up and shocked them, literally!

As Daiheart is about to grab the crystal, Sailors Uranus and Neptune appear and stops her from grabbing.

"Huh?"

"I help those who fight for love and justice. I'm Sailor Uranus!"

"I also help those who fight for love and justice. I'm Sailor Neptune!"

"And together, we shall punish you!"

"Daiheart, you should introduce them to their dance partners." Kaorinite ordered

"Daiheart." she was about use the same power that she used on Sailor Moon and the scouts, but…

"Don't bother, we dance alone!" Uranus said.

"Get ready, as we will do our combination attack!" Neptune warned.

They hold one of their hands with each other, and by holding out their other hand close to each other, they combine both of their special attacks together.

"DEEP WORLDS COLLIDE!"

Their combination attack makes a planet like attack that is bigger than usual and has a platinum color. They attack Daiheart and severely damage her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan transformed a little while ago and beaten up the 5 monsters that were attacking the Sailor Scouts, freeing them.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ethan!"

Ethan nodded. "No problem, now if you will excuse, I have a heart to save." Ethan quickly teleports to nearby where Daiheart is.

"Uranus, Neptune, thanks for your help. Leave the rest to me!" Ethan insisted.

"And why should we move?" Uranus asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Because this is for Tina, and I want to save her, now move aside." Ethan ordered.

Uranus thought for a moment then nodded. "…very well."

Uranus and Neptune moved out of the way, but Neptune is confused.

"Why did you listen to him, Uranus?" Neptune asked. She knew that Uranus never listens to anyone including Ethan, so why is that?

"Because, I have a strange feeling about Ethan that disturbs me. He really seems to care a lot about Tina, just the same as Thomas does… and that puzzles me." Uranus answered.

"But, what about the heart crystal? It was glowing brightly and it had a strange power. Shouldn't we check to see if it's one of the ones that we need?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know where this came from, but somehow… deep down inside of me, I really don't think that isn't one of the ones that we need." Uranus said. So Uranus had a thought that there might've been a good possibility that Tina's heart was not the one.

Neptune sighed then said, "…. If you say so!"

Ethan gives a dark glare at Kaorinite and Daiheart, but however they did not seemed intimidated.

"So, the little Saiyan wants to play, huh? Daiheart!" Kaorinite ordered with a snapped of her fingers.

"Daiheart!" Daiheart does her special power again, and to everyone's surprise, he fell for it. 10 Beautiful women appeared before Ethan.

Ethan blushes at those beautiful women. "Wow, so beautiful. This is like a fantasy come true!"

As Ethan was admiring the women, they changed into monsters, and all of them attacked Ethan at once. Ethan felt extreme pain inside of him, as the girls were giving him the shock treatment.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Ethan's body glows and unleashes a big blue explosive wave to destroy the nearby monster. However, Ethan became very tired, as he fell to his knees, because of all the monsters.

Kaorinite laughs as she tells Ethan something that would greatly disturb him. "Hey, Saiyan, listen up. If you don't do something about Tina's heart, she will die if it's not placed back in there. Such a cruel fate, isn't it? Hahahahahahaha!" Uh-oh! That's not good.

Ethan became shocked at what heard, "She… will die?"

The Sailor Scouts gasped and became shocked!

"What do you mean… she's going to die?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sailor Moon, do you remember something about Tina, when she is Sailor Heart? She is the protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance. She counts on the power of love to stop evil. I bet if her heart's not a part of her, then she can't be who she was anymore." Sailor Mercury explained to her leader/future queen.

"Noo…."

Ethan struggles deep inside of his mind, as he thinks back to when Maria had pretty much the same fate as Tina is going through now. "No… 'I couldn't save Maria when I had the chance… I loved her so much, but there was nothing I could have done at the time. And now, Tina, who… I also love, will meet the same fate as Maria? No….. No…NOOOOOOOOOO!' Now Ethan became extremely angry! "You Monster! You will NOT DARE to let Tina die!"

Kaorinite looked at Ethan with a confused look. "What?"

"I… won't let... you… get away… with… this!" Ethan growled in anger.

Daiheart noticed something happening to him. "WHAT?"

Ethan started gathering energy! As the clouds in the sky become black, thunder and lightning striking at the ground near him. "I lost Maria... a long time ago...!"

Sailor Uranus and Neptune stare at the half Saiyan in a total shock.

"And now, I'm about to lose Tina, too?" Ethan growled as he getting angrier.

The Sailor Scouts are also in total shock.

Ethan started shaking the ground as he gathers a ton of energy and is revealing his hidden power.

Ethan gets angrier as his hair suddenly became upright and flashes gold."THIS TIME YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, KAORINITE!"Ethan screams as he lets out an explosion as the entire area gets buffed by a white light. When the light cleared, Ethan's appearance changed his hair became upright golden hair, the eyes become bluish-green, becomes surrounded by a flame-like gold aura and produces an increases in bulkier muscles. He has become a Super Saiyan!

"W-w-w-what in the world?" Uranus asked in shocked tone.

"What is this?" Neptune asked, confused on the outcome.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus were shocked of Ethan's transformation as well. "WHAT?" the four scouts exclaimed.

"Ethan..." Sailor Moon's eyes watered in concern.

Kaorinite looked confused at what she sees. "What? What now? Saiyans transforms into apes. This is completely different from anything that I've ever seen before. So, what does this mean?" she wondered. What she doesn't know is that Ethan has become a legendary warrior that has not been awakened once every thousands years.

Ethan looks at Kaorinite with a cold and deadly look that could send chills in her spine. Then without warning Ethan went at tremendous speed to take the heart crystal back. Daiheart did not notice that he took it back until it was too late. "Huh? Hey! What happen! How did you get the heart crystal? I didn't see you coming!" That took you long enough to notice.

"..." Kaorinite was in total shock to say a word.

Ethan placed the pure heart crystal back into Tina's body. Tina woke up and saw Ethan.

"... Ethan!" Tina exclaimed.

Ethan smiles warmly "Tina... I'm so happy that you are awake!"

Tina smiles faintly. "Thank you... for saving me!"

"Tina, notice something different about me?" Ethan asked.

Tina sees what Ethan's talking about. "... You are gold?"

"I... am a Super Saiyan." Ethan answered.

"... A Super Saiyan?" Tina repeated.

Ethan nodded. "Yes, and it's all because of you. Because if I didn't save you, you were going to die, And I absolutely would not let this happen, even for the risk of my life."

Tina tears happily. "I'm so happy... that you care about me."

"I... I love you, Tina!"

"I love you too... Thomas!"

Tina and Thomas gave a warm hug to each other.

Tina was blushing from the warmth of his body "You're so warm. I love your Super Saiyan passion."

"Thanks!" Then his smile changed to a frown. "Now if you will excuse me, Tina, I got a Heart Snatcher to destroy. You go and regroup with Sailor Moon and the other scouts." Ethan said as Tina nodded.

Tina and Ethan release from their embrace as Ethan charges up is aura and returns to the battlefield. Sailor Moon and the scouts appear beside Tina as she transformed into Sailor Heart, luckily Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Daiheart and Kaorinite were too focused on Ethan's transformation.

"Tina, why is Ethan so different?" Mercury asked.

"He's now a Super Saiyan!" Heart answered.

Mars looked at Heart shocked. "A Super Saiyan? Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was necessary. You see, according to legend, there hasn't been a Super Saiyan in a thousand years. I never thought something like this would happen, but it did, and it was all because of me."

"Because of you? Hmm..." Sailor Moon wondered to herself.

"So, what are Super Saiyans?" Jupiter asked.

"Super Saiyan is an advance transformation that can only be performed under extreme circumstances. As you can see, Ethan has golden hair, bluish-green eyes and a golden aura. That is his appearance." Heart answered.

"So, what's improved from them?" Venus wondered curiously.

"A Super Saiyan's strength is said to be increased soooo high, that you remembered when I said that Saiyans can destroy buildings in no time. Well, Super Saiyans can destroy an entire city with one mega blast."

Everyone was astonished.

"Their speed greatly improves, their energy attacks are more deadly, and they seem to be more aggressive as well." Heart continued to explain.

"So, does the Chaos Emeralds have anything to do with it?" Venus asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds does Super Transformations. These can only be done from within."

"Whoa!"

"How did Ethan become a Super Saiyan in the first place?" Mars asked.

"He transformed... all for me?" Heart answered.

"For you?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"Yes! You see, I didn't notice it at the time because my heart was still stolen, but he told me that he wanted to get my pure heart back from the heart snatcher, but he couldn't, and he felt so enraged because the heart snatcher was too strong for him, that the thought of him losing me made all of his hidden energy exploded into him, and he turned into a Super Saiyan..." Heart answered.

Sailor Moon had figured out why, "It was because of you... because he loved you, Tina. Just the thought of losing someone so close and precious to you would make you really sad." Sailor Moon said as she was sobbing. "The thought of not being with the one you love would make you so angry that you would do anything, even at the risk of your life, to protect the one you hold precious to you." then Sailor Moon started crying. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask, I hope I never lose you to anyone, ever!" she said as she with the others nearby sobbed as well.

Tina stared at Ethan while feeling a tears coming out of her eyes, 'Ethan, thank you for always looking out for me. I love you, you sexy beast!'

Daiheart looked at Kaorinite. "Hey boss lady why don't you use that scouter of yours to see his power level." she suggested. Kaorinite smiled at that idea. 'Not a bad idea, just because that monkey changed his hair it doesn't change anything!' she thought as she places the acquired scouter that she got from Tomoe on her left eye then press the button as the device starts to read Ethan's power level. Ethan took a notice on the device but he wasn't worried, because he knows that Kaorinite will be surprised when she sees his power level then Kaorinite's eyes widened all the sudden. Daiheart looked at the pale woman with an odd look. "Well what's the guy's power level?"

Kaorinite growled as she grabs the device and crushes it with all her might then yells, "IT'S OVER FIFTEEN MILLION!"

Daiheart and the entire scouts gasped in surprise. "fifteen million!"

Kaorinite looked at Ethan with a hint of anger. "Wh-Who are you...?" she demanded.

"Don't you already know?" he asked. Guess maybe he needs to refresh her memory. "I'm the Saiyan who came all the way from the Space Colony ARK to defeat your Heart Snatcher monsters and your evil ways." he answered.

"The anger you caused me has awakened the legendary warrior that lived in my heart! I'm Ethan! And I am a SUPER SAIYAAAAAAAN!"he roared as his golden aura rises greatly.

Kaorinite was in denial to accept that. "No...! It can't be!" she denied. She growled in anger. "Daiheart, destroy him!" she ordered coldly as she disappears.

"Daiheart!" she uses powers again, but before she could that she was interrupted by Ethan. "Not this time!"

Ethan lifts his hand up as sticks out hand and a big blue-white fireball is formed.

"SUPER FLAMETHROWER!"

He then releases a super blue-white flame from his hand and it comes at the heartless heart snatcher fast and gives Daiheart a very painful burn.

Ethan then gives a bold smirk as his fist glows super bluish-white. "I think it's time to cool you down!"

"SUPER ICE PUNCH!"

He gives a hard punch at the false lady heart monster then she gets covered in ice, resulting in freezing her. He then closes his eyes then he starts speaking to Sailor Moon and Heart telepathically. 'Sailor Moon and Heart!'

Sailor Moon and Heart gasped in surprise. 'Ethan was that you?' Sailor Heart asked. I guess she didn't know that Ethan can use telepathy

'Yes! It's me!' he responded.

Sailor Moon figured what Ethan has in mind and decides to wait to ask about that telepathic ability. 'Let me guess you want me and Sailor Heart to combine our attacks right?' she asked with smirk planted on her face.

Ethan wasn't surprised; he knew that Sailor Moon would figure out that easily since she has worked with Sailor Heart or Ethan before.

'All right then lets finish it!'

Sailor Moon and Heart nodded as the three starts the combined attacks.

"ULTIMATE ROARING LOVE SPARK!"

First, Ethan powers up as his eyes glows blue, his flame-like gold aura grows bigger. His body glows gold and a indigo ball forming in front of his right hand and he forms a yellow-orange ball in his left hand then he places the two balls together and fires the improved Hyper Beam with the blue shockwaves surrounding it. Sailor Heart fires her Heart Rainbow Love Spark follow by Sailor Moon's Moon Spiral Heart to combine into Moon Heart Spiraling Love Spark!

The two beams come together to form a gold and rainbow colored beam, surrounded by red electric hearts. The powerful blast comes at Daiheart and Daiheart disappears: courtesy of the Ultimate Roaring Love Spark!

The Heart Monument returns to its original position, and the Daimon Pod pops out and cracks. Another Heart Snatcher is toast.

Then suddenly Ethan collapsed to his knee as his golden aura disappears, his hair changing back to normal. It seems that uses of his energy had cause the Super Saiyan to disappear. Sailor Moon and the other scouts gasped. "ETHAN!" the girls come to Ethan's side. To check on him to see if he is okay

* * *

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were watching the Scouts and the half Saiyan. "So Ethan is a Saiyan." Neptune confirmed to Uranus as she smiles then she starts to walk away.

Uranus turns to her ally and says, "Well, that's good." What does she mean good? Doesn't she know that Saiyans are a true warrior race?

Neptune looked at her partner, confused. "How is that a good thing?" She asked. Uranus answers. "He just might turn out to be an interesting challenge."

Neptune doesn't seem so sure about this. "But what about Ethan's Super Saiyan transformation of his? Don't you think he might be too powerful for you to overcome?" She said with a concern tone. Uranus chuckles, "I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, he'll go soft on me... meaning that he won't use that transformation on me." Looks like she's starting to understand more and more about her rival.

* * *

Back with the girls and their wounded friend, Ethan uses Recover to heal himself as he feels his strength returning. He is lucky that thanks to his Saiyan blood, he will get stronger every time he survives a near-death experience.

Ethan turns to Sailor Heart. "Should we continue on where we started before?" he asked sweetly.

Sailor Heart smiles. "I never thought you'd ask!"

Ethan and Sailor Heart hover in the stage as they touch the Heart Monument as it finally lights, and Ethan and Sailor Heart turn to the audience who are Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"Happy ending." Mars said.

"Yeah. You are the romance doctor, Raye." Sailor Moon said to Mars.

"Look at him. He looks so happy." Venus gleamed happily.

"He should be. He did a good job." Jupiter approved.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like him." Mercury wished.

Wait a minute! Did that come from Amy?

"Huh?" The girls looked at Mercury as she blushes for confessing.

Ethan looks at Heart. "Guess this is something, I should say 'All's well and ends well."

Heart shook her head. "Not quite!" Ethan looks at her wondering she mean then without warning she pressed her lips against his kissing him, he was shocked at first, but he surrendered himself to her kiss as he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. While she slid her arms around his neck, pulling him a little closer. The Sailor Scouts awed at this sight. So now Ethan has a girlfriend while Tina has boyfriend. This is a romantic sight of The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform and The protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance!

* * *

**Ethan: So how was that?**

**PDA: It was romantic!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Beautiful!**

**Ethan: So we'll, see all of you guys on the next chapter of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ulitimate Lifeform! Until next time, bonfoyache!**


	9. Cooler and Armored Squadron's Arrival!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, DBZ and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hi everyone! You are watching the movie of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**SonicXReiHino: Well that's new!**

**PDA: Tell me about it!**

**Ethan: Anyway this movie is about when Ethan and the Inner Sailor Scouts are in the training ground while he trains the scouts on his special moves, Meanwhile outside in deep space a alien warrior named Cooler and his squadron; Salza, Neiz and Doore** **are hired by Dr. Tomoe to come to Earth to terminate the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. As for the rest you will soon see. So are you two ready?**

**PDA & SonicXReiHino: Yes!**

* * *

**Movie 1: Cooler and his Armored Squadron's Arrival!**

-Daylight-

Outside we find Ethan, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts in their training ground.

"Alright Sailor Scouts, today, we're going to learn some of my special moves to use in battle." he instructed.

Sailor Mars looked at him curiously. "And... what purpose does this serve?" Yeah! What is the purpose?

"We're here so that you can use quicker moves without always having to rely on your Sailor powers all the time, the exception for this lesson is Sailor Heart."

"Me?" Sailor Heart asked.

Ethan gave a little chuckle. "Yes you, silly! You'll see why shortly. Now, I will call you up one by one to teach you all awesome moves. Understand?"

"We got it!" So now the scouts will begin their training.

* * *

The first one for Ethan train is Jupiter!

"So, what's my awesome new move you're going to teach me, huh?" Jupiter asked.

"Do you remember the first electric move I did?"

A Flashback was shown during a long while back when Ethan used Zap Cannon on Chiquan.

"I remember; it was the move Zap Cannon! I always wanted to do that move."

"Okay, watch closely now!" Ethan holds out his hands, and an electrical field was created between his hands. "ZAP CANNON!" He then launches it, and a small electrical explosion was seen.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Now, you try!"

"Okay... here goes... Zap Cannon!" Jupiter does the same thing as Ethan did, but with the green electrical field, and in her first try, manages to pull it off with a small electrical explosion being seen!

"You did it! That was great!" Ethan approved with a smile.

Jupiter starts jumping in joy. "Yay, I actually did it! I guess it was a similar form to my Thunder Clash. Thanks, Ethan!" she said as she gives the loving hug

Ethan smiles as he returns the hug. "Not a problem!"

* * *

Mercury was next for the dirty blond boy to train. "So, what awesome move are you going to teach me?"

"I know that you like to use Water and Ice, correct?" Ethan asked.

"Yep!" she replied.

"So, I'm going to teach you Ice Beam!"

Mercury remembered that Ethan used that move to save Jupiter from that Heart Snatcher and she always wanted to have a move like that. "Cool!"

"That's right! Now, watch what I do!" A light blue ball is formed in front of his hands. "... ICE BEAM!" He then fires a bolt of icy cold energy. Then Ethan turns to Mercury. "Now it's your turn!"

"Okay!" Mercury nodded as she forms the cyan ball, "... Ice Beam!" she fires, but it didn't fire as powerful as it was supposed to. "Awww, I didn't do it right!"

"Try again, and this time, make sure to release all of the energy you have accumulated at once!" Ethan said.

Mercury nodded. "Gotcha!" she forms the cyan ball again. "...Ice Beam!" This time, she manages to fire a bolt of icy cold energy as the beam of ice freezes a rock.

"Success, thanks for teaching me that Ethan!" Mercury said as she goes and gives Ethan the loving hug like Jupiter did before.

"My pleasure!" he responded back with a warm smile.

* * *

Next is Mars' turn for Ethan to teach.

"So Ethan, what move are you going to teach me?" Mars asked.

"How would you like to learn a melee move?"

Mars became interested in that. "Oh, that sounds like fun. What's it called?"

"It's called Flare Blitz!" he replied.

"Sounds like fun. Show me!"

"Okay! FLARE BLITZ!" Ethan cloaks himself in blue fire and charges quickly. He then destroys a nearby boulder.

"Wow!" Mars awed.

"There you have it! Now, you try!"

"Okay, here I go, Flare Blitz!" Mars said as she cloaked herself in a red fire and charged towards a boulder. She then destroys it into many pebbles! "Yeah, I rule!"

"Great Job, now, be careful not to use it too much, because it can cause recoil damage back." he warned

"Recoil?" Mars asked, curiously.

"As powerful as it is, you'll take some damage back each time you hit something. So, don't overdo it!" Ethan warned.

"Oh, I see. Thanks!" Mars thanked.

"No problem!" Ethan smiles then his face was changed to frown. "And Mars, Just so you know, see these rings around my wrists?" he asked as he shows her the rings around his wrists. Mars nodded. "Yeah, What about them?" she asked.

"They protect me from recoil damages." he explained.

Mars' eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"But, there's something else about these rings. They also protect me from overextending my Chaos Control-based techniques, so basically I can use them without any nasty side-effects or overdoing it."

"Whoa! So, you always have to wear them?" she asked.

"Whenever I'm in my Saiyan form, I don't know if there will ever be a time when I will need all that energy. I just hope I don't have to resort to that..." he hoped.

Mars feels a little sorry for Ethan. She could not imagine what would happen if Ethan did release the rings around his wrists. As Mars was about to leave, Ethan suddenly called her. "...Mars, wait!"

Mars turned to him. "What it is?"

"... I want to teach you one more move." Ethan said.

"Another move, why?" Mars asked.

"Well, I was thinking that the recoil move was kind of unfair, so I want to teach you another move that doesn't damage you as well." Ethan replied.

Mars did have to admit that he's very sweet towards girls even like ones such as her. "Oh... okay!"

"This move is called Flamethrower." Ethan said.

"Flamethrower... so, I'm throwing flames? Mars asked.

Ethan laughed from that question. "Hahahaha! Not exactly, watch me!" he lifts his hand up as a blue-white fireball is formed. "FLAMETHROWER!" he shoots out a vortex of blue-white flames from his hand.

"Now, it's your go..." he was soon interrupted by Mars. "Alright, this should be easy!" she giggles, as she lifts her hand up as a red-orange fireball is formed. "Flamethrower!" She successfully shoots the red-orange flames from her hand, but ends up cooking Ethan in the process. Then Mars laughs at him!

"Very funny," Ethan said, sarcastically.

"I know... it's hilarious! Hahahahaha!"

"Well, at least you managed to master the move easily. Now, do me a favor and tell the next girl to wait a minute so I can recover my strength." Ethan said as he blows a puff of smoke out of his mouth.

"You got it!"

For once, Mars has found something to laugh about especially 'accidentally' burning Ethan.

* * *

After Ethan recovered from the 'accident' from Mars, Venus was next in line to be taught a move. "So... What super awesome attack will I learn?"

"For you, let's see... Hmm...How about...Solarbeam?" Ethan suggests.

"Solarbeam? Sounds Amazerific!" Venus commented.

"Let me show you. First, you'll need to gather the sunlight energy." Ethan demonstrates as he gathers the sunlight into his hand, forming into a blue ball. "Once it's fully charge, you fire it! SOLARBEAM!" He fires the Solarbeam with all of his might at the sky.

Venus gleamed at the beam of Ethan's, amazed that his attack turned out to be beautiful beam to learn. "Too cool!"

"Now, it's all you, babe!"

"Sweet!" Venus though had a blush formed in her cheeks when Ethan called her 'babe' cheered as she gathers sunlight energy into her hand forming into yellow ball.

"Think you got enough energy?" he asked.

"Yep, I feel it."

"Then, fire away!"

"Solarbeam!" Venus fires the yellow-hued beam at the sky. "Whoa, that was a lot of energy!"

"That's the awesome power of Solarbeam." Ethan remarked. "But remember, you need a lot of sunlight to fire it."

"Wait, so I can't use this during the nighttime?" Venus asked.

"Actually, you can. But, it takes longer. The more sunlight that is emitted, the faster it charges."

"Sweetness!"

* * *

Heart was next for her boyfriend to teach. "So sweetie, what are you going to teach me?"

"What I'm going to teach you is not an attacking move, since you can already do normal attacks like I can. Instead, I'll teach you to heal." Ethan answered

"Healing? Wow, that's perfect for me!" she remarked

"I know!" he gives a wink at her. "This move is called Recover!"

"Recover..."

"Watch me! Recover!" Ethan's hands glow yellow and he touches his body to feel life returning to him. "Ahhh... so pleasant, your turn! With your hands, turn your inner energy into life for others."

"Okay... Recover!" Heart's hands glowed yellow. Suddenly, a reaction happened, turning the yellow energy into pink energy. "Huh?" she widen in surprise, even her boyfriend was surprised as well. "My healing colored changed into pink!"

After what Ethan saw he thinks of something. "Hmm... try healing me."

"Okay..." she touches Ethan's chest with her healing hands. The pink energy reacted, giving a burst of life into Ethan. His aura is glowing pink. "Whoa! I feel new life flowing into me!" he stated with a surprise tone.

"What just happened?" Heart wondered.

"Heart, I think you just took Recover and made it stronger." Ethan answered her question.

"I did? How?"

"Well, because your heart is pure and strong, and you care about the others that surround you, your healing magic must of increased greatly." he explained.

"It must be because of my power of love! That's sweet! I'll call it... Love Recover!"

"Now, that's something I don't have! Hahahaha!" he joked as he laughs at his own joke.

"Yeah! Hahahaha!" Heart agrees as she joins with Ethan on laughing. She really loves when her boyfriend being cute when he acts very humorous.

* * *

So now Sailor Moon was last for Ethan teach.

"I'm last, so it must be the best, right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Right times two! I'm going to teach you an Attacking move and a Defensive move!"

"Two moves? Right on!" she cheered.

"First, the defensive move, this is the Energy Shield! Useful for protecting someone you love."

"I do stand for love and justice, anyways." Serena said.

"Okay, here I go! ENERGY SHIELD!" Ethan creates a blue barrier shield in front of him. After the blue barrier fades he looks at Sailor Moon. "Now, it's your turn!"

"Okay..." suddenly Sailor Moon felt something odd, "wait, I feel something different! ... Moon Shield!" Sailor Moon creates a gold shining shield in front of her!

"Huh?" he rose in eyebrow in shock from the outcome.

"Well, that's odd..." Sailor Moon remarked.

"I think... you just created a more powerful shield. The same thing happened with Heart's move." he explained.

"I don't know where the name came from either... guess it was instinct."

Ethan gave a smile with his knuckle resting on his hip. "You sure make an excellent leader, Sailor Moon!"

"Aww shucks!" Sailor Moon said as she rub the back of her head embarrass

"Now, for the attacking move! This is called Signal Beam!"

"Signal Beam, huh?" Serena wondered in interest.

"Yep, watch." he creates a ball of light in front of his hands."SIGNAL BEAM!" Then, he fires a Rainbow-colored beam of light! "Go for it!"

"Alright!" Sailor Moon creates a gold ball of light in her hand. "SIGNAL BEAM!" Then, she fires off the Rainbow-colored beam of light. "I did it!"

"Excellent, the training is now complete!" he said as he looked at the other sailor scouts. "Now everyone, be sure to practice your moves just so you have it down perfectly all the time."

"You got it, Ethan!" the Inner Scouts nodded.

After the girls practiced their new aquired moves. Ethan thought of something. "Hey girls, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Jupiter asked.

"How about we all go on a camping trip?"

"What?" Mars approaches him and growls with an angry attitude. Ethan becomes scared and zipped right behind Jupiter in case of protection. Jupiter and Mars became confused, while Heart, Venus, Mercury, and Sailor Moon giggles.

Mars quickly calms down then asked Ethan a question, "Well, then let me ask you something, you silly boy."

"Umm... what it is?" Ethan wondered.

"We know that you need to find the other 2 Chaos Emeralds, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what's more important to you? Camping with all of us or finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds?" Mars questioned.

Ethan had anime sweat drops coming from the back side of his head. "Mars, I am not an idiot. You should all know what I would choose." he then smiles. "Camping all the way,"

'I'm so happy he chose us over more power. I was wrong; Ethan is a sweet and smart guy with good judgment. And he is not half-bad looking either. Even though he's an accident prone.' Mars thought to herself with a giggle, so it appears Mars seems to now show a positive feeling towards Ethan. Thinking of that thought, Mars does a faint, but Ethan manages to catch her just in time. He then whispers to her, "Of course, we'll be lucky if we do manage to find one of them."

"Ethan, just one question; what do the two last Chaos Emeralds look like?" Venus asked.

"The first should be white and the second one should be yellow." he answered.

"Well it is just a camping, so what can go wrong?" Sailor Moon asked, like there's not need to worry.

* * *

But Sailor Moon was wrong. Meanwhile, deep in outer space, faraway from earth, we see four ships moving towards Earth. Inside of them contains an alien with blue jewel on his forehead, white armor on his shoulder, chest, wrists and legs and red scar on each side of his face who goes by the name; Cooler and his three Armored Squadron; Salza, Neiz and Doure.

"Hehehehe, soon, the Earth will be mine! Hahahahaha!" Cooler smirked evilly as he starts laughing.

Then Salza, Cooler's 2nd-in-command/henchmen came to his lord. "Excuse me, Lord Cooler. Are we almost to Earth?" he asked with a high-pitched French accent.

Cooler nodded. "Yep, we should arrive in our destination is approx. 30 minutes."

Salza smiles. "Excellent! Harharharharharrrr!"

After arriving on Earth, all of the Squadron began scouting the area. Neiz, the second henchman returns to Cooler to report. Cooler notices Neiz. "Ahh, Neiz, you have returned. Give me the Status Report."

"Okay, Cooler, according to what I've gathered, there is a Saiyan who lives here on Earth. And there is also this scientist named Dr. Tomoe who is asking us to terminate a Saiyan boy named Ethan for the Heart Snatchers." Neiz explained.

Cooler looked on interested. "Ethan, huh? Well, this should be interesting!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls and the guardian cats are at the camping site. Lita and Tina are cooking the food while Thomas goes out fishing.

"So, Tina, I always wondered, how did you become a Sailor Scout?" Raye asked.

"How did I become a Sailor Scout?" Tina repeated

The girls all wondered themselves, and so did the guardian cats.

"Yes! How did you manage to become one of us?" Luna wondered.

"Well, it was about 5 months ago that I became one. Far, Far away from where you all lived," Tina answered.

A Flashback started. The location was at a town, where Tina lived in a normal house with only her and her little sister, Sarah who is a little more than half of Tina's height. She has blue eyes and blond hair. Her hair is about shoulder length. She usually wears a blue shirt with orange shorts with a star on one side and a heart on the other. She has pink shoes with three small orange hearts in each shoe. Finally, she wears an orange heart locket necklace, and when the locket is open, contains a picture of herself and Tina, so she would always have a picture of her big sister wherever she goes.

_(Tina's POV)_

_"I was a just a normal young woman living in a small town with my younger and sweet little sister, Sarah. I don't know what happened to our parents, but they suddenly disappeared about 2 years just before... it happened. So, some of our friendly neighbors in our town helped took care of us. About a year later, I got a job working as a beginner Video game designer. You see, I was a very smart girl at a young age, and one of my hobbies was playing video games really well. And I really wanted to learn how to make them." Tina explained._

_"Wow, I didn't know you like Video games. You really should come to the Arcade sometimes." Serena squealed._

_"I will definitely be there. Anyways, I made so much money with the first video game I ever made; it was called the Danmaku Shrine Maiden, where you play as this red Shrine Maiden in a shooting game. You shoot amulets at enemies and beat powerful bosses by dodging an insane amount of bullets. You also had Spell Cards that could help you along the way."_

_Raye became very interested in what Tina brought up. "Wow that sounds like a fun game. I'm a Shrine Maiden, too, so I really want to try it."_

_"I'll make sure to give each of you a copy of the game when we get back from the camping trip. Anyways, getting to the point of the story, now, another year later, me and my sister decided to take a walk across a field full of beautiful flowers. We each picked a flower we like and gave it to each other. Suddenly, as we were about to continue walking, this strange bright light appeared, and 3 strange girls appeared. 2 of them, I think looked like Shrine maidens, and 1 of them was a Magician. And surprisingly enough, one of the shrine almost looked exactly like the Shrine maiden in my game. The green shrine looks just as similar." I narrated further._

_"You, the tall one of the two, we need to tell you something." Red SM said with urgent tone._

_"W-w-w-what is it? You're not going to hurt us, are you?" I asked in fear._

_Green SM held up her hands in defense. "No, but please hear us out." she reasoned._

_"Your world is in danger." Magician said._

_"Our world?"_

_"Yes! A great silence is coming here! All of Time will stand still, forever!"_

_"Oh no..."_

_Sarah came to me hugging for my protection. "Big Sis, I'm scared!"_

_"It's okay little one, because we came here for your help, big one." Red SM reasoned._

_"The name's Tina and this is my little sister, Sarah. So, what do you mean, you need my help?"_

_"We've been searching for the one with a truly pure heart that cares for all of those good." Green SM answered._

_"... I'm listening."_

_"There are special warriors called Sailor Scouts who protect the Earth from danger. But now, as the danger gets worse, they will need your help." Magician said._

_"How can I help?"_

_"You will become a Sailor Scout!" Red SM replied to me._

_"Me, a Sailor Scout? What does this mean?" I asked with shock tone._

_"You will become a warrior of justice just like the Sailor Scouts. You will also protect the Earth!"_

_"I don't know if I could do that, I don't want to leave my little sister behind." I said with unsure tone, worried of my sister's safety._

_"We can take care of your little sister." Green SM offered._

_"That's not the point. And how can I trust my sweetest little sister and my only family left to strangers like you?" I asked them, suspiciously._

_"We understand that we seem like strangers to you." Magician said with understanding tone._

_"But, believe us, we are good as well." Red SM reasoned._

_"We protect our world from trouble as well. And if you like, we can take care of your little Sarah, while you protect your world." Green SM helped out on the conversion._

_"Can I visit her anytime I want?" I asked._

_"Yes." Red SM replied._

_"And, are you sure you will take care of her?"_

_"Like she was one of our own, ze!"_

_"Well... give me just one moment." I turned to my little sister, "Sweetie, now listen to me, these girls need my help in protecting Earth. I know you will be really sad that we will have to be separated for right now, but I promise to visit you as soon as possible."_

_"Okay..." my younger sister nodded._

_"Once this is all over, you and I will live together again, understand?" I instructed to her._

_"Of course, I know you have to do this, but promise me you never forget me..."_

_"I promise... I will always love you, Sarah!"_

_"I love you too, big sis."_

_"We hugged and cried, as I say goodbye to my little sister, for now." I continued on narrating_

_"Now, we promise we will protect her with our lives. In exchange, we shall grant you our powers."_

_"The three girls then enchanted some words, and then used their magic to give me a special power. I was then changed into a Sailor scout uniform and was given the name, Sailor Heart." Tina narrated._

_"You are now Sailor Heart, the protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance!" Green SM said._

_"With your new power, you can shoot Amulets, Beams, and Stars." Magician explained._

_"And, as of this point, two special attacks to use, more of them will be revealed as you get stronger." Red SM pointed out._

_"Thank you... I promise that I will protect the earth alongside the Sailor Scouts."_

_"We know you will. Now, it is time for us to depart. When you are ready, head to Crystal, Tokyo in Japan to meet the Sailor Scouts," Green SM said._

_"I will. Take care of my sister, and goodbye!" I waved._

_"Bye bye!" Red SM waved back with Green SM, Magician, and Sarah._

_"Take care of yourself!"_

_"We will meet again, someday."_

_"Bye Bye, Big Sis."_

_"As I waved goodbye, I forgot to ask them something."_

_"Wait, I never got your names!" I asked._

_"You will know our names when the time is right... but, not now!" Red SM said to me._

_"Okay, bye!"_

_"I waved goodbye, as the four flew off into the sky. Although I didn't know where they lived, I knew that I would see my little sister, again. And so, day after day, I trained to use my powers. I learned to use those attacks they told me I could use, I learned to use my special attacks wisely, and I even learned how to fly."_

_"After about 4 months of training, I headed into Crystal, Tokyo, as I was told to."_

_Flashback ended..._

_(End of Tina's POV)_

"And that's how I wounded up being here!" Tina finished.

"Wow... that was a great story!" Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, it was so amazing!" Raye agreed as well Mina and Lita.

"I couldn't believe it!"

"Me neither!"

"Amazing!" Luna remarked.

"Astonishing!" Artemis remarked as well.

"Thanks everyone. I'm still wonder what other amazing powers I still hold inside of me... perhaps I can learn them soon enough..." Tina muttered to herself.

* * *

While the girls are having a conversation, Amy is trying to figure out something important.

Amy groaned as she rubs her head. "Ugh, this doesn't make any sense. My theory on the Super Saiyan is weird. According to Tina, while most humans are open about their emotions, Saiyans consider those emotions a weakness. The exception would be Ethan, who is a part Saiyan, and part human. But, what I don't understand is when Ethan became a Super Saiyan, it was because of severe emotional distress. What was supposed to be their weakness is Ethan's strength. I don't get it..."

* * *

In the river, Thomas took a dive in the river, and came out of it with nine fishes. "Alright, this should be enough for one for everyone."

Suddenly, he senses three evil energies moving. They are Salza, Neiz, and the Hulk-like man with long-black hair named Doore.

"Oh no, I sense three powerful energies. And they are evil. This is not good."

Then he also noticed that their movement was heading somewhere. Thomas' eyes widen in fear. 'Oh no, whatever they are, they are heading towards the camp site and the girls are unaware of their presence. I better alert them!' With that thought, he looks at the watch, presses the call button, and Amy's face appears on the screen. "Hey, Thomas! Did you get the fishes?"

"I did, but I called because something evil is coming your way."

"Is it the Heart Snatchers?" she asked.

Thomas shook his head, "No! It's something else and they have powerful energies, so get the girls to transform and be ready, but don't worry I'll be joining you girls soon."

Amy nodded. "Alright, we'll see you soon."

Once Amy hanged up Thomas transformed into Ethan and starting to skate faster to get to the Sailor Scout before the unknown evil source gets to them.

* * *

At the camp site Amy went to alert the girls and their guardian cats. "Girls! We need to transform!" she with an urgent tone.

"Why is it the Heart Snatchers?" Mina asked.

Amy shook her. "No! Thomas said that he feels something evil coming in our way!"

"You know, now that you mention it, I feel it too!" Raye added.

"Well, let's transform!" Serena ordered as the girls nodded to their leader.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"HEART CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

After the girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts, they start looking for anything that will appear. Then they heard a noise from a tree, then a splash from the water. Now they know something or someone is here. Then the Armored Squadron appears surrounding the Sailor Scouts.

The Sailor Scouts looked to seeing Doore cracking his knuckles, while Neiz had his arms over his hip, and Salza has his arms crossed.

"Alright, which one of you is Ethan?" Doore demanded.

"Doore, you idiot! Ethan is a boy! Not a girl! Besides their power levels are only 1,000,000! "Neiz said

"That may be true, but maybe these fine ladies could tell us where he is." Salza pointed out.

Mars glared at Salza suspiciously. "So what do you want from him?" she demanded.

"It's simple! We're not only here to kill him, but also take over this planet." Neiz answered.

"So tell where he is, if you do then we'll spare your lives!" Doore said.

"Never!" Jupiter declined as she charged at Doore and attempted to throw a punch at him, but he stepped aside, making her miss, then Doore grabs Jupiter's head and lifting her up from the ground. The rest of the scouts were going to help their comrade, but Salza and Neiz got front of their path.

"So where is that Saiyan? Tell me or else!" Doore threatened while keeping a good grip on Jupiter.

"Forget it!"

Doore growled in anger. "Alright, that's it, you're going bye bye, girl!"

Then the hulk-like man begins to squeeze Jupiter's head who began to feel the pain. "I call it my Can Opener attack!"

Suddenly, there was a familiar voice.

"AURA SPHERE!"

A blue-green ball came out of nowhere, hitting Doore's back and making him not only scream in pain, but lose a grip on Jupiter then a blur zips over to Jupiter snatching her out of harm's way. Salza and Neiz turned to see that their comrade hit. "Doore!" Neiz called out.

"Uhh huh... who did that?" Doore demanded anger about being hit from behind.

"That would be me!" a voice answered.

Then Salza and Neiz turned around, while Doore looked forward to see Ethan who is holding Jupiter in a bridal style with the Sailor Scout.

"Who are you three? And what is your purpose for coming here?" Ethan asked, while placing Jupiter down on the ground.

"The name's Salza, you twit!" Salza snapped.

"Neiz is my name!" Neiz replied.

"And I'm Doore!" Doore added.

"And together, we are the Armored Squadron!"

"Armored Squadron?" Ethan repeated.

"We three are Cooler's right-hand men. We've come here to take over your precious planet, Earth!"

"Cooler is our boss and is the most illustrious fighter, man!"

"You won't stand a chance against us, let alone him."

Ethan smirked. "Hehehe, I can take all three of you on, no problem!"

Salza uses the similar scouter device like Kaorinite had except it had green monocle. And the reading on Ethan's power level was five hundred unknown to him that the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform had his real power level suppressed then Salza starts on laughing. "Hahahahaha! You silly boy, you think you can beat all three of us by yourself? Ha, I say, Ha again!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with! I'm Ethan, and I will beat all three of you idiot's singlehandedly!" Ethan said with a confident tone.

Salza narrowed his eyebrows at him. 'So this is the Saiyan that has been causing these Heart Snatchers a lot of trouble.' he thought to himself as he smiled evilly. "We'll see who the idiot is when we get through with you, bring it on!"

Ethan went into his fighting stance "Let's go!"

Then the Armored Squadron comes rushing in at Ethan.

"Great, there goes our camping trip!" Ethan muttered sarcastically as he leaped up in the air with Salza, Doore, and Neiz following him as they start the battle.

"Look out, Ethan!" His female teams beckoned.

Salza, Doore, and Neiz all goes in for a rush attack, but the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform dodged all three attacks. Ethan blocked Neiz's attack from his right, Doore's attack from his left, and Salza's attack from his left knee.

"CHAOS BLAST!" Ethan uses a familiar explosive wave to blow the Armored Squadron away.

Salza makes the first recovery from the explosive wave and stares at Ethan with interest. "So, we found someone that knows how to fight!"

Ethan charges up his Ki and does a Ki blast to each of the Armored Squadron. Salza deflects his, Neiz deflects his, and Doore blocks his. But a surprise attack is made when the half Saiyan kneed Doore. Doore crushes Ethan's knee. As Ethan was about to blast him, Neiz gets ready to attack. "Hehehe, take this! Hi ya!" he kicks Doore in the face, which was aimed at Ethan, who got out of the way in time.

Doore looked at Neiz with an upset facial expression. "Hey! You moron! What did you do that for?"

Salza attacks with an energy wave, and Ethan takes the hit. He holds it for at bit before deflecting it towards Doore and Neiz while they are continuing on arguing not knowing that the energy blast was coming at them.

"It's not my fault! You should have held him tig- huh?" Then Neiz notices the energy wave coming, but before he could the energy wave blasted Neiz's head off, or so you think...

Neiz's head pops up "Hehehe, thank goodness for a retractable head." he thought out loud with relief.

Then Cooler appears without anyone noticing.

Salza gasped in surprised of seeing his lord. "It's the boss!"

"Boss? I didn't sense his presence." the half Saiyan said.

"My Armored Squadron, you boys move, while I take it from here." Cooler ordered.

"Of course, Lord Cooler!" Salza obeyed.

The three flew off keep their distance from their lord and the half Saiyan as Cooler and Ethan look at each other.

"So, you must Ethan, the Saiyan that I have heard about." Cooler suspected.

"And you must be Cooler, the boss of the group." Ethan confirmed.

"You got that right! It's just you and me now!"

Ethan gets back into his fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

Heart is flying over to assist Ethan in battling. "Hey, Ethan, I'm coming to help you!"

Ethan hears her, but then he becomes worried about her safety. 'Oh no, not Sailor Heart... she doesn't know what she's getting into.' Sailor Heart, turn back, now!"

"What?" Tina looked confused.

Cooler notices Sailor Heart "Hmm? This isn't the best time for anyone else right now." Then Cooler fires off a purple laser beams from his eyes.

Ethan gasped in horror when he saw the beams coming at Sailor Heart who also saw the beams coming at her and she couldn't move since she was frozen in fear. "Sailor Heart, NOOO!"

Ethan teleports over to protect her, but the laser beams pierce through Ethan's armor, leaving a hole on the armor, blue jumpsuit and smoke coming from the cloths also causing Sailor Heart to be hit as well, making them fall into the river. Before they make impact, Ethan shoots off a blue energy blast, but Cooler deflects it.

Ethan and Heart make an impact in the river. While Salza, Neiz and Doore watched the two fall in.

"Hehehe, smoked meat," Neiz joked.

Ethan and Heart both fell down from the waterfall then to the river. Cooler made his way over to the river, and used his energy blast to try and hit them again. But, it seems as he missed.

'I can see how these Heart Snatchers might've underestimated this one! He's somehow different from the rest. Could he be a Super Saiyan?' Cooler thought to himself in curiosity. Then his Armored Squadron comes beside him

"Nice work, my lord." Salza commented.

"Yeah ha-ha, one Saiyan and an earthling cute girl dead! The Universe is a better place! Hehehe!" Doore laughed

"They're not dead!" Cooler interrupted

"Huh?" Doore looked at him with confused facial expression.

"Anyone who can counter an attack like that after taking the full force of my Death Beam can certainly survive a little swim."

"You think he's alive?" Salza asked.

"He's alive alright! Find him and kill him! And if the cute girl gets in way, then kill her as well!" he ordered.

"Sir!" The three armored squadron saluted.

* * *

Meanwhile Sailor Moon, the rest of the Scouts and their guardian cats left unnoticed to find Ethan and Heart.

* * *

Down at the river, Ethan and Heart jumped out of the water, and touch the grasslands. Ethan felt the pain from Cooler's laser beam. "Ohhh, feeling... dizzy... can't... move..." The Ethan faints and Heart gasped.

"Ethan... ETHAN! Ethan, what's wrong? Wake up!" Heart tries to shake him awake, but it didn't work. She then looked at the back of the armor and saw a hole in the back of his armor and that his blue jumpsuit has burns in his back.

"Of course... Ethan protected me by taking most of that Cooler's Laser Beam attack. We got to hide somewhere." she said as she takes a hold of Ethan and flies him over to a cave. "Here will do. Hopefully, those creeps wouldn't find us for a little while." Heart once again attempts to wake Ethan up! "Ethan... Ethan... please, wake up! Come on, please wake up! ... No good..."

Heart gets worried and doesn't know what to do, until a few minutes later, Ethan does wake up.

"ETHAN! You're awake." Heart gleamed as she hugs him.

"Yeah... I'm so happy... that you're okay." he said with relief sigh.

"I was so worried about you. Can you get up?"

He tries to get up, but he felt the pain from that attack.

"No, I can't. My body is fried. I feel a powerful burn within me, I can't move."

"What can we do? ..." Heart thinks until she thought of something. "Wait! I know what to do; I can use my Love Recover!"

"The move that I taught you and made it more powerful?"

"Yes, it's perfect! You'll be back to normal in no time."

Heart flips Ethan over to his back. As Heart was about to perform the Love Recover, the cave started shaking.

"What in the world?"

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I'll check!" she said as she uses her special power and senses three presents. "I sense the presence of three beings."

"Oh no... I bet you its Salza, Neiz, and Doore of Cooler's Armored Squadron. They're trying to kill us for Cooler." Ethan guessed.

"Darn it! You can't be serious!" Heart said.

"I wish I wasn't, but I am." he replied.

Then suddenly the cave was starting to collapse and it about to cover both Heart and Ethan, but before it did Heart embraced her boyfriend, so that she can be close to him and not getting separated. Then the rocks start covering the couples.

The Armored Squadron continued on destroying until everything in this area was destroyed.

"Ha-ha! I think we did it! That Saiyan and his cute girlfriend are killed!" Doore said, triumphantly.

"Yeah," Neiz agreed. "There's no way they are still alive!"

Cooler appeared to them. "Think again, men. They aren't dead. Listen up, you three. I want you to search everyone until you find them. They can't hide forever, they have to come out sooner or later and face us."

"But sir, wouldn't it be a lot safer for us and a lot less troublesome if we just blew up the planet and be done with it." Neiz suggested.

"Yeah, boss, let's blow the whole planet." Salza agreed.

"I understand what you mean, I don't like these games as much as you all do, and I would rather blow this wretched planet up. But I'd rather see him and his cute girlfriend die with my own eyes... no matter what! I will make sure to kill them myself!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sailor scouts start to look for Ethan and Heart out in the night.

"Oh man...where the heck are they?" Sailor Moon fumed with frustration.

"I don't know... but if we don't find them soon, things could get real ugly." Mars said.

Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus then got a sixth sense pick up of where they might be, thanks to them having a close bond with Ethan. Then they hear a familiar voice.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mercury asked

"I sure do, it sounds like Heart!" Jupiter answered.

"They seem to be coming from that collapsed cave over there." Venus said.

"If you know the way, then point us there." Sailor Moon said.

"Go in that direction." Mercury pointed with her hand.

"Okay!" 'Don't worry you two, we're coming!' Sailor Moon thought with an assurance.

As the moon and fire scout and their guardian cats follow Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. The voice was getting louder than it was clear to them that it was Heart, Then Sailor Moon and the others start on removing the rocks and boulders from cave making an opening and to the girls and the Luna and Artemis relief they see Heart and Ethan okay. After using the cave as shelter, Heart gets back to where she started. "Okay, let's try this again! Love Recover!" her hands glow pink as she places them on Ethan's back. The burn rapidly disappears and Ethan is back to normal. "Ahh…so much better! I feel new and refreshed!"

"Wow, that new technique is so amazing! You healed him back in no time!" Jupiter gleamed.

"That's the power of love for you! Teehee!" Heart replied with a soft laugh.

"Alright scouts, I have a plan to deal with Cooler's Squadron. But first, how about we get some sleep. It's almost night time and I had a huge day." Ethan said as he rests against the wall.

"Me too!" Heart agreed as she rested next to Ethan

"Of course," Sailor Moon also agreed as well. "Some sleep will do us some good. Alright, scouts, let's call it the day."

"Okay!"

* * *

Sailor Moon and others were asleep getting some rest and being ready for tomorrow.

Tina wakes up, stares at Ethan whose asleep as well she blushes and snuggles to him as she gets on top of his back. "Oh Ethan, you are so warm! You have a naturally warm body!" she moaned as she snakes her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, sweetie! I'm so glad you like my body." Ethan said, sleepily.

"I adore your body!"

* * *

After another minute...

"Could you get off me, now? I'm trying to sleep..." Ethan said, still sleepily.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked. "I could stay up here all night if you like!"

"As much as I would love that, there are two problems. One, I'm going to feel a bit of pain after a while, especially since just recovered from a burn."

"But, isn't it completely healed?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, but I want to rest it to make sure." Ethan replied.

"I understand." Tina said nodding.

"And Two, if I turn over during my sleep, you will probably get a rude awakening." he added with a hint of fear.

"Ohh, I don't want that!"

* * *

As morning comes Salza, Neiz and Doore meet each other in the sky after searching everywhere to find Ethan or Tina. "This is ridiculous! I think they're dead!" Doore said.

"As if it matters what he thinks. What matters is what Lord Cooler thinks." Neiz said reminding that Cooler will still say that the two are still in there.

"Then what would you expect a sign that will lead us to where those two are hiding?" Salza asked a hint of sarcastic.

Then Neiz noticed something on the ground below them. "Hey! What's that?" he wondered as he descends down to the ground with Salza and Doore following him as they got to the ground they noticed five footprints and two paw prints. "Is this the sign you were asking for?" Doore questioned. Salza scratched his head in wonder. "Not what I had in mind, but that'll do!" with that said the three squadrons start on walking following the tracks.

After following the tracks, it leaded the three to the spot where the cave is.

Neiz looked at Salza. "Um, Salza, what is the Saiyan's power level?"

"Well, last I remembered that his power level was five hundred, so let's check!"

When Salza, Neiz, and Doore checked out Ethan's power level, a strange thing happened. The level continued raising so quickly that all the scoters was destroyed for being too high!

"W-w-what in the world?" Neiz exclaimed.

"Our scouters are destroyed?" Doore wondered, confused.

"Did you see how high his power level just went... it maybe unknown what his exact power level is, but its mega high..." Salza said, shocked.

"Could his power be compared to Cooler?" Neiz asked.

"No way! It can't be! It's obvious that our scouters are broken." Doore said.

"What if they aren't?" The voice that made this question was soft and calm.

The three squadrons looked to see Ethan, Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Scouts appeared out of the cave.

"Okay, here's the plan! I'll take care of the scouts while you two take care of the Saiyan! Understand?" Salza questioned.

"Yes, sir!"

Ethan quickly flew up in the air with Doore and Neiz following him then Doore tried to kick him only to have Ethan grab his leg then starts spinning like a spinning top then tosses Doore to the ground as he crashes to the ground Neiz starts fighting against Ethan. They started declining from the air as they exchange punches. At the ground Doore gets growls in anger then he noticed that Ethan is distracted not paying attention to him which gave him an idea. "Perfect! While the Saiyan is busy, I'll go to Lord Cooler and let him know that we found him and the girls in sailor uniforms." then Doore quickly flew away. However what he didn't know is that Ethan had sensed his movement and figured what he's doing. As he dodged Neiz's fist, Ethan shoots a blue energy blast, but Neiz retracts his head like before. "Ha! You missed me." Neiz taunted, but he didn't know that Ethan wasn't aiming him, however Salza noticed and yelled out to Neiz, "He was aiming for Doore, you idiot!" As Neiz turned around to see, as Ethan kicked him in the face.

Doore turned around to see the energy blast, and tries flying away, but the blast is chasing him. As the chase continues, Sailor Moon and the girls watch the whole thing.

"Hey, look at that!" Venus exclaimed.

"It looks like an energy blast from Ethan is following Doore like a homing missile!" Mercury said.

"Hahahaha! This is gold! He's going to get fried so badly!" Sailor Moon smirked at that thought. Even Mars agrees as well. "Yeah, you got that right!"

Back at with the battle of Ethan and Neiz, Neiz tries to lay a hit on him, but Ethan grabbed both of Neiz's fists, gives him the double knee in the chin then delivers the flip kick to send him out of the way, and goes on control with the blast. Doore stops and tries to resist the blast. "Darn it. I... can't..." The blast was so powerful, it obliterated Doore.

Neiz looked to see that the smoke and figure that Doore is send to the next after life.

"Doore! You'll pay for this, you little chimp!" he growled in anger as both his hands form a pink electricity. 'HA, I'm going to aim this at his girlfriend! Just like what Cooler's Death Beam did to the two of them before, I'll do it again and zap two birds with one stone!' he thought to himself with a devious smirk. Neiz fires his Electric Shock at Heart who gasped to see that attack coming at her, and as expected, Ethan took the attack. This time, however, he had a trick up his sleeve! "Sorry, but I am not about to fall for the same trick twice!"

"What?" Neiz looked shock that his attack didn't affect Ethan.

"I used Charge before you fired your Electric Shock attack! It allowed me to absorb your Electric attack and power me up even more!" he explained. That was very clever even Heart thought so as well. 'Amazing! He took a negative for the both of us and changed it into a positive for him! That's my boyfriend!' She thought to herself with her cheeks turning red as a tomato and a warm smile.

"Take this!" Ethan said as his body becomes surrounded by blue electricity. "THUNDER!" Then he fires a massive blue beam of electricity at Neiz as he gets zapped by the Thunder attack, and just like Doore, got burned into a crisp!

"Shocking, isn't it! Hahahaha!" he joked as he laughs at his own joke.

After frying Neiz, Ethan looks at the Sailor Scouts. "Alright, scouts, I managed to take care of Neiz and Doore! Good luck against Salza... I'm taking a break!" he said as he sits on the rock.

"Okay, Ethan, just leave it to us!" Heart quickly said with a smile.

Then Heart and the Scouts looked at Salza as he gets to his fighting pose "Alright, ladies, prepare for a beating!"

"Bring it on, French Boy!" Sailor Moon dared.

"Have a taste of my finger beams!" Salza shoots small beams from his fingers, with each one aiming at the other scouts. They all gasp.

"Don't worry, scouts, I'll protect you! Moon Shield!" Sailor Moon creates a gold barrier with a Moon crescent shape in it and deflects the Finger beams.

"Now, behold my Salza Blade. I will slash you until you can't be slashed no more. There's nothing that my Salza Blade cannot cut!" Salza said with triumph.

"Hmm… now, where have I heard of that line similar to that before?" Heart wondered.

Salza creates a sword made of energy and goes in to slash. Luckily, the scouts got out of the way as he manages to slice a tree in half. Then, he goes in to try and slice Jupiter, but she grabs his wrist and then roundhouse kicks him.

"Enough, it's time to end this once and for all. Behold, my Full Power Energy Wave!" Salza charges a lot of power, and then fires his Energy Wave!

Sailor Moon looked at her comrades. "Alright, Scouts, time to combine our attacks together. Let's go!"

Sailor Moon forms a gold ball of light in her hand. "Signal Beam!" Sailor Moon fires her attack first!

Mercury forms the light blue ball. "Ice Beam!" Mercury goes next!

Mars lifts her hand up and forms a red-orange fireball. "Flamethrower!" Mars goes after!

Jupiter holds out her hands, and an electrical field was created between her hands."Zap Cannon!" Jupiter fires her attack!

Venus gathers sunlight energy into her hand forming into yellow ball. "Solarbeam!" Venus gathers energy then fires!"

Heart starts charging the energy on her right hand. "Moon Rainbow Love Spark!" Heart fires her special last, actually being the pink color this time. And all of the scouts attacks combine!

"Behold, our powers together create the Scout Clashing Spark!" the Scouts exclaimed.

It is a huge beam, combining the 5 scouts colors gold, cyan, red, green, yellow with the pink color of this Love Spark, to create a 6-colored attack that is about twice as big as the Love Spark. Both this and the energy wave collide for a beam clash. However, because of the overwhelming power of the Scout Clashing Spark, Salza easily loses the clash. And with that, Salza disappears for good!

After Salza is destroyed, Cooler appears in the air as claps his hands! "Bravo, Bravo! I must say, you all are much stronger than I expected! Now, it's my turn to fight you, Saiyan!"

"Let's go, Cooler!" Ethan said as he gets into his fighting pose.

"Scouts, let's move out of the way, so Ethan can fight him!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Right!" Her comrades nod as the Sailor Scouts move out of the battlefield as Ethan powers up with his blue flaming aura!

Cooler laughed. "Hahaha! Now this is really getting interesting!"

Then Ethan's fist glows with white-blue as he charges as rapid speed. "Mach Punch!" he then punches Cooler in the face with his eyes widen in surprise. "Close Combat!" Ethan then starts rapidly throwing punches and kicks with his fists, elbows, knees and legs, the his lower part of his leg blazes in blue flames. "Blaze Kick!" he kicks the side of Cooler's head with scorches on it. Then the lower part of his leg changed into bluish-white. "Frost Kick!" he kicks the same spot on Cooler with the burn spot cooling off and sending him flying then Ethan rushes towards him with his hand surrounded by dark blue energy in the form of blue lightning bolts. "Shadow Punch!" he then punches Cooler in the chin, making him fall towards the ground, but Cooler quickly flips then lands on the ground on his feet. Ethan lands on the ground. Cooler gave a satisfaction smirk. "I am impressed, Ethan. Your power is truly worthy of a Saiyan. As you might have noticed I was testing you."

"You're pretty good, yourself. I'm surprised that you were able to recover that fast after getting hit by my attacks." Ethan remarked.

"I have something to tell you all... about my brother." Cooler stated.

"He… has a brother?" Heart asked with a shock.

"Yes, I do!"Cooler quickly answered when heard Tina's question. "His name is Frieza. You see, my brother had trouble with Saiyans a long while back. I remember that he had trouble with this one Saiyan, and died because of his arrogance, which is fine by me because he was a pest and I would've killed him myself sooner or later."

"Oi, so much for brotherly love!" Sailor Moon muttered, softly so that Cooler couldn't hear her.

Cooler continued the conversation "It would have been a fight to the death… proving which one was the best, and I would definitely have the edge. As you know, I am in my base form and I…" he stated, "have found a new form beyond it!"

"WHAT?" the Inner Scouts exclaimed with shock tone.

"Ehhh?" Ethan looked confused.

Cooler starts to gather energy. "All of you should be privileged…you all are the first to witness my final form. First you see it, and then… you will DIE!" Cooler starts powering up by creating earth shakes and coupling cracks on the ground from the quakes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jupiter cried.

"Something's happening to Cooler!" Ethan responded.

Winds began pushing Ethan and the Scouts, but not too strong that would send them flying.

"Whoa! What's with these strange weather conditions?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"I seriously doubt this is caused naturally… look!" Ethan pointed.

They look at Cooler as his transformation begins. Four hours grow to form a crown atop his head as spikes form on his forehead, and then he sports a face-mask of sorts, hiding all facial features except his eyes, which are now red without pupils. His transformation is complete, giving him a drastic increase in size, speed, and strength.

"What?" The Inner Scouts looked shocked

"I don't believe this…" Ethan said with shock. "Cooler transformed!"

Cooler laughs evilly. "Yes, behold my Final Form. Now is the time to die!"

Ethan and the scouts once again feel wind pressures arising. Cooler charges to Ethan. "You're mine!"

"I don't think so!" Ethan teleports up in the air.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars are looking around for Ethan

"Hey, where did Ethan go?"

"He seemed to have teleported somewhere…"

"Up there!" Jupiter points up towards Ethan "He's looking for Cooler!"

"Oh no, Cooler's gone as well!" Mina exclaimed.

Heart gasped in worry. "Oh no, Ethan look out!"

Ethan wonders what she meant, and out of nowhere, Cooler pops in and knees him in the stomach, pushing him against the wall of a cliff. Then, he hammer punches him to the water.

Cooler charges straight into the river causing a select amount of water to flush out, and with perfect aim, hit Ethan in the stomach! As the water proceeds back to normal, Cooler moves out the way.

Cooler laughs evily. "Hahahahahahaha! I love doing that!"

The water is making small shockwaves, coming from the aftereffects of that punch

Ethan appears out of the water behind Cooler. Cooler noticed a sudden power change from Ethan without having to look behind. Ethan had changed into his Semi-Super Form. "Take this!" Ethan goes for a hit with his fist, but Cooler smiles and says, "Hello!" as he backhanded Ethan in the skull of his cheek preventing him from attacking.

Ethan quickly recovers then goes for a kick, but Cooler teleported to dodge, and then reappeared to smack Ethan with his elbow.

Ethan flies off, away from Cooler. "Darn, I need to find a way to hit him!" Ethan suddenly stopped, and realized that something had hit him. It was Cooler, right behind him

"What?" Ethan's eyes widened.

"What in the world?" the Sailor Scouts looked shocked.

Cooler laughs "So this is what the legendary Super Saiyan's power is supposed to be? What a laugh!"

"Grrrrrr!" Ethan growled as he tries to kicks Cooler, but he disappears, then reappears and hammer punches Ethan again to the wall of a cliff, and makes a rough landing on the ground. The Sailor Scouts gasps in worry "Ethan!"

Cooler charges in quickly and drag punches Ethan to a wall, then punch slides him from the wall and onto the ground. Then, he squeezes Ethan into a bit under the ground and greatly pushes him from all the way into the water. Ethan recovers quickly, flies up, and pants. His battle armor has scratches all over and on the back contains burn marks, his face had scratches, most of the jumpsuit of the legs and arms were torn including the gloves.

"Look at you! Mhmmhmmhmmhmm! You couldn't even detect my movements! What are you going to do, huh?" Cooler taunted.

"Okay then, I guess it's time to get more serious. Let's go!" Ethan starts powering up in the Semi-Super form. "Chaos Hyper Beam!" He fires off a red version of the Hyper Beam at Cooler. However, Cooler surged straight through the blast. "What?"

"Oh my!" the Scouts gasped.

"He charged right through it like it was nothing." Heart said.

Cooler scoffed. "That was pathetic! Now it's my turn!" Cooler uses his Death Chaser special! He rushes quickly to Ethan and punches him in the air which caused the five Chaos Emeralds that was in his body to delink from him. Then, he flies up and knees him in the stomach and then knocks him into the ground with a backhand. Finally, Cooler charges down and does a powerful kick to the stomach, causing Ethan to be rendered unconscious.

Meanwhile the Sailor Moon and the Scouts saw the five Chaos Emeralds falling towards them.

"The Chaos Emeralds! We have to catch them!" Heart cried out.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus caught an Emerald each. Sailor Moon wanted to catch one, too, but it instead hits her in the end and in the rebound, Heart catches it.

"Owww… that hurt!" Sailor Moon moaned in pain.

Cooler laughed in triumph. "Mwahahahahaha! The Saiyan's done for! So, who's next in this torture fest?"

"Scouts, give me the Emeralds." Heart said. They gave her the Emeralds and she stores them in her body.

Venus gasped. "Are you sure it's okay to do that?"

"Don't worry; I have the ability to do magic so the Emeralds shouldn't do anything crazy… I hope. Anyways, I'll go to Ethan, while you scouts try to fight off Cooler as much as possible. I know he seems too much right now, but we need to work together to beat him." Heart instructed.

"Hey… Are you trying to be the leader or what?" Sailor Moon asked, hoping her other friend not trying to make the orders.

"WHAT? Of course not… I'm not made to be a leader. I… guess we need the decision from you, Sailor Moon. So, is this idea okay?"

"Your heart is truly pure, Sailor Heart, and you've never steered us wrong before. I trust you… we are battle partners after all."

"Right! I'll take care of Ethan now!" Heart flies off quickly to help Ethan!

Sailor Moon looked at her comrades. "Scouts! Let's do our best to stop the evil from destroying our world! Sailor Scouts unite!"

"Sailor Scouts unite!"

Sailor Moon and the Scouts charged at Cooler to fight or die trying! Meanwhile Heart gets to Ethan, who is barely regaining his conscious. "Sweetie, I don't know what you would do without me!"

Ethan gave a faint laugh. "Take a longer time to recover…"

"Exactly! Now stand still. Love Recover!" she uses her Love Recover to give Ethan life once more!

"Yes! I feel like a new person!"

"Ohh… and here are your Emeralds back!

Heart took the Emeralds from her body and Ethan accepted the Emeralds back into his body! "How are you able to do that?" he asked.

"I am able to use magic, so I can control the Emeralds power from doing something weird… at least to a certain extent."

'I wonder she if could transform like me…' he thought to himself in wonder. "Anyways, thanks a lot! Now I'm off to fight Cooler again!"

"Wait!" Ethan stops for the moment and looks at Heart. "Don't you see; Cooler's too strong for you, not even Semi-Super form was nearly enough to help."

"But, what can I do? I don't know what else to do?"

"Hmmm…" Heart thinks to find a solution, until she found it. 'Wait, that's it! Ethan's Super Saiyan transformation! Its power should be just enough to match Cooler's. I just need to say the right words to bring it out!' "Oh, Ethan, Ethan my love… you have to beat him! Think of what would happen if Cooler succeeds."

"No…" Ethan stated as his minds sees Cooler killing innocent people and destroying buildings. "I can't this happen… I won't let this happen… I… will not… LOSE! !"

While the Scouts and Cooler were fighting, they hear Ethan screaming. And they all saw… he once again transformed into a Super Saiyan! He looks at Cooler with a dark and cold angry look.

Cooler looks shocked at Ethan's changed appearance! "What? What's going on? He's different! He's changed!"

The Sailors scouts looked with a thought of relief!

"Yay! It's Super Saiyan Ethan!" Mercury cheered in happiness.

"That transformation is so awesome!" Jupiter gleamed.

"No big deal…" Cooler stated, "So he looks different… that doesn't change anything. Now, back to you scouts!" he was about to attack the scouts when suddenly, his tail was grabbed! "What?" he looked behind to see Ethan holding his tail and preventing him from hurting Sailor Moon and her comrades. "Why don't you wake up!" the Super half-Saiyan stated with dark tone. "You're hurting people! What've they done to you?"

"Get off of me, you blasted Saiyan." Cooler snapped as he shakes his tail so Ethan would release his grab, and then shoots an energy blast at Mercury, but Ethan teleports in front of her, and grabs the energy blast and crushes it.

The Scouts were very amazed!

"Wow!" Mars awed.

"That was so awesome!" Jupiter remarked.

"He just… took the energy and crushed it like a piece of bread. Except, that would make a bit of a mess." Mina said.

"Thanks, Ethan!" Mercury thanked with a gratitude smile.

"No problem!" he smiled back at her then he turns to Cooler with an angry face! "How dare you try to hurt Mercury like that? I'M GONNA SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" He makes it to Cooler very, very quickly and starts slapping him intensely multiple times.

"You know…" Venus stated, "This reminds me of this TV show I saw… Pokémon. I saw a Pokémon named Jigglypuff; she used a move called Doubleslap, which is almost exactly like what Ethan is doing right… its hilarious!" she explained then giggled after saying hilarious.

Then the girls all cheered for Ethan into teaching Cooler a lesson.

"Alright, Ethan, beat him up!"

"You can do it, Ethan!"

"Teach him a lesson!"

"Slap him senselessly!"

"Make him pay for almost hurting Mercury!"

"Come on, show him what you are truly made of, you sexy beast!" Heart cheered loudly. The other scouts look at her in a weird fashion. "…what?"

Ethan continued on slapping Cooler until he uppercuts the alien in the chin then knees Cooler in the stomach very hard. But, he steps back from the pain and starts laughing.

"He's laughing? Why is he laughing?" Ethan wondered as he narrowed his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Huh? What could possibly be funny about all this?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Now I know why my brother was killed…" Cooler looks at Ethan "I love it! You're too much!"

Cooler fires off an energy blast to Ethan. As Ethan was shrugging it off, the scouts became very suspicious.

"I don't get it…" Jupiter stated, "first he laughs, and then fires an energy blast at Ethan…" she said as she scratches her head."What is with this guy now?"

"Oh no… this is bad!" Heart said with her eyes widening.

"What's wrong, Sailor Heart?" Mars asked.

"I sense a massive ball of energy being formed very quickly!"

"Huh?" the Scouts looked at Heart with confused facial expression.

After the smoke clears, Sailor Heart's intuition was right on the mark. Cooler had formed the Supernova, a large scale orange-sun like energy ball in the air.

"WHAT?" Ethan looked shocked to see that energy builds up that fast.

Cooler laughs. "Sleeping on the job, Super Saiyan? I pick up a lot of energy faster my brother, you see! You and the scouts shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me."

"I didn't need my eyes to sense this big thing!" Heart muttered to herself.

"Now, DIE WITH THIS PLANET!" Cooler yelled as he tosses the Supernova towards Ethan and the scouts! Ethan teleports to the scouts. "Everyone, we need to combine our powers together!" Ethan said.

"We can use our Scout Clashing Spark we used on Salza!" Heart suggested.

"Yeah!" her comrades agreed.

"What attack will you use, Ethan?" Heart asked.

"I will use the Super Roar of Time!" the Ultimate Super Saiyan Lifeform replied.

"Then, let's do this! We will create… The Clashing Spark of Time! Let's go, everyone!" Heart said.

The 6 Sailor Scouts forms their Scout Clashing Spark. Ethanpowers up as his eyes glows blue, his flame-like gold aura grows bigger. His body glows gold and an indigo ball forming in front of his right hand. Together, they are combined to become the Clashing Spark of Time! It is a seven colored beam, adding Blue to the Spark's huge power! The Supernova and the Clashing Spark of Time goes into a clash off!

"I won't let you all live! I will defeat you!" Cooler said.

"It's time to step it up! FULL POWER!" Ethan powers up the attack to offset their attack and win the clash. The beam is sending Cooler hurdling into the sun with the Supernova. "NOOOOOO! Curse those Sailor Scouts; Curse that Saiyan monkey; Curse everything GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cooler screamed as he is destroyed, and so is his Supernova, it goes out with a bang, but they are not the only ones. The Sun itself, thanks to the massive energy of the Supernova, brought the Sun back to life, giving off a bright new shine to the world!

* * *

Back at Earth, Ethan returns to his normal form, lying on the ground on his back.

"Ethan, are you alright?" Jupiter asked in concern.

"Yep, I sure am! I'm so glad everything's back to normal now!" he said with relief.

"Me too! The world is saved by evil, and we couldn't have done it without your help, Ethan! Thank you!" Sailor Moon thanked with a smile.

"You're welcome! Now, I think I'm going to rest here… I'm exhausted from that long battle."

"Yeah, and so are we…" Heart stated, "All those Love Recovering and Love Sparking I did really does wear me out… Sheesh!" Regardless of what she just said, she lifts Ethan from the ground and carries him back to their campsite. They all started walking back to their campsite.

"Sailor Venus, you were right, you sure are heavy, Ethan!" Heart said, struggling on carrying her boyfriend. "Heh heh heh!" her boyfriend laughed sheepishly.

"Umm..." Jupiter stated, "Ethan, I was wondering if you could live with me in my home!"

"Huh?" Heart looked at Jupiter with widen eyes.

"What it is, Heart?" Jupiter asked.

"Well…I…I think that…"

Ethan starts laughing, "Hahahahahaha! Are you jealous because Jupiter asked before you did?"

Heart blushes from that obvious question. "Well…I guess…I mean; it wouldn't be right to ask you until we got married… if we got married that is!"

"Jupiter, why the sudden interest for this?" the half Saiyan asked.

"Well…" Jupiter stated, "So that way you don't feel so lonely, and besides you and I are both alike, because we lost our loved ones like me; my mom and dad, and you; your friend, Maria. So if you feel not okay, you have me to cheer you up!" she answered with smile.

"Ohh… I see. Well, that's good enough for me. Isn't it, Tina!" Ethan said to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I suppose so!"

Jupiter felt very happy. "Yay… thank you!"

After their long walk, they finally made it back to the campsite. With their guardian cat were waiting for them, the scouts explained everything about the defeat, so Luna and Artemis felt happy that were able defeat another evil force with Ethan's help.

Ethan yawned. "Well, I think it's time that I go to sleep, night girls!"

"Night, Ethan!" he heads to his tent and starts sleeping. After they hear Ethan sound asleep they went and sneaked into his tent and awed!

"Look, he sleeping like a baby!" Venus cooed.

They all giggle!

"But hey, look at the bright side," Mars stated with smirk, "He doesn't snore like Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon glared at the miko, "Hey! That's just mean Mars!" she pouted.

Heart walks up and gives a lovely kiss to Ethan!

"Hey Heart, can me, Jupiter, and Mercury kiss Ethan on the cheeks?" Venus asked.

"Sure!"

Three girls went up gives a lovely kiss to Ethan on the cheek. Then they left his tent to let Ethan rest from all that battle.

* * *

**Ethan: Well the movie is finished!**

**PDA: Yeah!**

**SailormoonxSonic: I didn't think that would take you that long to finish it!**

**Ethan: I know! So since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you know on the next chapter is Sailor Moon's Trouble Part 1: A Birthday Gone Wild! Then after that is Sailor Moon's Trouble Part 2: The Heart of a New Miracle! So if any of you readers got suggestion in mind on any of these two chapter, please do say so! Plus on my site; Batthan there's episode list of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform, so like I said, give any suggestion you have in mind!**

**PDA & SailormoonxSonic: Okay!**

**Ethan: Bye!**


	10. A Birthday Gone Wild!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, my friend's OC, except mine.)_

**Ethan: Hello everyone! Welcome to next exciting episode of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform! I'm Ethan!**

**PDA: The name's PDA! **

**SonicXReiHino: And I'm SonicXReiHino! Remember it!**

**Ethan: I think they should have by now!**

**SailormoonxSonic: I know...**

**Ethan: Anyway this episode is a part 1 today, on this episode is when Serena wants to celebrate her birthday, but what she doesn't know is that she is the next heart snatching victim on the list and before Serena can fight back, Kaolinite takes away her transformation brooch believing she's Sailor Moon. The rest you will soon see. So are we ready?**

**PDA and SonicXReiHino: Yep!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sailor Moon's Trouble Part 1: A Birthday Gone Wild!**

Thomas slept peacefully in his bed while allowing Lita to lay next to him.

Besides experiencing a pleasant sleep, Thomas was having a horrible dream.

It took place in a time where Thomas was a mere child and he was standing alongside his beloved parents. The atmosphere was peaceful, until a bulky punk with a tattoo of a violet dragon symbol appeared and murdered both Thomas's mother and father.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Thomas cried out.

Seeing that there was nothing he could do, the poor Thomas ran away.

And so this was the end of his tragic nightmare.

The next segment of his dream took place in the comforts of Gerald Robotnik, Thomas's adoptive grandfather.

"Ethan, do you want to have justice, to be able to protect the evil from people like those who killed your parents?"

"Yes, grandfather!" Thomas replied with a head nod.

"_In order for you to have extraordinary powers that no ordinary human has... you will have to be killed in the process, and then reborn as a new person."_

In another dream, Gerald Robotnik, Black Doom, and his scientists were all performing experiments on Thomas while a resembling version of him died.

Thomas immediately woke up and breathed heavily, catching Lita's attention and waking her up.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Lita asked with concern.

"I had a nightmare..." Thomas answered.

"Tell me all about it."

And so Thomas did like he was requested and told each portion of his dreams to Lita.

"So, what do you think that was all about?" Lita asked curiously.

"I don't know..." Thomas shrugged his shoulders.

"But maybe, if I had to guess, the power of the Chaos Emeralds in my body plus my Super Saiyan transformation must've unlocked a hidden part of my past that I never knew about."

"Whoa!" Lita's eyes bulged with surprise.

Thomas took a deep breath then continued his explanation.

"Lita... I used to be a normal human back then. My true name was Ethan Thomas Tidwell!"

And as he thought more about this, Lita gasped. It befuddled her to realize that Thomas was human back then, and now is half of what he is today.

* * *

The next morning in the park, Serena made a wonderful announcement in front her friends; she appeared overly enthusiastic.

"Da da da daaaa! I have a special announcement! Today's June 30, it's my birthday! So let's party!"

Amy, Raye, and Mina are reading their school textbooks, while Tina is playing a video game in a hand held system.

"Oh, happy birthday!" responded Raye.

"Many happy returns!" spoke Lita.

"I didn't know when you birthday was, so I guess I do now," added Mina.

"I'm sure you'll get a lot of birthday presents," mentioned Tina.

"Let's see how you can act of age on this day of days." Ami was the last to give her input.

"What? And you were all supposed to be my closest, dearest friends. Uhhhh...!" Serena fainted as her friends began to walk away. So the blond-haired girl rose from the ground and started after them.

"Wait, Wait, Wait a minute! Don't you guys wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Raye asked.

"You know we have to get to work, Serena! There's no way we can put our studies on hold just for your birthday. We'll expect to see you later."

Serena let out sobs and blushed from the betrayal she was feeling.

"That was cold Raye! How can you be so cruel! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As they were walking, Lita couldn't help but think about last night.

'_Can it really be true? Was Thomas really a normal human in the past? It's kind of hard to believe that he had a past life. But then again, he was created. Hmm..._' she thought in wonder.

Meanwhile Lita's friends were growing worried about her serious expression.

"What do you suppose Lita is thinking about right now?" Raye asked.

Mina shrugged.

"I don't know... but it sure sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"We shouldn't be bothering her in her thinking time... it's her life, you know." Amy said.

"Yeah! Hey, check out this game I'm playing." Tina called out to get Raye and Mina's attention.

Amy continued reading, while Raye and Mina looked at what Tina is playing.

"Wow, cool! But, why does this game seem familiar to me?" Raye asked while looking at the game suspiciously.

"That's because its Danmaku Shrine Maiden, the game you girls played that I've given to you." Tina explained.

"Whoa, so it's now in hand held form?" Mina wondered.

Tina nodded.

"Yep, my big system game was so popular that they made it into hand held for on the go play. It has everything from the big system into here. And I'm on the way to making a sequel for both systems!"

"Sweet, so when it's coming out?" Raye spoke.

"It's not done yet, I still need to create my second shrine maiden for the game, figure out a name for both of them, along with others."

"I hope you will give us a free copy of the games when they are released!" Mina said.

"Duh, of course! You guys are my best friends after all!"

"Hey, I have a question, Tina!" Lita interrupted the conversation.

"What is it, Lita?"

"Does Thomas play video games?" Lita asked curiously.

"You know what? I don't think he has! I never did show him my interest of games or told him of our story back in the campsite."

"Oh, I see!"

'_Speaking of stories, I wonder how my little sister is doing... I haven't seen her since many months now. Those three..._' Tina thought back to the Red Shrine Maiden, Green Shrine Maiden, and Magician.

'_I hope they are taking good care of my sister. They said that I could visit my little sister anytime. But wait a minute! They never told me how I could visit her again. Ohhh... however, they also said that we will meet again someday. I just hope I get to meet them soon, I really want to see Sarah again!_' Tina thought to herself.

Raye noticed Tina in deep thought.

"What's wrong with Tina?"

"She is just thinking about stuff! Let her be!" Lita said.

"Yeah, she must have a lot in her mind, right now!" Amy agreed.

* * *

Serena was busy pacing by Judan-Cho, which she believes will cheer her up.

As she passes by the glass store, Serena finds something very interesting; a pair of elegant crafted heels.

"Huh? Wow, their beautiful! How romantic!"

"Hmm..." Kaorinite was spying on Serena from around the corner of the building.

"Glass shoes... just like Cinderella's. I'd love to get those for my birthday." Serena thought out loud.

After staring at them for a few more seconds, Serena eventually came up with an idea.

"Hey, that's it! ... It'll be just like a fairy tale."

Serena began to daydream about a large clock tower with the hands pointing to midnight. Dressed as a royal princess, Serena was running down a case of stairs, and in the middle of it all, one of her glass slippers fell off her dainty foot. A silhouette of a prince picks up the shoe and wonders where the beautiful Serena rushed off to.

"In the story, it's the handsome prince who finds Cinderella's glass slipper." Serena muttered to herself.

"So I think my handsome prince should buy these for me. Perfect! Teeheehee!"

* * *

In a nearby department store, Amara and Michelle are enjoying some tea.

Michelle spotted someone.

"Look!"

Both her and Amara look to notice Serena jogging past the store.

Serena continued sprinting until she found her boyfriend.

"DARIEN!"

Darien looks up and is confused to see his love coming to him in such a quick manner.

"Huh?"

Serena hurried with grabbing Darien's right arm.

"Oh Serena! Whoa, careful there, kiddo! What's going on?"

"Hehehe! I glad I found you Darien. I've been looking all over for you!" Serena exclaimed while Darien expressed a weird look.

"Really? How come?"

'How come?' Serena thought to herself.

'Teeheehee! Isn't that cute? He's teasing me! He's so fine! Who needs my nasty friends when I have him!'

Darien became startled when he noticed Serena's growth of excitement.

"Say, Darien, I found the perfect gift for you to give me. Come on!"

"Uhhh..."

"If my handsome prince gives me anything at all, then I think above everything else, it should be a glass shoe. They're at the glass art gift shop on the corner of 3rd in mane. Can you please buy them Darien, we'll go together. Come on let's go, please, please, pretty please, come on!"

As Serena was busy tugging Darien, Kaorinite heard the whole conversation through the phone booth.

"Well, I knew she came for those silly shoes, Mmhmm!"

And so Kaorinite vanished completely from thin air.

"I don't get you, Serena. Christmas is months away," Darien clarified.

"I know it's not Christmas time, yet, you claud! Don't tell me you don't know what today is!" Serena replied with minor frustration.

"Uhh Uhh Ohhhmmm. Let's me think here..." Darien doesn't know what exactly Serena's talking about, so this hits Serena directly in the face.

"DARIEN!"

Serena began to whine.

"Oh no, Serena, don't cry! I was just joking! How could I possibly forget such an important day?"

"Well, stop teasing me Darien!"

"Hahaha! Sorry. Of course it's the anniversary of our first date!"

Out of nowhere, Darien notices his girlfriend's hand come flying towards his face.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Then power from Serena's palm left a reddish patch on Darien's face.

"WRONG AGAIN, SMART GUY! I'M OUTTA HERE! HMPH!" Serena yelled as she turned around and walked off.

"It must be something pretty important."

Holding a hand to his injured cheek, Darien watches his angry love hurry off while citizens behind him are left all confused; a slight wind begins to pick up at this moment.

* * *

Back at the park, Serena is sitting near the fountain, crying when suddenly gentle hand lands on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Moon face?"

It was Amara with her casual tone.

"Huh?" Serena turned around to also notice Michelle.

"Tears don't suit you very well, Serena! Here!" Michelle handed Serena a tissue.

"Oh, thank you!" Serena thanked the older girl as she blew her nose, arousing laughter from and Amara and Michelle.

Deciding to join her, Michelle and Amara learned of the complication Serena had with Darien forgetting her birthday.

"Ahhh, that's why you're sad," responded Amara.

"That's too bad, Serena... some boyfriends are really insensitive, but I didn't think Darien was one of them." Michelle's voice broke in.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, anymore! So, it just doesn't matter!" Serena declared in a flat tone.

"You sure?" Amara replied in a fast manner. "If he's available, then maybe, I'll scoop him up!"

"What?" Serena gasped as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Michelle knew very well that Amara was only joking with Serena. "She's just teasing! Hmph!"

Amara noticed the slight frown upon Michelle's face while starting to talk; but she didn't dwell on it.

"But he's just the right height for me and we both love to ride motorcycles and..."

Amara continued this speech until Serena accidentally cut her words short.

"Ohh, is anyone on my side, today?"

Quickly after, Serena remembered something. It was an important matter.

"Oh no, I gotta go to Raye's house fast, their gonna kill me! See ya later! Woo Wooooooo!"

"Hehehe! She is one goofy girl." Amara said amusingly, watching Serena dash at a high speed.

"Although, she might be a prime candidate for our little quest. She has a very pure heart." Michelle added.

Amara looked at Michelle confused.

"Huh? No way! What if you're right though..."

* * *

"Hello! Raye here!" Raye spoke as she answered her telephone.

"Oh, hi Darien. Serena? No, she's not here, yet."

"She's not? Oh well, I'm not sure why, but she's pretty ticked at me. So, I thought I'd call!" Darien replied while rubbing his face where Serena slapped him.

"Awww... I know why she's mad." Raye guessed.

"Yeah?"

"And I don't blame her one little bit. All you guys are the same. You haven't got a clue on how to treat a girl, do you? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Raye yelled in a angry tone.

Darien recoiled from the yell; he felt as though he were being attacked when the entire time he was innocent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?"

"It's her birthday, Einstein! Don't you remember?" Raye asked in a worried tone.

"Ohhh, no wonder she's upset! Actually, she never told me when my birthday was!" Darien answered.

* * *

After two more steps of the staircase, Serena had approached the Hikawa Temple's courtyard. She looked down at her hand. And soon the guilt of smacking Darien entered her mind, giving her a saddened facial expression.

"Oh no... I went way too far. I should have never done that!"

After this Serena decided to carry on her task and enter Raye's bedroom; hopefully her situation with Darien would die out soon.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late guys!"

"SURPRISE!"

After yelling this single word, Thomas and the rest of Serena's buddies spread bundles of rainbow confetti, amazing Serena whose mouth was slightly agape.

"Here, have a seat!" Mina insisted her best friend.

"The birthday girl's suppose to sit here!"

Before Serena realized, Mina had positioned her to sit at Raye's coffee table.

"Help yourself to the goodies!" Lita told Serena.

"I hope you like them! I made all your favorites!"

Serena was not only pleased but overwhelmed by the amount of effort her friends had placed into giving her this surprise celebration.

"Oh, you guys!"

"Here you go, Serena, I wanna give you the first present!" began Tina with an excited voice.

"Ooooh, I wonder what's inside!" Serena wondered, tearing open the package.

When she opened her gift, it appeared to be a electronic video game of some type.

"It's the new hand held system just released recently. And I also gave you Danmaku Shrine Maiden, hand held edition... all of the same goodies from the big system, now for on the go play!" Tina explained.

"Wow, Tina! This is so awesome! Thank you so much!" replied the grateful Serena.

"You're welcome! I'm also working on a sequel to both systems... but," Tina pauses while a sweat drop formed on her head.

"I still have a lot of work to do!"

"It's fine, take your time! This should keep me busy for a while!" assured Serena.

Out of nowhere, Thomas walked up to Serena and presented to her a ravishing flower with bright golden petals.

"Here, Serena, this is what I got you!"

"A flower?" Serena wondered in curiosity.

"Not just for you, but for everyone. Here you go!" Thomas continued by passing out the assorted flowers to Mina, Ami, Raye, Lita, and Tina.

"These flowers I found at England."

"I can't believe how far you must of went."

Honestly Tina was impressed by the distance Thomas went merely to get them flowers.

"Yeah, tell me about it! They each have a different color that I'm sure you girls will like," Thomas chuckled lightly.

"This has to be rare!" Serena assumed while studying her gorgeous plant.

"This color appears to be aqua blue!" Amy smiled at her cerulean flower.

"Yay! I got a red flower! Because of its color, it symbolizes passion," Raye stated with a triumphant voice.

"A green flower... never ceases to amazing me!"

Lita was especially interested by her jade flower, being that emerald was her favorite hue.

"Sunflowers for the win!" Mina squealed.

"Awww, I got a pink flower," Tina made a gentle smile.

"The color reminds me of my heart!"

"Thank you, Thomas!" Tina and the other females thanked in happy unison.

"No problem, girls!" Thomas replied with a warm smile.

"Now, who wants some soda?" Mina changed the subject.

"Ohh, I do!" Tina called out.

Serena looked down at her game system and flower with a sigh. In the end something was still missing from this party.

"I wish Darien would have remembered my birthday, too."

* * *

Speaking of her loving boyfriend, Darien was busy strolling in downtown Crossroads, in hopes of finding a particular clothing store. In a matter of seconds, he approached the designated street corner.

"This is Third Avenue!" Darien thought out loud.

Kaorinite, being disguised as a sales employee, planted the Daimon Pod into the same glass slippers as Serena's desired footwear.

"This is too perfect!"

A small negative energy burst was given off.

"It's ready!"

Now Kaorinite would be able to sit back and watch her evil plan progress.

"May I help you?" Kaorinite asked in politeness as Darien approached the shopping counter.

"Yes, please! I'd like to buy these glass shoes!" responded Darien.

"Sure, nice choice!"

A faint grin spread across Kaorinite's lips as she watched Darien walk out with his purchased shoes in their boxed container.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amara and Michelle spied from around the building's corner at Kaorinite.

"Hey, that's K-"

Michelle was about to finish her sentence, until Amara shushed her.

Kaorinite was next found exiting the store and vanishing into thin air.

"So, Kaorinite's on the prow again!" Michelle confirmed with seriousness in her voice.

"She's probably got her sights set for Serena," retorted Amara.

"And she's using Darien to get to her!"

* * *

"Make a wish, Serena!" Lita insisted as they crowded the table with Serena's delectable birthday cake lying on it.

Being that Serena had turned 15, the young woman blew out each candle, receiving a series of cheers.

Shortly after, a glum emotion could be seen creeping unto Serena's face, concerning Amy, Tina, and Thomas.

"Serena, what's wrong? You don't look so happy." Tina pointed out.

Of course Serena was hesitant to share with her friends the slap she'd given her sweet Darien to his cheek.

"Ohh... I sorta kinda slapped Darien in the face."

"WHAT?" each of Serena's pals exclaimed in shock.

"W-w-w-wha?" Thomas stuttered.

"I couldn't control myself! I'm sorry I did it," Serena apologized. "But he made me so mad!"

"It's alright, Serena. I know I would be mad, too..." Thomas happened to receive a glare from Tina after she made this statement. "...if my boyfriend forgot a special day."

Nervously, Thomas gave off an a sweat drop, not being able to help but wonder what his Tina would do if he made that given mistake.

"I know you were mad because you thought he forgot your birthday, right?" Raye's voice broke in. "But, Darien called here earlier and wanted to talk to you. He said he never knew when your birthday was in the first place."

"What?" Serena responded in disbelief.

"Try to remember, Serena. Do you remember ever telling him that your birthday was June 30th?" Lita asked.

Serena had to think deeply on this. It seemed like throughout their blossoming relationship, topic about her birthday had aroused, but in the end Serena came up with no results.

"Oh no, that's right! I never told him."

"WHAT?" each of Serena's friend's collapsed in a stunned manner.

"But, we're in love. Don't you think he should have been able to sense it or at least ask me?"

Serena tried her best to justify her actions, but it didn't do any good.

"Sense it? He's not psychic. Can you sense when his birthday is?" Mina asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I know! Uhh... it's the 10th of October. No, that's my mom's. December 25... no it's Christmas ... Hahahahahaha! Well, I guess I don't know; that's so bad!" Serena shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

For a second time, everyone excluding Serena fell to the carpeted ground.

"Hmm... hey! Thomas, do you know when Darien's birthday is?" Serena asked the dirty-blond.

After recovering from the collapse, Thomas managed to answer this question.

"Yes! It's August 3rd!"

"Ohh... at least I was sort of close with my first guess..." Serena muttered to herself.

"Yeah right. Don't kid yourself. Say, Thomas, how did you know that?" Raye shifted her violet eyes towards Thomas.

"Actually, it's kind of funny to say... a little birdie told me!" Thomas laughed as Amy, Lita, Mina and Tina joined with tiny giggles.

"Huh? A birdie?" Serena repeated in puzzlement.

"What do you mean a little birdie told you; do you not know how to translate properly?" Raye sent Thomas a frowned glare.

Thomas shook his head while laughing as he formed a reply.

"Hahahaha! The little birdie is Darien! He told me!"

"Ohhhhhhhh... I'm such an idiot!" Raye smacked herself in the forehead, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, regardless, I must apologize to him right away. Woooo!"

To everyone's surprise, Serena gave her friends' a quick farewell and rushed from her seat and headed for the front door. She couldn't take anymore waiting to look for Darien and mend the problem with him.

"You know, it's impossible for me or Thomas to forget each others birthday." Tina opened this new discussion.

"Why is that?" spoke Amy.

"Because, believe it or not, our birthdays are in the exact same day!" Thomas answered with a delighted tone.

"WHAT! THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE!" Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina's eyes bulged in stupefaction.

Tina giggled at the fact that her and Thomas's birthday are on the same day and month.

"I know, right?"

After Tina made this response, the teen noticed a look of worry in her sweetheart's azure eyes. '_Thomas... Huh?_' Suddenly Tina could begin to sense suspicious and mysterious vibes. '_Oh no, I sense something really, really bad is going to happen..._'

"Thomas!" Tina called his name.

"What is it, Tina?"

"I need you to follow Serena."

Judging by her serious tone, Lita still didn't feel as paranoid or cautious for Serena's safety.

"Uh, Serena should be fine, now! You don't have to worry about -"

Lita's words were abruptly interrupted by Tina.

"No, you don't understand... my heart is telling me that something terrible is going to happen. Thomas, follow Serena just in case."

"Right!"

And so with this in mind, Thomas rose from the floor and went for Raye's door.

* * *

With Serena's glass slippers in his hands, Darien continued towards Cherry Hill Temple.

"Darien!"

Serena had already ran in the direction towards him, and so the lovers met up.

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed in return.

When actually coming in contact with each other, Serena and Darien wrapped each other in warm loving embraces.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Serena asked in a begging tone.

"At least I found my princess, now! But I better make sure these fit you, first," Darien responded as he pulled out one of the glass shoes from its box.

Just like she'd seen in the store, these glass slippers still looked dazzling and charming. Having them placed on her dainty feel made Serena feel like the princess Cinderella herself.

"Oh, Darien, thank you!" Serena thanked with a huge smile on her lips.

As Serena continued to slip the shoe further onto her feet, a dark pinkish glow began to light up, as it it were a trap.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Serena yelled in fear, shielding her eyes as the mysterious glow's brightness enlarged itself.

"Uh!...what is it?" Darien took the same action as his girlfriend.

Finally the slipper floated away from Serena's foot, and before everyone's eyes morphed into a female human being.

"Cenicienta!"

The figure standing before Serena and Darien had a body who's color was made entirely of glass. Her eyes were scarlet, and against her body the Daimon wore a golden skirt and headgear.

"Well, now, if it isn't Miss Cinderella herself! Well, I'm your Fairy God Mother!"

Cenicienta smirked as she began walking towards Serena, who rose from the ground and headed towards a closest building wall.

"What? Hey, what's going on? What do you want with me, huh?" Serena demanded.

"Serena!"

While the coast was clear, Darien took it in himself to charge at Cenicienta, but the monster hit him, then sent him to a nearby safe barrier.

"Darien!" Serena cried in a fearful tone.

Suddenly Serena could notice Cenicienta's arms extending towards her, eventually pinning her to the building's glass window.

"Hahahaha!" Cenicienta laughed in triumph.

Next the Pure Heart Snatcher returned her arms to their normal size, then moved closer to Serena.

"Uhh, let me go!" Serena began kicking Cenicienta's body in a struggle to break free.

"Hey, let me go you crystal face!"

Then at that moment, Serena developed an idea in her mind, so without haste she reached for her Moon Crystal Brooch.

"You asked for it! MOON COSMIC POWER!"

Before Serena's magical transformation even had time to commence, Cenicienta knocked the heart-shaped locket out of her hands, sending it down the street.

"Ahhhhh!" Serena gasped in shock, seeing that without her brooch she was completely defenseless.

"Now, Cinderella, instead of giving your heart to the handsome prince, you can just hand it over to me!" Cenicienta sneered.

"Huh? My brooch! Now, what am I going to do?"

As Serena quickly pondered on this, she also realized that squirming wouldn't free her from the glass she was encased inside of.

"I can't move; I'm trapped!"

"That's right, kid. Your powers are useless against mine!" Cenicienta replied as she flexed her burly arm.

* * *

From behind an alleyway, Sailor Uranus and Neptune viewed this entire disaster.

"Oh no! They got moon face." Uranus stated in a worried tone.

"We were right. She's the target this time." Neptune confirmed to her partner.

* * *

Cenicienta finally revealed a pitch-black star on her same muscular arm.

"I'm a master gladiator and my specialty is to remove pure hearts."

Then before Serena realized, Cenicienta sent a streak of darkness from her star and into Serena's chest.

"Ohhhh nooooooooooo!"

Serena hollered in agonizing pain, shaking her head in decline as her captor's power's were draining her crystal heart from inside her body.

"Uranus, aren't you going to help her?" Neptune asked in a pleading tone.

"No, we should wait and see. She may be the one who possesses the Pure Heart we are looking for."

Just thinking about Serena as being the Pure Heart carried made Sailor Neptune sigh.

"Oh, I hope she isn't. That's the trouble with this mission... how can take we the crystals of the ones we like?"

Uranus nodded.

"I know, she's a nice kid."

Before Sailor Uranus could finish her sentence, something interesting caught her eye.

"Look, Neptune!"

Both sailor soldiers noticed the bright luminance Serena's heart crystal was giving off; its powers looked extremely unique.

"Ohh! This crystal is giving off an intense brightness! Maybe it's got powers," Cenicienta guessed with an evil smirk.

"Uhh... leave me alone..."

In a state of consciousness, Serena still attempted to talk.

"Her crystal seems to have a different aura than most of the others we've seen so far!" Uranus pointed out while gazing at the brightness of their friend's heart crystal.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"If it's got special powers, then we have to take it!"

Uranus moved from the alley after making this deceleration, but felt a familiar hand grab hers.

"Wait! Are you okay with this...?"

Uranus looked at her ally, seeing how much concern had been poured onto her face.

"Huh?"

"I mean, if she has the special crystal we're looking for, then we'll never be able to put it back in her body, right?" responded Sailor Neptune.

"Yes, that's right."

"And without it, it will ultimately mean her dead," Neptune explained.

"Just like what almost happened with Tina, right? Hmm..."

Uranus had to think twice now about taking Serena's crystallized heart.

Just as Serena's heart is about to reach Cenicienta's hand, a rose was thrown, causing it to return towards Serena's chest.

"Nooooooooo!" Cenicienta yelled in disapproval.

After her heart crystal was returned, the glass holding Serena's body shattered, making her fall to the ground.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune looked up and discovered who rescued were both standing on top of a crane.

"Tuxedo Mask and Ethan!"

"What are you two suppose to be?" Cenicienta glared at Serena's heroes.

"A person with a pure heart is precious. They make light from dark. They are giving and loving, and we protect Pure Hearts from evil!" Tuxedo Mask recited his heroic line.

"Like you, you creepy warrior heart snatcher!" Ethan added.

In unison, Tuxedo Mask and Ethan jumped down from where they were. Then Tuxedo Mask threw a couple of roses at Cenicienta, which ended up forming a barrier around the sculptured Daimon and brought her pain.

"GAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, Ethan shook Serena in hopes of waking her up.

"You okay, Serena?"

"Huh?"

Serena opened her eyes to see both Tuxedo Mask and Ethan in front of her.

"Hold on!" Tuxedo Mask quickly assured Serena.

"We'll get ya to safety!" Ethan added.

So Tuxedo Mask picked up Serena, and they along with Ethan leaped from rooftop to rooftop; having a more safe place in mind of finding.

"Where are they going?" Cenicienta asked while still trapped in the center of Tuxedo Mask's roses.

"Serena, you should transform yourself into Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask ordered.

"I'd love to, but..."

A saddened expression appeared on Serena's face as she laid her hand on the area where her transformation brooch usually sat.

"Down there!"

Ethan pointed with his index finger to an area where Serena's locket was laying.

'_And that's not all. The force field is about to wear out..._' Ethan thought as he looked over to Tuxedo Mask's flower trap.

After Tuxedo Mask's barrier did in fact vanish, Kaorinite appeared.

"Cenicienta. Where's the girl?"

"I'm sorry, boss. Two intruders came and took her away!" Cenicienta apologized.

This caused Kaorinite's anger to rise as she frowned.

"You ancient claud! Go get her!"

"Right! Will do!" Cenicienta nodded then followed after her enemies.

After giving her order, Kaorinite recognized something on the ground beside her.

"Is this...?"

The carmine-haired woman knelt down to obtain Serena's heart locket.

"Could she be?" It appears she figured out that she was Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Oh no! My brooch!" Serena gasped with utter shock.

"We must leave now before they find you again," Tuxedo Mask said as he starts to walk away, but Serena stops him. "But, what about my brooch?" Serena asked.

"It's too risky; there's no time to recover it." Ethan spoke.

"Besides, it's your life they're after."

"I'm sorry..." Serena replied in a apologetic tone.

Tuxedo Mask then picked up Serena once more and carried her to the next section of rooftops, with Ethan following them.

"Ahh ha!"

Cenicienta had finally spotted them.

"You see them?" Kaorinite asked.

"Yes!"

"Go get them!"

"Right!"

And so Cenicienta jumped on the rooftops chasing after Serena, Tuxedo Mask and Ethan, noticing them approaching a door.

"You guys go on ahead! I'll take care of the heart snatcher!" Ethan prompted as he changed into a battle stance to prepare for Cenicienta's arrival.

"Okay!"

Serena nodded, then her and Tuxedo Mask began to scurry down the stairs.

As she continued being held in Tuxedo Mask's arms while escaping, guilt entered her mind; Serena knew the entire reason for this was because she were the Death Buster's target anyway.

"Why don't you just leave me and get out of here? I'll just be slowing you down. It's because of me that they found us. Please, why don't you just go?"

"That's not true!" Tuxedo Mask protested.

"Yes it is!"

Serena wouldn't let her love's side win.

* * *

While Serena and Tuxedo Mask ran down the staircase to the bottom level, Cenicienta busted through the door, then Ethan charged at the Daimon with a fist, however Cenicienta caught his fist. Then she punched him in the face with her own curled hand, followed by his stomach then chin.

As Ethan quickly recovered from those blows, Cenicienta attempted to hammer punch the 2nd Ultimate Life form with both hands, but he ducked to dodge. Next Ethan tried punching Cenicienta, although he missed.

For a second time Ethan goes for a hit, but Cenicienta defends herself and successfully clobbers him.

Ethan rushes in for another punch, but Cenicienta blocks with one of her hands, then she makes an attack in his chin.

Then Cenicienta traps Ethan in a bear hug, next diving through the aisle of stairs; her entire plan was to use Ethan as a cushion.

Therefore, while falling, they smash through stair steps while proceeding down to the lowest floor.

* * *

Serena and Tuxedo finally emerge into the garage. And to their surprise, Kaorinite appears.

"Hehehehe! You can't get away. So, why don't you just give up? It'll save a lot of time for everyone." Kaorinite laughed cunningly.

Ethan flew through the doorway as he was sent flying and ended up colliding against the wall in front of him; This left him unconscious.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Cenicienta laughed as she walked through the door broke thanks to Ethan.

"Calling Luna, come in Luna, LUNAAA!"

Serena tried calling Luna from her scout wristwatch, but Kaorinite unleashed her hair, utilizing it to knock the communicator off her hand.

"Ah! What a shame! I guess your friends haven't got any time for you... Sailor Moon!" Kaorinite smirked evilly.

Serena couldn't believe that her heroic identity had now been figured out.

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were hiding behind nearby pillars.

"So you won't change your mind, Uranus?"

Sailor Neptune wanted her team mate to think otherwise, as things for Serena were worsening.

But Sailor Uranus kept her same thoughts.

"No! I'm sorry, I can't! Our mission is to collect three pure hearts with powers. I think she has one of them and that's too bad. But it's inevitable that we have to make some sacrifice!"

"... Oh, Uranus!"

* * *

Back at Raye's house, Raye, Lita, and Mina were talking, while Amy and Tina had different thoughts on their mind.

"Oh nooo! There's no cake left for the birthday girl." Mina whined.

"If you snooze, you lose!" Raye mocked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure Darien and her made up by now, anyway," Lita figured as Raye sighs.

"I envy her!"

"Gee I do, too!" Mina agreed with Lita.

'_Ohhh, why do I keep getting this feeling that something's wrong?_' Tina wondered suspiciously while rubbing her head. '_I... I just can't put my finger on it._'

"This math problem is rather difficult to solve." Amy said with her finger on her chin.

Lita, Mina, and Raye all moan, as homework is the least of their wonders at this moment.

Suddenly, Amy's communicator went off.

"This is an urgent call!" Luna's voice could be heard through the small device.

"Oh man... why it is that my suspicions were right?" Tina muttered under her breath.

"What is it, Luna?" Amy responded in a serious tone.

"Serena is in some terrible trouble; we've got to find her!"

"Got it Luna, we're on our way!" Amy gave a head nod.

"Right!"

The rest of Amy's friends joined in.

'_I knew something would be wrong here, and it appears that Thomas might be in trouble, too... ohh..._'

Tina couldn't help but worry about her family's well being.

* * *

And back in the garage, Serena is behind Tuxedo Mask. Kaorinite and Cenicienta have yet to make a move.

"Stay back, okay, Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Serena did as her boyfriend requested of her.

"Please, be very careful!"

"Watch for a chance and run away, you got that?" retorted Tuxedo Mask.

"Come on!" Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes at Kaorinite.

"Hahaha!" Kaorinite laughed in humor.

"I'm not the fighter, you prom king. Look behind you!"

And so Tuxedo Mask looked behind him and saw Cenicienta, who turned her right arm into a double edged sword.

So Tuxedo Mask revealed his ebony walking stick. Cenicienta rushed at the cloaked man, but Tuxedo Mask successfully parried the attack.

"That's all you have... is a wimpy stick?" Cenicienta asked in disappointment.

Both her and Tuxedo Mask exchange blows, neither fighter gaining an advantage; Serena watched this progress.

"Go now, Serena!" Tuxedo Mask ordered while busy fighting.

'No, I can't leave him!' Serena tried convincing herself.

"Hurry up, now!"

Then after this remark of Tuxedo Mask's, Serena jogged away, but found Kaorinite blocking her exit.

"Awww... noo..."

"Hmmm... And where do we think you're going, birthday girl?" Kaorinite spoke with a grin plastered on her face.

Tuxedo Mask shifted his eyes away from Cenicienta as noticing Serena's mishap.

"Serena!"

"Where are you looking at? You're supposed to be fighting with me!" Cenicienta pushed Tuxedo Mask to the ground and aimed her sword at him, but Tuxedo Mask dodged it.

"Look and see what I found, dearie!" Serena noticed Kaorinite beginning to reveal something.

"Huh?" Kaorinite then pulls out a familiar object.

"Ohh... it's my brooch!"

"I know it's yours... but if you can't have it, nor should anyone else!"

Kaorinite furthered by letting Serena's brooch fall to the floor. Serena gasped as she tried retrieving her heart-shaped possession, but with defiance, Kaorinite placed her scarlet heel directly on top of it.

"Now, listen here, little missy. You better surrender your Pure Heart, or I'll find your friends," Kaorinite threatened with a cold tone.

The longer Kaorinite's foot remained on her brooch, the more tragic and hopeless she felt.

"No, no, STOOOOOOOOOP!" Serena begged.

After many strikes, Tuxedo Mask was able to shatter Cenicienta's glass sword.

"Awwww..." Cenicienta stepped back, seeing that without a full sword she was helpless.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask ran over to aid Serena.

"Come back here!"

Cenicienta noticed her opponent hurrying away from her, so she began to spew glass shards out of her mouth. Second after second, Tuxedo Mask's leg was first covered, then soon Cenicienta's magic glass was working its way towards his upper body.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried in horror..

"Serena!"

Tuxedo Mask made this last reaction before his mouth was covered by the glass.

"DARIEN!"

Kaorinite and Cenicienta could do nothing but give a series of dark laughs at this victorious moment of theirs.


	11. The Heart of a New Miracle!

(_A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, my friend's OC, except mine._)

**Ethan: Hi eveyone and welcome back to part 2 of The Second Ultimate Lifeform, so let's contine part 2 shall we ladies?**

**PDA and SailormoonxSonic (smiling): Yes!**

* * *

Serena narrates, "Some Birthday! First, my luck, I have the pure heart everyone wants. Then, Kaorinite takes the brooch and I can't become Sailor Moon. Think that's bad? My enemy knows my true identity. Ethan is knocked out by the Heart Snatcher. And worst of all, Darien has become a glass sculpture! Tell me, do you think this it's fair all this happens on my birthday? What should I do?"

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Sailor Moon's Trouble Part 2: The Heart of a New Miracle!**

"Noo, Tuxedo Mask!"

Serena didn't want to believe that the being trapped inside glass was her Tuxedo Mask.

Kaorinite and Cenicienta snickered, witnessing Serena suffer. Without her transformation brooch and boyfriend gone, truly she was at a great loss.

"Your stupid game is over."

In an instant, both Kaorinite and Cenicienta moved their eyes to the source of this unexpected voice. When they found the individual, it was Sailor Heart, along with the rest of the Inner Scouts at her side.

"We're the Sailor Scouts. We're here to end your wrongs!" Sailor Heart announced in a defiant tone.

"Nice of you to join the party."

Kaorinite left her response at this as her and Cenicienta began to fade out of the area.

"Ahhhhhh!" Seeing Tuxedo Mask become transparent away with their foes brought Serena utter dismay.

"Now listen to me, you stupid little wretch! If you and your annoying friends want to see Tuxedo Mask again, then come to Tokyo Tower! You can all say goodbye, together! Hahahahahahaha!" Kaorinite laughed as the two finally disappeared from the area, including Tuxedo Mask.

"Nyaaa! Come back, Darien!" Serena exclaimed in consternation.

"Serena!"

Serena's comrades rushed over to her side. With this occurring, Serena happened to notice two shadows coming from behind the parking lot walls; Sailor Mars being the first to learn of their identities.

"I know who they are." Sailor Mars affirmed.

"Its Sailor Neptune and Uranus!" clarified Sailor Mercury.

"I'm sure they're here because they are after Serena's pure heart." Sailor Jupiter guessed with dissatisfaction in her voice.

"They're like vultures hanging over us." Sailor Venus opinionated.

"Those fiends..."

Thinking more about their fellow scouts made Sailor Heart frown.

Serena rose from the pavement and starting running.

"Serena!" Each of the pigtailed-girl's friends called as one.

"Wait, Serena!" Sailor Mercury beckoned.

"Uh?"

Serena ceased her footsteps as a puzzled expression formed on her face, wondering why the azure-haired heroine gave this reaction.

"What are you thinking? They're waiting with some sort of trap." Sailor Mercury assumed with a serious tone.

"Yeah," Sailor Heart complied with the strategic Mercury.

"You can't just go on your own without a plan, especially if you can't become Sailor Moon."

True... Serena wasn't oblivious of this, but that didn't cover the determination she contained of rescuing her beloved from the enemy's deadly clutches.

"Ehh? But... But..."

The image where Darien had been placed in sheer ice played in Serena's mind like a video. Just being there, witnessing that harsh moment and being unable to help made Serena yearn ever more to go now and return to Tuxedo Mask's side.

Obviously her friends didn't agree with this sort of plan, but Serena wasn't afraid of whatever trap or scheme Kaorinite had plotted.

"Darien was caught trying to rescue me... There is no time to lose! I have to go right away!"

And so Serena zipped away from her friends, carrying her legs as fast as she could. Again, Heart and the rest of the Sailor Team insisted Serena stay by a reach of their hands, but Serena was only that stubborn to continue alone.

"I have to follow my heart!"

One by one the Sailor Scouts ran after her, except Sailor Heart, for this young girl was understanding to Serena's reasons for leaving by herself.

'_Serena... I understand. I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes. What would I think if Ethan was in trouble? ... Wait a second, where is Ethan?_'

Without hesitation, Sailor Heart began to look around the dark shadowy parking lot for her half-saiyan boyfriend; each of Serena's best friends learned of Tina's eyes diverting elsewhere and not on following after Serena.

"Sailor Heart, what's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We need to go after Serena!"

"But, what about Ethan?"

After replying, Sailor Heart continued pacing around each row for Ethan.

"I don't see him anywhere!"

"Oh no, is Ethan's hurt?"

An expression of concern shown on Sailor Jupiter's face.

The Scouts walked around the parking lot to search for Ethan, until Sailor Jupiter found his whereabouts.

"Look! I found him unconscious over here!"

As this was announced, mainly Sailor Heart ran to Ethan and knelt down beside him.

"Ethan, can you hear me? Ethan!" the romance heroine pleaded while shaking Ethan's body.

Moments later, Sailor Heart and the others noticed Ethan raising his eyelids.

"Sailor Heart?"

Ethan moaned, returning to consciousness, followed by noticing other figures besides his Tina.

"Sailor Scouts!"

"Ethan!" A sigh of relief arose from everyone; at least now they could feel assured with Ethan's safety.

"Ohh Ethan, I'm so glad you're okay!" Sailor Heart affirmed with joy.

Ethan felt the same emotions as his sweet girlfriend, but that wasn't to say his injuries fully healed.

"Yeah, but I feel weak!"

"Ethan, what happened that made you this way?" Sailor Mercury asked him.

Ethan thought momentarily about this question of Mercury's before answering.

"Hmm, let me see... oh yeah! That blasted heart snatcher pounded me to the ground. She was a lot tougher then I thought."

"Don't worry, Ethan, I'll heal you!"

Without any further ado, Sailor Heart spread her hands over Ethan and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Love Recover!" The Sailor Soldier's hands glowed a bright pinkish hue.

And so in a few seconds, Ethan rose from the ground in a prompt manner; his body now replenished, felt brand new, and his stamina was returned.

"Wow! That stuff sure hits the spot!" Ethan responded in satisfaction.

"Amazing, Sailor Heart! Your Love Recover is probably the best healing move I've ever seen," Sailor Jupiter complimented with sincerity in her voice.

Sailor Heart blushed at these reactions given to her; it pleased her greatly to know how resourceful she actually was to the team.

"Thanks!"

With their pleasant times reaching an end, Ethan changed his face into a more straightened and focused expression.

"So, what's the status report?"

"Well, it seems like both Kaorinite and the Heart Snatcher got away. But what's worse is that Tuxedo Mask was frozen by them and they took him away," Sailor Heart filled Ethan with this brief information.

"And Serena already went running alone after him," Sailor Mars entered the discussion.

"By herself?" Ethan raised his eyebrow in worry.

"But she can't become Sailor Moon! She doesn't have her brooch..."

After Ethan's team mates acknowledged this about their leader, a long silence overtook the area.

Sailor Venus was the person who remembered something extremely important.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about..."

As everyone pondered on these words, a bell rang in their minds reminding them of it.

"Serena!"

By the time Ethan and his colleagues arrived outside, Serena heading into a specific direction.

* * *

Serena kept carrying her legs until she approached a shiny convertible; in front seats of the car were Michelle, and Amara as the driver.

"Amara!"

"Hey there, moon face! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be having a birthday party or something?"

Amara chose to talk about Serena's birthday, ignoring the fact of why Serena wasn't busy celebrating her birthday.

"Please, drive me to the Tokyo Tower right away!" Serena begged in a urgent tone.

"... No problem!" Amara gave a head nod.

The minute Serena went into the backseat of her car and sat down, Amara pushed her gas pedal, speeding towards her requested destination.

Dust began to pick up and sway through the area. It was at this time Serena's pals finally reached outside and notices Amara's moving vehicle.

"Serena!" All friends hollered in unison.

"Darn, we just missed her!" Ethan groaned a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"She can't go alone!"

Like Ethan, the Sailors was just as discomforted.

"She's too careless. How does she think she can help alone?" Sailor Mars began a frustrating rant.

"COME ON SERENA, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HELP DARIEN BY YOURSELF!"

"Ohh man..." Sailor Heart moaned.

"This can't be good!" Sailor Mercury's voice contained a uneasy feeling when she spoke this.

* * *

As Amara's car raced down the highway, Michelle turned her face back at Serena and parted her lips to speak.

"Serena!"

"Yeah?" Serena responded with a curious face.

"So, have you and Darien stop fighting yet?"

Similar to Amara, Michelle felt it was best to chat about earlier happenings, rather than leave a tense and awkward silence as they headed toward Tokyo Tower.

"Umm...uhhh...ohh..." Serena stuttered while trying to explain herself.

Michelle noticed this verbal struggle and remained patient.

"Hmm..."

"Yes!" Serena finally answered her given query.

"I've got a question for you." Amara changed the subject.

"Huh?"

Serena diverted her cerulean eyes towards Amara and waited for clarification.

"Do you think it's true... that people go through life either helping others or needing help themselves?"

Amara felt confident about receiving a response from Serena after giving this philosophical idea.

Instead Serena was left confused, looking at Amara for a translation.

"HUH! What are you talking about?"

"What Amara means is that people constantly give up things for the ones they love. Some may even risk lives for another."

Michelle explained this to Serena in place of Amara.

"Ooooh!" Serena replied in a glad tone.

"A person like that would care of nothing for himself and would give up everything, including his life for another person's safety and well being," Michelle finished her sentence.

Now with a formulated point on her mind, Amara used this time to share her opinions.

"It's mostly love that drives a person to that extreme, usually a parent, lover, or a friend. But, it's one life being helped or being the helper."

Now Amara had entered tunnel, her scarlet car reflecting the lights from the ceiling.

These different question's from Amara and Michelle…this talk about love and sacrifice…they helped remind Serena of things she'd heard Sailor Uranus and Neptune mention a long time ago.

"OH!"

Just thinking about it overwhelmed Serena, making her gasp in utter remembrance.

The moral dilemma posed by Uranus and Neptune... thinking back on what Ethan told her and others about his encounter with Sailor Uranus and Neptune when he was left behind... not to mention after hearing the thoughts about Uranus and Neptune.

Fortunate for Serena, these queries of theirs could be answered now. If anyone should die, then Serena would feel it'd be best if she sacrificed her life. That was how committed the young girl was to her loved ones; even to the whole world because she was its destined heroine.

After exiting the lengthy tunnel, Michelle turned her deep azure eyes to Serena expecting a reply.

"Well, what are your thoughts of the subject?"

"Uhh... umm... my thoughts.. you're right about people. We all need each other one way or another."

As Serena's hands remained in her lap, her feelings on the issue rose, illustrating that she indeed disagreed with Michelle and Amara's questions.

Now Serena's eyes shined with boldness, as she was becoming stern about the topic.

"That's how life works! there's gives and there's take! I think a person who willingly gives up their life for another is courageous! But, sacrificing someone else's life is a different story! I couldn't save my life at the cost of losing another! I think you should try everything possible to prevent the loss of any life! I'm sure if people put their strength together, sacrifice wouldn't be necessary!"

"Hmm…"

Those words of Serena's entered Michelle's mind, impressing her. It was her love and determination which Serena would always be remembered for.

"Well, Serena, I must say you have passionate opinions."

Amara, Michelle, and Serena finally reached Tokyo Tower.

Amara looked back at Serena through her mirror as they were pulling up to the sidewalk's curb.

"Do you need some help with anything?"

"No, thanks for the ride!" Serena assured the tomboyish woman, then gave thanks to her for the ride.

Now Serena could finally save her precious Tuxedo Mask, regardless of Kaorinite and Cenicienta.

"Amara, are you sure? I mean... she'll die!" Michelle stated in a nervous voice.

Their mission wasn't optional. Amara desired not to see their odango-haired friend give her life just as much as Michelle. Her existence was important to so many people; which was why this decision gave Amara resulted feeling troubled.

Back in forth in her mind went Serena, and the protection of earth. Amara couldn't place her mind on one factor without adding the other.

In total frustration, Amara clenched her fist and banged it against the leather driver's wheel.

"... We've got no choice! In order to save the Earth and get the Purity Force, we must sacrifice three people. Unfortunately, Michelle, she'll have to give up her young life!"

* * *

Once Serena passed the entrance, its door instantly slammed and the security shutters dropped. If that weren't strange enough, Serena suddenly heard a familiar voice emerge from a speaker.

"Welcome, I will be your tour guide! If you look to your right, you will see an elevator. You may board the elevator... immediately!"

It was Kaorinite's voice; and this same person caused the elevator's opening to unravel, tempting Serena to hurry inside.

So she entered and pressed the button that 'd elevate her to the highest floor of the building.

Knowing that she'd have her foes once more, in a powerless state, made Serena feel tense. The teenager knew exactly what she was getting herself into. But her care wouldn't hold her from acting brave. It was this same willpower that'd sculptured her into what everyone knew as the valiant and beautiful Sailor Moon.

* * *

Luckily for her, Ethan and the Sailor Scouts arrived outside of Tokyo Tower sooner than they hoped for. However there was a difficulty with actually entering into the public facility.

Sailor Jupiter groaned. "Uhhh, it won't budge!"

"It looks impossible!" Artemis said.

"The only way is to break it down!" Before Sailor Jupiter could do something Ethan stops her, though. "No, we won't be able to because it's surrounded by an invisible barrier!" he reasoned.

"He's right, so we should just try to find the stairs!" Sailor Mars suggested with Sailor Mercury and Heart nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

"That's a good idea!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go!" Sailor Venus said as the Scouts and Ethan move on to find the stairs, but before Venus moved on, Luna called her name.

"Wait, Venus!"

"Huh?" Venus gazed down at the feline mentor.

"The world's depending on you! Do what you know you must!"

Luna gave only these riddling words in order for Sailor Venus to ponder on a excellent plan. What sort of idea could she plot that would help keep Serena from harm's way, and to also rescue Tuxedo Mask from his clear prison?

* * *

Serena's elevator finally arose to the highest floor, the observation deck.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

Despite his predicament, Serena once again called her boyfriend's name; even covered by glass, Serena felt that Tuxedo Mask could hear her high-pitched voice. She wanted him to know that now with her in his presence, everything would be alright. Eventually her friends would come to help them out, then after all this Pure Heart business was settled, they could return to their homes with peaceful minds.

"Come! I see you've noticed our finest exhibit, but don't come any closer, or I'll smash it to pieces!" Kaorinite warned as a smirk was plastered to her lips.

"Please don't hurt him, take me instead! I'm the one you want, and here I am! Please, let him go!"

Serena begged with all of her might; she pushed away the fact that in her current form she couldn't battle for Darien's safety.

"Alright... Cenicienta!"

Kaorinite ordered her minion by the snap of her fingers.

"Yes!"

Like a routine, Cenicienta flexed her same brawny arm, its dark shape appearing to blast its cruel beam.

As before, Serena yelped in pain from Cenicienta's extraction powers being shot into her precious body.

Already the jade-colored glass Daimon could feel Serena's heart crystal in her possession, but two mysterious characters leaped from out of nowhere and crushed those hopeful dreams.

"Oh, no!" Kaorinite exclaimed in astonishment.

Quickly the Death Buster scanned the area with her cold violet eyes to find their worries. And now feet in front of her stood two recognizable heroines.

"You two, again!" Kaorinite grunted in displeasure.

To make things worse, Sailor Neptune and Uranus were placing their attention on Serena's heart crystal and not her.

"Well, how is it?" Sailor Neptune asked Uranus.

Before answering, Sailor Uranus took about 10 seconds staring at each and every spot of their friend's crystallized heart.

"It's uhh... it's not the one. There are no powers!"

"What! It's not the one? What do you mean it's not the one?" Kaorinite argued in a peevish voice.

"I saw the intense brightness!"

"I saw it, too!" Cenicienta joined her leader.

"It seems that the intensity of the crystal light only reflects the purity of the heart. It has nothing to do with the powers we are looking for," Sailor Neptune simplified their answer.

"Right! The same thing happened with Tina and Thomas!" Sailor Uranus gave emphasis.

"They too, share the same intensity as this heart crystal. Now, I can give Serena her life back!"

For once, both Outer Scouts were very grateful to have reached a mistake with their searching for the Pure Heart.

And so in a gentle manner, Sailor Uranus returned Serena's beautiful crystal back into her chest. Then Sailor Neptune knelt down in order to check with Serena's condition.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Did you save me?" Serena asked in a speechless tone.

After learning of their identities and realizing their beliefs about love and sacrifices, Serena didn't expect Uranus and Neptune to be her saviors. Truthfully they hadn't formed a team bond. And seeing them now help her brought Serena to thinking about the possible change in both their minds, and hearts.

"Glad your back!" Sailor Uranus implied with a pleased tone.

Kaorinite snorted. Not only seeing that capturing Serena was a total waste of time, but also since Sailor Neptune and Uranus had entered to possibly destroy her and Cenicienta.

"Hmmph! Pure Heart crystal or not, you are keeping us from what we want and you must be terminated, Serena moon face... or shall I say, Sailor Moon!"

The minute Kaorinite said this, Serena could feel a bundle of shock hanging over her head. It was as if Kaorinite's plan was to allow Uranus and Neptune in to learn the secrecy of her heroism.

"WHAT?" You're Sailor Moon?" Sailor Uranus asked in puzzlement, not fully believing what their enemy had just addressed Serena by.

"She's not Sailor Moon!"

A voice unknown sprouted behind everyone appeared giving this remark.

Every pair of eyes shifted towards the source of this speaker and noticed a group of shadowy figures.

"And... who are you?" Kaorinite questioned.

Uranus and Neptune gasped as they felt unsolved clues were about to be revealed at this climatic moment in time.

"You've been trying to steal the pure heart of an innocent girl. You tacky tart! I'm the one and only Sailor Moon! And I despise your evil ways! You're going down."

The female saying these words approached the group with her comrades, as she was dressed to imitate Sailor Moon, but in a more cheaper side. Her eye hue resembled Serena's with their same bluish shade, their colors of hair also matching; but yet a difference remained in this fighter's idea of curling her flowing pigtails.

Like the original, she recited Sailor Moon's exact style poses with both arms and fingers.

"I'm Sailor Moon and the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Huh? Uhhh..." Serena's mouth became agape while she tried figuring out the story behind this new copier of hers.

"You're... Sailor Moon?" Kaorinite wondered, unsure of the "Sailor Moon's" custom appearance.

Using the Lunar Pen, Sailor Venus was able to change into a stylish replica of Sailor Moon, which explains why tiny portions of her orange accessories could be found among her outfit.

Of course Ethan, Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Heart were there to support her.

Serena found herself not only astounded, but also bothered by Mina's attempt to take her heroic role.

'Huh? Ohhh, its Mina!'

"But... something looks different about you!"

Kaorinite couldn't place her finger on it, but small features on Mina were explainable for their contrast with Sailor Moon's uniform.

"What, how could that be? I got a perfect disgu-"

Sailor Jupiter and Mars stopped their "leader's" response off before Mina decided to expose herself.

"Ahhh, she's perfectly the same!"

"Yeah, she's the one!" Sailor Mercury made this guarantee with a sense of embarrassment in her tone.

"There's no doubt about it, hehehe!"

Sailor Heart poured out a nervous laugh, as Ethan decided to keep himself out of this situation.

"Hmm..." Kaorinite wondered.

"If that's true, then tell me who that blond is over there!" Cenicienta aimed her finger at Serena.

In order to keep her cool, Mina shrugged her shoulders, giving off a sign of casualness to everyone around her.

"Couldn't tell ya! Maybe, she's a fan of mine, or just a nobody!"

Helplessly, Sailor Mars found this as a time to input her own thoughts about the young woman behind Sailor Moon.

"You see... a crybaby brat like her could never be a Sailor Scout, let alone Sailor Moon!"

"That is exactly right!" Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"She's a fake?" Kaorinite becomes both angry and confused! Meanwhile, Serena twitches with each lie that is said.

"To be a Sailor Scout, you have to be mature, intelligent, hard working, and courageous!" Mina listed.

'Thanks a lot!' Serena thought in annoyance.

She felt as if any of these characteristics Mina gave didn't apply to her in the least. Mina didn't have to go this far with proclaiming herself as Sailor Moon.

"Wrong again, Kaorinite!" Sailor Uranus said in informing tone.

"We'd love to guess who that blond is, but we have to go," Sailor Neptune added.

"The game's not quite over yet!"

After Kaorinite retorted this statement, series of explosions ripped through the walls and ceiling of the observation deck, unraveling a hole to the roof and breaking all the glass windows.

Seeing the somewhat fear she'd placed in her enemies, Kaorinite grinned and felt a bit more satisfied.

"How rude to leave a game before it's all over," the crimson-haired Death Buster remarked.

"I'm afraid we've overstayed our welcome. Let's go, Neptune!" Sailor Uranus spoke in a deliberate tone.

"Right!"

Sailor Uranus and Neptune jumped away from the area and towards the roof. As selfish as it may have sounded, neither heroine carried a worthy reason of staying around.

"Hmph! What sour losers!" Kaorinite angrily threw Serena's magical brooch to the ground, figuring it were of no use at all to her evil plans.

"Cenicienta. I'll leave Sailor Moon and her flunkies for you for the moment."

"Certainly, boss!" Cenicienta replied to Kaorinite.

Shortly after Kaorinite disappeared, Ethan and his girlish allies changed into battle poses to duel with Cenicienta.

"Hey girls, I have a score to settle her. But don't worry. Cenicienta won't last very much longer!" Ethan promised with a confident smile.

"Is that what you think?" Cenicienta scoffed at Ethan's bravery.

"A comedian to the very end, I see. Your strength pales in comparison to mine."

"Hmm... how very awkward." Sailor Heart began in a curious tone.

"I thought Kaorinite told you, what Saiyans are truly capable of... guess you don't know what serious trouble you're in right now."

Cenicienta started to growl in irritation at Sailor Heart's words. Sure enough, the Daimon wasn't informed of the mysterious Saiyan race, but she wouldn't let even their name make her knees quaver. Was there truly something they held that she should be afraid of?

"You were foolish enough to handle me so carelessly, knowing our fight had left me on the brink... weren't you?" Ethan asked in a cunning tone.

"When a Saiyan recovers from that kind of damage you just dished out to me, he only becomes even more powerful!"

"WHAT?" Cenicienta exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I get it now!" Sailor Mars thought out loud.

"That's what Sailor Heart meant when a Saiyan loses a tough battle. They become stronger!" Sailor Jupiter added.

Mina nodded in agreement with the thunder warrior's explanation.

"HA! I don't believe in the nonsense of the Saiyans!" Cenicienta laughed as she charged towards Ethan with her sword.

Ethan smirked, finding that from the beginning their opponent acted foolish to underestimate a powerful Saiyan like himself.

"I'll show you how your might pales to compare to that of a Saiyan!" the dirty-blond shouted.

Next Ethan held out his hands to create two light-blue spheres of energy, then changing them into special Japanese weapons known as katanas.

"Whoa!" Serena gawked in surprise.

"OHHHH!"

The transformed Sailor Scouts were completely astounded by Ethan's technique.

Cenicienta interrupted the stunning moment rushing at Ethan with her deadly blade, but Ethan protected himself with his katanas, leading up to a counterattack using a ninjutsu skill. And so the fight progressed with Ethan and Cenicienta throwing strikes, while also defending themselves from each other.

"What... is he doing?" Serena could barely ask this question as she was too speechless.

"I've never seen Ethan fight like that before!" came in Mina's voice.

Sailor Jupiter began to wonder what exact style of fighting their male friend was using, until finally the answer glowed in her mind.

"... Oh, I know! He's using a fighting style called bushido."

To see Lita with this sort of combat knowledge piqued Sailor Mars' curiosity.

"Bushido?" the scarlet heroine pronounced this term.

"It's a special Japanese art of fighting. Bushido means Way of the warrior," Sailor Mercury explained in Jupiter's place.

"Wow!"

Sailor Heart was truly impressed by Ethan's battling talent.

"I remember when Ethan showed me bushido. It was so nostalgic! When he fights, he fights with loyalty, honor, duty, and self-sacrifice. It's like following the samurai code. In a way, he's fighting with grace and respect, and is showing just how powerful he truly is. Ohhh, it's so beautiful just to watch that kind of power."

"You sure take it seriously, huh Sailor Heart?" Serena couldn't help but let this remark slip from her throat.

"I am his girlfriend, after all. But, more importantly, he's gonna kick Cenicienta's behind so hard! GO GET HER, ETHAN!"

* * *

While Ethan was continuously fighting Cenicienta, Kaorinite spent her time in dealing with Sailor Uranus and Neptune on the rooftops above.

"Hm hm hm." Kaorinite snickered.

"Hope they taught you how to be a loser in Evil School, too;" Sailor Uranus chuckled.

"Otherwise, you'll fail!"

"Say good night, Kaorinite!" Sailor Neptune declared.

"How nice: a couple of comedians just like that Saiyan monkey. Well, let's see if you think THIS is funny."

Kaorinite placed her concentration on releasing her long hair strands like a whip in order to strike Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

* * *

As it seemed to work before, Cenicienta attempted to encase Ethan and the sailor scouts inside clear glass with her shard attack. Unfortunately, All of the heroes jumped to dodge it, causing Cenicienta's dangerous attack to damage the rim of a nearby window.

"Sailor Kick!"

While given enough time, Mina hopped into the air and fixated her foot to ram into Cenicienta. And when the bottom of her rough heel made contact with Cenicienta, the outnumbered Daimon's sword broke off.

"My arm! You broke my arm! Oh!"

As she was whining, Cenicienta instantly realized something, surprising her foes by pulling out an envelope that carried information about an insurance policy. Just why would a villain carry something like this around?

"In an event of a broken limb, you are insured of one used replacement. Oh, phew! Now, that's a relief! I need my armor."

"You broke it, so you can pay for my deductible," Cenicienta told the Sailor Team.

Sailor Heart's eye twitched as she pondered on this; everything about this situation of Cenicienta's seemed really abnormal; carrying a document that insured her a replaceable arm.

'_What? We have to pay for that? We don't have any money on us. More importantly, villains are entitled to insurance policies, too?_'

"I've got your deductible right here, you foolish fiend, so take this! And remember, I'm Sailor Moon!"

Before anyone realized, Mina reentered her heroic state and performed a familiar attack.

"LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Serena's left eye twitched on its own, as she was left dumbstruck. Mina's falseness should have stood out after utilizing this Venus move of hers.

"I think she maybe overplaying her role."

Unknown to Serena was Luna with the girl's transformation brooch in her feline mouth; the furry house cat yelled Serena's name even if it sounded muffled.

"Serena!"

"Ohhh!" Serena responded in a startled manner.

"Come, Serena. It's time to reclaim your title."

"Mmm hmm!"

She retrieved the breastpin from Luna's mouth, then raised it above her head to begin the sequence.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

After transcending through her series of twirling and gaining different pieces of her uniform, Sailor Moon formed her battle pose, now with a hint of gladness on her face. She could once again be the beautiful soldier of the Moon whom everyone recognized by her dangling pigtails.

Her female comrades including Ethan and Luna noticed her smile and returned grateful expressions of their own; now they could be an actual full team once again.

Them and Sailor Moon turned to face Cenicienta, who now was going to pay dearly for trying to practically destroy an innocent young woman, and for kidnapping this same girl's lover with mere glass.

"Why, you!" Cenicienta shook her fists at Sailor Moon in a furious behavior. "We were right! You were actually Sailor Moon right from the beginning."

"You got that right! And I'm certainly intelligent and courageous! I'm Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon continued to performing the hand movements during this usual heroic speech.

"And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

Cenicienta growled in defiance, preparing herself to attack her enemies.

Without hesitating, Sailor Moon revealed her Spiral Moon Heart Rod. Then she continued into twirling this special weapon a number of times, eventually pausing the course to shout her battle cry.

"MOON HEART SPIRAL ATTACK!"

When Sailor Moon knelt down and held the magical rod above her, dazzling rose hearts streaked from inside of it and were aimed at their target.

"I have no insurance for this! AHHHHHH!"

Before she could evade this attack, Cenicienta was struck by the intense batch of hearts and returned to being Serena's paid glass slipper. A tiny seed emerged from inside Serena's shoe, then cracked itself open to reveal an eerie ghost ascending from it.

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask!"

Sailor Moon found tears seeping from her eyes along with herself rushing to Tuxedo Mask's side, whose glass prison had faded away leaving him free.

"Oh, Darien, I'm so glad you're safe!"

She wrapped her arms around him while gazing into Tuxedo Mask's indigo eyes through his mask. Sailor Moon had successfully rescued her boyfriend like she always believed she would.

"Serena..."

"Oh, Darien..."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kaorinite to sense the absence of Cenicienta's life force; the Death Buster had been and still was encircled by Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

'Rats, I've got morons on my team!'

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Sailor Uranus lifted one arm to form a bright copper sphere and send it along the ground towards her opponent, but Kaorinite leaped into the air and dodged the attack with no issue.

Uranus followed Kaorinite by also jumping to reach her level and throw a quick punch, but Kaorinite counterattacked.

When both women returned to the floor, Sailor Uranus looked down at herself to find Kaorinite had sliced her shoulder pad.

"Oh, Uranus!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed in surprise.

"Be careful, Neptune! She's a formidable opponent, so watch your back!" Sailor Uranus advised.

'Come on, you prissy little Sailor Dollies!' Kaorinite chuckled to herself.

* * *

Shortly after, a series of explosions occurred from within the observation deck, Sailor Moon and her allies being the next to realize of it while they were still inside.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon knew the meaning to all this. Kaorinite had learned of Cenicienta's death, so she was growing difficult for Uranus and Neptune to keep up with. A difference could be made if Sailor Moon and her six allies came to their aid.

"Come on, you guys. We gotta go help Sailor Uranus and Neptune right now!" Sailor Moon pleaded with a concerned tone.

"But, why?" replied Sailor Venus.

"Why should we help those traitors anyway?" Sailor Jupiter interjected, still angry about the Outer Scout's selfish deeds.

"Because, they helped me!" Sailor Moon reasoned. "I really don't think they're wicked, think about it! They actually gave me back my life!"

Sailor Moon's life... thinking about the loss of this was something none of her friends wanted to think or dwell on. Uranus and Neptune couldn't have been too cruel of a duo if they spared a life. Somewhere down the line they'd have to form alliance; it could be simply because they carried the same titles, but Serena found the warmth in both their hearts.

"Alright," certified Sailor Venus. "Then it's settled. Let's get a move on, right now!"

Sailor Moon approached Venus before anyone had a chance to move their feet.

"Hold on there a minute, Venus."

Curious, everyone and mainly Venus stared at Sailor Moon to see what she had to announce.

"As much as I appreciate the help, lose the disguise."

"Huh? Why?" Sailor Venus replied with uncertainty.

"What's wrong with it? I asked Luna to lend me the Luna pen to help!"

A familiar presence had exited the room; Ethan studied his surroundings to discover the exact missing individual.

'Hmm... I wonder what happened to Sailor Heart? She was just with us a second ago...'

* * *

Uranus and Neptune dove in hopes of avoiding Kaorinite's massive thick locks of scarlet hair.

"Ahhhhh! You missed!"

Sailor Uranus made this point, then along with her partner and Kaorinite suddenly picked up the voice of a young girl; they'd known that high-pitched voice from anywhere.

"Huh?"

With Sailor Moon were her team mates including Tuxedo Mask, standing in a perfect line.

"This communication tower sends television signals to the entire country and you destroyed it. I loathe you, and for television lovers everywhere..." Sailor Moon gave this phrase while the other Inner Scouts finished her statement.

"We'll punish you!"

"So glad you can drop in!" Kaorinite said as she smirked.

Each of the arriving heroes dropped in to support Sailor Uranus and Neptune; Sailor Moon quickly narrowed her eyes at them.

"So, now what do you wanna do? Run away as usual?"

Meanwhile Kaorinite ignored this interrogation from the blond superhero and input her own words.

"Hmm... your ponytails must be too tight, cause I've don't seem to remember inviting you, hmm?"

When Kaorinite received her foes' attention, they all noticed her carrying the shoe which Cenicienta had birthed from. Now she'd finally have a chance at gaining advantage over the rotten Sailor Losers; an evident streak of confidence was spread across Kaorinite's lips.

"Huh? It's my glass shoe!"

Sailor Moon reacted skeptical as to why and how Kaorinite had developed a weapon resembling their earlier opponent; as if woman and Daimon had a connection of some type.

"Now, listen carefully."

The Sailor Team watched as Kaorinite was demonstrating her idea of changing a apparel item into a destructive sword.

This is a cult fluid from the Daimon Pod, which by the way, I devised myself. If I pour it into the shoe... I will possess the same powers... as Cenicienta!"

As the scientific liquid flowed all over Serena's valuable slipper and reshaped it into a sword, Kaorinite swung the piercing object as pointed shards went zooming towards her enemies.

While most of the group evaded this ruthless attack, Sailor Moon took in herself to push Uranus out of its way.

"I should turn you all into glass Sailor Sculptures. I'm sure Dr. Tomoe will be quite amused. Hehehehe!"

Kaorinite continued with her laughing. Unknown to her or even his friends, it seemed Ethan's interest was aroused when he heard that specific professional name.

'Huh, Whose Dr. Tomoe?'

"Oh no, Uranus, you're wounded. Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon happened to notice a terrible cut on Uranus's shoulder. It felt as though she were to blame for it. Nobody else should've had to suffer from this night besides her and Darien.

Sailor Uranus groaned from the pain while holding onto her injured spot.

"Uhhhh... it's really not that bad!"

"Why don't you just leave this to us and get out of here?" Sailor Moon asked in a beseeching voice.

"What did you say?"

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Kaorinite insisted, interrupting the conversation.

"Surely you're not afraid! It's Nine against one!"

Kaorinite launched another batch of her gleaming shards, this time she were aiming for the main support beam above them.

Some of the constructed girders start collapsing, leaving everyone with only the desire to flee. Uranus rejoined Sailor Neptune while Sailor Moon and her crew chose another direction.

"Hurry up and run!" ordered Sailor Moon.

"Just save yourselves... since there's no pure heart with special powers here, there's no need for you to stay, right?" asked Jupiter in a disappointed tone.

No matter how they looked at it, the Inner and Outer Scouts would never come to an agreement based on Pure Hearts and sacrificing. Neither side would push their beliefs or choices aside, so Uranus accepted Sailor Jupiter's remark as a wise sign; so she rose from the concrete and faced her partner.

"Alright, then. Let's go, Neptune. They're offering to sacrifice themselves. I guess we should accept their kind offer and leave them to fight Kaorinite."

"Huh?" Sailor Neptune was puzzled by this personal decision.

"That's too bad! The fun is just about to begin!" Kaorinite affirmed as her golden bracelet flashed with light.

Suddenly, a force field appeared and surrounded the entire area.

"It's impossible for you to leave. Now, will you surrender?"

"Never!" Sailor Mars said with determination.

"We'll never surrender to you!" Ethan added.

"Surrender this!"

Jupiter charged up electricity into the antenna on her tiara then sent a blast of thunderbolts.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Power Gem!"

Sailor Mars summoned orbs that held the symbols of sun, moon, star, earth, air, water, fire, and rock, which then turn into ringlets of fire and fly towards Kaorinite. Meanwhile Ethan created a glowing, azure sphere between his hands, which then increases significantly in size, so he threw it at her. Unfortunately, all of the attacks had canceled out.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't it work?" Sailor Mars gasped.

"It looks to me like she created some kind of non-penetrable shield around herself."

Mercury had to pull out her mini computer to give this analysis.

"What?"

Sailor Moon was shocked.

"It's dangerous for us to stay together, we should split up!" Sailor Venus suggested, already fixated to run away.

"No. Just wait a minute, okay?"

Sailor Jupiter looked to Sailor Mercury with a confused expression on her face.

"Huh?"

"Have you got an idea, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

It wasn't what everyone had in mind, but she saw it as a reasonable option.

"There's only one solution I can think of to penetrate her shield and that's the Sailor Planet attack!"

"No, we'll die before our powers achieve the ultimate force. Besides, since we have no idea where Sailor Heart is at the moment, it may not be powerful enough for us to destroy her." Sailor Mars said.

Kaorinite noticed they were planning something. These scouts were at the ends of their limits about to die by her sword, and now they were, busy chattering.

"Stop yacking! Huh?"

As she was about to slice the Sailor Scouts, Ethan caught the blade with his bare hands.

"What?" Kaorinite's face turned pale as she was astonished by this utter change of events; he'd appeared so quickly from out of nowhere.

"Not so fast, Kaorinite!"

Now a cerulean aura had come forth from Ethan's body.

It's intensity caused the night's cold wind to kick up, causing Kaorinite's hair to sway in motion with it. The Sailor Team gawked at this supernatural happening as its brightness reflected in their pupils.

Ethan's aura had became gold, as he had now entered a legendary form.

"What? You're a Super Saiyan?"Kaorinite asked in stupefied tone.

"That's right. Now, I'm gonna stop you in your tracks."

He took out five of the Chaos Emeralds, then remained still as each jewel surrounded him and Kaorinite.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Kaorinite had become frozen from this special attack's powers; she couldn't move even her eyes or lips.

"Scouts! The Chaos Control effect will only last for 90 seconds. Hurry up and prepare the Sailor Planet Attack," informed Ethan.

Sailor Moon nodded her head.

"... Now is our chance, scouts! Even without Sailor Heart, we can still do this!"

The other scouts agreed with these measures.

"Okay!"

So the Inner Scouts used this time to concentrate on unveiling their powers.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"Now, Scouts!" shouted Ethan.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

After this combined battle cry, a five colored beam was fired at Kaorinite who was still trapped in her predicament. It did tremendous damage to her, but to their avail, she survived. Signs of scratches ran along her arms and face, and strands of of her fell from their hair tie. Not to mention 90 seconds had passed.

"AHHHHHH!"

The Scouts screamed in horror at what they just saw. According to Sailor Mercury, their attack should have brought more damage to Kaorinite and not only scratch her.

"Darn it!" Ethan groaned, remembering an earlier situation like this. 'That's just like Vegeta surviving Goku's Spirit Bomb attack!'

"I guess that's the best you can do if that's the limit of your powers!" Kaorinite mocked.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon gasped.

Sailor Uranus thought back to what was spoken during the ride in her convertible.

'_But, sacrificing someone else's life is a different story! I couldn't save my life at the cost of losing another! I think you should try everything possible to prevent the loss of any life! I'm sure if people put their strength together, sacrifice wouldn't be necessary!_'

Kaorinite unleashed another batch of glass fragments from her sword, only to witness the attack ended.

"Hakurei Barrier!" A magenta-colored barrier had formed in front of the Sailor Team and completely stopped Kaorinite's efforts.

"What, who did that?" Kaorinite interrogated with a demanding tone.

"That would be me!"

Before anyone realized, Sailor Heart appeared, standing before her allies.

"Sailor Heart?"

"The one and only... did you miss me?"

"Sailor Heart..." Ethan muttered under his breath with relief.

"But, where did you come from?" Sailor Moon asked.

Sailor Heart began to explain.

"During the fight we had with Cenicienta, I formed a plan. I knew somehow that all of you would need my help when it was most necessary. So, I quietly sneaked out during the second round of explosions that Kaorinite made. I waited on top of the tower, quietly, so that no one would know where I was. When I saw that Kaorinite was about to do the finishing blow on all of you, that was my chance to come and help!"

"Well, we're glad you can join us!" Sailor Mars admitted out loud.

Sailor Heart nodded and turned her attention to Kaorinite with a pair of peeved eyes.

"Hey, Kaorinite, how dare you almost freeze my friends! I will never forgive you."

Sailor Heart formed her style pose before finishing her speech.

"I'm Sailor Heart, the protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance. And on behalf of the Power of Love, I will punish you!"

"Grrrr! I will not allow you to interfere! Take this!"

Kaorinite fired yet another amount of shards; she wasn't holding anything back, especially if a new arrival entered the scene.

"I won't let you! ESOTERICA SHINING STAR!"

Firstly, Sailor Heart gathered energy into her body.

Then, using her finger, her energy shined as she formed up a giant star, in which a figure of the five-pointed shape appeared.

Then she concocted up a giant circle, surrounding the star. Finally, she jumped upward and pushed the encircled star with her hand, as the circle induced star spins. The attack caused Kaorinite's shards to disappear, and so the star hovers over Kaorinite. It created a barrier around her and acted as a trap.

"GAAAAA! I can't move!"

None of Sailor Heart's friends could believe the concept of her ability.

"Whoa!"

"Amazing! That was awesome!" Ethan remarked.

"Sure is! Sailor Uranus!"

"Huh?" Uranus looked to check what Sailor Heart had called her for.

"Wanna finish her off?"

Sailor Uranus wasn't sure why she asked her this; maybe because she decided to be thoughtful towards her and Sailor Neptune.

"Huh?"

Sailor Uranus thought for a moment before making her decision.

"... Right! URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus once again performed this technique. With Kaorinite completely stuck in the star, she not only defenseless but also powerless.

"NOOOOOOO! This can't be happening!"

With Kaorinite still bound within the star, some of the gliders fell because of Uranus's move, causing the floor below to collapse, with her falling to her doom.

Sailor Moon, Ethan, Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts looked down where the terrible witch experienced her demise. Now they could return to their normal lives, knowing that the world was safe with its heart snatchers gone. No one else would have to suffer like Serena and Darien.

"Hey, Ethan, can you sense Kaorinite's power level?" Sailor Moon brought up a new subject.

"... No, I can't sense it, it's gone. No one could survive that fall."

"What about a Saiyan?"

A hint of tease lay in Sailor Heart's tone.

"I rather not find out first hand." Ethan said then noticed that Sailor Heart's pupils never left his. At first he'd gotten crept out, then calmed down to wonder what his girlfriend wanted from him.

"GAAAA! You're not gonna have me test that, are you?"

"Relax, silly, I was just kidding," Heart giggled.

Ethan sighed in relief. "Don't joke about that, jeez!"

The other Sailor Scouts chuckled at misfortune while Tuxedo Mask shook his head with a smile on his face.

In the midst of it all, something caught Sailor Mars's attention.

"Hey! Where are Uranus and Neptune?"

"I wonder why they decided to help us…at the very last moment," spoke Jupiter.

"You and me both!" Ethan added.

"Oh…" Sailor Moon looked at where the two Outer Sailor Scouts were previously standing. This was like them to disappear, but them rescuing her and stop Kaorinite made it feel weird.

* * *

Sailor Uranus and Neptune were walking down the stairs. Uranus looked down at her arm and realized it take longer than she wanted for it to heal, but this was the least of their concerns. Which explained why Neptune had prepared a thought to share with her.

"You know…I can't help but wonder why you helped them too, Uranus."

"Something came over me, really. I saw Sailor Moon and remembered her views in the car about people working together, so I tried it."

Gazing up at the dark night sky with its many twinkling stars helped her to think about their time coming to Sailor Moon's aid.

"But, you know, if Sailor Heart didn't show up, I would've lost him, 'cause if if he was dead then how would I prove my speed and strength against him?"

Sailor Neptune smiled, remembering how determined and anxious her partner was to face off Ethan in a speed race. It was as if they were born, destined to face other, and now had met up and the time to take care of business had came.

* * *

Serena and her friends decided to return to Raye's temple, since her birthday had been paused for obvious reasons. Although her and Darien felt like standing outside of the temple. It was time to start fresh, as their days had taken a rough direction all together.

"Ohh Serena, I'm sorry your birthday wasn't exactly what you'd hoped."

"It's okay. I'm just glad everyone's all right. I'm sorry for treating you badly. I sure don't deserve you sometimes, but you're always there for me, and I really appreciate that, Darien."

With their sapphire eyes already locked onto each other, the lovers wrapped their arms around each others bodies while their lips also made tender contact.

* * *

Inside of her room, Raye had trouble sleeping while Amy tried to keep her focus on a book she was reading; Lita and Mina were snacking on a delicious bowl of chocolate chip cookies, talking loudly.

"Just look at them out there! Really! It's making me all googly-eyed."

"Come on now! Let's forget all about it!" begged Amy.

Then she realized how much time she'd avoided doing something extremely important. And now it'd been too late to retrieve except for trying the next day.

"I feel so guilty right now. I haven't studied all day."

"Wow, what a team." Artemis remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, all for one and one for all,"agreed Luna.

Finally Raye couldn't anymore of their chattering because it was annoying her.

"It's after midnight! Serena's birthday's over! Are you guys listening to me? It's not a hotel, you know? So how about going?"

"But I'm hungry." Mina whined dryly.

* * *

Under an oak tree outside were Thomas and Tina, who stared at each other lovingly. They too were grateful for gaining more time to spend along rather than fighting Daimons.

"You know Thomas, I was surprised that you were able to transform and control the Super Saiyan power."

"Well once you get used to it, it becomes easy to transform, but I will have to do some training, to understand it's weakness."

Tina smiled back at her intelligent sweetheart.

"Well good luck with that!"

Thomas grinned as he leaned in and to softly kiss Tina on the lips. Their lips clung for a short moment until Thomas ran his tongue over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to grant him entrance.

Thomas moved in closer, wrapping his arm around her waist while she slipped both her arms over his shoulders, curling them around his neck as their tongues reached each other.

In order to risk aching their backs, Tina straddled onto Thomas. She ran her hands through his dirty blond hair and grew surprised; despite their appearance, his hair was actually soft.

Thomas moved his lips, experimentally down Tina's neck until he reached an area that made her gasp.

Curious, he flicked his tongue over the spot, so Tina moved her hips into his, in an instinctive reaction; she was getting pleasure out of this.

Thomas let out a pleasurable groan at the action before thrusting his hips into hers, then brought his lips back up to hers so he could taste her strawberry lips once more. Next he'd decided to slide a hand under her top, feeling the smooth flesh against his fingers.

Tina couldn't help shiver at the sensual feeling of his finger against her skin. She copied his movements by slipping her hands under his shirt, caressing his stomach before putting her hands over his waist and to his upper back.

"Whoa," Thomas thought out loud as they stumbled to the ground.

Tina gasped when she felt the cold grass blades under her back and Thomas's hard muscular body on top of hers. He trailed his lips down her neck once more. Tina arched her body into his as he gently bit down on the soft skin.

Coming back up, Thomas took Tina's lips into his before allowing his hands to slide over her waist, past her butt, and over her thighs. Tina's hands weren't idle as they stroked his back before moving around to the front.

An alarm shrilled through her head; an inside voice telling her something that both her and Thomas should have thought about in the beginning.

"Wait, Thomas wait," Tina moaned out as she pulled her lips away from his.

Thomas panted as he pulled his head back and looked at Tina, curious as to why she stopped.

"Tina?" he asked.

"Thomas, I always thought you would be of age before I give myself to someone," Tina began with shyness

"As much as I love you, I'm not ready yet." Thomas let out a soft groan of understanding before he nodded.

"Sorry," he apologized, a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't be, I'm glad that you love me and that you understand."

Ethan grinned as he kissed her forehead.

Suddenly Tina's mind stumped upon a different topic.

"Do you think the Heart Snatcher will be back, since now that Kaorinite is dead?"

"I'm afraid so..."

* * *

In his laboratory, Dr. Tomoe received a phone call.

"Yes?"

The caller seemed to have recent information on his assistant; things that totally displeased him.

"Really? Kaorinite is dead, is she? You will now take over where Kaorinite left off. I'm trusting you now, Eugeal, so don't…let…me…down. I mean it."

This sudden death of hers was something he hadn't seen coming. If it continued, then his darkened scheme would go down in ruins. He couldn't have anymore people being terminated by those horrible Sailor Scouts.

The person Professor Tomoe had been talking to was a scarlet-haired woman who was wearing a pair of glasses and white lab coat. She was sitting in front of the computer typing while holding the phone with her free hand. This character was Eugeal, a member of a team known as the Witches 5.

I hope The Sailor Scouts and the 2nd Ultimate Life form watch out, 'cause looks like someone new is about to step up to the plate!

* * *

**Ethan: Whoa, finally got that one over with.**

**PDA: Yeah, tell us about!**

**SailormoonxSonic: At least you got that over with.**

**Ethan (nodding): I know, Well I hope everyone enjoyed, so see ya on the next chapter of the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform!**

**PDA & SailormoonxSonic: Bye!**


	12. Mini Moon's Arrival: Heart of a New Moon

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Welcome one and all to the next exciting episode of Sailor Moon: The 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. I'm Ethan and you know my friends, PDA and ThoughtfulTikal!**

**PDA: It's a pleasure as always.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yep!**

**Ethan: So, in today's episode, Serena and the girls go to Kimono Festival to celebrate, but the new Heart Snatcher appears to steal a Pure Heart Crystal then a new Sailor Scout appear, so you'll see the rest, so enjoy!**

**PDA & ThoughtfulTikal: Okay**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Mini Moon's Arrival: Heart of a New Moon!**

Dr. Tomoe picks up the phone and dials down the hall…to Witches 5 Research. Within are five of the most talented ladies in the entire Bureau of Bad Behavior. "What takes them so long to answer that phone up in Witches 5 Research?"

Finally, the secretary answers the phone. "Bureau of Bad Behavior, How may I direct your call? One moment, I'll put you through."

Dr. Tomoe's wishes to speak to the head of the department: Eugeal. She then answers at her computer. "Yes, this is Eugeal."

"Yes, hello, Dr. Tomoe here, I read your report." Dr. Tomoe said.

"You liked it." She smirked. Eugeal had compiled a report about the qualities which should be present in the real Pure Heart Crystals.

"Well, it's rather interesting." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Glad to hear it. I've taken the liberty of pursuing my research and have found a possible Pure Heart Crystal." Eugeal noted.

"That's excellent news, Eugeal. Excellent. Who is it?" the doctor asked.

Eugeal finishes entering the data into her computer. The computer is linked to a registry of all people living in the city of Tokyo. Running her special search engine, the computer isolates one person and displays that person's picture and profile on the screen. The target is a girl named Maya Tohno. She is 1.57m (5'2") tall and weighs 46kg (101 lbs). Then she replies to her boss.

"The target is a well-renowned drummer, Dr. Tomoe. All of our information indicates she must possess a Pure Heart Crystal."

"There's only one way to know for sure, so I've been working night and day on my new and improved Heart Snatchers."

Indeed, the doctor's refined his original method into a special process. It all revolves around a special oven of his own design. Inside it now is a small drum and sticks. Instead of relying on objects in the vicinity of the target, Dr. Tomoe now puts relevant objects in the oven himself, eliminating some degree of guesswork.

"I think you'll find this one perfectly suited for your mission. So there's no reason to fail." Dr. Tomoe said.

The oven closes, and the process begins. A culture is drawn from the myriad test tubes in the lab. Passing through a processor, the doctor's special formula is added to create a Daimon Pod, which passes through into the oven…to gather energy and integrate with the drum inside. The oven is designed for maximum integration…and maximum effectiveness.

The Heart Snatcher is in a compacted state. It is transported to a loading area in a steel crate, which is then loaded into Eugeal's custom station wagon. Eugeal then climbs in and buckles up as she's transported topside. On the street, people get out of the way as Eugeal's car races out of a subway entrance and heads off.

* * *

Downtown…

Serena is walking with Lita, Amy, Mina, and Tina.

"Hello, girlfriends! What took you so long? We're gonna be late. Did you all forget? It's the Kimono festival!" Serena called out.

"What are you kidding?" Mina said.

"Of course I'm not kidding!" Serena said in a determined voice.

"We'll look totally fab in our kimonos, won't we?" Lita asked.

"We'll be hot, hot, hot!" Serena and Mina cheered

"So, Tina, you are coming with us, aren't you?" Serena asked

"Of course I am! I already have a beautiful kimono at my home that's ready for wearing. Besides, I wouldn't leave my friends hanging." Tina said happily.

"I knew you wouldn't!" Mina said.

"You're coming, right, Amy? We can take off one day of study buddies." Serena asked as she turned to Amy.

"That's right! Anyway, we're not taking no for an answer!" Mina added

Lita and Tina nods in agreement.

"No, you guys, the Kimono festival is my favorite!" Amy said

"Yaaaaay!" Serena, Lita, Mina and Tina cheered

Someone riding a bicycle quickly is seen.

"Oh yeah, Lita, how's my sweet Thomas been doing?" Tina asked

"Great! Actually, I need to tell you guys something. Thomas left for New York today to visit Karai." Lita said

"Karai?" the other girls asked

"Oh right, you don't know. Karai is the one who taught Thomas Bushido. He did tell me this just before he left this morning…" Lita began explaining

_(Flashback starts)_

_Thomas and Lita had just finished breakfast, then Thomas told Lita something_

_"Alright, Lita. I'm about to go out in a few minutes to go and visit Karai" Thomas said_

_"Who's Karai?" Lita asked_

_"Its this girl back in New York who taught me Bushido." Thomas clarified_

_"Oh, that's awesome! Wait, what about today? We were supposed to go to the Kimono festival tonight. Tina has a drop-dead gorgeous kimono that she wants you to see and admire!" Lita said._

_"Awww man, I forgot. And I already called Karai yesterday and told her that I would be there today. This visit is gonna take a whole day, so… tell everyone that I won't be there today and tell Tina that I will admire her kimono as soon as I get back." Thomas sighed_

_"Alright, I will. It's too bad you couldn't make it!" Lita said._

_(End flashback)_

"Awww, I really wanted Thomas to admire and adore my kimono." Tina sighed.

"I feel your pain, Tina! Sometimes, things with Darien and I don't seem to connect all the time!" Serena said in a sympathetic tone

Once again, someone riding a bicycle quickly is seen.

"So, speaking of not showing up, does anybody know what's up with Raye, today? She simply couldn't study at the temple, but she didn't say why!" Lita asked

The same person riding the bike is slowing down.

"Think she's mad at us?" Mina asked

"If she is, then what for?" Tina asked

Raye is seen slowing down, but she couldn't stop, and as a result…

"AHHHHHHH!" Raye screamed as she crashed into the Decelerate sign.

"Owwwwww!" Raye said as she got up painfully, and limbered into the Café in pain!

"That definitely hurt." Tina said

"Yeah." Serena agreed

"Ouch." Mina added

* * *

Inside the Café...

"Hello, Raye!" Maya said happily

"Maya, I am so sorry that I am late." Raye said in an apologetic tone

"Don't worry, I just got here two minutes ago. My practice went longer than I planned. Guess I'm a bit nervous about the festival." Maya admitted

While Serena, Lita, and Mina are spying on Raye to see what's going on, Tina disagrees with their spying plan.

"Ooooh, they're spying. I shouldn't do that to Raye, even though the others are. Hmm... Oh well, I have other business that I need to tend to, anyways." Tina said as she walked off

* * *

Back inside...

"Huh? Where did Tina go? She was just with us!" Lita asked as she looked around

"Probably doesn't want to spy on Raye... oh well, her loss." Serena said.

"Anyway, who's that girl sitting with Raye?" Amy asked

"Her new best friend..." Mina said

"No way! Like anyone could take her place, anyway." Serena said

"For your information, I am Raye's number one and only best friend!" Mina groaned

"Whaaat?" Serena asked in a shock tone

"Maybe she's looking for someone new for the job and this is the interview." Lita guessed.

"Why don't we just go and ask her?" Amy asked

"Because then, she'll just think we're spying. Nah, what we need to do is be able to eavesdrop invisible like." Serena stated.

"No way! You get nervous?" Raye said to Maya

"Before every show." Maya admitted

"I'd love to help. My grandpa showed me tons of relaxation techniques." Raye said proudly

"Hello girls, two hot chocolate specials?" A waitress asked

"Yes please! And we like to split a piece of the Super Duper 12 Decker Chocolate Chip Cheese Cake, too?" Maya said cheerfully.

Raye caught a glimpses of the familiar hair styles behind the waitress. '_I smell a rat... make that four rats._'

Raye quickly sneaked behind the waitress to see if they were spying, but she found nothing looking straight ahead, because the girls moved to the side of her.

"Is something wrong here? Would you like to change your order? … Helloooo? Do you feel alright? Can you here me? Hello?" The waitress asked

"Guess I'm just paranoid... Or maybe not!" Raye looked harder to the side, but the girls dodged that by seating on the cushion chairs.

"Uhh... did you lose something, hun? Is this some new teen craze I don't know about." The waitress asked in a confused tone.

She looked around again, but the girls dodged again.

"I really got to get to work."

Raye spins around while the waitress and the girls spin around. Then keeping spinning around and around, until the hot chocolate that was being carried dropped on Raye's head. And the girls got busted.

"Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, this is all your fault! AHHHH!" Raye shouted as she rubbed her head out of it. "Why are you spying on me?"

"Raye?" Maya called.

"Yes, Maya?" Raye turned around while knocking down the waitress.

"Are you really serious about the help?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely!" Raye nodded.

"Great, can we start today?"

Raye smiles. "Sure, just say what time! I'll be honored to conquer your fear."

The waitress had a happy tear in her eye. Maya went out and slightly bowed goodbye. Raye and the embarrassed girls also slightly bowed back while sitting together. Raye noticed that Thomas was absence, so she asked "So, guys, what happen to Thomas?"

"He made plans today to go to New York." Serena replied

"In order to see one of his old friends, Karai," Mina added.

"Any particular reason why?" Raye grew very curious on why their half Saiyan male friend left for a reason.

Lita shrugged, "We're not entirely sure, but he told me that Karai, a woman, actually taught him Bushido." she added.

Raye's eyes blinks in amazed. "Wow, to think that he was taught something incredible by a woman. I really should ask him to teach me that sometime, maybe."

Serena idly drips drops of soda from her straw onto the crumpled straw wrapper. "Okay so, Raye…Spill, who's your new best friend, and how come we've never met her before, huh?"

"Yeah, Raye. What's going on?" Mina asked.

"Her name's Maya and she's drumming at the festival for me tonight." Raye answered.

"Oh yeah, you're on the Entertainment Committee, right?" Amy guessed.

"You're on the committee, Raye?" Lita asked.

Raye nodded. "Yeah, my grandpa's friend runs the festival and asked me to book the talent for him."

"Hmm?" Serena looked at her raven haired friend. "So you go and book someone who hits a circle with two sticks? What of your rock star friend, Chad? Maybe they should have put you on the Boring Committee, not the Talent Committee."

Serena, that was uncalled for: both for its reference to Raye's crush and for the total ignorance of tradition!

Raye stands up. "CAN IT, MEATBALL BRAIN!"

"Calm down, Raye. After all, it's only your first year. You know what they say: If at first you really bomb…" Mina said.

"…then try and try again." Amy finished the sentence for Mina.

"Yeah, what she said."

Raye explains that she was trying to arrange for Maya to perform that night. "It won't bomb. I just hope Maya's phobia won't ruin her performance, that's all."

"Whatever." Mina said.

Raye sits down again. "If I don't help Maya, her career could be over."

"What's wrong? She stink?" Serena asked.

"She's a world champion, but she told me today she's been getting really bad stage fright, and it gets worse with every performance. She's even thinking of giving up drumming!" Raye explained.

"Huh?" Lita looked at Raye with confused look.

"So you weren't holding an interview for a new best friend like you-know-who thought?" Amy questioned.

Raye shook her head. "No! I think five best friends is enough, don't you?"

"Does that mean we can get in the festival for free, then?" Mina asked.

Now Serena wants to bang on a drum, too. "Yeah! Best friend freebies! I'll pick you up around six."

"Sorry, they don't give out any free tickets…" Raye said, then her eyes turn shrewd. "…but I CAN find a way for you to get in without paying."

"Oh wow!"

* * *

The girls are at the Kimono festival, working in the goldfish scooping game, all but Tina anyways. She made plans to lead on her own game, The Fairy Danmaku shoot-off.

"Step right up, boys and girls; come try the Fairy Danmaku shoot-off game. Just use this special amulet shooting popgun to eliminate fairies and youkai. The more points you get, the more and better kinds of prizes you can receive."

A small line of people are waiting for their chance to play. The game has as 4x4 grid of fairy and youkai card-boards that can popout. Special youkai includes, Rumia, Wriggle, Mystia, and Cirno from Tina's popular console shooting games. The left and right of the board contains many various prizes for the winners to choose from.

Tina noticed a cute little boy. "Hello there, little boy. Would you like to try my game out?" she asked sweetly.

The Boy nodded. "Sure, how do you play?"

"The rules are simple. You have 30 seconds to shoot as many fairies as possible. Each Fairy you shoot gets you 100 points. There are also special youkai that can pop in from time to time. Shooting them down gets you 500 points. But, be careful, because they remain in less time than the fairies. So, shoot them down quickly when you see one. Are you ready? Just step right here on the circle and begin shooting." Tina instructed.

Prizes are divided based on points. Level 1 requires 1000, Level 2 requires 2000, 3- 3000, 4- 4000, 5- 5000, 6- 7500, and 7 is 10000. Getting to level 7 requires you to hit almost every single target you see. The boy manages to get to get 3400 points, so he gets to choose from Levels 1, 2, and 3.

"Good job, you got to level 3, you get to choose prizes from the first, second and third level prize stacks. Which prize do you want?" Tina asked.

"Ummm... I want that prize, the cute looking fairy doll." Boy pointed at the fairy doll.

"Great choice... here you go!" Tina said as she gives the fairy doll to the little boy,

Thank you." Boy said as he left.

"Alright, who's next?"

A bigger line then the one a few minutes ago was formed and people are willing to try and get the high score.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena and the others are helping with the goldfish scooping. Serena, however, is doing the crown calling.

"Goldfish scooping right here, Come scoop your goldfish. Try your luck at catching goldfish and don't forget to tip the gong girl." then Serena gets depressed, "Ohhhh... this is not what I had in mind when Raye said she get us into the festival for free."

"Oh come on, it's fun working for all the little kids." Mina cheerfully.

"Then, trade with me!" Serena quickly said with hope in her tone.

"Hehehe, no way, Serena. Anyway, your shrieks are perfect for attract crowds."

Serena growls at the reject of Mina. "Grrrrrrrr! I would rather attract crowds with Tina's game. Because, there, at least it's a game that is more decent then this." she sigh in defeat.

"Is that a good paddle?" a little girl asked Lita.

"I think you'll catch one for sure." Lita said warmly

The little girl noticed Lita's warm smile and returned a sweet one of her own. "Thanks!"

"Like this." Amy spoke this as she was busy helping a little boy with the paddle game. "Patience and scoop."

The boy laughed when he noticed the fish in his bowl. Hahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Mina appeared to be in a bit of a quandary. "Sorry boys, I can only help you one at a time," the blond stated in an honest tone to three young boys.

"Who asked for your help, lady?" one of the boys asked.

This was just great for her. Mina ended up having to be around a group of brats who weren't even clothed in traditional kimonos.

"We just want paddles," the child wearing a green t-shirt clarified.

"And they better be good," added the boy with headgear.

Finally, the last friend dressed in a blue shirt had something to tell Mina. "Or else we'll tell our parents on you."

Mina tried her best to stay patient with this younger individuals by placing a false smile on her face. "You want three paddles? I'll give you paddles."

Mina knew a plan that would help her get even with the trio. Hidden from everyone's view, Mina flicked each of the three paddles with her index finger before handing them to the brats. "Here you go; good luck."

Within a matter of seconds, the paddle split into pieces, causing the boys to react with a mixture of confusion and utter dismay; Mina grinned at this.

"Hehehe, better luck next time,"

Serena held a paddle of her own as she was attempting to scoop a fish of her own. "Goldfish here. Scoop your goldfish. Gold-"

Suddenly Amara appeared from behind her and watched this determined activity. "Working hard, Serena, or hardly working?"

The tomboyish woman and Michelle both appeared in beautiful, elegant kimonos. Serena couldn't help but turn away from trying to catch her goldfish and study their gorgeous outfits.

"Hey you guys. You are so the bomb in those kimonos!"

"Hi, you two," Ami, Mina, and Lita greeted in unison, happening to notice Michelle and Amara.

"So, you earning arcade money?" Amara began in a casual tone.

"Earning Money? Nooo, just volunteering. Try your luck, Amara."

"Sure, why not?" Michelle smiled as she motioned to find a paddle. "I love goldfish."

With that decision made, Amara decided to follow after. "Let's try."

"Good luck, Amara!" cheered Serena.

Amara managed to gracefully scoop a goldfish. When she shifted her eyes towards Michelle, she noticed the young woman give her prize to a child.

"How come you gave away that fish to that little kid?" Amara asked

"We don't have time for a pet, Amara. It would be lonely." Michelle explained

"Wanna check out Tina's fun Fairy shooting game?" Amara chose to change the subject.

"Alright. I'm sure you can get a high score there. But let's get something to eat first." Michelle said.

And so Michelle and Amara paced away from the paddle game to look for some food to purchase. Serena acknowledged this and began to feel glum. After so long, she grew tired of reaching for goldfish.

"Awww, I wish we could go off and eat when we wanted or even try out Tina's game instead of pushing fish out all night."

"Come on, one night of work isn't gonna do permanent damage," Lita assured the pigtailed-girl.

But as Serena gazes into the pool, something seems to float in behind her head…something familiar. She snaps around to find nothing.

"OHHHHH, I think the damage is done."

* * *

"Tell me that was my imagination… I mean, seriously, there is no way I could have saw Luna P just now." Serena said. She sighs, and just then, she sees Tina running by.

"Hey, Serena!" Tina called as she ran up to Serena

"Hi, Tina! So, how was your stand so far?" Serena asked

"It was great, I got a whole lot of people play at my stand. I was the talk of the town. And, I even got Amara and Michelle playing. Amara was actually the only one who got over 10,000 points in my game. It was fun seeing her blast every fairy that came in her way." Tina said

"Yeah, I'm sure it was great. I wish I could have played, though." Serena moaned.

"I know, but you and our friends had to do the goldfish stand, right?" Tina said.

"Yeah, well, I'm on my break and I'm trying to find Raye so I can play, too." Serena said

Just then, the two of them heard something.

"Ohh, Finally!" Serena said

It was Raye. She came down from the tower and peaks into the window. Serena and Tina walked up to her.

"Raye!" Serena called

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Raye hushed as she jumped and quickly spun around.

"Raye, you said you'd take my place." Serena whined.

"Shhh! I'm observing Maya!" Raye said.

Maya could be seen practicing her drumming.

"Oh, wow, that looks hard." Serena said.

Yeah." Tina agreed

The three moved on over to a nearby bench.

"I don't get it though; she's drumming that thing pretty good. What does she need you for?" Serena asked in a confused tone.

"Nerves. She said she's feeling strange vibrations lately." Raye said.

"Nooo." Serena gasped.

"I'm hoping some of grandpa's techniques can help her relax and get her confidence back. It's such a shame for people to miss out on her performance. It's soo amazing! The drumming is so powerful it can really move your spirits." Raye said as she sees images of Maya doing amazingly with the drumming.

"She's totally dedicated to her heart. I can't let her give up." Raye said proudly.

"I never would believe drumming could be an art." Tina said.

"Anything you put your whole heart into is an art, I think... and Maya's been giving her whole heart into it since she was little." Raye explained.

"What?" Serena asked.

"She's known she wanted to play the drums ever since she could remember and she's become one of the best in the world. I've gotta make sure she gets into that stage alright." Raye said.

"Yeah! I can help you put on the world's best pep talk." Serena said in a supportive tone.

"I can help, too! Cheering is what I partially live for!" Tina said in a similar tone.

"Yeah, together we can do it." Raye said in agreement

Serena, Raye, and Tina cheered and laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same instance, a car is speeding towards the festival. It happens to be Eugeal's Station Wagon.

"If my information is correct, the target's close by. So now, let's bring her out." She announces uses her Station Wagon's Megaphones. "Testing, 1, 2. Testing, test, test." The noise gets Serena, Tina and Raye's attention. "Testing, 1, 2. Would Maya the drummer, Maya the drummer please come to the platform now? Maya the drummer, please come to the drumming platform. Maya the drummer."

Eugeal spots her, and she drives over to where she came out.

"One heart crystal to go please." Eugeal said as she used a special dark energy gun, she was able to extract the crystal heart from Maya in only three seconds.

"How dare a heart snatcher show up here?" Serena growled

"Transform!" Raye said.

"Oh, yeah!" Tina said.

And Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, Raye transforms into Sailor Mars, and Tina transforms into Sailor Heart. Meanwhile, Eugeal climbs out of the car to claim the Heart Crystal.

"I'll be hitting the road with claiming that Heart Crystal now." Eugeal said.

"Oh, no you won't. The only thing you'll be hitting is rock bottom you slimy heart snatching creepstress." Sailor Moon declared.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Heart appear in front of Eugeal.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice. So, look out you heart snatcher. I will not let you take this drummer's heart, so just beat it." Sailor Moon announced

"I am Sailor Heart, the protector of friendship, love, and romance. I protect pure hearts from evil villains like you. So, bum bum bum bump yourself out of here, or I will make you." Sailor Heart announced.

"I am Sailor Mars, and I have the power of fire. When the heat is on, you can bet the heat is gonna be on you." Sailor Mars announced.

"My name's Eugeal, and I'm more then you can handle." She takes off her lab coat. "And I come from the Burial of Bad Behavior." Eugeal sighed.

"Bad hair-do's you mean?" Sailor Moon said.

"Or bad breath." Sailor Mars added.

"Soyer, get out here." Eugeal said as she summons her Heart Snatcher. Soyer, the drummer comes out of the trunk and onto the ground.

"Hi there!" Soyer said cheerfully.

"Huh?" the Sailor Scouts questioned.

"These twits want to stand in my way." Eugeal said towards Soyer

"That's... not...very...nice..." Soyer said.

Sailor Heart acts suspicious as Soyer is dancing towards the scouts.

"... of... you...twits. Guess I'll have to spark a little cooperation." Soyer finished. Trailing behind her is a fuse. And it's lit. The fuse reaches a rocket on Soyer's back... and the fireworks begin.

"Waaaaaaaa!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Gaaaaaaaa!" Sailor Mars screamed.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars dance about to avoid getting singed by the pyrotechnic attack. But Sailor Heart acted quickly and used her Hakurei Barrier to protect her on her side.

"That's it, feel the rhythm, Gahahahahahaha!" Soyer taunted

Eugeal was about to grab the heart, but Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus intervened.

"What? More party crashers?" Eugeal groaned

"I'm Sailor Uranus, and I won't let you have this crystal." Sailor Uranus declared

"And same goes for me. Neptune's my name, and saving heart crystals is my game." Sailor Neptune added

"Hey, Neptune, that's my crystal. I found it first." Eugeal growled.

"It's not who finds it that counts; it's who ends up with it. Now Scram!" Sailor Uranus said.

"It's not pure anyway, so you mission had failed in all accounts." Neptune said as she returns the heart to Maya.

"Rats! Soyer, be sure to drop some manners into them." Eugeal said as she gets back to her station wagon and drives away.

Soyer continues to fire fireworks into them. Sailor Moon and Mars are stilling dodge dancing and Heart is keeping her barrier up.

"Hahahahaha! Follow the beat to all your feet." Soyer said as she continued the attack

"Do you think we should help them this time?" Neptune asked

"Nah! I think they can do it without our help. Sailor Heart seems to think ahead." Uranus replied.

"Interesting." Neptune said.

"Hmm... I do wonder where Ethan's at, though." Uranus said as she and Neptune walks away.

"Follow the beat to all your feet! Ohhh YEAH!" Soyer cheered

Soyer throws her drum into the air, it split into three, and traps the three scouts. Sailor Heart didn't expect the attack, so she was trapped because she put her barrier down the moment the fireworks was over.

"Triple Trouble, coming down." Soyer called.

"AHHHH!" The Sailor Scouts screamed as they were captured in the drum.

"Darn, I didn't expect that!" Sailor Heart muttered to herself.

"Are you ready to make beautiful music together? Hahahaha!" Soyer called.

"Huh?" The Sailor Scouts said as they blush in embarrassment.

"Are you mental?" Sailor Mars said.

"I can't make a tune." Sailor Moon admitted

"That's okay." Soyer said as she made two Spiked Baseball Bats. "I'm not looking for harmony. Hahahahaha! Just harm!"

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

Sailor Moon points at Mars. "Take her, take her, take her!"

"You're such a traitor." Sailor Mars growled

"I'm not a traitor, "I'm just being spineless." Sailor Moon said in embarrassment

"But Sailor Moon, no matter what, we have to stick..." Sailor Heart started

"Together!" a voice yelled out finishing Sailor Hearts thought

"Huh?" Soyer said

"Ehhh?" Sailor Heart said.

"What?" Sailor's Moon and Mars said

"Who said that?" Soyer asked

"Let's just say I'm not a fan. I'm here to help my fellow scouts who've totally had a meltdown in the stick together department." A soft mysterious voice called out

"That voice, I know that voice!" Sailor Moon said as she looked around for the voices origin

"I don't..." Sailor Heart said

It's Rini, she returns as Sailor Mini-Moon.

"I am Mini-Moon, champion of justice and togetherness. I am the future when I fight evil here and now... and that means you." Mini Moon declared

"Ahhhhh!" Sailor's Moon and Mars yelled

"Wow, who is she? She reminds me of someone." Sailor Heart said mostly to herself

"Mini-Moon." Sailor Moon sighed.

"Mini... Moon?" Sailor Heat asked.

"I'm not going easy on you just because you are a runt." Soyer said.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon called. Mini Moon took a similar positioning as Sailor Moon's attack, and she does her attack. However, nothing happens.

"Ohhh, I know. She reminds me of you, Sailor Moon." Sailor Heart exclaimed as Sailor Moon sweat-drops.

"Huh? Hey, you worked every time in practice. You can't let me down now." Mini Moon said as she fiddled with Scepter

"Brat!" Soyer said as she trips her down.

"Owwwie! I'm gonna get you for that. That was mean." Mini Moon said.

"Shouldn't you be in preschool?" Soyer argued.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon called out as her Scepter manages to do the attack. It shoots mini-pink hearts at Soyer's chin. She's feeling the pain at that one. Soyer tries to turn around but ends up being spanked by the attack.

"Owww! Owww! Stop, that hurts, owww!"

Meanwhile Sailor Mars helps Sailor Moon get the drum out of her body. "Gotta get this thing off. There!" Sailor Moon helps get the drum off of Sailor Heart, then they both got the drum off of Sailor Mars.

"Now, Sailor Moon, finish her off!"

"Moon Scepter Heart Attack! Sailor Moon does her usual movement and performs the attack to finish off Soyer for good.

"NOOOOOOOO! SOYEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Soyer screams as she turns back into the small drum and the Daimon pod pops out and cracks.

* * *

Sometime later... as the drumming performance is about to begin, Rini is on Serena's shoulders.

"Higher, I can't see anything. Your meatballs are in the way." Rini said as she tried to see the performance

"Can it, mini breath. The show hasn't even started, yet." Serena groaned

Soon, Amara and Michelle walk up to them.

"Who's the cutie pie, Serena?" Michelle asked

"Cutie pie... what cutie pie?" Serena questioned.

"Uhh, the one on the back that looks just like you?" Amara clarified

Serena and Rini sweat-drops and then denies what she said as if she never even talked. "Uhh, she's just my cousin from out of town." Serena lied.

Raye announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the highlight performance we've all been waiting for together. Please welcome, Miss Maya!"

As the performance is about to begin, Serena asks Rini something.

"So Rini, what's the reason you came to bug me this time?" Serena asked in an annoyed tone

"Mother told me to come back to become a Sailor Scout like you." Rini said.

"WHAT? You mean we're stuck with you, again?" Serena groaned

"Yep, hahahahaha!" Rini giggled

"Uggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena groaned loudly

After the performance was over, mostly everyone returned back to the festival. Rini noticed that Tina was approaching them.

"Hey, Serena!" Tina called

"Ohh, hey there!" Serena said as Tina walked up to them

"So, did you enjoy the performance." Tina asked

"I sure did, Maya did an excellent job, I was astonished by her performance." Serena said

"I was, too." Tina agreed

"Huh? Who are you?" Rini asked

"Oh, hi there. I'm Tina, nice to meet you." Tina said in a polite tone

"Nice to meet you, too. Hmm... you remind me of someone." Rini said kindly

"I was with Serena and Raye when we fought that monster." Tina clarified

"Oh yeah, you were that Sailor Scout in pink." Rini said

"Yep, I'm known as Sailor Heart, the protector of friendship, love, romance." Tina said proudly

"Wow, really?" Rini asked

"Yeah, Serena seems to know you. Who is she, Serena?" Tina asked

"This is Rini, she came from the future a long time ago because of something that happened to her mother." Serena explained

"The Future?" Tina asked in a confused tone

"Yep, it was a big adventure. We rescued them and she returned to the future. Now, she's back because she wants to be a Sailor scout like me?" Serena replied

"Oh, really... why is her mother choosing you to be her guide? Is there something I don't know?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, there is. Ummm... Tina, Rini is mine and Darien's future daughter." Serena whispered.

Tina paused in shock for a moment, then started burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, Yeah right, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHA... HAHA... HA... Errr... you're not kidding, are you?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M KIDDING?" Serena shouted.

Tina sweatdrops and becomes embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I guess I needed to be there to fully understand it all. Although, when I look at the two of you, you do look alike."

"Was that a compliment?" Rini asked.

Tina blushes, "Of course it was! I am a close friend of Serena, so I hope to be close to you, too, Rini!"

"Awww, thank you!"

'Wow, to think that Serena has a daughter... and a cute one at that. I... I feel like... holding her. She's so cute! Hmmm... that's strange, why do I have such feelings for her? I'm never felt like this to anyone before. Unless, could she remind of... I don't know. Regardless, she's a Sailor Scout-in-training, and I will do whatever it takes to help her out... and get to know her more as well.' Tina thought to herself

Just then, Thomas teleports over to where they were. Serena and Rini jumped, and Tina got out of her sweet thoughts and turned around to see Thomas. He was wearing a gold kimono.

"Thomas!" Tina said happily

"Hi Tina! Wow, you look so beautiful in your kimono." Thomas said in a cheerful tone

"Thanks, I see you're wearing a kimono too," Tina said. "Where did you get it?"

"I got this from Karai, She has a lot of these." Thomas replied

Tina was shocked and was speechless. Serena and Rini were also shocked at his... appearance.

"Serena, who's that man. And why is he wearing a gold kimono?" Rini asked her present mother as she face-palms herself.

"That's Thomas... and I have no idea."

And thus ends the Kimono festival.

* * *

**Ethan: Finally! It took me forever to get this done. This is the first time I have this updated on 2011. But I have to thank Final ****Heir for being my beta reader.**

**PDA: That's good.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: *nodding* Yep.**


	13. Rini and Tina's Towering Tea Party!

_A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hello everyone, Ethan here, and welcome back to 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PDA777: I'm PDA.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And I'm ThoughtfulTikal.**

**Ethan: In today's episode, Rini, returned from Crystal Tokyo for further training, attempts to adapt to her new home by making friends with Tina and other kids her age. She tries to befriend a girl who does tea ceremonies, but cannot sit too long. Then, a heart snatcher appears to steal the Heart Crystal, only to be foiled by not only Sailor Moon, Heart, Ethan, Mini-Moon, Uranus and Neptune, but also by an unknown figure. And the rest you will soon see. Enjoy the show, everyone!**

**PDA & ThoughtfulTikal: Alright!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Rini and Tina's Towering Tea Party!**

"Hi everybody, I'm Rini, also known as Sailor Mini Moon." Rini greeted as she and Lunar P bows. "I've come from the future to your world of the 21st Century to study and train among the other Sailor Scouts. I hope you will all give me a hand while I am here."

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were confused and gave a sweatdrop.

Tina smiles and says, "I'm sure that won't be a problem, I think."

"You know, sweetie, the whole story you gave me with her is completely mind blowing." Thomas said.

"I know, seriously, can you believe it?" Tina responded

"No one warned us you were supposed to come, Rini. Who sent you like that without a warning?" Serena grumbled

"My mom gave me a letter to show you. I got it here with me." Rini said calmly

"Well them, give it to me." Serena demanded

"Here, Tina, why don't you read it aloud?" Rini asked ignoring Serena completely

Serena became furious and was mad while Tina was reading the letter.

"Sure, Rini. Okay, let's see... alright. We appreciate your offer of completing the training of our dear Rini. We are grateful and hope you will look after our daughter. Thank you. ...And, that's it." Tina said as she read the letter aloud.

"That's it, are you sure?" Mina asked.

"That's weird." Raye said.

"After all, it's really surprising because Queen Serenity is very much like Serena herself." Luna said.

Artemis nods.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Serena yelled. "I'M NOT!"

"Hmm... hold on a second. Yep, you're right, Luna. You guys might wanna look at this." Tina said as she shows the letter, which doesn't look very neat. "This letter is not very accurate!"

Everybody was astonished!

"What? I can barely read that!" Thomas said.

"How can you read it? It's nothing but symbols." Lita said.

"There are a few letters but they're half erased." Amy said.

"You should try looking at a dictionary." Artemis suggested

"Maybe she's too lazy to look up a word." Raye said.

"I know she was very much like Serena." Luna said in agreement

They thought for a moment, but Serena interrupts them.

"Enough, we have to think about what we'll do with Rini, okay?" Serena said.

"I wonder what kind of training her mother had in mind?" Mina asked.

"If she wants to train her in the ways of a princess, it'd be pointless learning from Serena." Lita said as she started to think.

"What if she learns all of the bad habits Serena seems to know?" Amy asked.

"That's right. The future Mars told me to look out and warn me that she was careless and a bit selfish and clumsy." Rini said remarking to Amy's comment

Serena's anger had reached a boiling point. "Why you! How dare you say that about me, Raye?" Serena started fighting Raye.

"I didn't say anything. That was the future Mars who did it. ... Cut it out, Serena. UGHHHHHH!" Raye said as she fought with Serena

"Don't worry; I'm very different from Serena. I'm not clumsy at all." Rini said

"If there's anything we can do to help, don't hesitate to ask, Rini." Amy said kindly

"Thanks; I'll go start my training now, see you." Rini said as she ran off.

Tina thought to herself, 'Rini, she's so cute. Hmm... why does her cuteness seem so familiar? Who knows. Either way, I need to follow her. It'll give me more time to spend with her and help her with her training. Maybe help her make new friends as well.' Umm, hold on there, Rini. Let me come with you."

Tina slightly blushes as she runs over to Rini. She drops the letter and Mina picks it up.

'Hmm, I wonder why Tina is so interested in Rini. Could it be... could Tina remind Rini of...' Thomas thought to himself

Mina noticed more writing on the letter.

"Ohh, there's something more in that letter. It says P.S. Dear Serena, In the 21st Century, it's been my experience that it is always best to study hard when one is young and I hope you follow this principle." Mina said as she reads the last part of the letter.

The group sweatdrops.

"There's no more!" Mina said.

"As if she likes studying!" Amy, Lita and Mina said at the same time.

"I HATE STUDYING! WAAAAAAAAAA!" Serena cried.

* * *

"Its great being in the 21st century. I can cruise through my studies here." Rini said happily.

Tina smiles, "So Rini, what did your mother tell you before you came here?"

"Well..." Rini said as she started to remember.

A Flashback starts... showing Neo-Queen Serenity and Rini talking.

_(flashback)_

_"Listen my little princess, when you travel to the 21st century, the most important thing for you will to be to make new friends." Serenity said kindly_

_"You want me to make friends?" Rini asked_

_"That's right. You'll see by through some chance meetings, fate will bring different experiences and prized friendships." Serenity said._

_(Flashback ends.)_

"Valuable friendships, huh?" Rini said.

"Hmm... well, I'm sure it will be easy to find a friend. After all, we just became friends recently." Tina said.

"Yeah! Now, let's see..." Rini said.

Rini looks around the park for anyone to be friends with. Tina stands a bit distant away to watch over her.

"Huh?" Rini said as she noticed something

Rini sees a doll and picks it up. The doll has the word 'Chin' in its Shirt. Rini turns and sees a boy that is a little taller than her. She slightly blushes in the hopes of a new friend.

'Could this boy be of a valuable friendship?' Umm, excuse me. I found this figurine. Does it belong to you?" Rini asked as she held out the doll

The Boy started acting weird and shakes around slightly pervertedly.

"Sure it's mine. Does it bother you?" the boy asked.

Rini became embarrassed and depressed.

"I'll be your friend if you dance for it." the boy said.

Rini started sweating.

"Hey Girly, what do you prefer? Marshmallows or Whipped Cream? How about going to the coffee shop? We can both have some soda cans and we can shake them so that the bubbles can burst all over." the boy said pelting Rini with different questions or ideas.

Rini fell down and dropped the figurine. The boy shook her a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong, did you hurt yourself? You shouldn't run away like that. You see, you'll only hurt your knees." the boy said weirdly.

The boy got up and started dancing weirdly while Rini lied down, still of depression.

"Its okay, stay where you are, so I can show you something." the boy said as he took off his pants. "I wear Sailor Moon undies."

Rini screamed. Tina noticed and became angry. She walked up to him and punched him in the head.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Let's go, right now, I'm taking you to your mommy." Tina said as she drags the boy along. Rini cries.

"Help, I'm in trouble, in the name of the moon." the boy called out

"I don't care how much of a Sailor Moon fan you are, I will not allow this, as long as I'm around." Tina said in a frustrated tone.

"Don't blame it on me. It's all her fault." the boy said trying to pass the buck off on Rini.

"Yeah right, don't think I'm an idiot. You're gonna be in so much trouble when I tell your mommy about what you did." Tina said maintaining her frustrated tone.

* * *

Minutes later...

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Rini. I've heard of immature boys, but that was ridiculous." Tina apologized.

"It's okay; I've gotten over it by now." Rini sighed

"That's good." Tina said kindly.

Tina and Rini were walking along.

"Well, I'm supposed to make as many friends as possible, but I wish better ones would come along. Huh?" Rini replied.

Rini and Tina look ahead and sees a young lady dressed in traditional garb.

Rini blushes.

'Wow, she's looks really nice.' Rini thought to herself

The two start to follow her. The trail turns cold near a bicycle rack.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Tina asked as she looked around

"I thought she gone through here." Rini said as she too looked around for the woman.

"Hi Rini, Hi Tina!" Darien called out

The voice came nearby. It's Darien! Rini gasps and sees a familiar face.

"Darien!" Rini called in excitement.

"Hi, Darien!" Tina called.

Rini ran over and jumped on him.

"Darien, it's you!" Rini said happily

Tina walks to them.

"I've come to this century for some special training, you know." Rini said.

"Some training?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, that's what mom and dad think will be the best thing for me in the future." Rini said.

"Yeah, I plan to help her with her training." Tina said.

Serena and Thomas noticed them and she became angry.

"Well, Rini, you'll be happy to know that Darien was with me, first." Serena said in an angered tone.

"Uhhhh... he can be with me for a little bit." Rini asked.

"Yeah, I don't see the harm in that." Tina said siding with Rini.

"No way, brat, leave him alone." Serena said maintaining her angry tone

Serena tried to drag Darien away from her.

"No, I want Darien to carry me around." Rini protests

"Serena, stop it." Darien said as he's being tugged on by Serena and Rini.

Thomas and Tina laughed nervously.

"So, Thomas, what are you doing hanging around with Serena?" Tina asked

"To tell you the truth, I was dragged along by her. She insisted I come along, even though I didn't know the reason." Thomas said.

"Really... that's weird." Tina said.

"I see that you really seem to like Rini." Thomas said as he looked on at the argument.

Tina slightly blushes.

"Yeah, I do. Actually, I'm not entirely sure why I do. But I feel as though I need to be close to her... in more ways than one." Tina said in an embarrassed tone.

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"Yes!" Tina said quickly.

"Okay... so, any reason why she's clinged to Darien like that? It almost looks like he's her daddy, or something like that." Thomas asked.

Tina sweatdrops, "Actually, about that."

Tina whispers the secret to him.

"WHAT? THAT'S THEIR DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE?" Thomas said in a surprised tone.

Serena, Darien, Rini, Tina, and Thomas are all munching on popcorn.

"I'll give you a nice bit of popcorn, Darien." Rini offered

"Leave him alone." Serena growled.

Serena and Rini were fighting over the bit of popcorn. Tina and Thomas sweatdrops at their unusual behavior.

"Geez, are they always like this?" Tina asked.

"Sure sounds like it." Thomas said.

"Well, looks like a couple of parents with an out of control kid." Amara said as she looked at Rini and Serena fighting again.

Always with the smarty remarks, it's Amara's way of saying hello to them. Michelle is with her, as usual.

"Hi there. Long time no see little, Rini." Amara said to Rini

"Amara and Michelle!" Serena said as she took notice of Amara and Michelle

"Hi Amara, Hi Michelle!" Tina and Thomas said.

"Fantastic, you're the best cousins in the world." Rini said happily.

"Oh zip it Rini, they're not your real cousins. You already have a complete family. And besides, you seem to forget that I'm still your real mother in another century." Serena said in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I haven't forgotten. Sometimes, I kind of wish you wasn't, from the way you've been treating me." Rini said coldly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Serena asked still with her annoyed tone.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Rini yelled.

Darien halts their arguing.

"That's enough. Can't you stop fighting even for a minute?" Darien said sternly.

The two blushed and stopped.

Michelle giggled.

"So, how have you two been doing lately?" Thomas asked

"Pretty good, Thomas." Michelle said.

"And, are you two love birds still going at it?" Amara asked.

"We sure are!" Tina and Thomas said.

"That's good." Amara said.

"Oh yeah, we were thinking of going to a tea house. Would you five like to come along with us?" Michelle offered

"No thanks, maybe another ti -" Darien said before he was interrupted.

"Oh great, I was dying for a bowl of tea, I was thinking about it." Serena said accepting the offer.

"I love tea. I believe in drinking a delicious cup of tea in a Japanese shrine would make one feel calm and relaxed. Hmmm... actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea for a trait for my shrine maiden in my game." Tina said as she started to think.

The group started walking off.

"And to go with the tea, maybe a cake and some ice cream and some cookies. Or maybe even some pudding and some nice fruit, too." Serena said as she was thinking of different extras.

"I could go for some noodles to go with my tea. What you want to go with your tea, Thomas?" Tina asked as she looked towards Thomas

"Some ramen would be nice. I haven't had ramen in a long time." Thomas said to her.

"Ramen does sound good right now." Tina said.

* * *

The group is in the tea house, kneeling in customary positions, awaiting the hostess. Serena is not exactly in the best mood of them all.

"A tea ceremony! So, this is what it's supposed to be?" Serena said in an annoyed tone.

"Of course it's like this. You need to think of tradition. A tea house is usually in a formal setting like this." Thomas said.

'Great, now I know what Michelle meant by this.' Serena sighed to herself.

A door opens and the hostess arrives knelt and bows.

"Wow, it's her." Rini said as she recognized the woman.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing her." Tina said agreeing with Rini.

"That's Tamasa Burou; she's the principle of a special school, where they teach the art of preparing and serving tea." Michelle explained

"I welcome you all to my humble tea house." Tamasa said kindly.

Everyone but Serena and Rini bows. Serena immediately notices and bows a few seconds later. But, Rini was interesting in Tamasa.

"This must fate... 'Precious friendship.'" Rini said to herself.

* * *

Well, it seems Serena and company aren't the only ones interested in tea.

"Ha ha ha! I love tea. The whole ceremony of preparing and serving it is so relaxing. Hm hm! Mmm…" Dr. Tomoe laughed as he drank some tea.

He gulps it down…then spits it back out and throws the bowl against the wall, shattering it.

"Darn it! It's too hot!" Dr. Tomoe yelled.

So much for relaxation.

"I've got an idea." Dr. Tomoe said as a though popped into his head.

He calls Eugeal at Witches 5. A thought occurred to him. Tea ceremony is a delicate art. A person would require a pure heart to have a total dedication to it.

"Yes, if you think the tea master is the one." Eugeal said calmly.

Eugeal punches up Tamasa Burou's profile on her computer: 1.22m (4') tall and 36kg (79 lbs).

"Hmm, everything's ready, Doctor." Eugeal said.

"Good. Then, I'll start preparing a new Daimon Pod that fits the job perfectly." Dr. Tomoe laughs evilly. He's put his tea kettle in the oven and is gonna turn IT into a Heart Snatcher.

"Chagarma!" the Heart Snatcher yelled out.

The new Heart Snatcher is loaded into Eugeal's car, and Eugeal hits the road: this time emerging on an airport runway.

The Tea ceremony begins. Everyone is patient, except for Serena of course. Rini's feet are a little numb. Serena's feet are very numb. Everyone else's feet are fine.

"How could they stand it? My feet are killing me. My legs hurt. My feet are completely numb by now. I can't stand it! Let's go home!" Serena whined.

"You are such a crybaby, Serena!" Rini said.

"You're a good girl, Rini. You act more grown up than Serena." Amara said calmly.

Rini was given a couple of candy balls on a stick in a bowl.

"Oh wow, I love candies! They're so nice, that I can eat a whole dozen." Rini said in a hearty tone.

Serena points Rini to Amara and Michelle. Apparently, they use one of the chopsticks to cut the candy in half before consuming it. Rini blushes of embarrassment for not doing it right. Serena giggles then laughs. Rini punches her on her foot and feels the pain. Because of Serena's very numb feet, she feels hurt for about 15 seconds. Amara and Michelle looked at the performance, while Darien, Tina, and Thomas sweatdrops. Rini ignores it like she didn't do anything.

After recovering from the pain, this time Serena and Rini punched each other in their feet and they both feel the pain.

"If you're not comfortable like that, you can stretch your legs." Tamasa suggested.

Serena and Rini are both recovering from their pain.

"No thanks, I'm okay like that." Rini said.

"Seriously, Thomas, Serena is not acting like she normally does today. I'm seeing a whole new side to her that I never thought I would see before." Tina whispered.

"And as they say, the apple does not fall very far from the tree, if you know what I mean." Thomas joked.

"Yeah, like mother like daughter! Heeheehee!" Tina giggled.

"Would you like to see something different, now?" Tamasa asked.

She now shows that tea ceremonies aren't all dull drudgery. She balancing an antique bowl, showing playing with the equipment can be quite entertaining.

Serena, Darien, and Rini sweatdrops.

"She's a true tea master." Amara said.

"She has a kind of pure heart, doesn't she?" Michelle said.

Tina and Thomas are amused of the performance, while Serena, Darien, and Rini are confused and surprised.

"Wow, so cool!" Tina said happily

"The Master tries to relax us because the tea ceremonies seem long and tense for first timers." Amara explained. "It's pretty risky to juggle an antique bowl. It must be worth an absolute fortune."

Serena gasps, "What do you mean an absolute fortune?"

"Hehehe, there's nothing to worry about." Tamasa chuckled.

But Serena is completely worried. She got up.

"No no no no noooo, it's too valuable! STOP! I can't walk! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Serena said as she tried to stop the performance

She trips and falls, bringing the bowl in the air, in the state of it about to break.

Darien, Amara, Michelle, Tina, and Thomas simultaneously got up quickly to save the bowl. They all had their hands holding up the bowl at the same time.

"Huh?" the group said as they looked down.

But, unintentionally, stepped on Serena, causing her to feel even more pain.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Serena groaned.

Rini was blushing of embarrassment pretty badly.

"Oh, we're sorry." Amara said.

"Please, excuse us." Michelle said.

"I'm so sorry, Serena." Tina apologized

"I hope you're okay." Thomas said.

* * *

Later, far away from the tea house, Rini plays with her drink, while Serena is gonna eat her sundae, and Darien, Tina and Thomas begins their drinks.

"That was really awful, you acted so ditzy in there. You made us all look ridiculous in front of the master. You were awful, Serena." Rini said.

"I know I made such a fool of myself in front of Amara and Michelle." Serena said as she takes a bite of her sundae.

"That's totally your problem." Rini stated.

"Daaaooooo, little nerd." Serena groaned.

"Serena!" Darien called out.

"I guess you like Tamasa burou, don't you, Rini?" Thomas asked.

She slightly blushes.

"I know... Rini was told by her mother before she left... to make friends with as many people as she can in the 21st century. So many acquaintances can mean valuable new friendships." Tina explained.

"Really?" Darien asked.

"Is that right?" Thomas asked.

"I imagine that in the world you live in, you have very few friends to play with." Darien said.

"Why didn't you say so before, Rini? I would have help you meet new people." Serena said.

"I don't believe you; you would have only made things a big mess. Besides, Tina did a lot better job than you would have ever done." Rini said.

Tina blushes a little bit. Darien sweatdrops while Serena got a little angry again. Serena was about to scream but Darien covers her mouth.

"Uhh... come on, Serena, take it easy. We now know why she's here. Come on Rini, give Serena a chance. You should both make up and be friends again." Darien suggested trying to work as a mediator.

Serena holds out her hand. Rini took a few seconds, than shakes her hand with Serena to call a truce.

Tina smiles, "It's great that they will be close, again."

Thomas nods, "Oh yeah, I just remembered... I have to try out that game you gave me, sweetheart. I haven't gotten the chance to play with it, yet."

Tina sweatdrops, "Oh, really? Actually, you just reminded me. I should be working on my sequel. Haven't really touched it in a like a month."

"Well, make it as soon as possible. I'm getting close to beating the extra stage." Serena said.

"Good luck! Oh, and just so you know, Serena, there's a phantasm stage that unlocks when you beat the extra stage." Tina said.

"WHAT! You mean I have to keep going after the extra stage? UHHHHHHHH!" Serena groaned.

Thomas, Tina, and Darien laughs. Rini was confused and had no idea what they were talking about.

* * *

A little later, Rini, Serena, Tina, Thomas, and Luna were walking along. Rini was wearing Serena's old kimono.

"You see, I'll learn to walk and wear the kimono to impress her." Rini said kindly.

"Oh Rini, you look so cute in the kimono, I could just eat you up!" Tina said cheerfully.

"Thanks, that was my old kimono, which by the way, Rini, you should be careful not to get it dirty!" Serena said.

"What do you mean? You lend it to me because you said you don't wear it anymore." Rini said.

"I still don't want you to mess it up so you can impress the master." Serena stated.

"I wanna be taken on as a student at her school." Rini said.

"Heeheehee, aren't they just the cutest together?" Tina giggled.

"Errrrr... define cute in that manner..." Thomas said.

A car passed by and almost ran over the two.

Tina gasps, "That was close, are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. But just who was that anyways?" Serena asked.

Serena gasps and sees who's behind the wheel.

"Eugeal!" Serena called out.

"Who's Eugeal?" Thomas asked with a slight serious tone.

Rini gasps, "She's gone into Tamasa burou's house."

"Wait, tell me, who is Eugeal?" Thomas asked.

"In short terms, the replacement for Kaorinite." Tina said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"There's no time to lose, let's go after them." Tina said.

They hurry off. Rini, Luna, and Tina slips in through the bushes. Thomas jumps over the bushes.

"Luna, Thomas!" Serena calls out.

"Huh?" Thomas said.

"What are you doing like that?" Luna asked

Serena ended up being caught in the bushes.

"I'm stuck; it's too small to get through there, help me." Serena sighed.

"No wonder you're stuck, you eat sweets too much, Serena." Luna sighed.

Just then, a bird lands on Serena and pecks at her behind.

"Ow, Ow, Owwwwww!" Serena groaned.

"Can't you push yourself out of there in reverse? Thomas asked.

Serena still in pain glares at him making the half saiyan sweatdrop of seeing her glare.

* * *

Eugeal finds herself out of control with her driving. She crashes through the courtyard.

"Oh NOOO, I have to work on these stops!" Eugeal groans

Curious, Tamasa Burou steps out. Eugeal gets out of her van.

"Wow, I think I ran off the road." Eugeal sighed.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" Tamasa asked in a concerned tone.

"Capture!" Eugeal called out.

Eugeal doesn't waste time and fires her extractor cannon. The beam passes through Tamasa burou and steals her heart crystal. Rini and Tina heard her scream.

"Tamasa, no! Moon Prism Power!" Rini called out.

Rini trips, but she still transformed into Sailor Mini-Moon.

"Ohhh, that's gotta hurt. She really does need training. Anyway, Heart Crystal Power!" Tina called out.

Tina transforms into Sailor Heart.

"Oh, that was easy." Eugeal said calmly

"Nooooo!" Mini Moon called out as she and Heart intervened. "We'll never let you steal Tamasa burou's heart you fiend. I'm an apprentice Sailor Scout. I stand for justice. I stand for love. I'm Sailor Mini Moon.

"And I am the protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance. I'm Sailor Heart!" Heart called out.

"Come out, Heart Snatcher." Eugeal called.

Her trunk opened up and smoke came out of the box.

"I'll punish you in the name of the moon of the future." Mini Moon called.

"And I will punish you on behalf of the power of love." Heart called out.

"What's that you said?" Eugeal asked.

"I said I will punish you on behalf of the power of love." Heart repeated in an irritated tone.

"And I should be afraid? Ha!" Eugeal laughed.

"Chagarma!" the Heart Snatcher called out

The Heart Snatcher, Chagarma, appeared from her summoning box.

"Chagarma, get rid of those pests." Eugeal commanded.

Chagarma charged with her floating mat. She uses it to attack. Mini Moon grabs the Heart Crystal, but was all wrapped up by the mat.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mini Moon screamed.

"Mini Moon! You're gonna pay for that! Take this!" Heart yelled

Sailor Hearts shoots out stars from her hand. But Chagarma dodges it and use another mat to wrap up Sailor Heart as well.

"GAAA! Darn it!" Heart groaned.

"Quick, Chagarma, snatch that pure heart crystal." Eugeal commanded

Suddenly...

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus said.

Uranus appears and used her attack to attack Eugeal, but she jumped to dodge it.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out as she uses her attack to successfully attack Chagarma.

"Chaos Spear!" a mysterious voice called out

A unfamiliar voice uses Chaos Spear to free Mini Moon and Heart from the mats. However, Uranus and Neptune were too focused on their enemy to notice it.

"Out of the future and into the present, I'm Sailor Uranus!" Uranus announced

"Out of the oceans of the future and into the present, I'm Sailor Neptune!" Neptune announced

"And together, we will punish you!" Uranus and Neptune announced together while Chagarma laughs.

"Ohh, why do you two keep interfering?" Eugeal groaned

"Thanks for your helping." Mini Moon said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks!" Heart added

"It's no trouble at all." Uranus said.

Neptune checks to see if the heart crystal is the one.

"Too bad, this time again, there is no pure heart crystal with the special power." Neptune said.

Eugeal gasps, "I failed. Chagarma, I need you to clean up here. Do what you like. Get rid of all of them or not. I'm out of here."

Eugeal gets in her van and drives off.

"She's always looking out for number one. That's no surprise; I'll get rid of those pests myself. I'll destroy them." Chagarma sighed

But during that little time slot, they disappeared.

"Huh? Where have they gone to?" Chagarma said as she looked around.

"Well, I don't know. They're not here. But I'll show you something." Mini Moon called.

'_Come to think of it, me and Mini Moon were... freed by a Chaos Spear. Yet, Ethan is nowhere to be seen. If it wasn't him, then... who could it be?_' Heart asked herself.

A mysterious figure was seen in the shadows... it looks black, with very familiar shoes on it.

Mini Moon takes out her Pink Sugar Heart Scepter.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon called out.

She does her special attack. It took a few seconds before the attack activates. But, it was out of range.

"I'm waiting to be scared." Chagarma taunted.

'_Huh? Why isn't it working?_' Mini Moon asked herself.

Mini Moon and Heart sweatdrops.

'_Maybe I have to get in closer._' Mini Moon asked herself.

Chagarma was bored. So, she decides to sip tea. But, Sailor Mini Moon decides to slowly creep closer.

'_One Step at a Time._' Mini Moon repeated to herself.

Chagarma doesn't notice the maneuver... until it was too late. She gets smacked by her attack.

"AHHH! Stop that! That hurts!" Chagarma yelled as she was getting pelted by Mini Moon's attack.

Luna, Serena, and Thomas arrive after the bush incident.

"Uh oh, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Heart need our help. Serena, Thomas, come and help them." Luna said.

"Yeah, I'm coming, wait." Serena said.

Serena is covered with a few leaves on her body.

"Yeah, sure, hold on a second." Thomas added

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena called out.

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and Thomas changes into Ethan.

"Sailor Mini Moon, leave it to me!" Sailor Moon calls out.

"Huh?" Mini Moon said.

They turned around and spotted Sailor Moon and Ethan.

"Sorry I'm so late, but I am here and you have nothing to fear. I fight for love and I fight for justice. I'm Sailor Moon, and I will punish you... in the name of the moon." Sailor Moon declared.

"And I am Ethan, the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. I will also punish you." Ethan added.

"You're really late, you know!" Mini Moon exclaimed to her.

"What? It's only because you two went ahead and rushed into things." Sailor Moon argued.

"Sure, but you're too fat, Sailor goofball." Mini Moon said back.

'_Ouch!_' Ethan thought.

Chagarma escapes from the attacks and decks Mini Moon in the head.

"Mini Moon!" Heart gasped

"I'm gonna teach you a little tea ceremony. Here have some." Chagarma said.

She throws tea which appears to be more than hot. Sailor Moon and Ethan dodges her attack.

"Here, have some more!" Chagarma said as she continued her attack

She throws more tea, but Sailor Moon and Ethan dodges it again.

"Do you like it like that." Chagarma yelled

She throws even more tea, but the two dodges it once again. Sailor Heart shoots out a small beam from her hand. It hits her and she flinches a little bit. She continues to throw more tea, this time at Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart, and Sailor Mini-Moon.

"Take that!" Chagarma called out

The three dodges the first round.

"Have a nice rinse, so relaxing." Chagarma said in an annoyed tone.

She throws more tea and they dodge again. But, they end up being stuck near a wall.

She was about to throw more tea, but Sailor Mini Moon uses her Pink Sugar Heart Attack to stop her.

"Don't underestimate the power of my bowl of tea." Chagarma growled

The three take cover.

"HAAA! Here's the last one you will ever have." Chagarma growled.

She was about to throw the entire cup of tea at them, but suddenly...

"Shadow Ball!" Ethan called out as he teleported and used his attack to destroy the tea cup.

"What?" Chagarma said baffled

"Did you forget about me, you evil, creepy heart snatcher? You should respect tea ceremonies. They are supposed to be about relaxation and entertainment, not pain and misery." Ethan called out.

"Ethan!" Sailor Moon and Heart call out.

Sailor Mini Moon blushes a little bit, 'Wow, he's actually pretty good!'

"HAHAHAHA! I don't think you are in the position of giving me art of tea making and hospitality. Hahahaha! You will have to accept what I'm offering and when I choose to offer it." Chagarma laughed

Chagarma was about to take her clothes off. Ethan transformed into Super Saiyan and dematerialized then appears in front of Chagarma and elbows her in the chest leaving her stunned from that powerful blow.

'_Ehhh... I don't know what is she about to do?_' Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart, do your thing!" Ethan called out as he sweatdrops

"Right!" Sailor Moon said.

"Let's show her our newest combination attack." Sailor Heart said.

Combining Sailor Moon's Spiral Heart Attack with Sailor Heart's Kissing Amulet Home forms...

"Moon Heart Amulet Spiraling Explosion." Sailor Moon and Heart called out

The Amulets and heart were launching, combining together to form Love induced Amulets.

"Oh no wait, let me live! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chagarma begged before she was hit.

Too late. It's all over. In moments, Chagarma is once again Dr. Tomoe's tea kettle. The Daimon Pod pops out and cracks.

"Wow, that was amazing. I want a combination attack, too." Mini Moon said.

"Alright, that's done." Ethan smiled.

"Umm, Sailor Moon..." Sailor Mini Moon said.

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well, you know... thank you!" Sailor Mini Moon said.

Watching them in the bushes was Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, who is carrying Tamasa Burou.

"The little one did a good job, too, despite her age." Uranus said.

"The little one has a really good heart." Tamasa said.

The mysterious figure that helped Mini Moon and Heart had watched them, then he leaves. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune noticed the figure leaving.

"Huh? Did you see that, Neptune?" Uranus asked.

"I sure did. Who was that?" Neptune responded

"I don't know... but it was watching over them just like we were." Uranus said.

"I hope... that it is a good person." Neptune said.

They were not the only ones who noticed.

'Huh? Someone just left. Wait... can it be? Was that who I think it was...?' Ethan said to himself

* * *

Serena, Rini, Tina, Thomas, and Luna were walking about to the tea house.

"You know, this time, I'll become her assistant." Rini said proudly.

They see Amara and Michelle leaving in such a hurry.

"Uhh... why are Amara and Michelle leaving already?" Tina asked.

"I don't know... they seem to be in a hurry, too." Rini said.

They entered the house and awaited their host. Before their host arrives, though...

"Hey, Tina?" Rini said.

"Yeah, Rini?" Tina said.

"I had a fun time hanging out with you, yesterday. Thanks for such a great time." Rini said happily.

"It's no trouble at all." Tina said kindly.

"I saw that you and Serena did a combination attack. So, I was wondering... can I do a combination attack with you?" Rini asked.

Tina blushes, "Sure, Rini, I would love to. But, first, you need to work on your attack. You have yet to master it, little Rini. Teeheehee."

Rini sweatdrops, "Oh yeah, that's right!"

Tamasaburo appears, but dresses as a Sailor Scout with her usual tea equipment and blushing with happiness.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tamasa said in an embarrassed tone.

The group was very shocked at her appearance.

"What the heck?" Tina asked.

"I saw Sailor Scouts appear while I was knocked out, and I thought she was totally stylish, you know." Tamasa said maintaining her embarrassed tone.

Tamasa does the similar positioning as Sailor Moon does, except with balancing her tea cup.

"I invented a new style of tea ceremony. I'm now Sailor Tamasa Burou. I fight for hospitality. I fight for good manners." Tamasa said warmly.

"This is getting freaky, let's get out of here." Tina said.

The group escapes and runs away.

"There is absolutely no way I'm being her apprentice now." Rini said.

"You can say that again." Serena agreed.

"Now I know why Amara and Michelle ran off. She just became a total nutjob!" Thomas stated.

* * *

**Ethan: Now that's done, so next episode is Lita's Troublesome Trip! The Super Saiyan Stages!**

**PDA777: Cool!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: So we get to see the stages of the Super Saiyan forms... That'll be interesting to see.**

**Ethan: Yep. Until next time, see ya!**


	14. Lita's Troublesome Trip! The Super Saiya

_A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.) _

**Ethan: Hi eveyone, Ethan here and welcome back in the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform**

**PDA777: I'm PDA or PeachDaisyAmy777. (giggles)**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And as you know I'm ThoughtfulTikal.**

**Ethan: In the next chapter; Lita is training in the mountains, trying to become stronger after being defeated by a Heart Snatcher before. Meanwhile I am also training to discover and ascend to the next level of a Super Saiyan after realizing that my Super Saiyan form is not entirely invincible. Lita's trainer is attacked, and tells her that nobody can live alone. She attacks the Heart Snatcher, fails, and realizes she needs her friends in order to win. As for the rest you will soon see. So are you two ladies ready?**

**PDA777 & ThoughtfulTikal: Yes!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Lita's Troublesome Trip! The Super Saiyan Stages!**

In the mountains, far away from Tokyo, Lita is running as fast as she can. She trips on a root.

'_Uhhh... why did I have to be beat by that cement head?_' Lita thought to herself.

_A flashback starts... as the scouts were facing against a Heart Snatcher._

_"You're mine!" a Heart Snatcher yelled._

_The scouts held on to the Heart Snatcher, but were shoved off by her power. Ethan who was a Super Saiyan charges for an attack, but was kicked away. Sailor Jupiter was seen charging in at her._

'_Usually I take over with strength and speed._' Jupiter thought.

_The two clashed, but the HS picks her up and throws her away._

_"Rats, Zap Cannon!" Jupiter called out_

_Jupiter attacks, but her attack was dodged._

_"Darn! Sparkling White Pressure!" Jupiter said._

_She then used her special attack, but was easily swatted away. She gasps._

_"Moon Heart Spiraling Love Spark!" Moon and Heart called out in unison._

_With the power of the two specials, though, the HS was easily defeated. But, Jupiter felt depressed after that._

_Flashback ends..._

"Am I weak... did I become weaker somehow recently... when I can't even stand up to a Heart Snatcher on my own...?" Lita questioned as she went deep into thought.

Lita is crying. Thomas was running along doing training himself, but he saw Lita, crying on the floor.

"Lita? Lita, what's wrong?" Thomas asked as he walked up to Lita.

"Oh... Thomas. What are you doing here?" Lita asked.

"Training, ever since I discovered that I had Super Saiyan powers, I cannot seem to control that power," Thomas explained. "I want to train myself so it becomes easier for me to become a Super Saiyan and also... to see if there are more stages to this form."

"Wow... that's cool." Lita said.

"So, why are you here... and why are you crying?" Thomas asked.

"Remember the last Heart Snatcher fight we had? I was thrown away easily by her. Normally, I would have least done some damage to her. But, I failed completely in that fight. I don't know if I should call myself a Sailor Scout anymore." Lita sighed.

"Don't say that! I know that you are strong. You are a great physical fighter, you study in martial arts, you are a great cook, and trust me, Tina's taking lesson from you and she has become as great as you are." Thomas said in a proudly and encouraging tone.

"Thanks, Thomas... I just want to train. To be stronger... to know that I can beat a Heart Snatcher... or at least stand up to one. It seems as though Sailor Moon and Sailor Heart, you, and maybe even the others have what it takes. I just need to know if... I can, too." Lita said calmly.

"I know you can. You know what... maybe I should teach you another attack. It might just come in handy." Thomas said.

"That can be helpful." Lita said.

Thomas helped Lita up. She stopped crying and smiled warmly at Thomas.

"I've just got to build up my strength and fast, no matter what." Lita said with determination.

"We can train together. Let's go, then." Thomas said.

"Okay. And Thomas... thanks!" Lita said as she followed Thomas.

He nods. Both Lita and Thomas ran together to do their training.

* * *

In the lab, Dr. Tomoe calls Eugeal.

"Eugeal, is that you?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Speaking, Doctor. I've already identified a lovely new target for you, sir." Eugeal said calmly.

"Excellent, Eugeal, Tell me. What is the new target like?" Dr. Tomoe said.

His profile pops up on Eugeal's computer: a monk of the Nichiren school, 1.83m (6') tall and 67kg (147 lbs).

"His name is Kakusui Yakushiji, and he's an environmentalist who's so passionate about his field, he needed to be one with nature. Over the last four years, he's been in seclusion on a mountain for the purpose of enlightenment." Eugeal said.

"Hm hm hm." Dr. Tomoe chimed in interest.

Then, recalling her first two dead ends, Eugeal asks…

"Doctor, how will I recognize the three Pure Heart Crystals?" Eugeal asked.

"If they are Pure Heart Crystals, you will know instantly, they will change into priceless and coveted treasures: including a mirror, a saber, and a crystal ball. Once these three treasures are collected and set in one place, the Purity Chalice will appear." Dr. Tomoe said in a scholarly tone.

So…THAT'S how she'll know. Meanwhile, Dr. Tomoe puts a Darumah doll into his Daimon Oven and shuts the door.

"Darumah!" the Heart Snatcher called out.

The new Heart Snatcher is loaded into Eugeal's car, and Eugeal sets off for the mountains, emerging…from a canal, scaring some passersby before jumping onto some train tracks and heading out.

* * *

"Ohh, this is from Lita." Serena said as she looked over a message.

Serena received a postcard from the mailbox. She reads it.

"It says that she's training really hard at a mountain retreat." Serena read

"She training?" Luna asked

She flips it to the back to see the address.

"Hey, this is cool! Lita's training near the hotel where Darien's part time job is." Serena said in an excited tone.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, now we can go visit them both," Serena said. She then said as she giggles, "What a lucky coincidence."

Luna sighs, "Oh boy."

* * *

So Serena and the others boarded the train to the mountains. Serena in really chowing down her meal... to the others' chagrin.

"Oh this is just great... train food is the best part of the traveling, don't you think?" Serena said with a mouth partially full of food.

"You better watch it; you might get some of it in your mouth. And let's keep her hands and feet away from her." Raye whispered.

"She's not the only one who acts like that, you know. The last time I cooked food for my Thomas, he was eating just like Serena is, now. That's how he acts whenever he loves my food. I wonder if all Saiyans eat like that... hehehe!" Tina chuckled.

Luna and Artemis appeared from the bags.

"We're a tad hungry, too, Serena." Luna sighed.

"Come on, Mina, give me some food." Artemis whined.

"Okay!" Serena and Mina said in unison.

Luna and Artemis opened their mouths wide and the two gave them a shrimp to chow down on.

'_Awww... so cute! I wish I had a pet._' Tina thought to herself.

"So how did Rini... take it when you had to explain to her that she had to stay home with your mom?" Raye asked.

"Just fine... as her future mother, she really treats me with respect and listens to me." Serena said.

Here's what really happened...

_Flashback!_

_"What? I wanna go! What do you mean I can't go? Don't tell me you're gonna dump me with your mom again? You're supposed to be training me." Rini whined._

_Flashback ends!_

"Awww, I wish she could have gone with us! I would have taken care of her. If it wasn't for the fact that Thomas was in the mountains too, I would have stayed and helped her with her training." Tina replied.

"Forget the brat, honestly..." Serena sighed

Tina was a little mad and pushed her bag down to hit her on her head.

"Uhhh... why me?" Serena whined.

"Wait a sec; she's with Thomas, since when?" Amy asked.

"I've gotten a call from him recently. Apparently, he's doing some training as well. He was coincidentally heading for the mountains to do some Super Saiyan training. The two ended up bumping into each other and are going to train together." Tina explained.

"Yay, we get to see Thomas, too!" Mina cheered.

"This will be a very exciting trip, I'm sure." Amy said.

Raye nods.

* * *

The girls switched from Train to Bus, and then later came out of the bus for the final leg of the trip.

"The guide book says there's a majorly swank hotel somewhere around with great perks for kings and queens. Oh look, there it is!" Serena said.

"Wow, it is nice." Mina said.

"So, why don't we stay there, guys?" Serena asked.

"The reason we're here is to support Lita and Thomas, so we should find them first and then decide." Raye said.

"You're right Raye, but since they're in the neighborhood, it won't matter where we stay. The point is we should be available to help them at any time." Serena said.

"I'm impressed you got the point, Serena." Raye chuckled

"I don't care where we stay as long as I'm able to study." Amy replied.

"Alright, then it's settled." Serena said.

"Stop it!" Luna called out.

Serena sweatdrops.

"The jig is up Serena; don't fall for her sneaky tricks guys," Luna said.

"What tricks are you up to, Serena?" Raye asked.

"Uhh... no tricks at all," Serena lied.

"You see, Darien has a part time job at that hotel." Luna explained.

"You mean you've been saying you wanted to support Lita and Thomas, but you really want to see Darien?" Raye asked in a frustrated tone.

"Serena, I know how much you love your beloved Darien, but to see him and not care for Lita and Thomas is entirely selfish. Friends stick together, you know." Tina scolded.

"I agree with her." Amy said.

"Is that true?" Mina asked

"Well, not exactly. I really wanted to support them, but I also really wanted to see Darien. So I thought well... well..." Serena stuttered.

"Let's go see Lita and Thomas like we originally planned." Raye said.

"You can visit Darien later, Serena. Let's go!" Tina said.

"Uhhhh..." Serena sighed.

* * *

The steps leading to Raye's Cherry Hill Temple is nothing compared to the steps leading to the shrine they are going to? It is very, very, VERY long.

Serena's already feeling tired. Everybody else is as well.

"I wonder how many steps there are here?" Mina asked in an tired tone.

"Too many if you ask me." Raye answered.

"We're almost done, so cheer up." Amy said.

"Makes you wish you can fly up here, am I right?" Tina asked.

"Uhhh..." Luna groaned.

"I can't feel my paws." Artemis whined.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Mina groaned.

"Let's not forget it's for Lita." Raye said.

* * *

As for Lita, she seems hard at work on her training. She's currently sparring with Thomas.

"Huh?" Lita said as she lost focus.

She notices the others. She also feels her knuckles touching a cheek. She looks to see that she accidentally punched Thomas since he's also just noticed the girls, but not the fist coming to him. Lita blushes of embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Lita asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was a seriously good punch you just did." Thomas said proudly.

Lita blushes, and then lowers her head of sadness.

"No, it's fine! I'm not hurt... much!" Thomas said frantically.

Lita nods, then the two of them go to see their friends.

"Hey girls!" Thomas called out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lita asked.

"We've come all this way to show our support for you two." Serena said.

"Huh?" Lita said.

"So, why didn't you tell all of your friends that you were coming out here Lita?" Raye asked.

"We're always here to help you, Lita. You can count on us." Mina said in an encouraging tone.

Serena and Tina nods.

"You guys..." Lita whispered.

"So, I see we're doing some Super Saiyan training today, ehh, boyfriend?" Tina asked.

"Errr… yeah, you see, from the past, I realize that I can only become a Super Saiyan if I become angry. I can't become stronger that way. So, I'm going to train my body up to control the flow of energy required to become a Super Saiyan." Thomas explained.

"We wish you good luck with that, Thomas." Raye said happily.

"Thanks!" Thomas said.

A young man rushes up the stairs; leaps clear over everyone, and continues inside.

"He's like an eagle, isn't he? He runs up all of those stairs and runs around the mountain at least 20 times a day." Lita said.

"20 Times a day? Now that's determination!" Tina said in amazement.

"Oh, Lita, sounds like you're quite taken with this bald eagle, aren't ya?" Serena joked.

The girls giggle. Lita blushes.

"Uhh, ahh... no, you're way wrong. Uhh... I got to get back to training now." Lita said frantically.

Lita runs back to the inside of the shrine.

"I need to go as well... gotta do some Super Saiyan training." Thomas said

"Okay, hope you succeed." Tina said happily.

"Thanks, see ya, girls!" Thomas said as he ran off.

Thomas runs off to the mountains. The girls says bye to him as he leaves.

* * *

In a small waterfall area, the man we saw earlier is Kakusui, and he is currently meditating under the falls, letting the water fall over his head.

Lita is about to join him, but when she dips a toe in the water...

"Yikes! Why is the water so cold even in the summer?" Lita asked herself.

But, she braves the water and approaches Kakusui.

"Excuse me, mind if I join you?" Lita asked.

She goes into a waterfall part, but she shivers and moves away from it.

"Uhhh, it's frigid. I really like to be more like you, can you please tell me how? You see, I'm kind of down in the dumps lately... and I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe I'm just as not fast or as strong as I thought." Lita said.

Kakusui moves from the falls and sees Lita.

"But if I could possibly have as much mental focus as you, maybe I can have the mental strength to become physically stronger."

He says nothing.

"Ohhhh! Will you at least grunt or stamp your foot?" Lita said in an irritated tone.

He finally responds by shivering.

"Ughhh... it's so cold." Kakusui said.

"Huh?" Lita said.

Kakusui sneezes.

"Oh, I think I'm coming down with something." Kakusui said.

Lita blushes a little bit and she giggles.

"Ohh, you look much better with that pretty smile." Kakusui said with a smile.

Lita blushes.

"There's no other way but this one that makes the most of me, so I go this way. That's what makes me who I am today." Kakusui explained.

"There's no other way but this one that makes the most of me, so I go this way." Lita repeated.

"I follow that motto, but when things go wrong, I too think, 'What if I chose the right way or not...' I think that's life though. Things will go wrong, but they will also go right." Kakusui further explained.

"You... second guess yourself?" Lita said trying to sum up what Kakusui had said.

"Hahaha! Why stop there, I even third guess myself sometimes." Kakusui chuckled

Lita giggles. Eugeal is just above them in her van about a cliff.

"I've located the target. Hehehe..." Eugeal chuckled.

* * *

That night, the girls are all in the shrine, lying down in their sleeping bags.

"So uhh, why did you get into this training stuff so suddenly?" Raye asked.

"Well, umm... I'm not so sure exactly." Lita lied.

"Come on Lita, you know you can tell us anything." Tina said.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"Well, there is one reason why. You see, it happened not too long ago. I saw a power which I never thought I would see before." Lita said.

"What power?" Amy asked.

"Ethan... his Super Saiyan training from a while back, but first, I should probably tell you about his true past life." Lita said calmly.

"His true past life?" Tina asked.

"Yes... back before... he was the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform." Lita said calmly.

_Flashback starts..._

_Thomas immediately woke up from his nightmare and breathed heavily, catching Lita's attention and waking her up._

_"What's wrong, Thomas?" Lita asked with concern._

_"I had a nightmare..." Thomas answered._

_"Tell me all about it."_

_"It was when I was a child. I was with my beloved parents. We were at a park. It was a beautiful atmosphere. The whole place looked peaceful and we were so happy together. All of a sudden, a bulky punk with a tattoo of a violet dragon symbol appeared." Thomas explained_

_"Hey, what do you want?" Thomas's mom asked._

_"I want you two dead." The man with the Purple Tattoo said._

_"Thomas, you should run." Thomas's Dad said._

_"But daddy," Little Ethan said in a concerned tone._

_"No buts, do what you're father says." Thomas's mom said urging Thomas to run._

_"I ran away a bit, before I turned back. I regret doing it." Thomas explained_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Little Ethan yelled out._

_"I cried as I saw them get murdered by that man. I ran as fast I can away... I just ran and went anywhere else." Thomas said._

_"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Thomas..." Lita said in a comforting tone._

_Thomas was silent for a few moments until he decided to continue._

_"On my next part of the dream, it took place in the comforts of Gerald Robotnik, my adoptive grandfather. He adopted me not too long after the incident with my parents." Thomas said deciding to continue._

_"Ethan, do you want to have justice, to be able to protect the evil from people like those who killed your parents?" Gerald asked._

_"Yes, grandfather!" Ethan replied with a head nod._

_"In order for you to have extraordinary powers that no ordinary human has... you will have to be killed in the process, and then reborn as a new person." Gerald explained._

_Ethan gasps._

_"In another part of my dream, Gerald Robotnik, a weird alien guy I have never seen before, and his scientists were all performing experiments on me while a resembling version of my former self died." Thomas explained._

_Lita gasps, "They killed you?" Lita asked in a surprised and scared tone._

_Thomas nods, "Yes. It was the only way for me to bring justice to all the good people out there."_

_"So, did you ever find the guy who killed your parents?" Lita asked._

_"Yes..." Thomas said calmly._

_Thomas explained to Lita what happened between them._

_"His name was Hun." Thomas said softly._

_"How did you know it was him?" Lita asked._

_"First off... I recognized his body to an extent... but what really got me off was the voice. I became enraged. I knew that he was the guy, the one who killed my parents. So, I beat him up big time." Thomas explained._

_Thomas looked at Lita, who shows a shocked face._

_"So... did you do it? Did you end up killing him... for what he ended up doing to your parents?" Lita asked hesitantly._

_Thomas looks down and closes his eyes and remains silent for a few moments._

_"... No. I was... about to do the finishing blow to him, but my good heart decided to spare him and let him live on in the shame that he brought himself for the rest of his life. He left immediately after that after I was to face Shredder with the turtles and their master." Thomas sighed._

_Lita suddenly hugs him._

_"H-huh?" Thomas asked in confusion._

_"Thomas, I think that deep down, you still have the remains of the original Ethan inside of your heart." Lita said softly._

_Thomas smiles._

_Flashback ends..._

"Wow, what a story." Serena said softly

Tina sobs, "I feel so bad. I can't believe his parents died like that." Tina said as she wiped away a few tears.

"Such a mind-blowing story... he had to get killed just to be reborn and be somebody good." Raye said.

"Thomas really does have a good heart. I would have done the same thing if my parents died like that." Mina said.

"So, what happened with his earlier Super Saiyan training?" Tina asked trying to change the subject.

"Let me see... ah, yes. I remember it like it was yesterday." Lita said.

Flashback starts...

_Outside of Lita's house, Ethan was training for powering up his Super Saiyan form._

_"Ethan, is it possible for you to become stronger?" Lita asked._

_"I'm not sure... but maybe if I..." Ethan said as he tried to maintain his power._

_Ethan gathers more energy in order to power up himself. The nearby area was shaking a little bit as he was screaming, his muscles grew bigger and his surrounding aura was bigger. A pulse was released nearby, blowing Lita's hair up a little bit. He was now at Ascending Super Saiyan form._

_"Wow... you gotten stronger and those muscles are bigger." Lita said in amazement._

_"I think it's possible that I can be ever stronger." Ethan said._

_Ethan continues to scream as he gathers even more energy to power up even further. The area was shaking more rapidly as his muscles grew even more and his surrounding aura was huge. Lita became scared of his power. A bigger pulse was released, blowing Lita away quite a distance. He was now at Ultra Super Saiyan form._

_"Are you alright, Lita?" Ethan asked._

_"Yeah, but look at you... you are so strong and have such big muscles. With strength such as this, there's no way you can lose to the Heart Snatchers." Lita said in a groggy state._

_"I beg to differ." Ethan replied._

_"Huh?" Lita asked._

_"I'm stronger, yes, but there is also a nasty side-effect to this. Because my muscles are so big, I won't be able to move easily. Now, while the Heart Snatcher's speed is not as fast as a Saiyan's would be, they can still move quicker than I could." Ethan explained._

_"But, you have so much power; I bet you can destroy a building in one punch." Lita said._

_"Lita, think about this, if I can't hit the enemy, then what's the point of this power? I would lose easily to a fast enemy. Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan may be stronger than regular Super Saiyan, but I am slower, and being slower makes me more likely to lose." Ethan said sternly._

_"Wow, that's too bad." Lita said._

_Ethan changes back into his normal form._

_"If I'm to get stronger without losing speed, then the first thing I need to do is find a way to make becoming a Super Saiyan more natural. By making Super Saiyan second nature, by making it become as natural as breathing, then I can become just as strong as an Ultra Super Saiyan without my speed decreasing, and more importantly, turn into a Super Saiyan without becoming angry." Ethan said calmly._

_"Ohhh... I really hope you succeed in that. Tina would be so happy if you could succeed in doing that." Lita said happily._

_"Thanks." Ethan said happily._

Flashback ends.

"Wow!" all of the girls said in amazement.

"So much muscle is a weakness? I never thought of that!" Tina said.

"I'm just worried that he might over do it, you know." Lita sighed.

"These things you really shouldn't worry about so much." Serena said.

"Actually, in your case, Serena, it wouldn't hurt if you were worried a little more." Raye chuckled

"Me worried? If you ask me, you are the one who should be worried." Serena said.

Serena throws a pillow at Raye.

"Why you, take that and that!" Raye said as she grabbed two pillows.

Raye throws two pillows at Serena. One of the pillows ended up hitting Mina.

"I have nothing to do with your stupid actions, so take that." Mina said.

Mina throws her pillow into Amy. Amy throws her pillow into Tina, and the pillow fight begins. Pillows upon pillows are being thrown everywhere... it's like a war was under way.

At night, everyone is sleeping. Everyone, except Lita who is out of bed and outside.

'I'm so lucky, my friends care about me so much, they came all the way up to help. But, I just wanna work things out on my own. Speaking of which, I wonder how Ethan is doing with his training.' Lita thought to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Lita gets back to her training while Ethan is sitting on the ground, meditating.

The noise coming from Lita awakens Serena and the others, so they open the door and look outside.

"What is that noise?" Amy asked.

"Hey Lita..." Serena said.

"I don't think we should disturb her right now. She seems to be on some kind of mission." Raye said.

"You're right." Amy said agreeing with Raye.

"Uhhh..." Mina said.

"It seems that we shouldn't disturb Ethan, either. He's meditating right now." Tina whispered.

They all agree and they close the door.

"Where's the great spa food?" Serena asked.

The amount of food presented isn't a whole lot, unlike the train food…

"You mean this is all we get? How will I ever survive on this?" Serena whined.

"You know, eating too much gives you a dull head and a fat brain, Serena." Amy chuckled.

"So, you can work on sharpening that brain while you're here, Serena." Raye said.

"Besides, you can lose weight this way." Mina said.

"It can really be helpful with the fight against evil." Tina added.

"My brain is sharp enough, thank you very much. I don't wanna lose weight; I just wanna eat yummy food." Serena called out!

"I guess Lita and Ethan have to do more training." Luna said.

"They sure are working very hard." Artemis said.

After a few moments of silence...

"Alright, I guess were free to go to the hotel." Serena said.

Everyone fainted, except for Tina who just sweatdrops.

Raye yelled, "Is that all you think about? Food and Darien?"

"You said you were gonna do it, so why are you being so mean to me?" Serena whined.

"Well, I did say she could see Darien later... hehehe..." Tina chuckled.

"Okay, okay, let's go to the hotel." Raye said.

"Ohhh yeeeeeeeah!" Serena cheered.

"What should we do with all of this food? We can't just leave it here uneaten. It'll be rude, don't you think?" Amy asked.

"Who said we wouldn't eat it." Serena said.

Serena chows down on the food quickly.

"Now, all we need is... tada!" Mina said as she started looking for something.

Mina brings out her swimsuit.

"Prepared for anything, aren't we?" Luna asked.

"So am I!" Raye said.

"I brought mine too, see?" Serena said.

Raye and Serena also show their swimsuits.

"Are Amy and Tina the only ones who seem different from the others?" Luna asked.

"Sorry, but... I'm not gonna stand around here all day. Gotta let Ethan get his space and I need to take it easy for once." Tina said.

Tina with her beautiful swimsuit is shown as well.

"So Amy is the only one?" Luna asked.

"Ehh... sorry." Amy said embarrassingly.

Amy is joining them by showing her swimsuit.

"Ughhh..." Luna and Artemis groaned.

They sweatdrop and lowered their heads.

* * *

Later, at the Hotel Swimming Pool area, Serena is chowing down on a big plate of noodles.

"Now, this is what I call a decent meal." Serena said happily.

Just then, a young man passes the table. Serena stops and turns... and sucks up her current bite. Yup, she knew who just passed her.

"Darien!" Serena cheered.

Darien is currently carrying a stack of plates.

"Uhh, hey Serena, girls, what are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"We're here visiting Lita and Thomas... what a coincidence seeing you here, too." Serena explained.

"Oh please, I can't believe this girl sometimes." Raye said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on Darien; let's go do something fun together, okay?" Serena asked.

"Hahahaha! I would love to, but sorry, I can't. I'm just way too busy. In fact, I'm surprised no one has called me for help." Darien chuckled.

And just in the nick of time, someone calls for him.

"Hey Darien, can you come here for a second?" a man called out.

"Coming," Darien called back

"What...a...bummer." Serena sighed.

Suddenly, three boys appear to admire the girls.

"Hey guys, she looks pretty sweet to me." The first boy said.

"You're right, she's something else." The second boy agreed.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." The third boy agreed as well.

"Maybe we should chat them up." The first boy suggested.

Serena and the others were common in their interests of them.

"She's got beautiful eyes." The second boy said.

"Hello dollies!" the first boy said.

"Go on, you first!" the second boy said.

"Look at the all you can eat buffet table opening up." The third boy said off topic.

"Ohhhh..." Serena moaned.

The girls were all disappointed when they were shot down because of their attention going elsewhere.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Serena asked.

Suddenly, Serena and the others spot two familiar ladies lounging poolside.

"Hey, it's Amara and Michelle!" Serena said.

"Huh?" Amara said.

They notice the girls approaching them.

"Hey Serena, didn't know you guys were here." Amara said.

"Yep!" Serena said

"Us too," Everyone else said.

"What are you all doing here?" Michelle asked.

"Lita and Thomas are training at the retreat near here." Tina said.

"They're training, huh?" Michelle said.

"Speaking of Thomas, how's he doing these days?" Amara asked.

"Pretty good," Tina said.

"So, is there any reason why Thomas and Lita are training together?" Amara asked.

"Well, I guess they both need some training to become stronger and more focused. And, they are helping each other in the process." Serena said.

"I see..." Amara said.

"So, you came all this way just to see them?" Michelle asked.

"Absolutely! That's the only reason... hehehehe..." Serena stuttered.

"Speaking of which, we should be getting back." Amy said.

Serena blushed and said, "Well, if you must, I'm going to stay here."

"Oh, give it up Serena; Darien's way too busy to see you anyway." Raye replied.

"Huh?" Serena said.

"I knew it! You can't fool us, Serena." Raye said in a victorious tone.

"Ooooh, you're such a witch, Raye." Serena groaned.

Serena jumps to grab her, but she missed, and as a result, Serena takes a dip in the pool.

"Yikes!" Serena said in surprise.

"Oops!" Raye chuckled.

"Can you feel the wind? It feels the sea with it. It's wet; trouble's blowing our way." Michelle whispered.

Amara nods.

Serena humorously spits water out of her mouth.

* * *

Serena is walking along.

"Ohhhhhh, I wish Lita's problems would go away so I could be with Darien instead of this." Serena groaned.

A car passed by her, and she recognizes it. It was Eugeal's Station wagon.

"Huh? Wait!" Serena said in a rush.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shrine, Ethan continues his training... until he senses something.

"Huh? I sense trouble. It's coming from Lita's location." Ethan said to himself.

Ethan runs off to her location.

In a clearing in the woods, Kakusui and Lita each meditate in a boulder. Just then, Lita senses something in the wind.

"Huh?" Lita said.

She opens her eyes, but ignored it and went back to meditating. It didn't last long at all as she saw Kakusui snoring from too much meditation.

"Huh? Whoa! Is he sleeping?" Lita said to herself.

He wakes up and yawns.

"I guess I fell asleep." Kakusui yawned.

"Do you usually take a nap during training?" Lita asked.

"Only when I sleepy. It's a good idea to relax both the mind and body sometimes. Hahahaha! Poor excuse, isn't it?" Kakusui chuckled.

Lita giggles. But, guess who pops in near them.

"Bulls eye!" Eugeal snickers.

Eugeal prepares to fire her Heart Snatching Ray.

"Look out!" Kakusui yelled.

Eugeal fires and Kakusui pushed Lita out of the way to have his heart crystal taken out of his body.

Serena was hiding behind some bushes nearby.

"Oh no, Serena said.

Before Kakusui fainted, he had a little strength left.

"No, Kakusui!" Lita said in shock.

"One can't live alone. People need people. Enjoy your life!" Kakusui struggled to say.

He fainted.

"No, Kakusui." Lita said softly.

Eugeal takes off her lab coat and pursues for the Heart Crystal. Lita hides behind bushes so she can transform into Sailor Jupiter. Serena also transformed into Sailor Moon.

Eugeal heads for the Crystal, but becomes blocked by Sailor Jupiter.

"Huh?" Eugeal said as Jupiter jumper before her.

"How dare you hurt this good man? I'm Sailor Jupiter and I'll make you pay for what you did." Sailor Jupiter declared.

"Oh no, not me, Daruma will step up with you." Eugeal chuckled.

The back of the van opens.

"Oh Daruma, step up." Eugeal called.

The box opens and reveals the heart snatcher. Daruma comes up with her trusty giant paintbrush.

Daruma uses her giant paintbrush to fire the bristle like needles at her. Sailor Jupiter evades the attack, but Daruma keeps firing.

But, as Jupiter jumps in the air...

"Gotcha!" Daruma snickered.

Daruma shoots one of her torso disks and knocks Jupiter out of the sky.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Huh?" Daruma said in confusion.

Sailor Moon appears on top of a boulder.

"Who do you think you are, you lousy circus act? I'll not allow you to destroy good people's lives. Say goodbye and take your cruddy freak show with you. I fight for love and I fight for truth and justice, too. I'm Sailor Moon... and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you." Sailor Moon declared.

"We shall punish you, too." Sailor Mars said as she appeared.

Sailors Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Heart appear as well.

"Just leave this one to me this time." Jupiter said.

"WHAT?" the Sailor Scouts said in unison.

"I'll terminate this toy, now or never! Zap Cannon!" Jupiter called out.

Jupiter uses her Zap Cannon to attack. Daruma spins her paintbrush to reflect the attack.

Suddenly, Ethan appears as a Super Saiyan and punches the Zap Cannon to send it flying to the sky. This leaves his fist crackled from the electricity of the attack.

"Ethan!" Heart calls out.

"What? Who are you? I have never seen you before." Eugeal said.

"You must be the replacement for Kaorinite. I am a Saiyan, born from the Space Colony ARK back in space. I am Ethan, the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. I fight alongside the Sailor Scouts to protect the Earth from evil villains like you." Ethan declared.

"Grrrr..." Eugeal growled.

Eugeal turns her attention on the heart crystal only to find it gone. It can mean only one thing. Eugeal looks in the trees to see Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"No such luck, puphead, it's the wrong crystal once again." Neptune said calmly.

"Darn!" Eugeal growled.

Eugeal gets on her van and drives off to retreat.

"I think she went home to change her pants." Uranus chuckled.

Uranus throws the heart crystal back to Kakusui's body.

"Do you need some help?" Uranus asked.

"No thanks, I'll take it from here." Jupiter said.

"Suit yourself... take care." Neptune replied.

Uranus and Neptune jump away.

Daruma's paintbrush sent out long ropes. As the other scouts and Ethan gather around Sailor Jupiter, all seven of them are caught in a bind.

Daruma inflates her head, and an energy bolt shoots from her eyes, making the scouts and Ethan uncomfortable.

"You can't hit us all with the same brush. We're all different, that's why we're a great team." Sailor Moon yelled.

"One for all and all for one!" Mars said.

"We trust each other." Mercury said.

"Because we fight together," Venus said.

"And our hearts are always in it." Hearts said.

Sailor Jupiter realizes what she'd been missing... and what Kakusui had been telling her.

'One can't live alone. People need people. Enjoy your life.' Kakusui's voice saying this rang through Jupiter's head.

She had been missing the sense of camaraderie she shared with her friends and allies. What was needed here was a total team effort.

"We trust each other and we fight together, and our hearts are always in it." Jupiter said.

"Come on!" Sailor Moon called out.

Everyone concentrates and uses Sailor Planet Power while Ethan powers up his strength to break free! Sailor Moon quickly goes for the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter.

"Here it comes!" Daruma yelled.

But Daruma sees it coming and knocks the Scepter away with her eye beam! Everyone gasps.

"Lita and I will handle this." Ethan said.

Lita and Ethan got into position to fight.

"Everyone... I have something to show you! A power... which you have never seen before," Ethan said calmly.

Ethan powers up by gathering energy, everyone becomes worried.

"Oh no..." Mercury said.

"Is he gonna turn into Ascended or Ultra Super Saiyan?" Moon asked.

"No... I don't think he will." Heart said in a calm voice.

As he gathers energy, the nearby area started to shake.

"W-w-what is this?" Daruma stuttered.

The nearby area explodes and when the smoke clears, Ethan seems a little different than usual.

"What?" Mars said in a confused tone.

"What happened?" Moon asked.

"I feel it... Ethan is... stronger." Hearts said calmly.

"But, his muscles don't look that big, yet he is glowing like a star." Venus said in amazement.

"Huh, Ethan?" Jupiter asked.

"I have achieved what I wanted. Full Power Super Saiyan. More power but less energy consumption." Ethan chuckled.

The Sailor Scouts were incredibly surprised. Daruma growls.

"Wow!" Jupiter said in amazement.

"Are you ready, Jupiter?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Jupiter said in an eager tone.

Lita looks at Kakusui, still motionless on the ground, she has to do something. She remembers...

'It's a good idea to let both your body and your mind relax sometimes. Just let it flow. It'll come out on its own.' Kakusui's voice rang through Jupiter's mind.

Instead of attacking, Jupiter closes her eyes and relaxes her body.

"Wake up!" Daruma yelled.

But Jupiter just stands and does nothing.

"I said... WAKE UP!" Daruma yelled in anger.

Daruma inflates her head and shoots another energy bolt. This time... something is different...

"CHARGE!" Jupiter yelled.

Jupiter absorbs the energy bolt, not only giving her more power from nature, but also from the attack.

"What?" Daruma said in surprise.

Jupiter surrounds herself with electricity.

"Charge... it's just like that other time." Heart said.

A quick flashback shows Ethan using Charge to protect Sailor Heart from Neiz's attack. Then, using Thunder to finish him.

Ethan gets close to Jupiter.

"You ready, Jupiter?" Ethan asked.

"Ready for what?" Jupiter asked.

"A combination attack." Ethan said calmly.

Jupiter smiles, "You want me to do a combination attack with you?" Jupiter asked in a surprised yet happy voice.

"Why not? It's the perfect way to end this." Ethan said.

"Sure! But, which move are you gonna use?" Jupiter said.

"It's a move which I remember learning a long time ago from an old friend. It's not actually a Pokémon move for a change. I'm gonna use the Kamahameha... it's kind of like Heart's Rainbow Love Spark." Ethan said.

"Okay... with your Kamahameha and my Zap Cannon, we'll use the Kamahameha Cannon!" Jupiter said.

"Let's do this!" Ethan said.

Jupiter and Ethan gather energy from each of their hands and charges massive power into them.

"Oh no..." Daruma said in shock.

"Kamehameha... CANNON!" Jupiter and Ethan said in sync.

Jupiter fires her Zap Cannon and Ethan fires his Kamehameha. The two beams joined to form a giant electrical beam. Daruma tries to spin her paintbrush to block the attack... but to no avail. The paintbrush breaks and she takes enough damage to be defeated.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daruma yelled in pain

Daruma disappears and the pot comes back. The seed comes out of the pot, cracks, and the spirit leaves.

"Wow, their own combination attack. Jupiter must be so happy!" Heart cheered.

She is very happy... so happy that she's blushing.

"We... we did it! I actually did a combination attack with Ethan." Jupiter cheered.

Jupiter giggles of joy.

With the newfound confidence in her abilities and doing a combination attack with Ethan, Lita has completed her personal quest while Ethan has ascended to the level that causes less energy consumption.

* * *

She returns with Serena and the others to Tokyo through train. This time, it's not just Serena who's wolfing down the food. Lita's also doing it to get back to honest-to-goodness food with Thomas doing the same thing.

"It looks like you managed to work all of your problems out, Lita." Raye said happily.

Lita pauses her eating for a moment to look out the window and see Kakusui waving at her.

"So looooong!" Kakusui called.

"So long, Kakusui!" Lita called back.

After waving, Lita quickly looks at Thomas, sitting next to Tina, who smiles while he is still eating.

'_I wonder if I should have told everyone about another incident that happened._' Lita asked herself.

A quick flashback shows Lita seeing Ethan who is in his normal state having the blue electrical arcs and the golden aura also grown in size and becomes more fierce than most of the Super Saiyan forms.

'_... Nah! They'll find out eventually._' Lita thought.

Lita smiles and looks out the window away as the train ride into and through a tunnel.

* * *

**Ethan: So what did you ladies think?**

**PDA777: That was very nice!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yeah.**

**Ethan: Well I guess we'll look forward to the next chapter, so see ya!**

**PDA777 & ThoughtfulTikal: (waving) Bye!**


	15. Destiny: Coupling Birthday Blowout!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.) _

**Ethan: Hey everyone, this is Ethan, and welcome back to 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PDA: I'm PDA, one of Ethan's friends.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And I'm ThoughtfulTikal, another one of Ethan's friends.**

**Ethan: It really is great having you two girls join me for these segments. Really spices things up for the chapters.**

**PDA: Well, we always do the best we can, Ethan.**

**Ethan: Indeed you do.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: I just thought of something, why don't we do something to kind of warm us up before every chapter?**

**Ethan: Like what?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well, how a random quote. It can be from any quote from any reference, cartoon, TV show, doesn't matter. It can be serious, it can be a joke. Just something before every chapter.**

**PDA: I like that idea.**

**Ethan: Me too!**

**PDA: Let me do the first one.**

**Ethan: Go right ahead.**

**PDA: Okay, the Quote of the Day is: Why do today, which you can put off til' tomorrow... by Squidward Tentacles. Hehehehehe!**

**Ethan: That's... not advice you should follow.**

**PDA: It's a joke, so who's gonna believe this?**

**Ethan: ... Good Point. Anywho, now onto today's chapter. Tina and Thomas are celebrating their birthdays. Our lovely Heroines are gonna shop with them for gift searching. Unaware that both Tina and Thomas's gifts for each other are... quite strange.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: How strange?**

**Ethan: Oh, you'll see... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Destiny: Coupling Birthday Blowout!**

It is nighttime and Ethan makes his usual patrols around the city.

"I wonder what I should give for Tina's birthday... It has to be special." Ethan said as he continued to look around the city

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure is jumping around the rooftops, it appears to be a woman with white hair, blue eyes. She wore black jumpsuit, white gloves and boots. She reaches a jewelry store.

She easily gets in the store and the safe using advance technology.

Upon seeing Ethan flying nearby, she removes the device disabling the alarm to catch the half Saiyan hero's attention.

"Huh? Looks like there's trouble in the jewelry department." Ethan said as he took notice of the alarm

He lands in a nearby building.

"Hmm, I sense something." Ethan said to himself.

He senses the woman attacking him and dodges.

"I knew you would come, pretty boy!" the Woman said.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

The two get into a fight.

"Just call me... Black Cat." The woman said.

"You definitely need some more protein." Ethan said calmly.

Ethan pushes her away.

"I heard rumors about you, pretty boy or should I say Ethan. You must be... the Ultimate Lifeform that I've heard of." Black Cat said slyly.

"You got that right." Ethan said.

"I'm not afraid of you. Cats always land on their feet." Black Cat said raring for a strike.

Black Cat charges in for a swipe, but Ethan disappears using an Afterimage, then kicks her away.

"Don't you know that I'm full of surprises?" Ethan asked with a chuckle.

"So am I!" Black Cat said slyly.

"Wha-" Ethan said in surprise.

She uses knock out gas on Ethan and knocks him out.

"Mmmm, such a stunning figure. I like that in a man." Black Cat said calmly.

She gives him a kiss.

"I suppose I should take him with me... so that he doesn't be framed as a thief." Black Cat stated.

She lifts him and holds him in bridal style and leaves before the cops get them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Raye's Shrine...

"It's time to get our shopping on, girls! We're going to get something for Thomas in his upcoming birthday." Serena said happily.

"And also something for Tina as well," Rini added

"You guys are the greatest." Tina giggled.

"It is so wonderful. You two, who are such great lovers, share the same birthday. It must be destiny." Raye said.

"Yeah, it is... I still wish I had a boyfriend, though." Mina sighed.

"Yeah, like the rest of us, Mina. Serena and Tina both got their lovers by fate... will that ever happen to us?" Lita wondered.

"Well, I would like to focus a little more on my studies before thinking about getting a guy." Amy said.

"Come on Amy, you need to take it a little easier. You need to live a little." Tina said.

"I'll try..." Amy said softly.

"You know, it really has been nice to have Tina and Thomas in our team." Luna said.

"Yeah, you two sure made our jobs a little easier." Artemis chuckled.

"I'm sure we do." Tina said.

"Speaking of which, Tina, you mentioned a long while ago your story on how those three strange girls appeared to take away and protect your sister, while giving you the power of Sailor Heart, right?" Raye said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tina asked.

"I'm been thinking, when was the last time you had contact with them, or even your sister for that matter?" Raye asked.

"Come to think of it... not since the first time I met them, I never got their names, or a way in which I could reach my sister. But, they say that I will see them again. I just... don't know when." Tina said.

"It must be heartbreaking for you, Tina, not being able to see your precious sister." Serena said sympathetically.

"It reminded me of the time I couldn't see my mom for a long time." Rini said.

"Huh? I didn't know about that?" Tina said.

"It's a really long and sad tale. We'll tell you about it later." Serena said waving off the topic.

"Okay. You know, I actually didn't show you guys this, but I do have a locket that features a picture of me and my sister. You want to see it?" Tina asked as she started looking for her locket..

"Would we? Sure!" Lita said in excitement.

The whole group got in closer to Tina. She gets her locket from her pocket. It's a heart shaped red locket. She pushed a little button at the bottom of it, and the picture of Tina and her sister, Sarah can be seen.

"Wow, she's so cute." Serena said.

"She's just as cute as me." Rini giggled.

"That is so beautiful..." Amy said.

"Unbelievable." Raye said.

"Wow, I can feel the love between you two." Mina said happily

"You two look so close." Lita said.

"I love it." Luna said.

"Just how sisters should be," Artemis said.

"Thanks for the compliment everyone. We get along so well... we rarely fight at all, and even if we do, we never say we hate each other because that is never true..." Tina said as she gripped her locket tightly. "My sister also has a locket just like this one, only it's orange."

"I really hope you get to see your sister again." Mina said.

"Yeah, I hope so, too..." Tina said with a light sob.

She was seen dropping a few tears for a few minutes. When she was done crying, as the locket was attached to a necklace, she puts it on like a necklace and hides the locket behind her shirt.

"So, are we ready to do some shopping?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Serena said happily.

"Yaaaay!" Rini cheered.

* * *

Ethan wakes up and finds himself in a bed.

"That's weird; I ended up in someone's house. How did I end up here? Oh yeah, that one who calls herself Black Cat must have knocked me out with something. Hmm..." Ethan said as he looked around the room.

A woman appears.

"Hello, sleepy head, you must be awake." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

"My name is Felicia Hardy." Felicia said as she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Ethan said.

"I found you knocked out in a door step, and I just had to take you in and make sure you were alright." Felicia said.

"Wow, thanks!" Ethan said happily.

"You want a snack?" Felicia asked.

"Sure, I would love some." Ethan said.

She brought in rice balls for him to snack on.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ethan." Ethan said as he started eating.

"Ethan... I think I've heard of you somewhere..." Felicia said as she started to think.

"You have?" Ethan asked.

"Yes! I think you are one of the heroes who protect our city from evil." Felicia said with a snap of her finger.

"Yeah, I'm that guy." Ethan chuckled.

'Hmm... For someone who is extremely strong, he sure is modest. I wonder if he's dating anyone...' Felicia said to herself.

"Well, I have to go now, but thanks for your hospitality." Ethan said.

"Leaving so soon? I guess you heroes have a responsibility to keep." Felicia said.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Felicia. Hope I see you again, someday." Ethan said as he started for the exit.

"Have a good day." Felicia said waving good bye.

He leaves the building.

"I will definitely see you again, my little cute friend. Heeheehee!" Felicia said with a giggle.

Away from prying eyes, Ethan changes back into Thomas.

After sometime walking, he ends up seeing two familiar faces.

"Amara! Michelle!" Thomas called out to his two friends.

"Well, if it isn't Thomas!" Amara said.

"It's so nice to see you again, Thomas!" Michelle said.

The three decided to walk and chat together.

"Are you serious?" Michelle asked in surprise.

"Wow, you and Tina share the same birthday and its coming up shortly?" Amara said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to give Tina a great gift." Thomas said.

"Do you have any hints on what she wanted recently?" Michelle asked.

"Come to think of it, I never did ask." Thomas said scratching his head.

"Well, how about the three of us look for gifts for Tina together. We want to give something for her, too." Amara said.

"That's a great idea! Maybe, I can think of something for her when we get there." Thomas said happily.

Amara and Michelle used telepathy to talk to each other in their minds.

'_We're also going to get something for Thomas, aren't we?_' Michelle asked.

'_Did you think otherwise?_' Amara smiled.

* * *

Serena and the gang had made it to the mall. Tina had plans to look around for a gift on her own.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go find a gift for Thomas. I'll meet you back here in a little while." Tina said.

"Okay, we'll meet you on this spot in half an hour." Serena said.

"Can I come with you, Tina?" Rini asked.

"Rini, that's so sweet. But, I need time to figure out a gift for Thomas on my own. You should be searching for a gift for me, anyways." Tina said before starting off on her own.

"Okay!" Rini said.

Tina separates from the group. She eventually ends up in a pet shop.

"A pet... that might not actually be a bad choice for Thomas, A companion on his side would be great." Tina said.

She enters the shop and gets greeted by the owner.

"Hello, welcome to the Cat-a-tat pet store, any recommendations you desire?" the woman who ran the store asked.

"Not right now, I'm just going to browse." Tina said.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." The store's owner said.

She browses and searches throughout all of the cats in the store. There were some cute ones, a couple of active ones, and one or two weird ones.

"Sooo... soo cute! Being here, I really wish I could get my own pet. But no, this is for Thomas this time!" Tina said as she continued to look over the different cats.

She eventually comes across a black and white cat with a red nose.

"Hmmm... this one, it's very different from the others. It's bigger than most of the cats here, yet... I feel some sort of mysterious power coming from this one. I think I found the perfect pet for my boyfriend! Teehee!" Tina giggled.

The Cat smiled as she chooses him and she brought the cat from the owner.

"I hope you take really good care of your new pet." The owner lady said.

"Oh, this isn't for me, this is for my boyfriend. His birthday is coming up." Tina said clarifying the reason behind her buying a cat.

"Well, I'm sure he'll have one heck of a birthday present." The owner lady chuckled

"Thanks and goodbye." Tina said as she left her the cat.

"Bye bye!" the owner lady said waving good bye.

She left the shop with her new cat in position and took a good look at him.

"Alright my new cat friend, I hope you be a good cat and stay right beside me. You know... this reminds me, Luna and Artemis can talk, and they're cats. I wish you could talk, too. That would really top off Thomas's gift to a new stage of happiness." Tina said.

"Sufferin' Succotash! You mean to tell me that there are more talking cats then me?" the Cat said.

"Why yes there is... wait... did... did you just speak to me." Tina said in confusion.

"Do you not see my lips moving, lady?" the Cat said.

Tina stares in shock for a few seconds, and then she jumps in surprise.

"HOLY CRAP, You can talk!" Tina said in shock

"Yep, I sure can!" the Cat said.

"Oh my god, my wish came true! I can't believe you can talk like a human! This is the best. Wait til' my friends find out about you." Tina giggled.

"Hold on a second, lady..." the Cat said.

"Can you call me Tina, please?" Tina asked.

"My apologies... Tina, maybe it would be for the best if you kept me being able to talk a secret for right now." The Cat said.

"Why?" Tina asked.

"Well, it would make an awesome surprise." The Cat chuckled.

"Good point!" Tina said.

"So it is really true? Are there really more talking cats besides me?" the Cat asked.

"Yes! You'll meet them later. Right now, it's time for you to keep quiet so I can show you off to my friends. But first, are you hungry?" Tina said.

"Well, I could use a little bite to eat." The Cat said.

"Okay, I'll get you some fish along the way back to my friends. Let's go." Tina said as she continued walking.

"Right behind you, Tina!" the Cat said as he followed his temporary owner.

He follows Tina and starts a loving relationship right off the bat.

* * *

And meanwhile, at the same mall but at a completely different location...

"So Thomas, do you have a clue of what you want to give Tina?" Amara asked.

"I still don't know..." Thomas answered.

"It might be better if we split up, you know, to give you some time for yourself to think about the gift." Michelle said.

"I suppose that could work. Shall we meet here in a half hour?" Thomas said.

"Sounds like a plan." Amara said as she and Michelle left Thomas.

Amara and Michelle went a separate way from Thomas.

Thomas manages to stumble upon a pet store, a different pet store from the one Tina went in.

"Hmmm... the Flying Winged pet store? Would a pet suit Tina? Maybe... it doesn't hurt to check it out." Thomas asked himself.

Thomas enters to store and comes up to the manager.

"Hi, and welcome to my pet store, would you like me to show you around?" the manager asked.

"No thanks, I'll browse on my own." Thomas said.

"Alright, well if you need me, I'll be over here." The manager said.

"Thanks!" Thomas said as he started exploring

He starts to explore the shop.

"So many birds... there is bound to be one that Tina could like!" Thomas said.

He eventually comes a yellow canary in a cage.

"Ohh hoo hoooo! Now this pet seems interesting to say the least. It's pretty small for a bird, yet, it seems to have a charming personality, seems to be intelligent, and I feel a strange mystical energy coming from him as well. I think I have a winner!" Thomas chuckled.

The canary smiles and Thomas picks up the cage containing the canary. He also got some bird food as well. He buys the stuff and leaves the pet store.

"Thanks for purchasing." The manager said.

Thomas takes a good look at the canary.

"This canary does look amazing. I think this'll suit really well for a pet for Tina. Although, I do kind of which you can talk... just like Luna and Artemis. Now that would be awesome!" Thomas chuckled.

"Wow, there are more talking pets?" the Canary asked in surprise.

"Sure are, little cana- whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Thomas said before being caught off guard by the talking bird.

Thomas was shocked beyond belief when he saw the canary speak.

"You... can talk?" Thomas stuttered.

"Yes, I can talk, you silly human." The Canary chuckled.

"Well, well, well... looks like I was right when I picked you. Name is Thomas, little canary. You shall be one special gift for Tina." Thomas said.

"Well, Thomas, I do want to know, who is this Tina of which you speak of?" the Canary asked.

"She's my girlfriend!" Thomas said happily.

"Awww, you trying to impress her with wittle ol' meeee?" the Canary said in a sweet soft tone.

"Yes, I'm trying to impress her with you. I'm sure she's going to love you. But, can you keep quiet until I show her to you? I don't want a few friends of mine to freak out about this." Thomas chuckled.

"I promise!" the Canary said.

Thomas took the pet food and the canary in the cage and moved on.

* * *

Tina waited for the girls to come back at the spot. After a few minutes, they returned from shopping around.

"Hey there girls!" Tina called.

"Hey, Tina!" the girls called back.

"Are you done with your shopping?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, we've gotten all that we needed." Raye said.

"So, did you find something for Thomas?" Serena asked.

"Yep, I think this gift will really surprise him. Ta da! I got him a cat." Tina said happily.

Tina shows them the black and white cat she brought. The girls are really amazed.

"Cool, he's really great. He's kind of cute, too." Rini said.

Rini pets him.

"Kind of a strange cat if you ask me..." Serena looking at the cat curiously.

"Yeah, but I really think this'll be a great gift for him. Plus, there is one other surprise I just found out about him." Tina chuckled.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"You'll see. And believe me... you won't believe it." Tina giggled.

Tina thought of something.

"I have an idea! Raye is it alright that we have our party at your shrine? You know, just like how we did with Serena." Tina asked.

"Sure, why not... you guys always seem to hang out in my shrine. Not that I mind... most of the time." Raye said.

Raye stares at Serena.

"... Why are you starting at me, Raye?" Serena asked in confusion.

"You know exactly why, Serena!" Raye said calling Serena out.

Serena moans.

* * *

Thomas returned to the spot where he said that they will meet back. A few minutes later, Amara and Michelle returned.

"Hey, you're back." Thomas said.

"Yes, we have." Amara said.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Thomas asked

"Yes, we did. Did you find the gift for Tina?" Michelle said.

"I sure did. See for yourself!" Thomas said happily.

He shows them the canary he brought.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Michelle said.

"This will really impress Tina for sure." Amara chuckled.

"I hope so." Thomas said.

The three left the mall.

"So, do you know where the party will be." Michelle asked.

"If I know Tina, she would want it in Raye's Temple." Thomas said.

"I don't think we've ever been to Raye's Temple before. Could you show us where it is?" Michelle asked.

"I'd be glad to." Thomas said.

* * *

The next day...

Outside of Raye's Shrine, Tina and Rini are waiting. They sat down together near a tree.

"I'm sure it's going to a great party, Tina. I can't wait." Rini said happily.

"Me neither, Rini. I'm looking forward to the surprise when I show Thomas the cat I got for him." Tina said.

"Tina, I was wondering. You said yesterday that there was a surprise that involved your cat. Could you tell me what it is, pleeeease?" Rini asked.

"I shouldn't... but, at long as you keep this a secret until I give it to him, promise?" Tina grinned.

"I promise!" Rini said happily.

"Okay." Tina said.

Tina whispers the secret to her ear.

"WHAT! Are you serious?" Rini asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I am. I was surprised, too." Tina chuckled.

"Wow, imagine that. I'm sure Luna and Artemis will be very surprised." Rini chuckled.

"I'm sure they will." Tina chuckled.

Tina thought of something and smiles warmly towards Rini.

"Rini, how would you like it if I could help you with your training, not today of course, but tomorrow?" Tina asked.

"Really? That would be so wonderful. I haven't had help from anyone yet." Rini said happily.

"Figures that Serena is lacking in that department," Tina said with a sigh

"Tell me about it..." Rini sighed.

"But, Serena is helpful in setting up for the party for me and Thomas. She has a big heart." Tina said kindly.

"Tina, can I tell you something?" Rini asked.

"About what, Rini?" Tina said.

"I will admit... Serena is lazy and she's not exactly good in taking care of me sometimes. And she doesn't take me to places I want her to take me... most of the time." Rini stated.

"I've heard stories about their past adventures from her friends. I didn't expect Serena to act like that." Tina said.

"But, despite all of the bad things, she does good things for me as well; Such as, helping me save the future, protecting me from evil, and being brave and strong when she needs to be." Rini said happily.

"I forget who told me this cause this was a long time ago, but someone told me to not judge a person from the bad qualities they have, but at the good qualities they have. No matter how horrible a person may seem to be, there is always the good in everyone." Tina said.

"Does this apply to the heart snatchers as well?" Rini asked.

"... I'm not sure. But, people can change no matter what they've been through in their lives. It's never too late... to start over..." Tina said calmly.

Tina and Rini put thought into what has been said.

* * *

And, in Raye's Shrine, Serena and her friends are wrapping the presents and setting the remaining decorations up.

"I just love parties! Food, games, and a lot of fun!" Serena said happily.

"And it's so awesome to know that we're actually setting up not for one person but for two people." Raye chuckled

"Double the birthday means double the gifts." Mina said.

"Not to mention, double the birthday cakes." Lita said.

"I can't wait to chow down on the delicious cakes!" Serena chuckled.

"Let's hope she actually leaves enough cake for the rest of the guests." Luna replied with a sweatdrop.

"By the way, guys, I actually called someone you don't know to come to the party." Mina said.

"Who is that, Raye?" Serena asked.

"You'll see... hehehe!" Mina chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas is walking to the shrine alongside Amara and Michelle who are following him.

"Hey Thomas, someone is following us." Amara said.

Thomas looks behind and sees a familiar face. It is Felicia

'It's that lady who helped me when I was down.' Thomas said to himself.

Felicia approaches them closer.

"Excuse me, but by any chance, are you heading into Raye's Temple?" Felicia asked.

"Yes we are." Thomas said.

"You must be... Thomas, am I right?" Felicia asked.

"You know about me?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah! Mina told me about you and how it's you and Tina's birthday today, Happy birthday by the way." Felicia said.

"Thank you." Thomas said.

"You don't know me, but I'm actually Mina's cousin, and I was just heading into the party as well." Felicia admitted.

"Wow, you're Mina's cousin..." Thomas said.

Amara and Michelle are also surprised by this fact.

"By the way, these are a few of my friends, Amara and Michelle." Thomas said introducing Amara and Michelle.

"Hi!" Felicia said.

"Nice to meet you," Amara said.

"The pleasure is ours." Michelle said.

"I guess since we're heading in the same direction, we can go there together, is that alright with you?" Felicia asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Thomas said

'Hmm... I don't know why, but this boy reminds of someone that I saw before. His face looks familiar... whatever, it doesn't matter.' Felicia thought to herself.

* * *

By the way, Amara is holding Thomas's canary in a cage.

After climbing the stairs, they manage to make to the area near Raye's temple. They see Tina and Rini sitting near a tree.

"Thomas!" Tina said happily.

Tina and Rini get up and they both hug Thomas.

"Hi, Rini!" Thomas said.

"Hi, Thomas!" Rini said happily.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Tina said happily.

"Happy birthday, to you, too!" Thomas said happily.

"Hi Amara, Hi Michelle!" Tina said turning to Thomas's companions.

"Hi Amara and Michelle!" Rini said.

"Hello Rini, Happy birthday, Tina!" Amara said.

"Hi Rini, Happy birthday to you, Tina!" Michelle said.

"Thank you so much." Tina said.

Tina and Rini noticed Felicia.

"Who are you?" Rini asked.

"I'm Felicia, Mina told me to come to your birthday party. I'm her cousin by the way." Felicia said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Felicia." Tina said.

Mina opened the door.

"So, I see everyone is here. Come on in, we're ready for ya. Oh my gosh, Felicia, you made it!" Mina said happily noticing her cousin.

"Mina!" Felicia said happily.

The two hugs each other.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Mina said.

"I wouldn't want to miss this." Felicia said.

"Shall we go in?" Mina asked.

"Certainly!" Felicia said.

The two went in and everyone else followed shortly after.

* * *

Lita places the candles on both cakes, and then lights them up.

"Okay, you two, blow out the candles and make a wish." Lita said.

"Tina, I insist that you go first." Thomas said.

"Okay. Thank you, Thomas!" Tina said.

Tina closes her eyes and thinks about her wish.

'_I wish I would know how my sister was doing. I miss her so much._' Tina thought to herself.

She opens her eyes and blows out her candles in one blow. The party members claps and cheers for her.

"Okay, it's my turn." Thomas said.

Thomas closes his eyes and thinks about his wish.

'_I wish I could see Shadow again someday._' Thomas said to himself.

He opens his eyes and blows out his candles. Everyone claps and cheers for him.

"Alright, can we eat now?" Serena asked.

"Not so fast, Eager Mcbeaver, we need to let Thomas and Tina get and open all of their gifts, first." Raye said.

"All right! Present opening time. Who's first?" Tina said happily.

"We are! Me, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina got you something special." Serena said.

Tina receives her gift and opens it. In it, is a poster, contain okay drawings of the five girls including Tina and signatures from each of them.

"Ohhhh, this is so amazing. I love it! Thank you so much! You guys are the best." Tina said happily.

Tina gives a group hug to all of them.

"We did this to show you just how much you really mean to us, Tina." Lita said.

"I'll make sure to put this in a special place in my room." Tina said.

"Thomas, this is from me and Michelle. I'm sure you'll like it a lot." Amara said.

"Ahhh, I wonder what you got me?" Thomas said.

Thomas got his present and he opens it. He sees a Blue ring with a star on top.

"It's a ring..." Thomas said as he examined the ring.

"It's not just any ring. This is a Special Bonding Ring. When you give it to someone, and they are wearing the same type of ring, you'll have good luck with bonding with them." Michelle said explaining the ring's significance.

"We're also wearing similar type of rings, expect mine is Yellow and Michelle has Cyan. We gave this to you, because we want you to be closer friends to us." Amara said.

"So well thought out and it was given to me from the heart. Thank you Amara, thank you Michelle." Thomas said as he adorned his ring.

Thomas hugs both of them.

"My turn! For you, Tina!" Rini said happily.

"Awww, Rini..." Tina said.

Tina opens her gift. She has a locket in a necklace.

"When you showed us your locket with your sister yesterday, I wanted to make one similar to that. So, I got you this Pink heart locket. Open it!" Rini said.

Tina opens the locket and she sees a picture of her and Rini. Tina shows tears of happiness.

"Oh Rini... this is the best gift you've ever given me. Thank you... so, so much!" Tina said happily.

She gives Rini a warm hug.

"Okay, now to end out gift giving, I want to give you my present, Thomas." Tina said turning to her boyfriend

"Oh, but I insist that I give you mine, first." Thomas said.

"How about we both show our gifts at the same time." Tina said.

"On three then. 1, 2, 3!" Thomas said.

The two showed each other the gifts.

"You got me a pet?" Tina said.

"You got me a pet, too?" Thomas said.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Tina and Thomas said in unison

The two exchanges each other's gifts.

"I... I've always wanted a pet. This is the perfect gift you could have given me." Tina said.

"I love the pet you gave me." Thomas said.

"Thank you, my love!" Tina and Thomas said in unison again.

The two kiss passionately.

"Awww, so sweet!" Felicia said.

"My own canary... I'll make sure to take great care of him." Tina said as she eyed her canary

"I will take care of the awesome cat you gave me." Thomas said.

"Uhhh, sweetie, there is a surprise along with it." Tina chuckled.

"What's that?" Thomas asked.

"Do it!" Tina giggled.

"Hello there, my new owner." The Cat said letting his secret known.

Everyone in the room was surprised.

"Did...did that cat just talked?" Felicia asked.

"I can't believe it, Artemis. There's another one among us who talks." Luna whispered to Artemis.

"This entire birthday has been one surprise after another..." Artemis whispered to Luna.

"Wow, he talks. That's so great!" Rini said.

"Hehe, this is destiny, Tina. I have a surprise for you, too." Thomas chuckled.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"He's referring to me, my cute new owner." The Canary said catching everyone's attention.

Everyone in the room was surprised again.

"And now... that canary spoke as well? Where is this world coming to?" Felicia facepalmed.

"Two talking animals! This is awesome!" Rini giggled.

"Sufferin' Succotash! We can both talk!" the Cat said.

"Well, what do you know, puddy tat, apparently we can." The Canary said.

"Now, this is one of the best birthdays of my life." Tina giggled.

"I can agree with you on that." Thomas chuckled

"You should name your new pets." Rini said.

"Yeah! Great idea, Rini!" Tina said.

The two took a few seconds to think of names.

"I got it. I'm going to name you Tweety." Tina said naming her new bird.

"Tweety, I like that name." Tweety said accepting his new name.

"Yes, I know the perfect name for you. Your name shall be Sylvester." Thomas said naming his new cat.

"Sylvester, my kind of name," Sylvester said accepting his name.

"Okay, well that was a fun experience. Can we eat now?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, let's eat some cake!" Tina said.

Tina and Thomas cut their cakes and shared it among the guests. This was surely an astonishing and amazing birthday for the two lovebirds.

* * *

After the party, Tina returned to her house and went to sleep.

She was sleeping peacefully, until a flash of light appears that woke her up.

"Huh, is it morning already?" Tina said as she slowly started to wake up.

She rubs her eyes and saw a glowing letter next to her. The letter had a Ying-yang symbol in it.

"A letter?" Tina said as she noticed the letter

Tina gasps as she saw who it was from. She opens up the letter and reads it.

_Dear Tina,_

_I've heard from your sister that it was your birthday today. We figured you'd be asleep by this point, but Sarah insisted that I give this to you. And since we did, this would be the perfect opportunity to tell you how we were doing. Sorry we kept you out of the blue with your sister._

_Any who, about your sister, we've been taking real good care of her, making sure she's out of danger in all times. She's been quite a big help in my shrine. She even got me some donations from my fellow residents. From the Magician, she almost caused a real incident with Sarah by feeding her one of those dangerous mushrooms that can do crazy effects. Thank the goddess that the effect she got was immunity to the toxins of the forest. Because, without a magical protection, she could have been in serious danger, As for the other Shrine Maiden, well, let's just say that she got your sister into a interview with a certain crow tengu that you don't need to know about. I should show you the newspaper that she wrote for her though, it was surprisingly good._

_All in all, your sister is safe, and will remain safe for the time being. I know you really wanna see her, but believe us, you will see her very soon, when we feel the time is right. We will also tell you our names. We could have at this letter, but it'd be better when the time is truly right. Oh, and your sister says that she loves you and that she hopes you are doing well. See you soon._

_Love and Thanks,_

_The Red Shrine Maiden_

Tina sobs happily after reading the letter and getting her wish granted.

"Sarah..." Tina whispered.

She stays up for a while longer, thinking about her sister.

* * *

**Ethan: That was a great chapter wasn't it?**

**PDA: Yes, it was so great. I'm so happy for Tina.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: More talking animals now? Talk about a hoot.**

**Ethan: I would agree.**

**PDA: Okay, so we will see you next time for more 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**Ethan: Until next time... Ciao!**


	16. Uranus & Neptune: The Bonds of Destiny!

**(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)**

**Ethan: Welcome one; welcome all... to the next chapter of 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PDA: I'm PDA!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And I am ThoughtfulTikal.**

**Ethan: before we begin, how about another Quote for the day.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Can I do one this time?**

**Ethan: Sure!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Okay, here is the Quote of the day: It is better to have love and lost than to not have loved at all.**

**PDA: Hmmm... I've heard of that quote in a cartoon, I think. But, where was it...?**

**Ethan: I don't think it really matters. But, it is a good quote.**

**PDA: So true!**

**Ethan: Okay, for today's chapter, we turn our attention to Amara and Michelle, where Amara thinks about her past, how she became Sailor Uranus, and about their destiny.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Let's do this!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Uranus and Neptune: The Bonds of Destiny!**

We see Amara motor through a tunnel on her motorcycle.

"Ever since I can remember, I've wanted to be as fast as the wind." Amara whispered to herself.

She rides forward quickly and out of the tunnel.

"My greatest wish was to fly beyond the sky... to let the wind carry me to new worlds, new adventures, new experiences, and a new destiny." Amara said softly.

Amara stops in a hill beside the city. She takes off her helmet.

"I don't know why I wanted to escape my destiny so badly, but that's all I ever thought of. That's probably why I like speed so much. If I figured that I couldn't change my destiny, then maybe I could try to outrun it." Amara explained.

The wind blows.

"A nasty wind is blowing." Amara said with a worried tone.

* * *

You see, Dr. Tomoe is busy again: this time on a treadmill.

"They say… exercise stimulates… the old melon, so… the faster I run, the faster my genius ideas will come." Dr. Tomoe said as he started panting for breathe

Dr. Tomoe cranks up the speed to maximum. Moments later, at Witches 5…

"This is Eugeal." Eugeal said.

Dr. Tomoe talks while running, pausing every second or so to breathe.

"Dr. Tomoe here, how long until… we track down the next target? I'm running out of patience." Dr. Tomoe groaned.

Eugeal is ahead of him. The profile's coming up now. Her name? Elza Gray, Shirakaba High's star track runner. She's tall at 1.8m (5'10") and lean at 48kg (105 lbs).

"Well, you're in luck, Doctor. I've just pinpointed a Crystal carrier. Do we have permission to proceed? We shouldn't waste any time. She could give us a run for our money, so to speak." Eugeal said.

"By all means, just send over the specifications for the Heart Snatcher of choice." Dr. Tomoe said

The data given, Dr. Tomoe loads a hurdle into the Daimon Oven and sets it to work. Soon, with the Heart Snatcher in the trunk, Eugeal sets out for her next mission, emerging from the zoo and scaring an elephant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena and friends are at the Shirakaba High School. They look around what hopefully will be the school they attend in a year.

"Hey, let's check out the menu in the cafeteria. I'm starving." Serena said.

"That's a news flash, meatball brain." Raye replied.

"Did you say meatball! Mmmmmm, yummy!" Serena said happily.

"I can't believe how huge this school is, guys! It's so grown up." Mina said in amazement.

"And their volleyball team's amazing! You can play volleyball with the best here, Mina!" Raye said.

Serena nods.

"Too bad you won't be around, Serena!" Raye said looking to Serena.

"What?" Serena said.

Serena growls.

"Huh?" Raye said.

"For your information, I didn't get a rejection letter, yet." Serena said with an irritated tone of voice.

"Chill out!" Raye exclaimed.

"Hey, they need me at the low end, because it helps balance the grade curve." Serena said calmly.

"You keep telling yourself that." Raye said.

Tina though, 'Geez, no vote in confidence for your friend, Raye?'

"Blah Blah Blah Blah!" Serena responded.

They keep moving.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll think of a snappy comeback, Raye." Serena said as she continued to think.

"I'm sure they'll let you enroll, Serena." Amy said.

"Oh, you think so?" Serena said.

"Sure, you just need to pass the entrance exam, and you're in." Amy said calmly.

Serena freezes in shock.

"Didn't I tell you to not say the 'E' word in front of her?" Raye whispered.

"Come on, Serena, it's not that bad. Entrance exams are not as difficult as it appears. We'll study together, and then we'll celebrate with Video Games and lots of yummy food at your house. What do you say?" Tina said trying to calm her friend.

"Not... helping... Tina..." Serena groaned.

Serena faints.

"Thanks a lot, Raye, you could have least caught me." Serena stated.

Someone runs past.

"It's not my fault you fainted." Raye said.

"You started it!" Serena said.

"Did nooot!" Raye said in protest.

"Did tooo!" Serena said maintaining the argument.

"Hey look, who's that girl?" Mina said noticing a girl on a run.

"She's on turbo drive, whoa!" Lita said in amazement.

"She quite the speedster," Thomas said with a whistle.

"That's Elza Gray you guys." Amy said.

"Elza Gray? She's the high school's record holder in sprinting and hurdles. She's amazing!" Lita said.

"You mean she likes to sweat?" Serena said confused.

"Some girls do, Serena." Tina said.

Elza takes a break from her running to sip some water and wipe off sweat.

"With that much speed, she might be good enough for the Olympics." Thomas said.

Tina giggles, "The Olympics? Thomas, she's only in high school."

"Just saying... it's a possibility." Thomas chuckled.

Elza spots the girls and Thomas.

"Goooo, Elza!" the girls cheered.

She smiles. The group all decides to sit down and talk.

"So, you guys will be coming here next year? It's great that you all will be staying together." Elza said happily.

"Well, we hope we'll all make it." Lita said.

Elza seems to touch Lita and Mina's backside. They got shocked and stood up.

"Yacko, what was that? It felt like a giant bug was on me." Lita said calmly.

Elza stretches her fingers individually.

"Was that you're doing, Elza?" Tina asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, guys. I was just relaxing my hands. Coach calls it the spider stretch and now I know why!" Elza chuckled.

All of the girls giggle and Thomas grins.

Raye points at Serena.

"You know, Serena's dash to the bridge champ." Raye chuckled.

"And Raye's the mouth queen." Serena said back.

"I'm pretty good with running myself. I'm one of the fastest in my school." Thomas said.

"It's true!" Tina said happily

"...Track season's not on yet, so you are doing all of this training on your own time, right?" Mina asked.

"That takes dedication!" Lita said.

"I love running, but it's also to keep improving. You see, there's this girl who's as fast as the wind... and no matter how hard I tried, I could never beat her. Every time I'd have to race against her, I knew I lose. It was almost like she was running away from something and there was no way to catch her. I figured if I work hard, maybe I'll run like the wind someday, too." Elza said recalling her past.

'Wow, she's got dedication. I wish I had some of that.' Serena said to herself.

'Hmm... why do I get the feeling I know the girl that Elza just described? Hmm...' Thomas asked himself.

They got up and Elza is about to return back to training.

"Bye guys!" Elza said as she ran off.

"Keep on burning up the track!" the girls called out.

"Thanks! And good luck on your tests." Elza called back.

Unknown to Elsa, she's being spied on by Eugeal.

"Target in view." Eugeal said.

She also seems to be watched by a mysterious one in a motorcycling suit and short, dirty blonde hair.

"It's going to be so cool hanging out with Elza. I can't wait to come to school here." Serena said happily.

"You'll have to study, Serena." Amy said.

Everyone behind Serena stops moving. Serena doesn't notice for a second.

"Maybe I'll try out for the track team." Serena said as she lost herself in thought

"Uh, Serena?" Raye said.

"Hmm?" Serena said noticing her friends trying to get her attention.

"First things first... Don't you make sure you should be accepted before making plans?" Raye said.

"Yeah, then come into study buddies..." Mina said.

"And actually study?" Lita said.

"I will." Serena said

"Promise?" Tina asked.

"Promise," Serena said.

"Get away!" Elza yelled out.

"Huh?" Serena said noticing the sprinters cries.

"Not without the crystal." Eugeal said.

Eugeal's next target is Elza.

"Ready... capture!" Eugeal said as she prepped her Extraction Cannon.

Eugeal fires her extractor cannon, but Elza dashes away, causing the shot to be missed.

"You can run all you like, but you can't hide!" Eugeal yelled.

"Huh?" Elza said confused.

"And I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for." Eugeal said sternly

"What do you want from me?" Elza said confused.

"Only your heart!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Huh?" Elza and Eugeal said looking for the origin of the Sailor Scouts voice.

Ethan and the Sailor Scouts have... already arrived.

"But, we're not going to let you pull a fast one from a great athlete, creep." Sailor Moon called out.

They jumped up to get in front of Elza.

"We are the Sailor Scouts... champions of justice." The Sailor Scouts declared.

"And I am Ethan, the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform." Ethan said sternly.

"We will right wrongs." Sailor Moon said.

"And triumph over evil." Sailor Heart said.

"And that means you!" the Sailor Scouts declared.

"We'll see about that. And I think I know someone that will make you eat those words." Eugeal chuckled.

Eugeal raises a starter pistol as the crate in her trunk pops open to reveal the Heart Snatcher, Hurdler. Eugeal fires her gun.

"Gooooooo!" Eugeal called out.

"HURDLER! You better make tracks quick!" the Heart Snatcher known as Hurdler called out.

"Let's set a state record for Scout scrapping and Saiyan slaying!" Eugeal called out.

Hurdler starts charging in the attack.

"She's mine! Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus called out.

Hurdler dodges the Love Chain.

"Can't touch me!" Hurdler chuckled.

"I missed!" Venus said surprised.

"I won't though!" Hurdler called out.

Before anything else can happen, the six Sailor Scouts and Ethan get tied up in a giant shoelace.

"Looks like it's the finish line for you, Sailor Saiyan Heroes! Alright, boss, she's all yours." Hurdler chuckled.

Amara is hiding nearby and she calls Michelle on her communicator.

"Michelle, it's me... we got trouble in the High School in Sector S." Amara said.

"Heart Snatchers?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, and the target this time is Elza Gray." Amara said.

"Oh no... Hang tight, I'll be right there." Michelle said as the connection cut out.

"Elza..." Amara whispered in a worried tone.

"I'm out of here!" Elza said as she started to run away.

"No... You're... not!" Eugeal yelled as she prepped her cannon.

Eugeal fires her cannon again.

"Elza hit the ground!" Sailor Moon called out as she struggled from the constricting lace.

Elza gets hit by the cannon and her crystal comes out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Elza cried out.

Why did Michelle react so quickly when Elza was the target, though? Here's the real story. It was Elsa who brought Amara and Michelle together for the first time. Back then, Amara had been bored and in search of relief while she couldn't compete as an auto racer. When they met, though, Amara could sense that she and Michelle shared a destiny.

'_Michelle and I know Elza Gray very well. I used to compete against her before I found out I was Sailor Uranus and Michelle was friends with her because of the art classes together._' Amara said to herself.

'_But, that was when the visions of the impending disasters started coming to both of us... and I was allowed to reveal my other identity to Amara. To tell her that I was Sailor Neptune and that she was... Uranus, a Sailor Scout._' Michelle said.

The flashback starts with Amara and Elza in the track.

_"Huh? Not again!" Amara sighed._

_"They say that you are as fast as the wind. But, I hate to lose." Elza said._

_"On your marks... get set..." an Announcer said as he prepped a starting gun._

_The gun goes off in the sky and the runners began running._

_'I felt guilty for winning those races because they meant nothing to me. I was just trying to outrun the visions... and destiny. But, she was really committed to the sport. She poured her heart and spirit into it. But, I couldn't stop running, because if I did, then everything would catch up to me; my past, my future, my destiny... and with the visions I had, I was afraid of what that destiny might be, so I just kept up the search for speed.' Amara said to herself._

_Elza speaks to Amara, "That was an awesome race."_

_"Hmm?" Amara said._

_"Normally, I'd be really upset... but you were so amazing. I just had to tell you that I admire your talent. Guess it runs in the family." Elza said happily._

_Michelle appears._

_"Huh?" Amara said confused._

_"You excel in the track, and your cousin excels in the arts. Guess you guys come from a spectacular gene pool." Elza said._

_"I guess you can say that, Elza!" Amara chuckled lightly._

_"Although, I don't think Amara appreciates where she comes from." Michelle suggested._

_"That's nonsense." Amara said._

_"Maybe it is, but then, why are you always running from it. Your destiny is set... your past and future are forever intertwined and nothing in the world will change that whether you accept it or not." Michelle said._

_'At that moment, I knew Michelle felt the same way I did. But obviously, she had stopped running and accepted her destiny. But the look in my cousin's eyes was so intense, so full of knowledge greater than I could ever imagine that I was even more afraid. I knew if I stopped running now, there would be no escape.' Amara said to herself._

_"You know, just because were family, doesn't me we agree." Amara said._

_"How about we talk over hot chocolate?" Michelle offered._

_"No thanks." Amara said._

_"Huh?" Michelle said._

_"I've made up my mind for good." Amara replied._

_"Aww..." Michelle said softly._

_Amara's Memories drift ahead... to one night aboard a cruise ship, Michelle was performing on the violin, and Amara had come on board to watch, dressing in a tuxedo._

_"She's such a wonderful musician." A random man said._

_"And so young... she's quite talented, isn't she?" a woman said._

_"Yes! It's amazing!" a man said._

_"Some people are just born into it, aren't they?" a woman chuckled._

_"We all got our calling." A man said._

_"Her downside is that she's somewhat of a social failure." A woman sighed._

_Amara leaves the room quietly, with Michelle noticing her leave while still playing. She heads downstairs. She sees a painting. It appears to be a destruction of a city, similar to the visions Amara has been having._

_"Do you like it, Amara?" Michelle asked._

_Michelle was sitting down somewhat near her._

_"Thanks for coming by the way. I know you're busy training for the grand prix." Michelle said._

_"I thought it was important. I know that we've really grown apart... and I know it's mostly my fault." Amara stated._

_"I know you have a lot on your mind, lately, and I know it must be hard to keep your head on straight when you're everyone's... sports idol. You know, I mean, you're the high school superstar everyone is talking about." Michelle said._

_Amara smiles, "Well, riddle me this, Batman! How can you paint such bleak pictures when you're always Miss Blue Skies and why do you always paint water... it's like your obsessed with it?"_

_"It's more to it than meets the eye. Just like how you're more than a top athlete. I know why you always do things that involve speed, Amara, but you can't be scared. We are what we are..." Michelle explained._

_Michelle stands._

_"Don't say that! You don't know what feelings I have what goes through my mind. And I chosen to make a life out of myself that include happiness. You can be a slave to destiny, Michelle, but don't try to drag me down with you! I've had a glimpse of what's to come... and I don't like it!" Amara said._

_Michelle sighs, "You're not the only one, Amara. My dream has always been to play the violin and to be able to play to my heart's content. But that's all over now. I've got a greater job to do. Part about it is to help change the future! That's what you're running away from, isn't it? But you can't, Amara, we need you!"_

_Amara's memories drift even farther ahead now. One day, when she was at the racetrack, Amara was passing an open garage... when she hears some sick moaning. She looks inside to see a young boy writhing in pain in one corner._

_"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Amara said._

_"Help me!" a boy cried out._

_"What's the matter, you sick?" Amara said._

_"Help me, please!" the boy cried._

_Suddenly, the nearby area glowed red and the boy turned into a red monster. It growls and moans. Amara took something nearby and used it to attack._

_"You're history, slimy rodent." Amara proclaimed._

_But, remembering that the monster was transformed from the boy, she hesitated. The monster charges in and knocks Amara down. She got up and the monster was about to strike again. Suddenly, a glow shines and a magical blue stick appears. Amara reaches out to grab it, but..._

_"Don't!" Michelle called out._

_Michelle calls out to her and the magical stick drops to the ground._

_"That's your fate, Amara. Once you touch that stick, your life as you know it will change forever and all time... Neptune Star Power!" Michelle said._

_Just as quick as a flash in Amara's eyes, Michelle transforms in Sailor Neptune._

_The monster notices her and attacks. Neptune dodges the attack and the monster ran into a bookcase. Amara runs up in front of the fallen bookcase._

_"That's enough! There's a little kid in there. Why did you have to blast so hard? Don't you have any feelings?" Amara called out._

_"Amara, you don't understand! With the forces we're dealing, it's all or nothing." Neptune said._

_"But, what about the innocent victims?" Amara said._

_"Trust me; this is the only way to handle them." Neptune said._

_"How can you be so cruel?" Amara asked._

_The monster quickly got up and strikes fast. Neptune protected Amara by taking the hits for her. The monster is about to attack again._

_"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out._

_And with that attack, the monster disappear, the boy reappeared and fainted._

_Amara got into Neptune's side. Neptune was unconscious for a moment, but woke up quickly._

_"Where's the monster?" Neptune said._

_"It's gone, and the little boy seems to be just fine." Amara said._

_"They usually are." Neptune said._

_"Hmm?" Amara said._

_"As long as we beat them in time, I'll never get used to it, though. It's hard, knowing how much it depends on... my success and planet power." Neptune said._

_"Then, why didn't you want me to pick up the stick before? You need my help, Michelle. No one can keep fighting like this alone." Amara said._

_"Because I don't want to be the one to end your journey... your race to escape your destiny, if you're going to accept this life, then it has to be your choice. The truth is… you do have a choice. You can leave that stick untouched and that won't be offered to you again. You'll be free to do whatever you want." Neptune said._

_"Huh?" Amara said confused._

_"You can fulfill your dream to race cars, Amara. But it won't have to be because you're running away anymore." Neptune said._

_"I'm always running away, though. I've been really selfish!" Amara called out._

_"You weren't being selfish. You were just following your heart... a heart that is good and pure inside... and I cannot think of anyone to face all of this with than with family. Deep down, even though it's tough sometimes, I was so glad when I found out... that you were... Sailor Uranus, my long lost partner." Neptune said softly._

_Neptune started sobbing, "I know it's a big decision so I just had to tell you everything."_

_Amara stares into the magical stick for a moment._

The Flashback ends!

Amara thought, 'No more running away now... or ever!'

"I think we better step in before she takes off with that crystal." Michelle said.

"Right, I'll take the crystal." Amara said.

"And I'll take the heart snatcher." Michelle said as the two got into position.

Amara transforms into Sailor Uranus and Michelle transforms into Sailor Neptune.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus called out

Uranus's special knocks the crystal out of Eugeal's hand.

"Hey, don't you doopies ever give it a rest?" Eugeal asked in annoyance.

"Not until we fulfill our goal!" Neptune called out.

Neptune jumps in and karate chops the shoestring, freeing the Scouts and Ethan.

"Hey! You'll pay for that!" Hurdler called out.

"Got to run! Hurdler, why don't you trail all over these brats?" Eugeal called out.

Eugeal jumps and leaves the battle.

"I will! HURDLER!" Hurdler yelled.

Hurdler uses her Shoestring attack. Everyone jumps out of the way.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars called out.

Hurdler runs off to dodge the attack, but Uranus is right beside her trail.

"You can't... outrun... our destiny... which is to trip you up!" Uranus yelled.

Uranus grabs Hurdler to trap her.

"Neptune!" Ethan called out.

"What is it, Ethan?" Neptune said.

"Want to do a combination attack?" Ethan chuckled.

"Sure! What attack will you do?" Neptune said eagerly.

"Hydro Cannon! It's a Water move, like yours." Ethan said as he got ready.

Neptune nods, "Let's take her down."

"Neptune, Ethan, do it!" Uranus called out.

Neptune gathers power for her special and Ethan gathers energy to form a large blue water ball.

"Aqua Hydro Submerge!" Ethan and Neptune called out as the two prepared their attacks.

Neptune and Ethan threw their attacks and the two attacks came together to form a bigger version of Deep Submerge while slightly glowing.

"Uranus, run!" Sailor Moon called out.

Just in the nick of time, Uranus avoids the attack while Hurdler takes the full force of the attack.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Hurdler yelled out in pain.

Hurdler is defeated and turns back into a hurdle. The seed comes out, breaks, and the dark spirit floats away.

After the battle, Uranus checks to see if it's what they're looking for.

"Is it pure?" Neptune asked.

"I'm afraid not." Uranus replied.

With a very good aim, Uranus throws the crystal back onto Elza's body.

"Uh... Huh? What happened?" Elza said groggily.

Uranus and Neptune start walking away.

"Where are you going?" Elza asked.

"We need to go now, our work here is done. You're in pretty good hands." Uranus said.

"And Ethan," Neptune said.

"Huh?" Ethan said.

"Nice teamwork we did." Neptune said.

Neptune winks as Ethan returns it with a smile.

"They can be so stuck up!" Mars said.

"But... they are an awesome team." Heart said.

"Yeah..." Ethan said softly.

* * *

'It's hard to remember that I was always a Sailor Scout and I can't imagine what things would be like if I turned my back on all of this... and Michelle. Sure it's hard sometimes, but then most things take dedication and effort. Will we ever get a break from all of this? Not until all of the heart snatchers are gone for good. But we can still chance the winds of destiny.' Amara said to herself.

Amara and Michelle were driving in their car.

"How about we grab a milkshake?" Amara offered.

"Yeah!" Michelle said happily.

"After all, nobody ever said that Sailor Scouts weren't allowed to have sweets, right?" Amara chuckled.

"Right!" Michelle chuckled.

Amara and Michelle laugh to the end.

* * *

**Ethan: And... We're done!**

**PDA: Ehhh... while it turns out attention away from our two main Heroes for this story, it's still a nice chapter!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: the combination attack that you and Neptune did, Ethan, was amazing!**

**Ethan: Thanks! So, we will see you all another time for more 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PDA: See you later!**


	17. The Power of Romance! Rini's First Love!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Howdy, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. My lovely assistances are PDA and ThoughtfulTikal.**

**PDA: Hi, everyone!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Hey!**

**PDA: Oooh, this chapter is gonna be great, I can feel it.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: But first, it's time for another Quote of the Day.**

**Ethan: I guess it's my turn this time! So, today's Quote of the Day: Feed a Man is Fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to Fish and you feed him for a lifetime.**

**PDA: I know that can be applied in many ways.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: That is so true!**

**Ethan: So, in today's chapter, Rini goes to Art Class to study on making sculptures. She has a crush on a boy in the class, but the boy has a crush on the teacher. How will she deal with it? And Serena did something bad, so... she and Tina goes off to the School and does some sneaky investigation.**

**PDA: So then, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Power of Romance! Rini's First Love!**

One day, in the kitchen…

"Sweet... sweet... I'm dying for something sweet!" Serena whined, so she started looking for some sweets around the kitchen. "Isn't there anything around?"

Finally, after grueling (for her) hours of fruitless search, she found a delicious looking pie being baked in the oven.

"Oh boy, a pie! Even better than I expected." Serena squealed.

The bell tinged... indicating that the pie was finished. She opened the oven and took it out, being protected with mittens, of course.

"Hehehehe! Oooooh!" She took the pie to her room where Luna, Artemis, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Tina, and Thomas were currently at. Needless to say, everyone was happy about the pie.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to chow down!" Serena said eagerly.

"Where did that come from, Serena?" Luna gasped.

"Looks pretty tasty! You didn't make it, did you?" Artemis blatantly declared.

"No way, I found it in our oven. I'm sure my mom made it for me cause I've been asking for some baked stuff." Serena replied, sure of her answer.

Serena began to cut the pie into pieces.

"Oh, I'm glad to know that your mom made it. Now we know it's safe." Raye made fun of Serena's cooking skills.

Lita sweatdropped at this.

"Right! The last thing we need is to come down with food poisoning before the big exam." Amy didn't help much to Serena's self-stem.

Mina nodded.

"Hey, now what's that suppose to mean?" Serena asked, a bit annoyed.

"It means that you need to be a little bit better with your cooking, Serena." Tina replied.

"Uhhhh... let's just eat... for you, for you, for you..." Lita sweatdropped, trying to avoid a fight.

Lita passed all of the pieces of pie to everyone in the room. Everyone but Tina immediately chowed it down and enjoyed it.

"Mmmm, this apple pie is really good and it's great cause it has real apples in it." Mina complimented.

"Well, Mina, I guess Serena's mom was out of the fake ones." Lita spoke.

Raye nodded.

"Err... you're kidding, right?" Thomas cautiously said.

"This sure is good." Serena was enjoying it indeed.

"Tina...why aren't you eating your piece of pie?" Thomas asked his girlfriend.

"I don't know... I just have a bad feeling about this." Tina explained.

"What do you mean? It's not like this is Serena's bad cooking or anything." Raye said, again not helping.

"HEY!" Was Serena's annoyed reply.

"It's not that... I don't know... I don't think we should have been eating this pie." Tina expressed.

"You worry too much, Tina. Take it easy... enjoy the pie. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you." Thomas tried to ease her worries.

"Well... if you say it's okay, sweetie." It seemed to help.

Tina took a bite of the pie.

"Wow, this is great. One of the best pie's I've ever tasted." She exclaimed.

"That's my mom for you." Was Serena's praise to her mother.

A knock was heard and Rini entered after it.

"Hey, Serena, do you know where the apple pie that was in the oven went?" She asked.

Serena became petrified. Everyone else in the room was also shocked. Tina, however, was still enjoying the pie without noticing that much.

"That was my apple pie; I made that almost by myself." Rini whined, seeing what had become of her pie.

"You made this, Rini? You are a great cook... much better that Serena." Tina complimented, but also made a jab at Serena.

Serena sweatdropped.

"Oh, Tina, thanks for the compliment. But, that's still besides the point..." Rini beamed.

"Oh, Rini, we didn't know that you made it." Lita apologized.

"We shouldn't have had any..." Amy continued.

"Now, what am I gonna do, Serena?" Rini wasn't happy.

"Oh, Serena, you should have asked who it was from first." Mina chastised.

"Was that why you had that bad feeling, Tina?" Thomas wondered.

"Yeah..." Was her reply.

"There will be justice. On behalf of the planet, Mars, I shall punish you, Serena, for stealing a pie." Raye was scary when in Mars-mode.

Raye used Flicker on her forehead. It's super effective! Serena faints... not really.

"Owwww... ouch, ohhhh... Blame my sweet tooth." Serena whimpered.

"Well I'm blaming you, big hair. I made that for Massinori." Rini expressed.

"What? Who's Massinori, Rini?" Serena asked, curious.

"Ahhh, uhhh... well, it's not really important. Uh... I gotta go now." Rini blushed and left the facilities.

"Where is she going anyway?" Amy asked.

"She's going to an art class over at the school. She wants to learn how to make sculptures. Part of her training to be... well rounded." Serena explained.

"Hmm, sounds like she made a friend over at the art class." Lita mused.

"Just a friend? She baked an entire pie for this Massinori. She went through all of that trouble just for this boy. I think she wants to be more than friends with him." Tina teased.

"Yeah, you're right, Tina. She sure didn't want to talk about it, did she?" Lita agreed at this

"She left the pie over here, so do you think we could eat the rest?" Amy pondered.

All but one piece of the pie remained.

"Well, I think it's a tad late, Amy. I think it's almost all gone." Raye deadpanned.

"I think Serena can smooth things over." Mina added to the conversation.

"Riiiight!" Amy, Raye and Lita agreed.

"Awwww! Thanks a lot!" Serena exclaimed.

"Let me go with you, Serena. Just the thought of Rini having a crush on a boy makes me all warm and tingling inside." Tina blushed at this.

'_That's what the power of romance can do to you. Hehehe!_' Thomas jokingly said.

* * *

Standing outside the gates of Juban Art School was a young boy. Rini rushes over and sees Massinori, blushing at the sight.

"Oh, Massinori…." Rini called to him.

She saw Massinori holding a bouquet of roses and was apparently waiting for someone. Rini hid to watch.

"Huh?" She uttered.

A young woman in cyan slowly walked over to the school. Massinori noticed her arrival.

"Here she comes!" Massinori said.

"Hmm... I wonder why he's standing there with flowers." Rini wondered.

Massinori went to her,

"Excuse me, Miss Michelle." He spoke.

"Oh, hello there, Massinori. What have you got there?" Michelle stopped and greeted him.

"Uhh... well..." Massinori couldn't find his words.

"What's the matter?" Michelle asked.

"I bought you these roses, Michelle, because I think you're special!" Massinori blushed

Michelle accepted the roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Massinori." She said, grateful of the gift.

"I chose the red ones because it's supposed to be the most romantic." Massinori explained.

"Huh?" Michelle voiced.

"Oh no, he likes her! AHHHHHH!" Rini was shocked.

"That was very thoughtful... I appreciate it!" She thanked him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Rini became quite jealous. She accidentally hit a can that fell over a bit. Michelle noticed.

"Oh, I didn't know you were over there, Rini." Michelle said.

"Uhhhh..." Was her smart reply.

"Now, come on, Massinori and Rini, we better get to class... or else we're gonna be late." Michelle ushered them to class.

She walked to the building.

"Okay." He voiced. And followed her while still blushing

"I guess I have to be prepared for a little competition." Rini became serious and then followed him to class

In class, students were preparing various sculptures. Massinori seemed to be sculpting a figurine, and Rini appeared to be making some kind of ceremonial piece.

Rini paused every once in a while, sighed, and blushed while Massinori, who is next to her, continued to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena, Luna, and Tina were engaging in espionage.

"Luna? Why are we seeing Rini again? I feel like I'm spying on her." Serena asked Luna

"Yeah, as much I as do care for her, this is kind of going a little too far." Tina agreed with this

"She made that apple pie, Serena. You took it and ate it, which was for her friend. You should make sure she's alright." Luna replied.

"Okay, okay!" Serena relented.

"I probably should have baked a replacement pie..." Tina gave a possible solution

Rini tried to make her sculpture the way she wanted it to be, but she's having a hard time.

"Oh no, I don't think this is quite right." Rini said.

"Tell me what it's supposed to be, Rini... a vase?" Massinori asked, not sure, what Rini was doing.

"No, it's not supposed to be a vase. It's a Purity Cup thing. And I saw it in a picture in my mom's room. There's a moon and a crown on top and jewels all around it. I sure wish I can have something like that." Rini blushed while explaining

"So, it's a Purity Cup thing, is it? Maybe if we add this piece here... it'll help." Massinori said as he placed a piece on it.

He did quite a good job making the sculpture look great. Rini was very impressed.

"And for pretty jewels you can use button and beads. I'll help to make sure the sculpture look like a pretty picture." Massinori said, further explaining.

"You did it! You have the best idea, Massinori!" Rini beamed at him

"Oh, not really!" Massinori blushed at the praise.

Serena, Tina, and Luna went to a nearby window to sneak peak at them.

"So that boy helping Rini must be Massinori." Luna guessed.

"Oh good, they seem to get along really well together." Tina was impressed.

Rini assisted him as he makes the sculpture look excellent.

'_He's so fine and he's nice, too. I knew he'd be just the right kind of man for me._' Rini happily blushed as she thought this.

Tina felt the love within Rini's heart and blushed herself

'_Rini has a crush on Massinori. That's so cute! Ahhh, young love. I remember when I had a crush on a boy when I was her age. Sweet, sweet memories I had..._' Tina reminisced.

Michelle went to wash her hands. The three noticed.

"Hey, what's Michelle doing in Rini's class?" Serena inquired.

"It appears to be like she could be the... art teacher." Luna pondered.

"Huh... that's quite interesting!" Tina didn't know what to say.

They ducked out of sight with Michelle's approach as she walked over to Massinori and Rini.

"Massinori... Rini should be doing her own work. People learn faster by doing things themselves." Michelle chastised him.

"Oh your right, I'm sorry!" Massinori blushed sheepishly.

Rini became a bit mad at this.

"Everyone's trying to finish this stuff today, so you can move on the next step." Michelle said

'Woooooow! She's something else!' Massinori infatuation went of the chart at this.

'_Back off, Michelle! You're blowing things for me, big time!_' Rini was raging inside at Michelle's interference.

"Ah Ha! I know just what to do." Serena exclaimed.

"Oh dear, what are you scheming now?" Luna had a bad feeling at this.

"Don't you see? She needs a little help, so I'm gonna play matchmaker to get them together." Serena explained her plan.

"What? Tina, do something?" Luna was right.

"... I wanna help! I wanna help!" Tina happily agreed to this.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Luna pawpalmed, not believing what happened in front of her eyes as they went to plan.

Massinori was working very hard to finish up his sculpture. It was starting to look a lot like Michelle.

* * *

In his laboratory, Dr. Tomoe placed a call… to the pizza man.

Actually, it's to the noodle house, but most Chinese restaurants here don't deliver.

"Oh yes, Doctor. Your thin crust pizza with the works is on the way over there now. It will arrive in about ten minutes or so: be nice and hot." The Pizza Man said to the doctor.

Hm hm hm. Very good. Thank you." Dr. Tomoe replied and hung up. He seemed to be hungry after all his recent research.

"Hmm…" He hummed

"…" Was the Witches 5 reply.

"Eugeal here. Go." She picked up her phone …but no one responds.

"Hello… Hello!" Eugeal said.

Hm hm hm. Hello there, Eugeal." Dr. Tomoe replied.

"Is anything wrong there, Doctor? There was such an excruciatingly long pause." Eugeal asked.

Nothing's wrong. By the way, have you found a new target for me?" Dr. Tomoe answered.

Eugeal punched on her computer.

"Yes, Doctor. You'll get the data I've been working on in a moment." Eugeal said as she sent the data.

A figurine appeared on the screen. Dr. Tomoe received a printout of the same figurine.

"Ooh, what is this? It's beautiful." Dr. Tomoe said as he looked at it.

Masanori's profile appeared: 1.3m (4'3"), 31kg (68 lbs).

"It's actually the work of a ten-year-old boy, if you can believe that. He's amazingly gifted in arts. His name is Masanori Tsuzuki. Because of his wonderful talent and his great passion for his art, I'm thinking that he could possibly possess a Pure Heart Crystal we want." Eugeal explained.

Hmm, excellent. He sounds like an ideal candidate. I just hope he takes us closer to my ultimate goal! I shall design a Daimon Pod most suitable for the occasion." Dr. Tomoe said as he loaded a set of sculptor's chisels into the Daimon Oven and set to work.

* * *

Amara is with Michelle in the studio adjacent to the classroom. Michelle has left the students to their own work while she talks and paints.

"I've been looking all over town, but I haven't been able to find Eugeal, yet." Amara said.

"Great! Maybe I can work on my painting without any interruption, then." Michelle said, glad to have a good time to paint.

"Hey, where did you get the roses?" Amara asked.

"A Gentleman." Michelle replied.

"From Mike?" Amara guessed.

Michelle laughed.

"Well, I just thought you and Mike might have gotten back together." Amara spoke.

"No, that's over." Michelle assured her.

"Well, let me see... I know your type. They have to be smart, well dressed, athletic, rugged..." Amara listed what Michelle looked on someone.

"Ahhh, he's actually none of those things, and you're acting jealous now." Michelle teased her.

"Oh, they smell so beautiful. I'm not jealous. These are flowers of true romance. Come on, who's the mystery man?" Amara smells the rose as she said this.

"You're jealous. He's just a student, but you aren't jealous of someone who's in my class." Michelle teased again.

* * *

Serena, Tina, and Luna who was hidden in a basket, entered the classroom to greet Rini.

"Hello there, Rini!" Serena greeted.

"AHHHHHHH! What are you doing here?" Rini exclaimed shocked.

"Just call me the cupid of love at your service." Serena made a pose as well.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Rini screamed.

Rini stomped on Serena's foot and she is hilariously in pain. Tina laughed at her pain.

"Hey, Rini, are they your sisters?" Massinori asked.

"Ehhhh... yeah." Rini tried to save face.

'Oh, Rini...' Tina smiled

"Nice to meet you, Massinori." Serena said.

She held both of their hands.

"I'm Serena, and this is Tina, and I hope you and Rini will be good friends, will ya?" Serena introduced herself.

"Uhh... yeah! Be right back!" Massinori blushed.

"Hahahaha! Okay! Look, Rini, I just opened the door for you. Why don't you go talk to Massinori, okay?" Serena said to her incognito daughter.

"Go away, Serena. Do you want be to stomp on your other foot?" Rini was embarrassed and mad.

"AHHHHH, how could you?" Serena replied, hurt at this.

"Oh, Rini, you know she's just trying to help you." Tina talked to Rini,

"I know... but, I can handle this by myself." Rini calmed down at Tina's tone.

"I'm sure you can. And remember, if you any questions on love, don't hesitate to talk to me, okay?" Tina offered he help.

"Okay." Rini nodded.

"I don't understand why Rini never gets angry at Tina." Serena sweatdropped

"It's because she actually understand Rini's feelings and she's actually nice to her all the time. It wouldn't hurt if you learned from Tina." Luna explained.

"Maybe..." Serena pondered this.

Suddenly, a car crashed into the window.

"Now, which one's the break? Oh no, not again. Don't panic, my radar told me there was no one in the way." Eugeal said as she tried to get out the car

Massinori appeared from some of the fallen tables

"Who are you and what do you want?" He exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Eugeal muttered.

"Huh?" Was his response

"This won't hurt!" Eugeal quickly got out her Heart Crystal Gun and fires a dark ball at Massinori, making his crystal appear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle puts up her paintbrush and paint colors.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to put my painting on hold again." Michelle sighed as she did so.

Amara opened the window

"But you can't be upset about it. We have our mission and it must always come first." They have priorities.

"Uranus Star Power!" Amara exclaimed.

"Neptune Star Power!" She did the same.

Amara transformed into Sailor Uranus and Michelle transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"I'm sure this crystal will turn into a lovely treasure, hmm?" Eugeal said as she took the heart crystal.

Eugeal gasped as Uranus and Neptune suddenly appeared.

"Oh, where did you come from, anyway? Can't you give a girl a break, not ruin her plans just once. It's time to step up, heart snatcher!" Eugeal ranted and released the heart snatcher

The heart snatcher appeared from her summoning box. The Chiseler makes a funny pose. "I am the Chiseler!"

"Awww, good grief!" Eugeal exclaimed.

A whistle is blow.

"Hold it, stop right there!" A male voice was heard

"Oh, Now what?" Eugeal asked.

Ethan appeared, but he was disguised as a police officer with sunglasses.

"Huh? Who's that?" Serena asked.

"Oh, that's Ethan." Tina whispered.

"Ethan?" Serena asked surprised.

"He's disguised as a police officer. Just keep quiet for a moment." Tina explained to her friend.

"Okay!" Both Moon scouts exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I've gonna have to give you four tickets." Ethan was sure in his role.

"WHAT! Four Tickets? What did I do to deserve four tickets?" Eugeal was outraged.

"First ticket is for driving over the speed limit earlier. Second ticket is for driving into a building. Third ticket is for parking in a no parking zone, which is in any building. And the last ticket is for taking a heart crystal from a little kid." Ethan told her the charges, writing down the four tickets and giving them to her.

"WHAT! $500! That's outrageous!" Not needed to say she wasn't happy.

"Sorry, but that's the law. Now, I request that you remove your vehicle from this building or you will be charged more." Ethan spoke.

"Fine, Fine... I'll park somewhere else." Eugeal said resigned.

Eugeal was about to return to her car, but she realized something odd.

"Hey, wait a minute... how do you what a Heart Crystal is?" Eugeal realized the goof.

"Uhh... uhh... I read it from somewhere..." Ethan sweatdroped.

"I know that voice! You're that Saiyan that work with those Sailor brats!" Finally it hit her.

"Dang it!" Ethan cussed and quickly changed back into his usual Saiyan outfit. "I guess I overdid it a little."

"That was Ethan? Did he really just try that stunt on her?" Uranus said.

"It almost worked, though. I guess his cleverness is still as strong as ever." Neptune declared.

"Great, he failed. I was hoping he wouldn't have messed up, somehow." Tina sweatdropped at his blunder.

"Oh well, at least we tried." Serena said

"I guess I'll have to step in." Rini spoke.

"No, Rini, don't transform here... you'll reveal everything." Luna told the youngest scout.

"I wasn't gonna transform, don't worry." She reassured.

Rini quickly ran up to Eugeal, bit her arm, and took the Heart Crystal from her.

"Owww! Why you little barbarian!" Eugeal yelped as Rini bit.

"Massinori is my friend. I won't let a maniac like you steal his heart!" Rini declared.

"Oh, Rini..." Massinori was barely able to say.

"Why you naughty little thing. Be a nice little girl and give Auntie Eugeal her crystal." Eugeal approached her.

"You're not my auntie you trashy tart!" Rini insulted, that hurt.

In the confusion, Sailor Uranus and Neptune took the Heart Crystal.

"Huh? Oh no! Give it back to me and please be careful." Rini asked them.

"Now don't you worry about it, kiddo. You can have it back." Neptune said.

"Now that we've found out it's not the right one." Uranus added and tossed the crystal back to Rini.

"Thanks a lot..." Rini smiled at this and returned the crystal to Massinori's body.

Eugeal's was already back in her car.

"My work here is done! Make a masterpiece of them, Chiseler." She drove backwards and out of the building.

Chiseler turned to Ethan, Neptune, and Uranus and opened her coat to reveal a huge assortment of chisels.

"Time to throw chisels." She said and threw chisels at them, but they dodged it.

She threw more chisels, but they moved to avoid them as they got stuck in the wall.

"We don't have the advantage here, do we?" Uranus asked.

"Let's move outside." Neptune suggested.

"Right!" Ethan exclaimed.

They jumped over Chiseler, went into the hole that Eugeal's vehicle made, and ran outside.

Chiseler took off her coat and went after them.

"Huh, what a mess they made. Now what do we do?" Serena asked, looking at said mess.

"What do you think we do? Let's transform and go after her." Tina replied with a 'isn't it-obvious' stare.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Luna agreed with her.

"Right!" She said.

"It's alright now. Stay here and don't move, okay?" Rini talked to Massinori who was feeling faint.

Rini runs off.

"Uhh... I found... my princess." Massinori said before fainting

"Moon Prism Power!" Rini transformed into Sailor Mini Moon.

"Heart Crystal Power!" Tina did as well into Sailor Heart.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon.

The fight moved to the playground. A kick by both Sailor Uranus and Ethan sends Chiseler sliding across sand into one of the Jungle Gyms.

"This was not much of a challenge. It's pretty colorful, though." Uranus said.

Chiseler created a sand sculpture of a monster.

"Creation number 001. I'll call 'Creation of the Slaughter'... come to life! She called her first creation.

The monster came to life and pushed Uranus.

"Uranus! I'm coming!" Neptune called to her partner

Neptune went after that sculpture to try and help Uranus.

Chiseler created another sand sculpture monster and it comes to life.

"Creation number 002. Art comes to life!" Déjà vu.

"That thing looks ugly... What are you gonna call this thing?" Ethan asked.

"Hahahahaha! This one is 'Two of a Stomp'. Chiseler answered his question.

The monster stomped, but Ethan dodges it. And now Ethan ran away as he was being chased by it.

Chiseler laughed, but Team Moon had just arrived.

"You've made a mockery of the visual fine arts and used your dirty hands to create cheap works of pain." Sailor Moon began.

"You've hurt all of the innocent people and of our allies." Sailor Heart continued.

"And worse of all, endangered the life of my friend, Massinori. We don't tolerate your kind." It was Mini Moon's turn.

"I'm Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Heart."

"And I'm Mini Moon."

"And in the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon spoke.

"And on behalf of the power of love..." Sailor Heart kept on.

"We shall punish you, so take that Paint Face!" and Sailor Mini Moon finished.

"Ehhh..." Chisler was speechless.

The three jumped at the same time and all three did a kick attack.

"Moon Heart Triple Kick!" The three yelled.

Chiseler threw something that caused a gravitation wave to appear. Before their kicks could make contact, they were forced down by the gravitation waves.

"Oww... what is this?" Heart said as she tried to get up.

"I don't know, but I can't move." Mini Moon replied.

Meanwhile, Ethan continued to being chased by the monster. He jumped to a tree limb, and the monster ended up falling into the water. The monster was dissolved by the water.

"It's dissolving! That's it!" Ethan realized their weakness

Uranus came out with the monster she was still trying to fight off and Neptune was close behind.

"Uranus, toss it into the water. It'll cause that thing to dissolve and disappear." Ethan called out to her.

"Finally!" She said exasperated.

Uranus kicked it up in the air and onto the water, getting rid of it.

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked concerned.

"Yeah!" Was Uranus' reply

Ethan smiled.

They quickly returned back to Chiseler, who was quite shocked.

"AHHH! What have you done to my works of art?" Chiseler whined.

"Now, it's your turn, clown face!" Uranus exclaimed.

"You don't like the water, do you, slime head?" Neptune asked in a mocking tone.

"Prepare to drown, you chiseling freak!" Ethan got the hang of it.

"Uhhh..." Chiseler wasn't very talkative now

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune's special makes her all washed up.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled.

"Phew, that's a relief." Sailor Moon let out a breath.

"I'll say..." Sailor Mini Moon replied.

"Definitely!" Heart agreed as well.

"I guessed I should have used Water proof clay, but I guess it's so expensive." Chiseler mused about costs.

"Alright, so then... show them what real art looks like." Uranus called.

"I don't know if I could do it, Sailor Heart..." Mini Moon was hesitant.

"Mini Moon, it's just like how we practiced, remember?" Sailor Heart reminisced.

"Huh? You actually practiced?" Moon asked surprised.

_Flashback Starts:_

_In the flashback, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Heart were at a secretive spot in a grassy field._

_"Alright, Mini Moon, let me see your power." Sailor Heart told Mini._

_"You... you want me to hit you?" Mini Moon asked surprised._

_"You barely do anything to the Heart Snatchers. So, I need to see how much damage you actually do to them, and find ways we can improve on the strength of your special." Sailor Heart explained._

_"Okay... I'll try. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Mini Moon performs her special, but nothing comes out._

_"Oh come on, why doesn't it want to work?" Mini Moon said annoyed._

_"Hmm... keep trying, Mini Moon." Sailor Heart seemed to think about the problem_

_"Alright... Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" She tried to perform her special again, and still nothing came out._

_"Awww... it's still not working." She said unhappily._

_"One more time, Mini Moon, I'm sure it will come out this time." Sailor Heart asked._

_Mini Moon took a deep breath and gave it one more try, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"_

_This time, the attack went off._

_"Alright! It's working!" Mini Moon seemed happier._

_The attack impacted Sailor Heart, but she didn't felt too much._

_"Hmmm..." Sailor Heart mumbled thoughtfully._

_"So... are you feeling something?" Mini Moon asked._

_"Not too much, Mini Moon." Sailor Heart replied._

_Mini Moon stopped her attack. Sailor Heart approached her._

_"I don't understand what I am doing wrong. I'm doing the same twirling and stance that Sailor Moon does, and her special came out just fine. Why can't mine be the same?" Mini Moon couldn't figure out why._

_"Mini Moon, you're still just a beginner Sailor Scout. Practice is supposed to make you better." Sailor Heart tried to comfort her._

_"I did practice... many times, but I never seem to pull it off the first time in any battle, and it always seems to be such a weak attack. Why... why can't I be as good as the rest of the Sailor Scouts?" Mini Moon was despaired and started sobbing._

_"Oh please, Mini Moon, don't cry!" Heart didn't want her to cry._

_"I can't help it. All I can do is distracting my enemies at the most. Why can't I make my attacks better? No matter what I do, I can't seem to... make my attack stronger. What am I doing wrong? Do you know, Sailor Heart?" Mini Moon asked, trying to find an answer._

_"Let me see..." Sailor Heart began._

_Sailor Heart got on her knees and touched Mini Moon's chest. Heart closed her eyes and concentrates. Mini Moon blushed._

_"What are you doing?" Mini asked a bit embarrassed._

_"Quiet, Mini Moon, just give me a moment." Sailor Heart said softly._

_After about 10 seconds, Heart removed her hand from Mini Moon's chest._

_"I see... so that's it." Heart said._

_"What is it?" Mini Moon asked._

_"Mini Moon, you're not putting your heart into it." Heart explained._

_"My heart... I'm not... putting my heart into it?" Mini Moon asked, somehow confused._

_"No, the strength of your attack is determined by how much you love." Heart explained._

_"Love what?" Okay, she was confused._

_"Anything. It can be your parents, it can be your friends, it can be... someone you have a crush on... It can be everyone that you like." Heart counted the things._

_"But, I do have a lot of people that I love." Mini Moon declared._

_"I know... but, you need to apply that love. Think about Sailor Moon. Everytime she uses her special, Moon Spiral Heart Attack, she always have the people she loves as a part of her special. Her Parents, her friends, her boyfriend... and even you." Sailor Heart told her._

_"Me?" Mini Moon asked._

_"Yes! She doesn't say it that often, but she always loves you and she always wants to protect you... like you are her daughter, which is technically true. Maybe you should try to imply the people you love into your attack and every time you attack. You'll get better results." Sailor Heart exclaimed._

_"What about you?" She asked_

_"Me, I do the same thing. Well, I only have one special that involves love, but... I still do the same thing." Heart spoke._

_"So, I just have to think about somebody that I love, and then I'll have a much stronger attack?" Mini Moon seemed to understand._

_"Right, give it another try!" She asked for another one._

_Heart got up and jumped back some. Mini Moon prepared for another attack, this time with love._

_'I can do this... I can do this... for the power of love!' This time, Mini Moon charges up her Pink Moon Stick with love and then twirls and poses._

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The hearts came out immediately, within a faster rate, and each individually heart is filled. One row of hearts come out, spiraling like Sailor Moon's special. The special hit Sailor Heart and send her back quite a distance._

_"Ouch, that hurt!" Heart yelped._

_"Love hurts, doesn't it!" Mini Moon said._

_"Hehe, you did it, Mini Moon!" Heart said, proud of her._

_"I did it! And it came out like I wanted it to." Mini Moon was happier now._

_Sailor Heart approached her._

_"So, who did you think about that you loved?" Heart asked._

_"I thought about you." Mini Moon giggled_

_"Mini Moon..." Sailor Heart whispered._

_"I love you, Tina!" Mini Moon blushed_

_"Oh, Rini... I love you, too." Sailor Heart sobbed_

_The two had a warm hug._

_"So, can I do a combination attack with you, now... please?" Mini Moon pleaded._

_"I promise that I would. Hope you're ready for it." Sailor Heart said_

_"I am!" Mini Moon laughed_

_Flashback ends:_

"Sailor Moon, if you don't mind, let us take care of her this time." Sailor Heart told her.

"... Sure!" Moon agreed.

"Let's do this, Mini Moon!" Sailor Heart called.

"Yeah!" was Mini Moon's reply.

Mini Moon charges her love into her Pink Moon Stick and Heart is charging love power into her hand.

Pink Sugar Love Spark!" Tina's Spark fires and Mini Moon fires her special. The hearts spiraled around her spark, turning the spark color into pink. It made an impact causing Chiseler to disappear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Chiseler turned back into a Chisel case with three chisels. The seed came out of the chisels, cracked open, and released the evil spirit.

"We'll see you again, sometime, guys! And Ethan..." Uranus said

"Hmm?" Ethan listened.

"Thanks for the help!" Uranus winked.

"Hehe, no problem." Ethan chuckled.

"Until next time we meet! So long!" Neptune said as Uranus and her left, leaving a smiling Ethan.

"They sure are kind of weird." Mini Moon said

"Maybe... but, at least they do help sometimes." Sailor Heart spoke.

"Yeah... but wow, I can't believe it. You actually did something useful in battle, Mini Moon." Sailor Moon praised Mini.

"I couldn't have done it without Sailor Heart." Mini Moon said

"I was very glad to help." Heart winked.

"We did so much better than anything you ever done for me, Sailor Moon." Mini Moon gloated.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sailor Moon was annoyed.

* * *

Later, Rini and Massinori walked from the class, holding hands.

"We're all done, Ms. Rini." Massinori told her.

"Thanks for being polite, but you can just call me Rini if you like." Rini slightly blushed.

"Uhh... okay, Rini. See you again in class, alright?" Massinori said goodbye

"Okay!" Rini replied

Massinori ran off but immediately comes back.

"Ohh... I forgot something." He said, showing her a bag.

"Huh? What's this?" Rini asked.

"This is for you. I hope you like it, Rini." Massinori said.

Rini opened the bag and contains a sculpture of Rini. Because of the incident, Massinori changed the sculpture shape to look like Rini.

"Massinori, wasn't this suppose to look like-" Rini began to ask

"See you, Rini." Massinori interrupted and ran off to his home.

"Thank you, Massinori. Wooooow!" Rini thanked him.

"There you are, Rini." Serena called her.

"Huh?" She turned around and sees the six girls, Luna, Artemis and Thomas together.

"It's so exciting, Rini has a boyfriend!" The girls chorused.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rini blushed at this.

"You should thank me this time, Rini. I was the one who helped you along in the first place." Serena boasted.

"Helped? I was doing just fine without you embarrassing me." Rini retorted.

"I told you so." Tina said.

"Be quiet, Tina." Serena slightly hit Tina in her head.

"Owww..." Was Tina's reply.

"Don't hit Tina! She's right. And you also owe me an Apple Pie!" Rini said and reminded her of the pie.

"What... I thought you would forget about that." Serena thought herself of the hook.

"It is all Serena's fault you know." Raye said.

"Come again?" Serena asked.

"Who was the one who took the apple pie in the first place?" Thomas added.

"You guys ate it, too." Serena tried to place some blame in them.

"Well, Serena!" Rini angrily replied.

"Uhhh... I'm innocent, you have to believe it." Serena became scared.

"I don't believe you!" Rini yelled.

Serena climbed up a poll, being afraid of Rini.

"Please, can't you forgive me, Rini?" Called Serena fro the top.

"I will never forgive you. Never, Never, Never, Never, NEVER!" Rini sure was mad.

All of her friends laughed.

* * *

**Ethan: Another heart warming chapter is complete.**

**PDA: I just love how Rini and Tina seems to be closer as time goes by.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yeah, I think it's quite cute myself.**

**Ethan: Okay, so we'll see you all next time for more 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Bye bye and have a good day!**


	18. Mina's Pure Target Attack!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Aaaaaand Welcome back to more 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. And you all know PDA and ThoughtfulTikal!**

**PDA: Hi!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Hi!**

**PDA: It's time for the next Quote of the Day! It's my turn this time, I believe. So here, we go! 'The Journey of a Thousand Miles begins with a Single Step!'**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Oh yeah, I know that quote can be used in many ways.**

**Ethan: Definitely! So, for today's chapter, Mina is feeling depressed because the Heart snatchers haven't tried to snatch her heart yet, so... she finds way to do that. And of course, that concerns everyone else. Also, we have... something interest happen during the second half of the chapter.**

**PDA: So, it's time to begin. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Mina's Pure Target Attack!**

The phone rings at Dr. Tomoe's desk. The doctor picks it up.

"Tomoe here." Dr. Tomoe answered.

"This is Eugeal, Doctor. I have some strange news. It's the Purity Chalice." Eugeal's voice was heard.

"I'm all ears." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Our latest data imaging shows a human shadow overlapping the Chalice. We're not sure what to make of it." Eugeal's voice explained.

"Let me fill you in. It means someone's getting closer to claiming the Purity Force." Dr. Tomoe explained.

"And that someone is not us?" Eugeal's voice asked.

"If you do your job right, it should be. Then I can harness the Purity Force for our purposes: first of which would be to plunge the world into darkness. But if you fail me and the goody-two-shoes claim the Chalice, then the Bureau of Bad Behavior will be out of business, SO WE NEED THE PURITY FORCE! HM HM HA! SO WE'RE ABLE TO RULE THE WORLD, YOU HEAR ME?" Dr. Tomoe exclaimed.

Dr. Tomoe's over-enthusiasm has him holding the handset in such a tight grip…

"ABLE TO RULE THE WORLD!" Dr. Tomoe yelled.

He crushes it.

"So, Doctor, should we find out who's behind this shadow or keep heart-snatching?" Eugeal asked.

"We keep heart-snatching to find the Pure Crystals, and those…" Dr. Tomoe started.

"…will lead us to the Purity Chalice. We just have to move faster. By the way, it sounds as if you've damaged the phone. I'm afraid we'll have to charge you for that." Eugeal's voice said.

"Forget it. I was thinking I'll get those nosy Sailor Scouts and that Saiyan monkey to pay for it…dearly." Dr. Tomoe said.

* * *

At Raye's shrine the girls try a new tactic to get Serena to study; they try adding a sense of competition to it while Thomas is in present.

"I'm... finished!" Serena said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, you beat your personal record." Lita said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I'm getting brilliant!" Serena cheered.

Everyone claps.

"Good job!" Mina said, smiling.

"Way to go!" Lita exclaimed.

"Very well done!" Tina said.

"That was amazing!" Thomas said.

"I knew you could do it if you tried." Raye said.

"Thanks, thanks a lot. Love you, study buddies." Serena giggled.

Amy checks on her answers and noticed something.

"Wait a minute." Amy said.

"What?" Everyone else asked at the same time.

"You did really great on the timing, but your answer is... totally wrong, sorry." Amy sighed.

"Wrong? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Serena.

Serena starts crying.

"It's alright, Serena." Mina said.

"Yeah, at least you put down an answer this time. Even if it was... wrong." Tina said, sweat dropping a bit.

"But, I'm not brilliant." Serena cried.

"As if it wasn't obvious enough." Raye said, rolling her eyes.

"Not helping, Raye." Serena groaned.

"Don't worry, Serena, at least you've worked through to the end and tried your best." Amy said as she smiled.

"Hey, it just means you're getting closer to success." Thomas pointed out.

"NO! I'm never gonna get it right! I'll never pass these awful tests." Serena cried.

"Why are you such a crybaby about something so simple, in comparison to the pain for when the heart snatchers come after you?" Raye asked, groaning a bit.

"Raye's got a good point, Serena. Just keep this in perspective and you'll feel better." Amy agreed.

"Wanna give it another shot?" Lita asked.

"Okay, but not for time. And I like to get a snack." Serena said.

When Mina heard what Raye said, she doesn't feel all that cheerful anymore.

"Good idea, a little brain food can help you focus." Tina said, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and besides, we could all use a break." Amy said.

"Sounds great!" Thomas said, smiling.

"Did you bring something amazing, Lita?" Tina asked.

"Sure did. I bring my fabulous all Veggie Fruit shakes." Lita said.

Amy smiled.

"Yummy!" Amy said.

"And of course, my fabulously delicious Fudge Cake!" Lita said.

"Yay for fudge cake!" Tina cheered.

"Yes, my favs!" Serena said as she smiled.

* * *

Later Mina sits alone in a swing in the park.

She sighs sadly, thinking about what Raye had said early. Just then, Artemis and Thomas show up. Thomas sits in the swing next to her.

"Hey Mina, looking kind of glum." Artemis said.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Thomas asked.

"I'm totally in dumpsville right now." Mina sighed.

This made the two boys look confused and worried.

"How come?" Artemis asked.

"The heart snatchers have gone after Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Tina, and you, Thomas." Mina explained.

"Yes, but everyone's okay." Artemis said.

"Everyone expect me. It's just... I think that the heart snatchers just think of me as a total reject that no one wants." Mina said sadly.

"So, are you thinking that they have pure hearts and you don't." Thomas said, looking puzzled.

Mina gives off a glare to both Artemis and Thomas, who sweatdrops.

"No, no, no, no... that came out wrong. I didn't say that you didn't have a pure heart or anything like that." Thomas said.

Mina shows a concern look, "Maybe it's because I've been neglecting volleyball. They think my heart... is out of shape and my heart is empty without enthusiasm."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Are you saying... that you want your heart to be snatched?" Thomas asked in shock.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Artemis asked, also looking worried.

Mina doesn't say anything.

"Do you think that will prove your heart worthy?" Artemis asked.

Mina sighs, "I don't know..."

'_Mina..._' Thomas thought.

* * *

The next day, Mina is at the volleyball court, laying out smash after powerful smash. After smashing many balls, she stops to rest for a moment. She hears a moaning sound.

Serena is seen just outside the court in pain. Thomas is nearby.

"Serena? I didn't hit you with a ball, did I?" Mina asked.

"Let's just say I didn't move out of its way fast enough. But, don't worry; my ears will quit ringing soon enough." Serena said, smiling sheepishly,

"I told you we should have waited until she took a break." Thomas suggested.

"Oh Thomas, you're here, too?" Mina asked, finally noticing the boy.

"Yes I am." Thomas answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mina asked.

"Cheer up stuff." Serena said.

Luna and Artemis secretly appear from behind Serena.

"We heard you were depressed." Serena said.

"Uh... that was the other day, but I'm totally over it. Guess I just needed to whack a few balls... heh heh heh... Nothing like exercise to boost your spirits. Hahahahahaha... Like I would let a thing like jealously take up my time." Mina explained.

They continue the conversation near a crane machine.

"I'm totally over this heart thing by now... as if it means anything." Mina continued.

"Are you sure you're not upset, Mina?" Thomas asked, worried.

"Mm Hmm! Positive!" Mina exclaimed.

"You don't want your heart snatched, anymore?" Serena asked.

"Whoever said I did." Mina said.

"You kind of implied it yesterday." Thomas said as he sweat dropped.

"Sure did." Artemis said as he nodded.

Luna didn't say a word.

"You see, I told you that no one would wish their heart snatched." Serena said.

Mina gives off a depressed glare, "Unless they wanted a pure heart that was overlooked. A pure heart that negative forces would love to have because it's totally dedicated, pure, and good."

"Whoa Mina, blink. You're freaking me out." Serena said.

Mina snapped out of it.

"You're obsessing." Serena said.

"You're not going to make the heart snatchers think you have a pure heart crystal they've been looking for, are you?" Luna asked.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"WHYYYYY!" Serena exclaimed.

Serena starts shaking Mina rapidly. Thomas sweatdrops.

"Stop it, now! If the heart snatchers take your heart crystal, you'll never have it back! Nobody wants that! Tell me you don't!" Serena snapped.

Serena stops shaking Mina.

"I'll get my heart crystal back, don't worry." Mina said.

Serena starts shaking again, "You won't have to get it back if they don't take it in the first place."

"You don't how I feel... you and Thomas have been heart snatched." Mina said.

"And do you honestly feel that it feels great?" Serena asked in shock, "Well, let me tell you something, it doesn't."

"Yeah, Mina, you really shouldn't have your heart snatched. I remember when Tina's heart was snatched. I thought she was gonna die." Thomas explained.

"It doesn't matter to me." Mina said.

Because of Serena's shaking, the crane magically obtained all of the toys in one go and everyone notices.

"Jackpot!" Serena and Mina said, smiling a bit.

Mina holds on to the toys in a couple of bags. Everyone starts walking.

"You know, Mina, the heart snatchers have one thing that's going for them, and that's the ability to see purity in many different ways. Like Serena for example, her purity is a goof-off. She adores eating, oversleeping, and making goo-goo eyes over Darien. "But, she's doesn't have a pure brain... it's not purely unselfish, or purely coordinated." Luna explained.

Serena sweatdrops and becomes annoyed, "That's cruel."

"It's all true, but that's not exactly the point." Thomas said, sweat dropping a bit.

"Just because the heart snatchers have not targeted you, doesn't mean you're not worthy." Artemis said.

"Yeah, maybe they haven't gone around to getting to you, yet." Thomas said.

"Well, I really don't care whether they come or not." Mina said.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it from my point of view." Thomas said.

"Well, it's true." Mina said.

Mina and everyone stop walking.

"Serena, may I ask you a favor?" Mina asked.

"Sure!" Serena said as she smiled.

"Can you take half these toys?" Mina asked.

"Are you kidding? My mom will just make me dust them every Saturday with the rest of my room. Hehehehehe!" Serena giggled.

Mina stated, "But, giving is a sign of pure unselfishness."

Everyone sweatdrops.

"No thanks, I don't want to encourage pure act. Hahahahaha! Forget it!" Serena said.

"How about you, Thomas?" Mina asked.

"Sorry, Mina... I wouldn't know what to do with them." Thomas said.

* * *

Later, Mina's at a bookstore, looking for a particular book

"Hmm... Hmm... No... Umm, this look like a possible winner..." Mina said to herself.

She takes a book and starts reading it. Serena, Thomas, Luna, and Artemis are peeking outside of the bookstore.

"What do you guys think? Keep spying or leave her alone?" Serena asked.

"Let's leave her alone for a while. Give her a chance to sort things out." Luna said.

"I agree. She needs to find some answers on her own." Artemis agreed.

"Yeah, let's leave her be." Thomas said as he nodded.

They left, while Mina continues to read a book called, 'Guide to a Pure Heart'.

'A Pure heart is someone that can be completely absorbed in something... A Pure heart is dedicated and focused. It is determined to do what it perceives as good and worth while... Well, I'm all of those things. What more does it take to get heart snatched?' Mina thought to herself.

"Hey, Mina." Amara's voice called out.

Mina looked puzzled when she heard the voice,"Huh?"

Mina hears a familiar voice call her. She turns. Amara and Michelle are in the same store.

"Hi." Michelle said.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Mina asked.

They notice that the book she is currently reading is called 'Guide to a Pure Heart'. They get the wrong idea and got serious.

"You got a minute? There's something I like to ask you? What do you think makes someone have a pure heart?" Mina asked.

"Did you heard what I heard?" Amara asked to Michelle.

"Does she know about the purity chalice?" Michelle asked to Amara.

Mina looked confused.

"What?" Mina asked.

This made the two girls look puzzled.

"What?" Amara asked.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"I wanna know how people with a truly pure heart should behave. Should they be different?" Mina asked.

The two sweatdrops.

"Sure, why else would they be targets?" Amara asked.

"Huh?" Mina asked, completely confused.

"Amara meant... they target people with pure hearts who like to give." Michelle explained.

Mina has a sparkle in her eye, "They help people and they give."

Meanwhile, someone is advertising on donating blood.

"Please, come to the blood donor drive. Give the gift of life! Give blood and..." The woman said to herself.

"Did we help?" Amara asked.

"Tons... bye!" Mina said as she waved good bye.

Mina quickly dashes off.

"Probably just a coincidence. Think she knows?" Amara asked.

"I think it has something to do with boys again." Michelle said.

"Anyway, if she wants to know what a pure heart is like, she needs to look inside herself." Amara commented.

"Yeah, I know. She's so sweet and caring." Michelle said.

As Amara and Michelle elegantly walk away, Mina calls out of them.

"Excuse me, Michelle, Amara." Mina said.

The two girls looked puzzled

"Hmm?" Amara and Michelle asked.

"Have a prize." Mina said as she smiled.

Mina gives them each a toy.

Mina blushes, "From my heart... bye!"

Mina walks away and the two sweatdrops.

"Hope you like them!" Mina said.

"Huh?" Amara and Michelle asked.

Amara holds the doll that has a fan that says 'Safe Household'. Michelle holds the doll that has a fan that says 'Health

Comes First'.

"Well, I guess she finally won something at the arcade." Amara giggled.

"They call this prize?" Michelle asked.

* * *

Mina arrives at a blood drive….

"I'm gonna help the donors. Give, give, give, give, give!" Mina exclaimed.

She sits at a table with the sign that says, 'Blood Donations of Love'.

"I'm here to help the donors. I want to be unselfish and help those in need. Pure old fashion giver, that's me." Mina said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Eugeal, Tomoe here. Any news on a target?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

"Yes. This one's got a pure heart that's very special, doctor. I just hope those stupid Scouts and that idiotic Saiyan don't spoil our well-laid plans this time." Eugeal explained.

"Don't worry about them, Eugeal. I've concocted a new Heart Snatcher that's sure to slam the door on any more meddling by the Sailor Scouts and their Saiyan ally. I'll send her right over. Hm hm hm ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe laughed evilly, thinking there was no way his plan could fail.

Dr. Tomoe had earlier tried to fit an entire door into his Daimon Oven. When it didn't work, he sawed off the doorknob and threw it in.

* * *

Mina speaks to the staff of the blood donations, "I see you're having a blood drive today. Let me help. I want to give and help. Take all you want. There's plenty... ooof!"

She sits in a chair, lays down, and huffs happily.

"That was painful. I'll be getting some serious brownie points in the pure hearted department. I'll get heart snatched for sure." Mina said, smiling a bit.

Serena decides that some help and advice is needed if she is to help stop Mina's recklessness. The next day, she along with Thomas and Tina meet Darien in a playground and tells him of the problem.

"I'm really worried about Mina. She's obsessed with this pure thing." Serena explained.

"You're right to be worried. Sounds serious, but sitting here talking to me won't help. You need to talk to her and make sure she's not alone in case her wish comes true." Darien said.

"He's right. I have a sense of foreboding happening." Thomas said.

"Let me guess... it's a bad omen to come." Tina said, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah." Thomas said as he nodded.

* * *

Mina runs off when to catch up with attending the blood drive.

"Blood drive. I'm a volunteer! I'm already ready to give my time." Mina cheered.

Following not too behind and not noticed by anyone, Sylvester is chasing Tweety.

"Come back here, you little yellow canary!" Sylvester yelled.

"You'll never catch me, puddy tat!" Tweety laughed.

* * *

Lita, Raye, Amy, Luna and Artemis are watching Mina.

"Okay, this is gotta stop." Lita said.

"No kidding. She's practically acting like a vampire in the blood bank." Raye said.

"What I'm more worried about is attracting the heart snatcher's attention." Amy proclaimed.

"That's true." Raye agreed.

"I think the best thing would be to sit down and tell her she's got a problem." Luna said.

"Thomas and I tried, but she wouldn't discuss it. So I've come up with a plan that allows us to keep an eye on her 24 hours a day." Artemis said.

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Luna sweatdrops, "What?"

"I call day shift." Luna said.

"Mina, wait." Serena's voice called out.

The five looked confused, "Huh?"

Their attention with Mina gets shifted when Serena, along with Tina and Thomas come up to Mina.

"I got you a whole bunch of vitamin quartex shakes. Why don't we chit chat while we try them." Serena said.

"Right." Mina said.

Mina drinks one of the shakes.

"Disgusting." Mina said.

The five sweatdrops.

"Now, Serena's miss purity, too." Luna sighed.

Amy, Raye, Lita all argue over Serena's actions.

Meanwhile, hiding close by is Amara and Michelle. After the incident with what happened at the Bookstore, they keep a close eye on Mina just in case.

* * *

Outside the park...

"So what do you want to talk about? You're having trouble with Darien?" Mina asked.

"No, we wanted to talk about you actually." Serena said.

As they were conversing, Eugeal drove up and spots her target. She takes her Heart Snatching blaster, aims, and fires it.

"Gotcha." Eugeal smiled.

"We're worried about you, Mina." Serena explained.

The blast from the blaster ends up hitting... Mina, as she was drinking one of the shakes.

"Mina!" Serena cried.

"Oh no!" Tina gasped.

All the other groups notice as well.

"I knew it... Mina!" Serena cried.

"My heart crystal." Mina said.

Still conscious, she grabs her heart crystal.

"Mina? All you alright? Did the heart snatcher get you?" Serena asked, looking worried.

"Oh yeah! Hehehehehehehe! I got a pure heart. Hahahahahaha! Do you see?" Mina asked, giggling like a mad woman.

Serena, Thomas, and Tina sweatdrops.

"Mina? Don't rub it, it's really fragile." Serena said.

"Seriously... is she really having this much fun over having her heart bring out?" Thomas asked in a bit of shock.

"What I'm surprised over is she's still standing with her heart out of her body." Tina said.

"Mina, calm down, and put it back in your body, alright?" Serena asked.

Mina, however, shook her head.

"Noooo!" Mina exclaimed.

Mina runs off. Eugeal noticed this and gasped.

"Huh? My heart crystal!" Eugeal screamed.

"I got a heart crystal! I got a heart crystal!" Mina cheered.

They chase after her.

"Mina, put it back! Put your heart crystal back in your body!" Serena yelled.

Amara and Michelle quickly run after her.

"We better catch her. She might drop the heart crystal." Amara said.

Amy, Lita, Raye, Luna, and Artemis tries to go after her as well, but they end up getting caught up in each other.

Tweety notices Tina, Serena, and Thomas, then follows with Sylvester still chasing after the canary.

Like a woman possessed, Mina runs into a nearby parking garage: currently closed. Eugeal crashes through the CLOSED sign and follows Mina. When she finally locates Mina, she finds her finally unconscious and the Heart Crystal floating above her. Eugeal climbs out of the car.

"Just like taking candy from a baby and finally no meddling moon princess or saiyan boy." Eugeal said to herself as she smiled.

"Hold it right there!" Serena's voice called out.

Eugeal looked puzzled, "Hmm?"

Serena, Tina, and Thomas have confronted her. Tweety also joins the fray. Sylvester notices something wrong and decides to stop chasing him. Tweety lands on Sylvester's head.

"Don't you take another step closer, you creep." Serena growled.

"I would suggest backing off." Tina said.

"You've been warned." Thomas glared at the woman.

"You are all acting like Sailor Scouts. It's disgusting." Eugeal said, looking disgusted.

Amara and Michelle are nearby watching.

"Heart snatcher!" Eugeal exclaimed.

Doorknobdar appears from the box. She has a metal door as her left hand, and her right hand has sharp metal tools.

"Doorknobdar! I hold the key to your... doom!" Doorknobdar laughed.

"Seal the exits." Eugeal said.

"Okay!" Doorknobdar said.

At very high speeds, she seals off all exits, which includes doors, windows, and even the vents. A Giant metal door was also about to seal the main entrance. Amara and Michelle enter the room before it was sealed.

"What do you think this is, a party?" Doorknobdar asked.

They notice Amara and Michelle in here. They also notice Sylvester and Tweety here as well.

"Amara, Michelle... you shouldn't be here." Serena said to the two girls.

"You guys shouldn't be here, either." Tina said to Sylvester and Tweety.

"It's dangerous." Thomas explained.

The two pets give off a sad expression.

"Anyway, I'm not about to let some school kids and their pets rain on my parade. Now, excuse me, I have a bad deed to do." Eugeal said.

Tina and Thomas talk to their pets quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"I noticed that there might be trouble. So, I came down here to help." Tweety explained.

"I was just... playing a game with Tweety, and I also noticed something wrong." Sylvester explained.

"This is dangerous stuff, you know... we already told you about the heart snatchers, right?" Thomas asked.

"We want to help." Tweety said.

Tina looked puzzled, "Huh?"

"Yeah, we haven't told you, yet. But, we're actually quite trained fighters ourselves. We've been through many parts of the world. So we've learned a few things along the way." Sylvester explained.

"Please, let us help you in battle?" Tweety asked.

Tina sighed a bit, "Well, alright. I suppose we can use all the help we can get... especially since we're in a tight pickle ourselves."

"Just try to be careful of the heart snatcher and Eugeal, alright?" Thomas asked.

Tweety and Sylvester nodded, "We will!"

Serena looked a bit worried.

'_We can't transform in front of them. But, Mina needs us._' Serena thought.

Eugeal walks casually towards Mina.

'_We can't transform in front of them. But that means we lose that crystal to that witch._' Amara thought.

'_And poor Mina will lose her heart crystal forever._' Michelle thought.

Eugeal reaches out for the heart crystal.

'_There's no choice._' Serena thought, looking determined.

'_Looks like it's now or never._' Tina thought.

'_Wonder what they will think when we show them..._' Thomas thought.

Eugeal is about to claim the heart crystal.

"Stop!" Serena yelled.

"Don't even think about claiming that crystal!" Tina exclaimed.

"Huh?" Eugeal asked.

"Huh?" Amara asked.

"Huh?" Michelle asked.

They all turn their attention towards the three as transformations are inevitable.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena called out.

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

"Heart Crystal Power!" Tina called out.

Tina transforms into Sailor Heart.

Thomas pushes a button on his wristwatch and transforms into Ethan as he turns into Full Power Super Saiyan. The three looked shocked as they watched.

"I don't believe it!" Eugeal said.

"I don't believe it!" Michelle said.

"I don't believe it!" Amara said.

"If you think that we're gonna let you touch one of my best friends' hearts, you better think again, you fiendish witch!" Sailor Moon said.

"Hope you ready for a world of pain!" Sailor Heart said.

"Cause there's no escaping this time!" Ethan said.

"I stand for love and I stand for justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said as she posed.

"I am the protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance. I'm Sailor Heart!" Sailor Heart said as she posed.

"Justice will be served against all evil. I'm Ethan, the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform!" Ethan said as he posed.

"And with the power of love, we shall slam the doors... on your plans!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart and Ethan said at the same time.

Amara became terribly shocked, '_Thomas... is really... Ethan? Then, that means, all of those times... that he got in our way, that he annoyed me to death, that... he helped us, that was all Thomas? I... I... I can't believe this!_'

Michelle notices her pain, '_Amara... are you alright?'_

Amara shook her head, '_How can I be alright? Did you not see what just happened?_'

Michelle nodded, '_I did... saw everything just as you did. This is not the time to think about it, though. We have work to do._'

Amara didn't say a word as she looked worried.

"Doorknobdar, get rid of these pests, will you?" Eugeal asked.

"Sorry." Doorknbdar said.

"What did you say?" Eugeal asked.

"I'm a door slammer, not a fighter. I can't get rid of them." Doorknbdar explained.

"Just do it!" Eugeal snapped, getting ticked.

"Okaaaay! Doorknobdar!" Doorknobdar yelled.

Doorknobdar rushes in at high speeds. She knocks Sailor Moon and Sailor Heart out of the way and traps Ethan to the ground using her Metal Door.

"Oh no, Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart!" Tweety yelled in shock.

"Sufferin Succotash, she's gotten Ethan trapped!" Sylvester said in shock.

"Once you put your mind into it, anything is possible." Eugeal said, smiling evilly.

"Nooo! Do you dare touch that crystal! Stoooop!" Ethan yelled.

"Better listen to the Saiyan!" Michelle snapped.

Eugeal was about to grab the crystal, but Michelle uses her toy to prevent that.

"What?" Eugeal asked.

"It's the only prize you'll get today, lady!" Michelle yelled.

"Doorknobdar, it's starting to feel really drafty in here." Eugeal said.

"I'll show them out." Doorknobdar said.

She got off of Ethan and attacks Amara and Michelle, but Amara uses her toy to damage Doorknobdar.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Doorknobdar screamed.

"I think it's time to transform!" Michelle yelled.

Amara nodded in agreement, "Definitely!"

"Neptune Star Power!" Michelle yelled.

Michelle transform into Sailor Neptune!

"Uranus Star Power!" Amara yelled.

Amara transforms into Sailor Uranus, much to the gang's shock.

"You guys are Sailor Scouts, too?" Sailor Moon asked in shock.

Sailor Heart and Ethan are very much shocked about that.

"You... you girls are... Uranus and Neptune? All this time... I thought that the theory was false, but... it's actually true. Heh... what do you know..." Ethan said to himself.

"I knew it! I knew you two were Sailor Scouts. I had a gut feeling all along." Sailor Heart explained.

"Wow, imagine that, Tweety. They are Sailor Scouts as well." Sylvester said in shock.

"This sure has been one heck of day, Puddy Tat!" Tweety said.

"N-n-no fair! It's seven against one?" Eugeal asked.

"Deep Worlds Collide!" Uranus and Neptune yelled at the same time.

Uranus and Neptune combine their powers together to form their Team Attack. They attack Eugeal. She manages to dodge the attack, by losing her lab coat.

Neptune jumps to check to see if it's what they are looking for.

"Let's check." Neptune said.

"No... please... put it back! I don't care if it's not the one, just please, put it back!" Sailor Moon yelled.

After all, she didn't want her friend to died.

"Don't worry; it's not what we're looking for. We have no use for it." Neptune said, smiling a bit.

"All that for nothing." Eugeal whined.

Suddenly...

"Flamethrower!" Mars' voice called out.

It's the other Sailor Scouts! They're trying to break through! The door glows red with the heat of Flamethrower.

Jupiter armed her attack at them, "Zap Cannon!"

The glow of the Zap Cannon attack seeps around the edges!

Mercury armed her attack at them, "Ice Beam!"

Sailor Moon returns Mina's Heart Crystal.

"All of the rotten Sailor Scouts are here now. Grrrrr! Doorknobdar, get rid of them AALLLL!" Eugeal yelled.

"DoorknobderrrrrrrrrrAAAA!" Doorknobdar roared.

Doorknobdar rears back and charges in a desperation attack, but Ethan goes right in front of her as she stops and he knocks on her door-like shield.

"Knock Knock." Ethan said.

"Who's there?" Doorknobdar asked.

"Tag." Ethan said.

"Tag, who?" Doorknobdar asked.

"Tag, you're it!" Ethan said.

Ethan punches through the door-like shield and having the stars dance around Doorknobdar's head. After that, she rushes back to Eugeal.

"Look, lady, I beg of you, I can't take anymore punishment. Please put me back in the box!" Doorknobdar yelled as Eugeal facepalmed.

Neptune turned to Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart and Ethan.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Heart, Ethan, it's your turn." Neptune said to the three.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said.

"What combination attack should we use this time?" Ethan asked.

"I know. How about the Kamehameha, Signal Beam, and my Esoterica Shining Star." Sailor Heart suggested.

"Sounds rather interesting. And it shall be called, the Kamehameha Signal Star." Ethan said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Sailor Heart creates her Circle induced Star. Sailor Moon fires her Signal Beam and Ethan fires his Kamehameha into the Star. The Star absorbs the energy from both attacks and the Star now glows brightly with a pink aura.

"Noooooooooo!" Doorknobdar yelled.

"Quiet!" Eugeal snapped as she kicks Doorknobdar down.

"Kamehameha Signal Star!" Moon, Heart, Ethan yelled at the same time.

Heart pushes the Star forward.

"Cut off their hair! Maybe they'll lose their powers." Doorknobdar suggested.

"I'm ready for them! Fire... BUSTER!" Eugeal yelled.

Eugeal fires her Fire Buster that shoots at the Signal Star. It absorbs the flames and ends up being powered up even further by the fire. The Signal Star becomes redirected and now flies like a powerful meteor towards Doorknobdar. She uses her door-like shield to defend, but to no avail.

The Signal Star hovers above her.

"Huh?" Dooknobdar asked, puzzled.

It sends a powerful flaming ray down to destroy her!

"AHHHHHHHHH! Doorknobdaaaaaaaaaar!" screamed Dooknobdar in pain.

Doorknobdar turns back into a doorknob; the seed comes out of it, cracks, and releases the evil spirit. All of the doors are released, allowing the rest of the Sailor Scouts to join the fray.

"That's far enough." Eugeal said.

"Huh?" The sailor scouts asked, a bit puzzled.

"Don't come any closer. Looks like Sailor Moon's powers have seen better days, huh scouts? Because, nobody and nothing is a match for my Turbo Fire Buster. Now, all of you group together near the door, unless you want your friend to feel the heat. ... I said huddle up, NOOOOOOOW!" Eugeal yelled.

Mina's starting to regain consciousness as the Sailor Scouts starts to comply.

"That's it! Hahahahaha!" Eugeal laughed.

"That is soooo not very nice, you know." Ethan commented.

Eugeal becomes really angry, even remembering how he tricked her with his police disguise.

"Of course it's not nice, I am evil! So, Shut up, Saiyan!" Eugeal snapped in angry.

Ethan looks at the Scouts, "Did she really just spoke to me like that?"

Uranus quickly replied, "Shut up, Ethan!"

"Finally, I get you meddlers out of my hair. Hahahahaha!" Eugeal laughed.

As Eugeal begins to squeeze the trigger, a bag full of prize dolls hits Eugeal. It was Mina. Eugeal looked confused. Shouldn't Mina be knocked out?

"What are you doing up?" Eugeal asked.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled.

Mina transforms into Sailor Venus.

"No, a pure heart of another Sailor Scout? Now, this is getting really old." Eugeal commented to herself.

Eugeal sets her eyes on the scouts minus Venus.

"Fine! It doesn't matter. This time, I will destroy you all!" Eugeal yelled in angry.

She was about to fire her Fire Buster, however, she gets scratched by Sylvester and kicked by Tweety pretty hard.

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey, what's the big idea, you stupid pets?" Eugeal growled in angry.

"Hey, don't call us stupid!" Sylvester snapped.

"We have feelings, too, you know." Tweety commented.

"Now there's talking animals, too? My day is just so screwed up... very very much so." Eugeal groaned to herself.

'That Fire Blaster of hers is so powerful. Guess there's no other option.' Ethan thought.

Ethan removes the rings off his wrist to go into full power! Sailor Mars notices.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Mars asked, both worried and confused.

The other scouts notice as well.

"Ethan, why did you remove the rings... isn't that dangerous?" Heart asked, looking worried.

"It's the only way I can take on that Fire Buster of hers." Ethan explained, "Everyone stand back!"

All of the Scouts moved back at bit as he charges up his attack.

"What?" Eugeal asked to herself.

"Take this, Super Flare Blitz!" Ethan yelled.

Ethan surrounds himself with blue flames and charges quickly towards Eugeal.

'_But wait, didn't Ethan told me that Flare Blitz does recoil? Without the rings to protect him... he... ETHAN!_' Mars thought, worried about the saiyan.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ethan screamed.

He charges with a lot of power. Eugeal squeezes the trigger to fire her Fire Buster. But, like a previous attack, the Fire ends up being absorbed into the Super Flare Blitz. The Super Flare Blitz's flame forms into a head of a Great Ape.

"NOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eugeal yelled.

Eugeal took a lot of damage and her Fire Buster was instantly destroyed. She fell to the ground. Ethan took a lot of recoil damage and fell to his knees with his Full Power Super Saiyan to disappear.

Eugeal quickly got up back into her vehicle and drives off.

"I'm taking a personal day. This stress is just too much! But I'll be back... you hear? I will be back!" Eugeal's voice was heard saying.

"A personal day? She needs at least a week!" Sailor Moon groaned.

"A week? She needs a month with all that just happened!" Sailor Heart exclaimed.

* * *

As Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune start to leave, Sailor Moon stops them.

"Uranus, Neptune, wait!" Sailor Moon said before she looked down to the floor, "Or should I say Amara and Michelle."

They stop and some of the other scouts were a little shocked of the news.

"Please, guys, can you tell us exactly what your mission is all about? Why do you want the pure heart crystals and why are they more important than the crystal holders?" Sailor Moon asked, confused by the whole thing.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that or our mission." Uranus explained.

"Trust us, it's better this way!" Neptune exclaimed.

"You mean like leaving things well enough alone?" Ethan asked, a hint of angry in his voice.

Ethan is still weakened and is being supported by Jupiter on helping him stand.

"Exactly!" Uranus yelled.

"But, why?" Sailor Moon asked, confused.

This wasn't making any sense to her. How would the two girls want Serena and her friends to stay out of this when their friends and family members could be the next target?

"Drop it, okay?" Uranus said, sounding a bit cold.

After Sailor Uranus and Neptune leaves, Raye quickly turns to Ethan and slaps him in the face for doing something reckless.

Then, she bursts into tears for making her worried.

He nods in understanding and says, "I did deserve that slap for doing something crazy... and I promise that I will never do that again."

"You better..." Mars said, sounding a bit hurt.

Ethan returns his rings to his wrists.

"So Amara and Michelle are really Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune... it all makes since." Venus said.

Mercury nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I can't believe we didn't see that before."

"The similarities were clearly obvious, but still..." Tina started but stopped, not sure on what to say next.

"But, why won't they join us? I thought we all supported the moon kingdom." Jupiter said, both shocked and confused.

"Is their mission... really that more important? Hmm..." Ethan said as he thought, '_Perhaps it is... if what Amara told me earlier was true._'

* * *

Later, Amara and Michelle were watching the ocean in a freeway.

"I knew we shouldn't have transformed in front of them, now things are going to be more complicated." Amara sighed sadly.

"I know we had no choice, and now we can't turn back." Michelle said.

Amara nodded in agreement, "Yeah!"

"And don't forget, Serena transformed in front of us." Michelle pointed out, a bit of an upset look on her face.

"And so did Tina and Thomas." Amara added, looking worried.

"It's possible that... we might have the same mission after all." Michelle said.

However Amara didn't say anything. This made Michelle look worry.

"What's wrong, Amara?" Michelle asked.

Amara sighed a bit before she turned to face Michelle.

"I'm thinking about Thomas." Amara answered.

"Oh, yeah." Michelle said. "I guess you were clearly shocked by that. I was, too."

"As Ethan, he is my rival. But as Thomas, he is like a brother figure to me." Amara explained with an upset look on her face.

"I feel the same way. How do you feel now that you know?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know... It'll definitely be different, the next time we meet," Amara proclaimed. "How... I'm not sure."

Michelle didn't say a word as they continue to stare out into the ocean in silence.

* * *

**Ethan: Soooo... that was quite a shocker, wasn't it?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yeah, no kidding. I do wonder how Amara and Michelle will start treating them like, now.**

**Ethan: I'm especially concerned about it myself. But, no worries, things will be settled soon.**

**PDA: I hope so.**

**Ethan: Until the next chapter, see ya!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Bye!**

**PDA: Ciao!**


	19. PA: Uranus and Neptune's Sacrifice!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, Looney Tunes and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hello, everyone. Welcome back to the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform story.**

**PDA: PDA is who I am.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And who I am is ThoughtfulTikal.**

**Ethan: So, we have a very heavily plotted episode today. But first, it's time for the next quote of the day.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And, it's my turn, so here we go. 'Never Judge a Book by its Cover!'**

**PDA: Like my quote earlier, this one can be taken in many ways. The useful quotes that we can use... can be very helpful in life.**

**Ethan: Indeed it can be. So, in today's chapter, Uranus and Neptune gets a message from Eugeal saying she knows who the holders of the pure heart crystals are. She says that she wants to team up with them and meet at a location. But, when they get there, they will be in for a real shocker... several times over.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And with that, we'll see you at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Purity Awakening: Uranus and Neptune's Sacrifice!**

Rain pours down in the city of Tokyo today. At a private pool, Michelle holds a seashell to her ear. The patter of the rain creates calming sounds of the sea in her ear and mind.

Amara comes up to her.

"It's not fair, Michelle. You go off in your own world." Amara said sadly.

"Huh?" Michelle asked, a bit confused.

"Don't leave me alone here." Amara said.

Michelle snaps her mind back to Amara. There was a moment of silence before Michelle sighed.

"This morning, I had a dream." Michelle explained.

"Hmm?" Amara asked, curious by what her friend meant.

"And I haven't been able to shake off its effects. It's never happened to me before." Michelle replied.

Amara nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Amara said.

This made Michelle looked shocked.

"You mean... you already knew?" Michelle asked.

"Of course. I noticed. It means destiny has arrived. The pure heart crystals will finally appear." Amara said.

* * *

Eugeal is alone in the offices of Witches 5. The office is actually closed due to a holiday, but Eugeal chose to take advantage of the off day to do some serious work. Putting some homemade circuitry into a device she made out of a coffee can, she loads an interface disk into her computer.

"Now I should be able to find out specifically who is the holder of the Pure Heart Crystals." Eugeal said to herself.

She's been busy concocting a new search engine created from the combined data of the entire Bureau of Bad Behavior as well as data from all the failed heart snatchings. As the computer loads the program, a message box reads…

"Please wait a moment." Eugeal read.

You see, Eugeal has not been getting praise from her colleagues at Witches 5. Why, just yesterday in the locker room…

"AH! Oh! Ow!" Eugeal yelled.

Eugeal reaches into her slipper…to find a thumbtack inside!

"Huh? Ouch! Who did such a stupid thing? I almost tore my foot apart with that stupid thing! Ooh!" Eugeal growled.

Then she looks into her locker.

"Huh? Huh?" Eugeal asked.

The entire locker is lined with slime and crawling with snails!

"AAH!" Eugeal screamed in disgust.

She jumps back in disgust and slams against the lockers across from hers.

"How did all those snails get from the lab into my own personal locker?" Eugeal snapped.

It's then that she notices a note taped to the inside of her locker door.

"'The woman who usually takes away the snails had a bad accident?' Ooh!" Eugeal growled.

What it really says is, "Snail Woman in the station wagon should crash and die!"

This is undoubtedly sabotage on the part of her colleagues! Then, she overhears a conversation.

"Have you heard the news, girls? Eugeal has failed in her mission once again." Colleague #1 said.

"Yeah, I know. She's such a loser. She wasted another one of Dr. Tomoe's Heart Snatchers." Colleague #2 said as the colleague nodded.

"She's just a good talker, but when it comes to the real thing, she's a dud." Colleague #1 laughed.

"That's for sure. She should just give it up and leave the real work to us girls." Colleague #2 laughed.

Eugeal creeps over. With the babbling colleagues is Mimet: Witches 5's rising upstart.

"Oh, can it, girls. Let's not forget. She's still the team leader." Colleague #3 snapped.

Mimet senses something and turns around…

"Hmm…" Mimet asked.

…but Eugeal slips out of sight before then.

"Yeah, it's about time I became supervisor." Colleague #2 said.

Mimet smiled.

"Well, don't get your hopes up, 'cause Dr. Tomoe called me early this morning, and he says that I'm the one he wants to talk to." Mimet said.

As Mimet chuckles, Eugeal gasps.

"Why did he call Mimet instead of one of us?" Colleague #3 asked, a bit puzzled.

Back in the present, Eugeal pounds her fist on the desk…

"Grr! Argh!" Eugeal yelled in rage.

…then punches search parameters into the computer.

"Darn, those stupid girls! How dare they make fun of me behind my back! They wouldn't know a thing about work if I hadn't shown them!" Eugeal yelled.

She especially hates the two-faced Mimet.

"Mimet's a real slime bucket! I won't forget what she did! She's always all sweetness and light when I'm around, but she's a horrible little hypocrite! I'm sure she's the one who put those snails in my locker." Eugeal said before she smiled, "Fortunately, they have time off now, so I can get on with work, and once I secure the Pure Heart Crystals, I'll soon get a seat on the board! Then, they'd better watch out! I'll get rid of them so fast, their heads will spin!"

Finally, all the data's entered, and she starts the program running through the database of known residents of Tokyo.

"Great. I finally get an answer to my question. At last, I'll know who is the real holder of the precious Pure Heart Crystals." Eugeal said.

After a moment that seems eternal, the results appear…

"Ah!" Eugeal screamed in shock.

…and the results are startling!

"I can't believe it! THEY'RE the ones who hold the Pure Heart Crystals?" Eugeal asked to herself.

* * *

At Amara's place, the phone begins to ring. Amara decided to leave the phone alone. After several rings, her phone's answering machine picks up.

Amara's answering voice said, "Hello, sorry we can't come to the phone now. Please leave a message after the tone."

After the tone, Eugeal answers.

"Hello, I believe I reached Miss Amara Tenoh's house. I'll leave you a message alright. Eugeal speaking... Hahahahaha! Are you surprised? Now that I found out your phone number, it'll be dead easy to find out where you live. Then, you'll get another surprise. I found out who the holder of the pure heart crystal is, and I'll finally get my hands on it. Hahahahaha! Victory now belongs to us!" Eugeal laughed.

The answer machine hung up. The phone rang again and Eugeal continued her message.

"Your stupid answering machine cut off before I was finished speaking to you. Well, never mind, I'll tell you right now. Anyway, I know you two are looking for the pure heart crystal. If you wanted to, we can join forces in this particular chase. No need to worry, though, my boss doesn't need to know about it. It'll be between me, you, and Michelle. Think about it and we can meet in secret. I'll send you the location with the map by fax. See you theeeen!" Eugeal said with a chuckle.

Eugeal hangs up and the fax prints out the map. Michelle appears with a towel in her hands, drying off.

"I think she's probably found out who the holders of the pure heart crystals are." Michelle replied.

"Yeah! It seems to confirm my hunch... at last!" Amara said.

Amara was deep in though.

'It's sad, but true. My hands are really soiled from this mission. So I now won't hesitate and I'll use whatever means I need to use to get my hands on those pure heart crystals.' Amara thought before she noticed this and asked, "Huh? Michelle?"

Michelle, hearing the whole thought, puts her hand with Amara's hand together.

"So, what's up?" Amara asked.

"Amara." Michelle said.

"Huh?" Amara asked, a bit puzzled.

"Don't worry; your hands still look clean to me." Michelle said.

* * *

Today is a very lonely day for the Sailor Scouts and Thomas. All of them, in the days following the revelation of Uranus and Neptune's secret identities, had conversations with Amara and Michelle.

Amy's in the library, trying to find whatever she can about the Heart Crystals.

'_What are the pure heart crystals?_' Amy thought to herself.

'_Our mission is to find a pure heart crystal._' Michelle's voice said in Amy's head.

* * *

Jupiter is outside with her umbrella.

'_Do you mean by fair means or foul?_' Jupiter thought.

'_Yes, we don't have any other choice._' Amara's voice said in Jupiter's mind.

* * *

Raye is inside her shrine, looking out the window.

'Couldn't we just find a way to agree with each other?' Raye thought.

"No, in this case, we're your enemies, too." Michelle's voice said.

* * *

Mina is in the Arcade, playing a racing game.

'_But, all of us are Sailor Scouts._' Mina thought.

'_It doesn't matter... we belong to a different world._' Amara's voice said.

* * *

Tina is in her house, sitting down in a chair, thinking. Tweety is next to her in his cage.

'_Even after all we've been through as friends, you want to do such a hasty decision?_' Tina thought.

'_I know we've all be friends, but things have changed. Things can no longer be how it was before._' Michelle's voice said.

* * *

Thomas is outside of Lita's house, sitting on the porch. Sylvester is next to him.

'_And is there nothing we can do to change your minds?_' Thomas thought.

'_... I'm afraid not._' Amara's voice sighed.

* * *

Serena is at her house, resting in her bed, thinking about the events at had happened not too long ago as she sighed.

'_We won't hesitate sacrificing innocent lives if we have to._' Amara's voice said.

'_Even if it means sacrificing the holders of the pure heart crystals._' Michelle's voice said.

The phone rings. Then, Sammy, Serena's little brother appears at the door to Serena's bedroom.

"Meatball head, phone for you." Sammy said.

"Huh?" Serena asked as she sat up.

"A girl called Amara is calling." Sammy explained.

Serena frowned a bit.

"Oooh." Serena said.

* * *

Later, Darien and Rini talk downtown.

"What do you mean? Amara and Michelle called Serena on the phone. I'm worried about her. They really are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, aren't they?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, but I think those two... aren't as bad as they seem to be, Darien." Rini said.

A mysteriously familiar green haired woman saw Rini and Darien... then she left. Rini notices that someone familiar was watching.

"Huh?" Rini asked.

Darien noticed this and looked a bit puzzled.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Darien asked.

Rini shook her head before she had a wondering look on her face.

'_Was that... who I thought I was? Or, was I just dreaming?_' Rini thought to herself.

* * *

Amara and Michelle wish to see Serena privately... at the top floor of a particularly high-rise in the city. Serena steps out of the elevator. The 50th floor seems dedicated to an aquarium.

"Wow, this is incredible! I never imagine you could have such a huge aquarium on top of this building. Can I bring the others next time?" Serena asked, amazing by the place.

Amara and Michelle were silent. This was not the time for playing around.

"Would you mind?" Serena asked.

There was a moment of silence until Amara spoke up.

"Listen, you better not get in our way, or else... Sailor Moon." Amara said, darkly.

"Or else? Why not? We all share the same fate as Sailor Scouts. We could all join forces in our fight." Serena said.

Amara approaches Serena.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"Our mission is not a game for little girls and we won't let you interfere with our plans. Understood?" Amara asked.

Amara rips her brooch from her ribbon. Serena fell to the ground. The girl look both surprise and shock as she noticed the brooch was in Amara's hand.

"I'll keep this for the time being." Amara said.

"Wait, please! You gotta stop looking for people with a pure heart to take the crystals!" Serena cried.

"That's enough. Listen now, I warn you that if we ever meet again, moon face girl, you'll regret it." Amara said.

"Ohhhhhh!" Serena groaned.

Amara looked at Michelle who nodded.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called out.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle called out.

Amara transforms into Sailor Uranus and Michelle transforms into Sailor Neptune.

"We've been looking for the crystals that are held in pure hearts. If we can't lay our hands on three of them, the world is doomed!" Uranus yelled.

"Eternal silence threatens this world. The end of time is getting nearer. The only one who can prevent this is the ambassador of good." Neptune explained.

"The Ambassador of good?" Serena asked, looking puzzled.

"Never mind, it's none of your business." Uranus said.

Uranus and Neptune open a gate which led to an active helicopter outside. They go into the helicopter and fly off.

"Amara! Michelle!" Serena called out.

A mysterious voice is heard.

"Will you try to save them?" The voice said.

"Ohhhh?" Serena asked.

"They are both heading for the battle that will seal their fate. This time, they are risking their very lives." The voice said.

The green haired woman that was seen earlier appears before Serena as the blond haired girl looked a bit confused.

"Who are you?" Serena asked

"My name is Trista Meioh. You could say I'm an old friend of theirs." The girl, Trista, said.

"It's true then. Their lives are in danger?" Serena asked, now worried.

"Think you can save them? I think not! Now, you can't transform yourself. You might be in greater danger then they are." Trista said.

"Please, tell me where they went. I have to be there for them!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Trista said to herself.

* * *

Thomas is still outside, thinking about the heart crystals.

"The three pure heart crystals... does the mission to them really mean more important than our friendship?" Thomas asked himself.

Sylvester overhears Thomas.

"You might be thinking too much. Perhaps you should take a break. You've been sitting out here for a long time." Sylvester said.

"Ehh... perhaps you're right, Sylvester. I'm over thinking things again." Thomas said as he scratches his head.

Suddenly, he gets another sense of foreboding.

"Oh, no!" Thomas gasped.

"What's wrong, now?" Sylvester asked.

"More foreboding. This time, I see... Amara and Michelle going to work together with Eugeal!" Thomas said in shock.

"What? Why would they work together with the bad guys?" Sylvester asked, not getting why Thomas had this vision.

"Oh man, those two will be double crossed. I think it might have something to do with the pure heart crystals. I have to warn them about it. Sylvester, will you be alright by yourself?" Thomas asked.

"No problem!" Sylvester asked, giving Thomas a thumb up.

With no time to lose, he turns into Ethan.

He transform into Full Power Super Saiyan to fly at full speed and warn Amara and Michelle by following their energy.

* * *

The helicopter takes Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune out across the water.

"Look, there it is." Neptune said, noticing something.

Uranus notices the same thing and nods.

"That's it." Uranus said.

A huge building under construction looms into view.

"It's a building inside of a platform. It's the marine cathedral." Uranus said.

The helicopter lands in front of the main doors. Neptune and Uranus debark.

"At last, we'll meet the person who holds the pure heart crystal." Uranus said.

Neptune's hand joins Uranus's for a moment.

"Uranus, please remember, that whatever happens in here, the pure heart crystals must be ours. If anything happens to one of us, we have to go on and finish the mission on our own." Neptune said.

"You didn't need to remind me." Uranus sighed.

Neptune sighs, "Yes, I know you know it well."

She pulls her hand away again. Before the two of them walk inside they felt someone's presence.

"Someone's behind us. I know of only one person who could possibly find us." Neptune whispered.

They turn around and see Ethan in his Full Power Super Saiyan mode.

"What do you want... Ethan?" Uranus asked with a look on her face.

"I came here to warn you two. I know what you are trying to do. Do not fall for it, it's a trap." Ethan said.

The two sailor scouts look confused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Neptune asked.

"I mean about you two working together with Eugeal. Don't you see, she's going to trick you. You're gonna be double crossed!" Ethan warned.

"No, we won't. This is the only way to fulfill our mission." Uranus said.

"You don't understand... there's more to it than that." Ethan said.

"Enough! I'm only gonna say this once! I suggest you hightail yourself out of here. We will use force if you don't!" Uranus snapped.

Ethan raise an eyebrow.

"You do know who you are talking to, right?" Ethan asked.

"I don't care! We have a mission to do... and no one is gonna get in my way. Not even you, Thomas..." Uranus growled.

Ethan smiles, "I'm afraid I can't do that... buddy girl."

Uranus slightly blushes and gets angry, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't... call... me... BUDDY GIRL!"

Uranus and Neptune both fight against Ethan. Ethan doesn't fight back. Instead, he blocks, dodges and deflects their Worlds Collide attack.

"Don't you understand? Eugeal can't be trusted! It's you and Neptune that she wants! Don't fall for it!" Ethan yelled.

"I'm not... listening!" Uranus yelled.

"Why are you against me like this? I thought we were rivals... I thought we were friends... I though... we were sibling figures!" Ethan cried.

Uranus and Neptune halt their attacks for the moment.

Ethan catches his breath for a moment. Suddenly, he senses something nearby. He walks up to it and finds the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"It's another Chaos Emerald. That makes six." Ethan said.

Uranus sneaks up to him and hammerpunches him hard in the head, turning him back into his normal form, and knocks him unconscious into the Chaos Emerald.

"Ethan... I'm sorry... But, this is the only way for the world to be saved." Uranus whispered in sadness.

"Uranus, are you okay?" Neptune asked, a bit worried for her friend.

Uranus nod.

"Yeah... I shouldn't have done that. But... there's no turning back. Let's go, Neptune." Uranus said.

Neptune looks at Ethan for a moment, then follows Uranus into the building.

Uranus and Neptune step inside the building and starts walking.

"She invited us, but she's not here to welcome us." Uranus said.

Neptune senses something.

"Hmm..." Neptune said.

Uranus notice the look on Neptune's face and look worried.

"Neptune, something wrong?" Uranus asked.

She looks at a very strange red tombstone. It made small beeping noises.

Then, the large red slabs decorating the entryway suddenly begin to move!

"Ethan was right. The enemy did trap us!" Uranus yelled.

"Hahahahaha! You idiot! Anyone could have guessed it was a trap!" Eugeal laughed.

Eugeal appears to control the red slabs in a unique way. The large slabs are being controlled by what appears to be a modified field hockey table.

"Let the game... BEGIN!" Eugeal exclaimed.

Eugeal begins the game. The red slabs were launched forward quickly. Uranus does swift dodging. Neptune does as well.

"Hahahahaha! Come on! Come on, let's play!" Eugeal laughed.

Eugeal continues to launch more as the Scouts dodge them all.

Uranus eventually decided to use her special attack.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus yelled.

This attack destroys some of the red slabs.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled.

This attack also destroys some of the red slabs.

All of them have been destroyed.

"That's it?" Uranus asked.

Or so they thought. One red slab appears to hit Uranus, making Neptune gasp in horror.

"Uranus!" Neptune called out.

Neptune, however, pushes Uranus out of the way to take the hit. She became stuck with the slab. They go into the wall, and it along with Neptune flip over to the other side.

"Neptune!" Uranus gasped in horror.

Uranus runs over to her, but it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan wakes up after being unconscious.

"Ugh... ouch! Man, that Uranus sure can hit hard." Ethan groaned.

He got up.

"It looks like Uranus and Neptune went inside the cathedral. I should help them. Oh yeah, almost forgot." Ethan said as he realized something.

Ethan picks up the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"I just need one more Emerald. But for now, I need to go inside." Ethan said.

"Wait, Ethan!" A familiar female voice called out.

Before he can go inside, a familiar voice calls him, which turns out to be Serena who ran up to him.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Ethan asked in a bit of shock.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Serena said.

"Uranus and Neptune went in. I tried to stop them from going in because something bad is going to happen to them if they did. But, they wouldn't listen to me. Uranus knocked me unconscious." Ethan explained.

"I see..." Serena said sadly before she noticed the emerald, "Hey, isn't that a... Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes, I sensed it while trying to convince them. I just need one more." Ethan said as he nodded.

Serena smiled a bit.

"That's great. Anyway, we should go after them, right?" Serena said, her smile turning into a serious look on her face.

"Yeah..." Ethan nodded before he noticed something, "Wait, where's your Brooch?"

"Amara took it. She said that she didn't want me interfering with their plans." Serena explained sadly.

Ethan frown a bit.

"I see... Well, let's go... before things get ugly." Ethan said.

Serena nod.

"Yeah!" Serena said.

Ethan stores the emerald into his body, and he and Serena run into the building.

* * *

Sailor Uranus bursts into the main hall. There! Across a bridge, in front of the organ, is Sailor Neptune trapped in the slab!

"Neptune? ... NEPTUNE!" Uranus called out.

As Uranus rushes to Neptune's side, she is hit by bullets coming from the slabs.

"Hahahahahahaha! Gotcha now!" Eugeal laughed.

Eugeal stops playing and walks over to them.

"You big fool! Wouldn't you know that if anyone but me walked across this bridge, they would be stopped?" Eugeal asked.

"For now, you managed to stop me." Uranus growled.

"But don't worry, I haven't taken your cousin's pure heart crystal yet. There's another one who I want to lay my hands on, first." Eugeal chuckled.

Uranus look confused.

"Oh, whatever you do mean?" Uranus asked.

"The one in your own heart. You also possess a pure heart crystal." Eugeal said.

Eugeal points her extractor at Uranus.

"I'm referring to the heart that stopped you from really dirtying your hand. The heart that tried to protect and save this world." Eugeal chuckled as she smirked.

Neptune woke up from her unconsciousness.

Neptune quietly said, "Uranus..."

"Well, you know that the holder of the crystal has to have a pure heart so it's impossible that I'm one of its holders." Uranus said to Eugeal.

"We'll check your theory soon enough. But, I'll be the only one to know that I was right, because you are too seriously wounded to survive. Hahahahahaha!" Eugeal laughed.

But before she can pull the trigger, Sailor Neptune breaks free!

However, because she stepped into the bridge, Neptune gets pounded by a lot of bullets!

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Uranus, I won't let her kill you!" Neptune cried.

"Stop, Neptune! Don't come near... stay back!" Uranus exclaimed.

Neptune continues to be pounded by many more bullets. She fell to the ground.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus screamed in horror.

Neptune stood up again. But, no more bullets came out.

"You've ran out of ammunition?" Eugeal asked.

Neptune walked up to Eugeal. Too tired to attack, she just went in front of her, instead. Eugeal pulls the trigger, revealing Sailor Neptune's pure heart crystal.

When the heart crystal came out, it turned into a Mirror.

Eugeal pants, "So, that's her pure heart crystal! I'll get yours, now!"

"So, now I know we both held a pure heart crystal. And we'll die because of it. The irony of it all! Is there no hope left?" Uranus asked to herself.

Suddenly, Uranus hears two familiar voices.

"Hold it right there!" The two voices exclaimed.

They look through the doorway, and Uranus sees the Ambassador of Good as an envision of her mind.

"Huh? It can't be." Uranus whispered to herself.

Ethan charges in and gives Eugeal a good shove away. She drops her extractor and she hangs on to something which causes the pulley to drop her down.

"You'll be okay, Michelle." Serena said.

Serena holds the mirror.

"Pure heart crystal, please go back to where you belong, in Michelle's heart." Serena said.

"Leave it, Serena." Uranus said.

Serena face Uranus.

"Huh?" Serena asked, confused.

"We've found the pure heart crystal, so let it be." Uranus sighed.

"NO! We can't leave her like that!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah, we shouldn't." Ethan said in agreement.

There was a moment of silence before Uranus sighed.

"It's so unfair, Michelle. Why did you have to go back to your own world?" Uranus asked.

Uranus throws the brooch back to Serena, making Serena more confuse.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

Take it back. It's yours and it gave us so many problems." Uranus said.

Uranus takes the extractor and is about to shoot herself. Serena and Ethan doesn't want that to happen.

"No!" Serena cried in horror.

"NO! Don't do it!" Ethan said in horror.

Both Serena and Ethan try to get the extractor away from her.

"Stop! Let me do it! There's another pure heart in my own heart!" Uranus snapped.

"No! We can save the world without those pure heart crystals!" Serena cried.

Uranus look confused.

"What?" Uranus asked.

"We promise... that we can protect the world without them." Ethan said.

Uranus stops struggling.

"It's so strange. When you say that, I thought that it might seem almost possible. Serena, Ethan, I always knew you two fought along the side of good. But, I never really trusted in your abilities to succeed. Less so with Ethan, but still..." Uranus said

"Amara..." Serena whispered.

Uranus pushes Serena and Ethan away.

"Sailor Moon... Ethan... the third pure heart crystal is still around, somewhere." Uranus said.

Serena and Ethan gasp in compete horror.

"No, Amara!" Serena cried.

"Don't do it, Amara!" Ethan yelled.

"Thomas..." Uranus said.

"Huh?" Ethan asked.

Uranus shows a faint smile, "I... still love you as a sister figure. I always had... and I always will."

"Amara..." Ethan whispered.

"Sayonara, Ethan... the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform." Uranus said in sadness.

"AMARA!" Ethan yelled in horror.

Uranus shoots the extractor beam, causing a bright light to flash.

The other Sailor Scouts, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Heart appear... only to see the end.

Uranus's pure heart crystal appears and transforms into a Sword.

Serena starts sobbing up... and so does Ethan.

"It's...so horrible." Serena cried.

The other scouts became saddened. Trista is somewhat behind them.

"I must do something..." Trista whispered to herself.

"Amara... Michelle... no..." Ethan cried.

Is this truly the end of the two? Find out next time!

* * *

**Ethan: Oh, man. Uranus... Neptune... why did they have to do it? There could have been another way.**

**PDA: Yeah...**

**ThoughtfulTikal: So, yeah, in the next chapter, we will find out what happens.**

**Ethan: We will see you next time for more 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. Bye bye and have a good day!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: See ya!**

**PDA: Ciao!**


	20. PCU: Moon, Heart, and Ethan's Super Form

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, Looney Tunes and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hello everyone... welcome back to more 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. Here, we have PDA and ThoughtfulTikal joining me as usual.**

**PDA: Hi!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Hi!**

**Ethan: So, since this is technically Part 2 to the previous episode, we won't do the quote of the day. But, I will tell you somewhat what to expect this chapter. So, in short terms, Sailor Pluto appears, third Crystal treasure appears, the three makes the Purity Chalice appear, and me, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Heart have our Super Forms. The rest you'll see right now.**

**PDA: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Serena recaps, "Poor Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! The evil Eugeal, with no fashion sense, set a trap for them and treasures were found in the crystals of the pure hearts. Amara, Michelle, don't leave us. I promise we can protect this world without having to hurt anyone and we will prevail. Scouts honor and Saiyans honor as well."

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Purity Chalice Unite: Moon, Heart, and Ethan's Super Forms!**

Serena and Ethan are both sad, while Uranus is barely conscious.

"Uranus, you've got to tell me, please! Quickly, how do I replace these crystal treasures back into pure hearts?" Serena asked.

"... Oh no, please don't... Sailor Moon." Sailor Uranus said. "Uhh... please leave us as they are and keep the treasures safe. You have to find one more treasure. And then... all three must be placed together. Uhh... promise me."

"Amara!" Serena and Ethan said in worry at the same time.

Sailor Uranus sees the legendary princess in her mind from Serena. "Uhh... the legendary princess must have the purity chalice."

"Huh?" Serena gave a confuse look.

"Legendary Princess?" Sailor Heart wondered.

"Who is this princess?" Sailor Mars asked.

"She is a friend of this world and she will... save it from the deadly silence and destruction... uhh... that's coming." Sailor Uranus answered. "Once the princess's hands hold the purity chalice, this world will be saved."

Uranus finally became unconscious.

Serena and Ethan both cry.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Serena cried.

"AMARAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ethan screamed in agony.

However, Sailor Mars discovers that Sailor Uranus isn't dead, yet. "...I can hear it. It's faint, but her heart is still beating." Sailor Mars said in relief.

"So be better hurry up. How do we do it, anyway? How do we put the crystals back into the pure hearts?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Suddenly, Eugeal uses her repaired Fire Buster to scare the others and took both crystal treasures.

"Hahahahaha!" Eugeal laughing evilly.

The Scouts and Ethan gasps.

"Eugeal!" Ethan growled.

"Hahahahaha! You're not gonna put them anywhere, because they belong to me, now." Eugeal said.

"You'll never get them." Serena vowed. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

"Hahahahaha!" Eugeal laughed arrogantly.

"Those treasures are the pure hearts of Amara and Michelle! And I won't ever let you take them away." Sailor Moon replied.

"And I would suggest handing them over, now!" Ethan demanded.

"Never! FIRE BUSTER!" Eugeal screamed as she fires her newly upgraded Fire Buster. Both Sailor Moon and Ethan dodged it, but it forces them back a lot, and the other Sailor scouts are also surrounded by the fire. "Hahahahahahaha! So what do you all think of that one? I'm just trying out my new and improved Fire Buster 2.0. It's so much hotter then Model 1."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

Mercury and Ethan perform their special attacks to clear the water. However, it was quickly dissipated.

"It didn't work!" Ethan said not liking the outcome of the circumstances.

"It must be too strong!" Sailor Mercury realized.

"My turn! I'll fight fire with fire! Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars said as she used her special attack. However, it only made the fire burn bigger and brighter.

"Darn, it only made things worse." Jupiter exclaimed.

"Hahahahahaha! None of your powers and specials attacks will work against my Special Fire Buster Model 2.0." Eugeal said arrogantly.

"Darn it!" Ethan cursed.

"I guess this is it. You're going down. Down in flames, that is. Hahahaha! Ta ta for now, or not! Hahahahahahaha!" Eugeal laughed as she leaves the area.

"We can't just sit here... we have to do something." Jupiter stated.

"But, what can we do?" Heart asked.

A window crashes. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon comes to the rescue.

"Luna P Extinguish!" Mini Moon said.

Mini Moon uses her Luna P's special magic to put out all of the fire.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" The Sailor Scouts exclaimed as more help had arrived.

"Boy, you guys got here right in time." Sailor Moon was relieved to say.

"Glad we got here when we did." Mini Moon smiled.

"Thanks for saving us, Mini Moon. You too, Tuxedo Mask." Heart gleamed.

"Always glad to help! Now, you better hurry and get the treasures." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Right!" The Scouts nodded.

Everyone, except for Sailor Moon, Ethan, and Tuxedo Mask moves on ahead.

"Amara, Michelle... please hang on. We promise... that we will do everything we can to recover your crystal treasures." Sailor Moon stated, helping their fellow scouts even if they didn't need the help.

"..." Ethan was silent in thinking about the two.

Sailor Moon and Ethan move on ahead.

* * *

Eugeal runs through the back corridors, looking for a way to escape from the Marine Cathedral and the Sailor Scouts.

'_I've done it! Finally, I got two of the three treasures. Huh?_' She hears footsteps.

The Sailor Scouts are right behind her trails.

'_Ahh! Those persistent pests!_' She thought.

She stops then turns around.

"Try this on for size!" Eugeal shouted.

She shoots out what appears to be slippery liquid. Instead, it turns into powerful glue, making all of the Sailor Scouts stuck.

"Uhh, my feet." Venus replied.

"I can't move!" Mercury said.

"I am... stuuuAHHH!" Mini Moon squealed.

Mini Moon feel to her knees.

"... Why yoooou!" Mini Moon steamed.

Still trying to get out, she ends up having her face stuck in her. She starts sobbing.

"Mini Moon!" Heart said, feeling sorry for her.

All of the other scouts fell to the ground. Heart still stands; being slightly ticked at Eugeal.

"Later, losers." Eugeal taunted as she starts to make her get away.

Sailor Moon and Ethan find out that the others are in a... sticky situation.

"Watch your feet, you two." Sailor Mercury warned.

"I know! I know! What do I do? ... I know!" Sailor Moon had an idea.

Sailor Moon does a small prayer.

"Sorry about doing this! Coming through!" Sailor Moon said as she hops out of everyone except for Mini Moon and Heart.

"Oh wow! That's great for letting her walking all over you like that!" Mini Moon giggled.

"We're reduced to being stepping stones." Sailor Mars growled.

"Uhh... did I hurt you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, get Eugeal, and we'll having a painful game of soccer with your head!" Venus replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Ethan sweatdrops, "You know, you could have just let me fly you over them."

"Yeah, that would have worked, too." Sailor Moon agreed.

Ethan flies over them.

"Maybe if do this, then... YES!" Sailor Heart squealed as she uses her flying ability to break free of the glue. "Alright, I'm free." she cheered.

"Good for you..." Sailor Mars said dryly, envious that Sailor Heart was able easily to get out of that predicament.

"Awwww, I wish I can fly like that." Mini Moon whined a little, amazed at the cool power she had.

"Yeah, just keep kissing up to her like you always do." Sailor Moon said to her, knowing at how much she loves Sailor Heart.

"HEY! What's that suppose to mean?" Mini Moon argued while slightly blushing.

"Never mind... we need to go on ahead." Ethan interrupted.

"Good luck, you guys!" Mercury cheered.

"We'll catch up with you, soon." Sailor Venus said.

"Uh huh!" Sailor Moon blantly nodded.

The three move on.

'_Run... run... I have to keep running. We must save Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Gotta get their pure heart __crystals back... can't let them down._' Sailor Moon thought.

Trista Meioh, the woman who directed Sailor Moon to the Marine Cathedral and then followed the other Sailor Scouts inside as well... what's HER reason for being here? She said she had to do something. Well… what will she do? She saw the three run ahead.

The chase soon reaches one of the cathedral's towers.

"Can't let that Moon Brat and the Saiyan monkey get me. Yes! Home free!" then Eugeal heard three foot steps coming in her direction. "What?"

Eugeal turns around and the three caught up together. "Well, what do you want?" she demanded.

"Not only do we despise your wicked ways and your total disregard for human life, but you still have no fashion sense." Sailor Moon joked.

"Hope your ready for your butt kicking!" Ethan followed up.

"Cause were gonna serve a ton of it to you!" Sailor Heart replied.

"I stand for love, and I stand for truth and justice, too! I'm Sailor Moon!" She declared.

"I am the Protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance. I'm Sailor Heart!" She also declared.

"Justice will prevail over all evil! I'm Ethan, the 2nd Ultimate Lifeform!" He also declared.

"And in the name of the moon, punishment shall be served!" Sailor Moon finished.

She raises the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter while Ethan transforms into Full Power Super Saiyan.

"Such big talk." Eugeal squealed.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"You're pathetic. I blocked your super special attack before, or did you all forget?" Eugeal reminded.

"Grrrrr..." Ethan growled.

"You're no match for me. And you never will be, and you know it. If you all wanna survive you better run and run really fast! Hahahahaha!" She laughed.

"Get a life! We're doing whatever it takes to get back those treasures, believe it!" Sailor Heart proclaimed.

"Even it if means risking our own lives to do it!" Sailor Moon followed.

"You will go down!" Ethan stated.

Sailor Moon stores power into her Scepter. Sailor Heart charges power into her right hand. Ethan glows and charges a blue sphere from his hand.

"Ultimate Roaring Love Spark!" The three combine their powers and forms a golden rainbow colored super beam surrounded by red electric hearts.

"FIRE... BUSTER!" Eugeal fires her Fire Buster attack. The two clash for a few moments. The result is a stalemate. The three were very shocked!

"Hahahahaha! Nice try! But, no one can beat my Super Charged Turbo Fire Buster Model 2.0. Face it, no matter what combination attack you do, you'll never beat it! But if you like, show me something else. I like to give this baby a workout. Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eugeal said with confidence.

Clouds cover the moon in the night sky outside. Is this an omen of what's to happen?

"Sailor Moon, Ethan, Sailor Heart, you've interfered with my work one times too many. And this time, I'll make sure you pay for it dearly." She said as she readied her improved Fire Buster.

The three appear motionless...

"FIRE..." She was about to fire, but...

"Excuse me?" an unknown voice called out.

"Huh?" Eugeal got interrupted.

A voice interrupts her attack. From the shadows, appears Trista.

"Just who are you?" Eugeal asked.

"It's Trista Meioh!" Sailor Moon answered.

"Trista Meioh?" Both Sailor Heart and Ethan asked.

"She was the one who led me here. I wouldn't have known where to go without her." Sailor Moon answered them.

"Wow!" Heart was impressed.

"Eugeal, you will now surrender the pure heart crystal treasures." Trista demanded.

"There's no way!" Obviously, Eugeal refused.

"Sailor Moon!"

"Who is she?" Venus saw and asked.

"Pluto Star Power!" Trista called out.

What a shock! Trista is actually Sailor Pluto! Who has a black skirt and neck sash, and a maroon bow. She wore black boots and a tiara with a garnet gem. Unlike the other Sailors, she carried a lilac staff with a crystal ball at the top.

"Huh? There's another Sailor Scout?" Sailor Heart was surprised.

"Oh wow, it's..." Sailor Moon recognised her.

"It's Sailor Pluto!" Mini Moon did as well. The other scouts managed to catch up with them.

"Sailor Pluto... you guys know her?" Ethan wondered.

"Yeah! Remember the story about our adventures? We mentioned a Sailor Scout who helped us saved the future once before. She is the one who brung Sailor Mini Moon to our time. She is also the one who made Luna P for her." Sailor Moon explained. It was nice for them to see a familiar face.

"Wow, she did all of that? Awesome!" Heart exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again. Sailor Heart... Ethan... it is nice to have you on the side of good." Pluto said to them.

"Always nice to have more allies on our side!" Ethan grinned and thumbed up.

"What brought you here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The last... crystal treasure!" Pluto answered.

Pluto shows them her wand. The top part of the wand, which a crystal surrounded by a heart, is the Pure Heart Crystal.

Everyone gasps!

"Hahahahaha! Well, this is perfect! How nice of you to bring it to me. You save me an awful lot of trouble." Eugeal grinned.

The top part came off and floats to her hand.

"Why would I let you, a wicked witch, take the precious crystal treasures? Check it out!" Pluto said.

The crystal heart treasure glows red.

"Wow!" The Scouts said in awe.

The other treasures float away from Eugeal.

"No... come back to me. NOOO!" Eugeal shouted.

Pluto's Tiara is replaced by her Scout sign on her forehead.

Meanwhile, back in the other room, Tuxedo Mask had decided to stay here and watch Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! Suddenly, their tiaras are also replaced by their Scout signs.

"Ohhhhh..." Tuxedo Mask was seeing the whole thing.

The two then teleported away.

Uranus and Neptune appears in the tower area and stands while still unconscious.

"Uranus..." Ethan replied.

"Neptune..." Heart replied.

The pure heart crystals of Uranus and Neptune came out of their treasures.

"Those are the crystals of their pure hearts." Jupiter pointed out.

The crystals return to their corresponding bodies.

"There going back!" Mars also pointed out.

As the crystals go back to their bodies, their Scouts signs are turned back into their tiaras.

"Yaaaay!" Mini Moon cheered.

"Wonderful!" Sailor Moon smiled, being very happy that their friends are still alive.

And finally, they woke up on the spot.

"Uhhhh..." Neptune grumbled.

"Huh? The pure crystal treasures!" Uranus immediately noticed.

"So, I guess there is no victim after all!" Neptune smiled in relief.

They were glad.

"Now that these mystical treasures are revealed, do they have much power?" Venus wondered.

Venus gets her answer. When the three outer scouts touch their treasures, the treasures themselves starts glowing brightly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eugeal exclaimed.

* * *

And... in an unknown room, a girl screams as a dark glow emanates for her. Also, shaking is felt at Dr. Tomoe's lab.

"Ehh? What's going on, here?" Dr. Tomoe asked.

* * *

And in another location, the black figure that was 'seen' once before felt something.

"Hmm? What's going on? I sense a strange amount of power from somewhere. Where it is coming from?" The Black figure wondered.

* * *

And back at the tower, a triangle is formed between the three treasures. They give their power through three different small beams, and their powers allow them to make... the Purity Chalice.

"The power depends on who handles it. The Purity Chalice will either lead the road to safety or destruction. It's power knows no bounds." Pluto explained.

"The Purity Chalice... I'll take that, now!" Eugeal said.

Eugeal uses her Fire Buster to make everyone become surrounded by fire at a very close rate. She then runs for the Purity Chalice.

"Come to momma! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Eugeal laughs.

But suddenly, Sailor Moon, Ethan and Heart emerges from the flames, also dashing for the Purity Chalice! Eugeal fires again and sends Sailor Moon to the ground while Ethan and Heart dodge it….

"Hahahahaha!" She laughs even more.

Sailor Moon got back up and quickly ran for it. Ethan and Sailor Heart were also on Eugeal's trail.

The four ran quickly. They were so close to the Purity Chalice. They jumped up to grab it. Ethan and Heart both tackled Eugeal out of the way, resulting in Sailor Moon grabbing the Chalice.

"Got it!" Sailor Moon said.

"Noooooooo!" Eugeal whined.

A massive pink glow shines the entire tower, putting out the whole fire.

They look up in awe and see Sailor Moon Obtaining the Purity Chalice.

"It's Sailor Moon; she's got the Purity Chalice." Mini Moon replied.

"Alright!" Ethan pumped his fist in victory.

She uses the Purity Chalice to power up even further. Sailor Moon held up the Purity Chalice and its lid opened, spilling forth bright golden light which enveloped her. This cocoon-like shape then burst open, releasing a flock of multicolored butterflies along with Sailor Moon, and various pieces of her uniform changes: her collar and choker changed colors, her shoulder pads became larger and translucent, barrettes appeared in her hair, her earrings changed, a golden belt with a brooch appeared at her waist, her back bow lengthened, and her skirt turned white with a yellow and blue border. She is now Super Sailor Moon!

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Mini Moon gleamed.

"Ahhhh... another transformation." Tuxedo Mask said.

Mini Moon receives two cute white decorations on her head.

"AHH! What now?" Mini Moon replied. Why did she receive those when Super Sailor Moon powered up? Obviously, it's gotta be some sort of connection.

"Fire... Buster!" Eugeal snarled, failed to obtain the Purity Chalice.

Eugeal uses her Fire Buster to attack. But, Super Sailor Moon simply uses a little of her new power to protect herself and send the flames right back at her.

"AHHHHHHH!" Eugeal screamed.

She is sent burned to a crisp out of the tower through a window.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus awed.

"Can it be that she can save the world from the deadly silence?" Neptune wondered. Has their mission been successful?

Everyone continues to awe in amazement. But, more amazement is about to be shown. A glow suddenly shines the whole tower again.

"Now, what's going on?" Heart wondered.

Super Sailor Moon uses her power to call forth the last Chaos Emerald, the White Chaos Emerald.

"It's... it's the last Chaos Emerald!" Ethan exclaimed. Finally, they have found the last Emerald he's been searching.

"At last, you can become even more powerful, Ethan. Take it!" Super Sailor Moon said giving him the last of the seven.

"Yeah!" Ethan grinned.

Everyone is very astonished.

"Finally, the last Chaos Emerald." Mars smiled.

"I wonder... what he will look like this time." Uranus thought about.

Ethan returns to his normal. All Seven Chaos Emeralds are in his possession. The Chaos Emeralds encircle Ethan at increasing speed. They go into his body and he transforms into Super Ethan. He is very similar looking to his Super Saiyan form. The difference is that now, his entire body is gold. And his eyes become green.

"Wow, look at him." Mars replied.

"He looks so... gold." Jupiter stated.

"Umm... is there any difference between Super and Super Saiyan?" Mini Moon asked.

"Yes, instead of giving off a gold aura, his entire body becomes gold. He also has green eyes now. It also gives off a different kind of energy, because it's no longer his own power that he got it from." Mercury explained by examining with her Mini-Computer.

"Well, I tell you, he sure looks a lot cooler than his Semi-Super Saiyan form." Venus stated.

"Ethan sure does amaze me." Uranus smiled. She is quite proud of her rival/brother figure.

"I guess that's the true power of the Chaos Emeralds. I suppose we weren't meant to tamper with them." Neptune concluded with the mystery of the Emeralds.

"I suppose..." Uranus had to agree.

"Oh wow! I sure do love it! I definitely feel strong!" Super Ethan said.

"Yeah, I can sense your massive power boost." Heart nodded.

After a little while of amazement, another light flashes through the tower.

"This light is starting to become annoying!" Jupiter sweatdropped.

A strange looking item appeared. It floats down towards Sailor Heart.

"Huh?" Sailor Heart wondered.

"What's that?" Mini Moon asked.

"Did you do this, Super Sailor Moon?" Sailor Heart question.

"No, I had nothing to do with that." Super Sailor Moon denied.

"It's a gohei; I know that for a fact. Shrine Maiden's usually carry this around to ward off evil spirits with them." Sailor Heart examined.

"It sure looks amazing." Mars gleamed, being a Shrine Maiden herself.

"Hmm... I don't know where this thing or where the name came from, Sailor Heart... but, it's apparently called the Maiden's Gohei." Super Sailor Moon sensed.

"The Maiden's Gohei? Hmm..." Heart said.

"It's calling for you, Sailor Heart. Grab it!" Super Sailor said.

"Alright..." Heart nodded.

She reaches out and grabs the Gohei.

"I feel... I feel something from this. Heart Elegant Power!" Heart called.

Sailor Heart powers up. She now has Red bracelets on both hands. She have red bows on her head and around her behind. Finally, her gloves become yellow! She is now Super Sailor Heart.

Once again, everyone becomes awe in amazement.

"Wow, Sailor Heart also got another transformation!" Mini Moon jumped for joy.

"Amazing..." Super Sailor Heart gleamed.

Mini Moon also gains pink bracelets on both hands.

"Cool! I'm loving this!" Mini Moon replied, receiving another strange gift, this time from Heart.

"It... was probably, them." Super Heart realized.

"Huh?" The Scouts wondered what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" Super Moon asked.

"The ones who gave me this power. I'm sure they did this." Super Heart answered, knowing it was a special gift from them.

"I wonder who she's talking about?" Uranus said.

"If what she's says is true, then... she... is a recently new Sailor Scout that was not originally from the moon." Neptune realized, also noting that she is not named after a planet.

"So it seems." Uranus agreed with her.

Super Sailor Heart smiles, '_Thank you... Shrine Maidens. I hope to see you again, soon..._'

* * *

Eugeal has lost! Now she has to get away!

"That little wrench, Sailor Moon... she's really gone too far this time, grrrrrrr!" Eugeal growled.

She climbs back in her car and heads down towards sea level. However, her car's radio suddenly beeps. A voice is heard through the radio.

"Sorry, Eugeal, but I'm afraid it's over for you." The female voice said.

"Huh? Mimet?" Eugeal heared a familiar voice.

"Frankly, we're all tired of your... embarrassing failures and we don't want you, anymore." Mimet stated.

"You traitor!" Eugeal shouted.

"You've brought great disgrace to the Bureau of Bad Behavior. You must turn in your keychain and Fire Buster immediately!" Mimet demanded.

"Not a chance! The fight is only just begun, you backstabbing weasel." Eugeal squealed.

Eugeal fells something weird goes wrong with her driving.

"Huh? That's funny! ... AHHHHH!" She screamed.

Snails came out of nowhere and ate her brakes. There is a sign near her once seen brakes.

"Scream that your brake pedals became corroded by acid snails? What? AHHHHHH!" She read and screamed some more.

"Nighty Night!" Mimet finished.

Eugeal no longer had control and was driven out of the road.

"AHHHHH Mimet!" It seemed to be the end of her.

Her vehicle falls into the water.

* * *

Back in the tower, Super Ethan suddenly has a sense on something.

"That's weird... Eugeal's energy signatures has completely vanished." Super Ethan sensed.

"What?" The Scouts said.

"I can't sense her anymore. It's as if something happened to her." Super Ethan came to a realization.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Ethan gets another energy signal.

"I... I know that energy. 'He' is out there... somewhere not too far away." He said.

"I wonder what he's talking about." Super Heart wondered.

Super Ethan turns back into normal Ethan. The Chaos Emeralds came out of his body, and he gave them to Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mini Moon, Uranus, and Neptune.

"Everyone, I want you to hold on to these. I have somewhere to go..." Ethan replied to everyone.

Ethan starts walking away. Everyone watches him leave unexpectedly.

"Why is he leaving?" Uranus wondered.

"'He' is out there. Ethan is looking for him." Pluto stated.

"Who?" Uranus asked.

"The 1st Ultimate Lifeform and his brother... Shadow the Hedgehog!" Pluto answered.

All of the scouts became shocked!

"The 1st Ultimate Lifeform?" Uranus questioned.

"Shadow's in Tokyo?" Jupiter asked.

"Wow... he finally found his brother..." Super Moon smiled.

"It was him... Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, that must have been him. He helped us when we were fighting Chagarma, remember... with that Chaos Spear? I sensed a familiar energy with Ethan, but I knew it wasn't Ethan. It must have been Shadow." Super Heart thought about that time from back them.

"Neptune..." Uranus remembered.

"Yeah, we saw him at that fight, too. Ethan must be very happy to know that his brother is nearby." Neptune smiled.

"I'm sure... Shadow will be as well." Uranus said.

Sailor Moon falls to her knees as she resumes her normal form.

"Huh?" The Scouts said.

She begins to faint, but Tuxedo Mask rushes over and catches her.

"Sailor Moon..." Tuxedo Mask called to her.

"... Darien!" Sailor Moon called to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"You look weak." Sailor Mercury sensed.

"Yes, you're right. I feel tired and faint. I'm just worn out." Sailor Moon said.

"I wonder... could that be the side effect of using the Purity Chalice? Does this mean that... I may have that side effect, too?" Super Heart was worried.

"I don't think so. Since you're power didn't come from the Purity Chalice, you don't have the side effect." Mercury proclaimed.

"So it seems..." Super Heart was reliefed.

"I wonder... does this mean... does that mean that Sailor Moon isn't the Savior?" Uranus said.

"Huh?" The Scouts wonder what she meant by that.

"The Savior is supposed to have unlimited power and strength, and Sailor Moon clearly doesn't have that." Uranus thought. Is Sailor Moon really not the savior?

"You mean... you think it could be someone else?" Neptune asked.

"I'm not sure, Neptune... but it looks to me like we a new mission. Are you in?" She asked her.

"Yeah!" Neptune agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl is seen crying in her room. She is Hotaru who is wearing mostly everything black. She has purple eyes and black hair with purple highlights.

* * *

In Dr. Tomoe's laboratory…

"Hmm. Ahh. Hm hm hm. Ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe started to laugh.

"Good news, Doctor. The Purity Chalice has appeared…" Mimet said to him.

Dr. Tomoe continues laughing.

"…and the bad news is the Sailor Scouts have it." Mimet continued.

Dr. Tomoe still continues laughing.

"Oh… are you all right, Doctor?" Mimet asked.

"I'm fine, Mimet. I'm well aware that the Purity Chalice is revealed. It seems, however, that none of the Sailor Scouts could make the best use of the Purity Chalice." He grinned.

"Huh?" Mimet wondered what he meant.

"Uh, you see, Mimet, if any of the Sailor Scouts knew exactly how to handle its incredible powers, this laboratory and our Daimon Pods would've been completely destroyed, along with my chances of world domination! But look…there's not even a crack in sight, is there? Ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe ingeniously figured it out.

So the fight is still on.

"Maybe you're right. Call me kooky, but I've got a hunch there's someone around here who's strong enough…to direct the Chalice's powers with our influence." Mimet had a thought.

"Oh… yes!" Dr. Tomoe confirmed her thought.

You mean…that crying girl…SHE'S the one Dr. Tomoe's referring to? Well, it appears that we've solved one puzzle only to uncover three more. Who is the true savior, is Shadow really out there in Tokyo and what is the significance of this girl to the Bureau of Bad Behavior?

* * *

**PDA: Wow, those Super forms are cool.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yeah, Eugeal got toasted, too.**

**Ethan: Indeed. So, next time is actually the next 2nd Ultimate Lifeform movie. It's the sequel to the first one.**

**PDA: Awesome! I can't wait for that!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: So, Cooler returns, and do we expect more surprises?**

**Ethan: Sure will. But, that will be next time. See you all later!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Until next time...**


	21. Cooler's Shocking Return!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon, DBZ and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of 2nd Ultimate Lifeform. With me as always are PDA and ThoughtfulTikal!**

PDA: Hi!

ThoughtfulTikal: Welcome back.

Ethan: So, this time, we have the official 2nd movie of 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.

PDA: A movie? Alright!

ThoughtfulTikal: Movies are awesome, because that means a longer than usual chapter.

Ethan: Exactly. But first, how about today's Quote of the Day?

ThoughtfulTikal: It's your turn, isn't it?

PDA: It is. And since it's the Movie Chapter, make it a good one.

Ethan: Okay, Okay. Give me a second here. Hmm... I got it! So, today's quote is actually the Golden Rule applied and it's important. 'Treat others as one would like to be treated.' It also applies negatively as well. 'Don't treat others that you don't want to be treated like.'

PDA: Wow, I think I heard of that quote back when I was in middle school.

ThoughtfulTikal: Such nostalgic quotes, aren't they?

PDA: Indeed.

Ethan: And with that, we can get right down to what the movie chapter is about. So, after dealing with the recent Heart Snatcher business, we decide to take another vacation, this time with some more add-ons. I also train them, along with the newcomers, new moves. After that, a mysterious planet like object came from outer space and attached itself to Earth, causing turmoil around the world. So, it's up to us to stop what's going on.

PDA: This is gonna be exciting!

Ethan: You're right about that. So, sit back and enjoy! 

* * *

**Movie 2: Cooler's Shocking Return!**

After the events which have occurred previously, Thomas, Serena, and the gang decided to take a vacation for a week. Last time, when they tried it, it became interrupted by Cooler and his minions. This time, things should go a lot smoother.

Thomas decided that he wanted to bring along Amara and Michelle as well, since they are all friends, regardless of finding out that they are also Sailor Scouts and vice versa. And after everything they went through, they could also use the vacation.

Also tagging along is Rini. Tina would definitely rage a lot if she didn't came along.

As well as them, Luna and Artemis are joining them again, because being serious all the time can really cause a lot of stress.

Finally, Serena's boyfriend, Darien, is with them. So, there are a lot of new companions to join in this vacation.

By the way, Trista was also asked to join them. She declined, because she had business to attend to, so... she isn't going with them.

On another note, Thomas was not able to find his brother, Shadow, yet. He will sooner or later.

Anyway, they were in the same location as they were last time. During this vacation, Thomas makes an important announcement.

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention?" Thomas called out.

Everyone stops conversing to pay attention to Thomas.

"Good. Now, first and foremost, I would like to welcome more people who are joining our awesome vacation. Amara, Michelle, I'm glad you could join us."

"Hehe, it's not a problem, Thomas. We're all friends here, right?" Amara said.

"That's right, and we sure could us a vacation. And what better people to spend it with then our dear Thomas and you guys as well." Michelle smiled.

"Aww, thanks a lot." Rini slightly blushes.

"Rini, I'm glad you can join us as well." Thomas replied.

"I'm much gladder then anyone else." Tina grinned.

"*coughkissupcough*" Serena 'coughed'.

Tina glared at the blond meatball head. "I heard that..."

"Anywho... and Darien, glad you could have the time to be with us as well." Thomas said.

"Yeah, I couldn't join you guys last time because I was too busy to. But, now I can spend my time with everyone... especially, Serena." Darien looked at Serena.

Serena blushed, "Oh, Darien!"

"So, there is one primary reason why I had this vacation... and that's for training." Thomas said.

"Huh? Training?" Amara wondered.

"Not for everybody, Luna, Artemis, you don't have to for obvious reasons. Darien, I'm not sure about you." Thomas asked.

"Well, it depends on what you mean." Darien needed confirmation.

"Okay, here's the deal. As some of you know and as some of you don't, we actually trained some of the moves that I learned. Basically, I taught those that were here a move based on their element, with a few exceptions." Thomas explained.

"Oh, that. I won't be needing any training." Darien said.

"Suit yourself."

"Wait... so you mean like, when I saw Mercury use Ice Beam, you taught her that, right?" Amara remembered.

Thomas continued, "Correct. Now, this time however, I will teach each of you many moves based on your element. Things are gonna start getting more difficult. We don't know what the enemy will be up to this time. They will likely start going after the Purity Chalice that Sailor Moon possesses... or, they could do something else. We need to be prepared for many situations. So, by teaching you many moves, you can use these moves in various situations."

"Excuse me, Thomas." Tina interrupted.

"Yes, Tina."

"Umm, I have a suggestion. First, I don't want to participate in this training section."

"Why is that?"

"I won't be needing any of your special moves. I have my own way of training, so I won't need you. I hope you understand..."

"I do. But wait, Tina, can you change your mind? I will like to teach you a special move. Plus, I can actually improve your flying technique. You're the only Sailor Scout that can fly. I really think this could benefit you in the long run."

"Well, if you put it that way... alright. It's only two things."

"Good."

"I do have another suggestion. I don't want Rini to participate in the training section, either."

"Huh? But, I need to get stronger, Tina." Rini pointed out.

"I want to train you myself." Tina answered.

"Huh?"

"I can teach you how you can use some of my Danmaku attacks. I have actually learned a few more types I can use."

"Danmaku Attacks? What's that?" Michelle asked.

"It's not like the attacks you see with Ethan. Basically, it's a multitude of small bullets shot out in large numbers. It uses a small amount of energy, and has amazing results. When I first got my Sailor Power, I could only use Amulets, Stars, and Beams. Now, I learned how to use Knives, Cutters, Butterflies, small Lasers, small orbs, and Bubbles." Tina explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! Are you gonna teach me all of that?" Rini asked.

"No, that'll take way too long. I will teach you how to shoot Amulets, Stars, and Beams, though. I'm also gonna teach you how to fly." Tina said to her.

"Really? I'm gonna fly! I'm gonna fly!" Rini jumped for joy.

"Hey, come on... I wanna learn how to fly, too." Serena whined.

"I don't think the air will be your style, Serena. Changes are, you will likely cause more problems for the future." Raye stated.

"Come on, show a little compassion, Raye..." Serena sweatdropped.

Thomas continued again, "Anyway, so this leads the seven of you. Michelle, you will learn Water Attacks. Amara, you will learn Fighting Attacks. Mina... I think Grass Attacks will suit you the most for what I've learned. Lita has Electric Attacks. Raye will learn Fire Attacks. Amy will have a few Water attacks, but mostly Ice Attacks. Finally, Serena... you will have various attacks. I have a few in mind for you. Alright, is everybody ready for training?"

"Yeah!" The scouts said in agreement.

"Then, it's time to transform!" Thomas said.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Heart Crystal Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

Everyone transforms into the Sailor Scouts!

Thomas transforms into Ethan! He then goes Super Ethan using the Chaos Emeralds.

"Alright, let the training begin." Super Ethan said.

"Can I go first? I need to get mine done as soon as possible since I want to teach Mini Moon my moves." Heart volunteered.

"Sure; yours will be the shortest as well. Let's go. Everyone, standby until I call the next person out."

"Alright, here we go!"

They got into a far away position.

"Alright, Sailor Heart, in order to grasp these techniques, you must learn to have the aura appear in you." Super Ethan said.

"The aura?" Heart wondered.

"Yes, the aura is represented by your chi. Chi is inner strength. It's the energy that flows through one's body. Certain martial artists have the ability to exploit their chi and use it to make themselves stronger. Saiyans are automatically able to exploit their chi to make themselves much stronger. A person can do this if they know how."

"I see..."

"I want to see if you can feel the Chi in your body."

"Okay, hmm..."

It takes Heart 15 seconds to feel the energy.

"I can feel it." Heart sensed.

"Good. Now, I want you release the Chi. Let the chi flow around the body so that the aura around you can be seen."

"Alright."

It took her 10 seconds before her pink aura is shown.

"Good. Okay, so now, I need you to gather Chi from the area around you. Use that Chi to power up. You'll need quite a bit of it to be able to fly at high speeds." Ethan continued.

"I'll try."

Heart concentrates. She is shown a charging state in her Chi gathering.

"Nice, I can see the Chi gathering in your body. Give a few more seconds... and... stop!" Ethan commanded.

Heart stops charging.

"That's good enough. Now, I want you to use that Chi to power up your body, allowing you to fly a lot faster than before. Watch what I do!" Ethan demonstrated.

Ethan quickly releases the Chi in his body, and moves very quickly in the air.

"Alright, your turn!" Ethan passed it on.

"Okay, here goes!"

Heart quickly releases the Chi in her body, allowing her move just as quickly in the air.

"Awww yeah!" Heart pumped her first.

"Nice work! Remember, the more you practice, the better you'll become at it."

"Okay."

"Now, since we're up here, I will teach you the next move... Instant Transmission."

"That move? Seems kind of difficult if you ask me."

"It's not as difficult as you may think. It just takes a lot of concentration. Here's how you do it. You put your index and your middle finger on your forehead like this... Then, you close your eyes, and think of a location you want to go to. You use your chi to manipulate speed, allowing you to teleport to that location in like... 5 to 10 seconds. You can only go so far at one time, so keep that in mind."

"Gotcha!"

"I'll go to a location which is quite far from here. You try to go to my location as closest as possible. The closer you are to the exact location, the better your concentration is. Give it a try!"

Ethan uses Instant Transmission and teleports to a location very far away from Heart, but it is still possible to see him.

Heart puts her two fingers in her forehead. She thinks of the location closest to where Ethan stands. She uses her Chi to manipulate speed. She successfully uses Instant Transmission. She ends up about two feet from Ethan's exact location.

"Amazing! You are definitely a fast learner!" Ethan congratulated.

"Thanks, sweetie!"

"No problem. Now, I think it's time for the final move. This is called Afterimage."

"Afterimage?"

"What afterimage does, is that it uses your Chi to manipulate speed again. This time, you use it to dodge an upcoming attack. You basically use a part of your gathered Chi to ready yourself for a burst of speed. You move so fast that an Afterimage of yourself is seen. You think the opponent hits you, but in reality, they didn't. So, I want you to see it in action. I want you to try and punch me."

"Okay! Here I come!"

"... Alright, I'm ready."

Heart punches Ethan, but Ethan uses Afterimage and moves behind her at super fast speed.

"Huh? Where did you go?" Heart looked around.

"Behind you!"

"... Whoa!"

Heart jumps when she sees Ethan behind him.

"Wow!" Heart was amazed.

"Yep! Now, it's your turn. Ready yourself to move at super fast speed, and move yourself to behind me."

"Alright! ... I'm ready!"

"Here I come. I really hope I don't hurt you..."

Ethan punches Heart, but she uses Afterimage to move behind Ethan.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Heart said.

Ethan looks behind him and Heart got it down successfully!

"Hahahaha! Excellent job! You are becoming more and more like a Saiyan." Ethan pointed out.

"Yeah... but, I hope I don't get a huge appetite like you do."

"Hahahahaha!" Ethan laughs, then Heart laughs as well.

* * *

Next up on the teaching roster is Venus!

"Alright, Venus, we have lot of work we need to do. Do you remember that I taught you Solarbeam?" Super Ethan reminded.

"Yeah, I remember that!" Venus nodded.

"The first grass move you can learn is Petal Dance."

"Petal Dance?"

"It's a move that has you surrounded with many beautiful petals, then uses those sharp petals to attack the enemies with."

"It sounds so elegant!"

"It sure is. Watch me!"

Ethan surrounds himself with many blue petals. Then, he controls the petals to move forward. They attack a boulder that shows a lot of scratches in it.

"Alright, let me try! Petal Dance!" Venus called.

Venus surrounds herself with many yellow petals. Then, she controls the petals to move forward. They attack a boulder that shows even more scratches in it.

"Success!" Venus smiled.

"Nice job! Now, onto the next move."

During the time, Ethan also taught Venus how to do Energy Ball, Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm, Leaf Tornado, Synthesis, Magical Leaf, Grass Pledge, and Aromatherapy.

* * *

The next one for move learning is Jupiter.

"Okay Jupiter, are you ready for my lessons?" Super Ethan asked.

"I was born ready!" Jupiter grinned.

"Okay! The first move I will teach you is Thunder Wave."

"Thunder Wave..."

"It allows you to throw a shockwave of electricity that causes a temporary paralysis on an opponent. This is good, especially since your opponent can't do a whole lot."

"Sounds great!"

"Okay, here we go. Thunder Wave!"

Ethan creates electricity from his hands. Then, he shoots out blue shockwaves from his hands.

"Do it just like that! Try paralyzing me." Ethan suggested.

"Let's go! Thunder Wave!"

Jupiter creates electricity from her hands. She shoots out green shockwaves to Ethan. It hits Ethan, and he is now paralyzed.

"Ahhhh... well... you did it!" Ethan stuttered due to being paralyzed.

"Yay! Ummm... are you alright?"

"Just... fine... I'll just use Refresh... to cure myself. Refresh!"

His entire body glows yellowish blue and his Paralysis is gone.

"Nice! Can you teach me that, too?" Jupiter asked.

"Sure, why not!"

Eventually, in addition to teaching her Refresh, he taught her Charge Beam, Thunderpunch, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Electro Ball, Discharge, Shock Wave, Bolt Strike and Fusion Bolt.

* * *

Mars is ready for the next round of teaching.

"Sailor Mars, are you ready to Rock and Roll?" Super Ethan asked.

"Yeah!" Mars was excited.

"Then, let's go. Here's move number one... Flame Charge."

"What's Flame Charge?"

"Do you remember when I taught you Flare Blitz a while back? Well, imagine that move, but weaker. However, everytime you use it, you can actually move a little faster for a little while."

"An attack that makes you faster? Teach me, NOW!"

"Okay, okay... Here we go... Flame Charge!"

Ethan cloaks himself with blue flame and attacks the air. He moves a little faster.

"Wow! Okay, I'm coming for you, Ethan! Flame Charge!" Mars called.

Mars manages to cloak herself with red flames and attacks Ethan. She hits him quite well. She moves a little faster.

"Alright, I'm faster now! I can see the possibilities." Mars thought about.

"Yeah, well... keep the possibilities for your own time."

"You're just saying that cause I got a good hit on you."

"Always the energetic one, aren't you, Mars? Next move!"

He also taught her Will-o-Wisp, Blaze Kick, Fire Punch, Sacred Fire, Lava Plume, Inferno, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Heat Wave, Fire Pledge, Blue Flare and Fusion Flare.

* * *

Mercury is next on the list.

"Mercury, you ready?" Super Ethan wondered.

"Ready as I will ever be." Mercury replied.

"Good. For our first lesson, I will teach you Blizzard."

"Sounds powerful."

"It is. Watch this! Blizzard!"

Ethan makes his hand glow light blue, then he summons a blizzard. Powerful cold winds freeze the nearby area.

"Cool!" Mercury said.

"Very Cool! Go for it!"

"Alright! Blizzard!"

Mercury makes her hand glow light blue. She summons power cold winds that almost made Ethan frozen solid.

"That was excellent!" Mercury complimented.

"Yeah, it was... But, you almost made me into a frozen popsicle!"

"Sorry... guess I don't know my own strength."

"Just give me a few seconds for me to break out and for this cold weather to dry up... so we can move on to the next move."

He also taught her Bubblebeam, Scald, Ice Shard, Mist, Aurora Beam, Ice Burn, Freeze Shock, Frost Breath, Ice Punch, Icicle Crash, and Glaciate.

* * *

Neptune is at her first time lessons with Ethan.

"So, are you ready for your first lesson?" Super Ethan asked.

"Hopefully, it shouldn't be that tough." Neptune was a little worried.

"It's not, believe me. Here is the first move. It's called Hydro Pump."

"Hydro Pump?"

"Yes. Basically, you charge a lot of water into a ball from your hand. Then, you release a ton of water. It's very powerful."

"Can I see a demo?"

"I was going to, anyway. Here we go! Hydro Pump!"

Ethan makes a big water ball. He releases a huge burst of water which is launched under great pressure.

"Oh, wow! That looks powerful!" Neptune said.

"You give it a try!"

"Okay. Hydro Pump!"

Neptune creates a big water ball. She manages to make a huge burst of water come out.

"That was amazing! It even takes less energy then my special attack!" Neptune noticed.

"That's the main point of these moves. To not focus as much on using your special attacks."

"Can we move on the next move, now?"

"Sure thing!"

In addition, she also learned Aqua Jet, Aqua Ring, Waterfall, Water Pulse, Water Gun, Brine, Water Pledge, Soak, and Surf.

* * *

Uranus is ready to go!

"Are you nervous, Uranus?" Ethan asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm psyched for this! I saw Neptune do those powerful and very awesome looking moves. How were you able to learn all of these moves, anyway?" Uranus questioned.

"It's a part of my past. Some of my amazing adventures as I traveled from world to world. Would you and Neptune like to hear them, sometime?"

"Sure!"

"You know, you should also hear Sailor Heart's past as well. The story that she told me is... quite weird, even for me."

"Yeah, I would like to know how she got her power in the first place."

"Anyway, let's move on with our first move. This is Aura Sphere. It's a move that charges your aura into a ball and throws it. It's very powerful."

"Hmm... Aura..."

"Oh yeah, I should teach you girls... THAT as well. Umm... for right now, let's just say your inner strength."

"Alright!"

"Watch me. Aura Sphere!"

Ethan charges aura into a sphere through his hands. He launches with a good amount of speed and power.

"Now, you try. Hit me, and you'll feel how much power it truly has." Ethan recommended.

"Are you sure you want me to hit you?" Uranus struggled against hitting his brother figure.

"Come on, I know you want to. I'm sure you want to get me back for making fun of you in the past."

"But I-"

"I insist..."

Uranus sighed, "Fine! I do have a little steam I want to release... for making fun of me."

Ethan smiles.

"Aura Sphere!"

Uranus focuses and channels her inner energy into a sphere from her hands. She releases it to Ethan. It did a lot of damage to him, as indicating from Uranus's strong power!

"Are you okay?" Uranus asked in concern.

"Yeah... you're good at that!"

"And that was only the first move. What's next?"

"Could you give me a second, please? Sheesh!"

"Geez, it wasn't that hard... or was it?"

And other moves include... Drain Punch, Bulk Up, Brick Break, Close Combat, Focus Punch, Jump Kick, Hi Jump Kick, Sky Uppercut, Rock Smash, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Counter, Detect, and Focus Blast.

* * *

And lastly, is the one and only... Sailor Moon.

"Alright, Sailor Moon, you excited?" Super Ethan asked.

"Yes, yes, yes! Very excited! I get to learn new moves!" Sailor Moon jumped joyfully.

"Okay, let's get started! First move is Morning Sun and Moonlight."

"Morning Sun and Moonlight?"

"You take some power from either the Sun or the Moon, depending on the time of day, and use it to heal up some damage you might have taken."

"Awesome!"

"Since it is the daytime, we'll take power from the Sun! Morning Sun!"

Ethan holds his hand up in the air. He uses the natural energy of the sunlight to glow and restore health.

"Your turn!" Ethan said.

"Okay! Morning Sun!"

Sailor Moon holds his hand up in the air. She uses the natural energy of the sunlight to glow and restore health.

"Woooo! That felt great!" Moon sensed.

"Sure did! Try the Moonlight variation during the nighttime. Same results, different feeling."

"Nice!"

"You might actually have a different effect from the Moonlight then you would a Morning Sun, but we'll see."

"Okay, what's next?"

She was also taught to use Weather Ball, Hyper Beam, Flash Cannon, Heal Pulse, Helping Hand, Safeguard, Protect, Wide Guard, Reflect, Light Screen, Twister, Draco Meteor, and Last Resort.

* * *

Now, it was time for Sailor Heart to teach Mini Moon a few of her techniques.

"Alright, the first thing we'll do is teach you how to fly." Sailor Heart began.

"Yay! I'm gonna fly!" Mini Moon gleamed.

"Hmm... normally, you're not supposed to fly... because you don't have the right... energy for it."

"Huh?"

"Ethan is a Saiyan, so flying comes natural to him. I was given that power through three strange girls from... who knows where! So, I think if I share a bit of that energy and give it to you, you can fly and use Danmaku."

"Alright, give it to me."

"Hold on, hold on. Hmm... okay, I'm ready!"

Sailor Heart places her hand in Mini Moon's chest. Mini Moon blushes like before. Sailor Heart begins to glow; she gives a bit of her power and transfers it to Mini Moon. After about 10 seconds, she removes her hand from her chest.

"That should do it. How do you feel?" Heart asked.

"Warm... and... a little stronger." Mini Moon said still blushing.

"Good, good. Now, it's time for the lesson."

The two got into position.

"Okay, to fly, all you need to do is close your eyes and think about it. Don't think too much, otherwise, you'll lose control of your flight. Just think calmly." Heart explained.

"Got it! Just think... think... thinking... I'm thinking... flying like a bird... flying peacefully in the air."

Mini Moon calmly thinks about flying. Her feet came off the ground.

"Am I flying yet?" Mini Moon wondered.

Sailor Heart smirks, "Is your feet off the ground?"

Mini Moon checks her feet and feels nothing. She looks down and sees that she's in the air. She flies around Heart.

"I did it! I'm flying!" Mini Moon cheered.

"Yaaaay!" Sailor Heart cheered as well.

Mini Moon flies around the Sailor Scouts and Ethan.

"Look everyone, I learned how to fly!" Mini Moon showed everyone.

Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Ethan, and Darien all congratulate her.

"That's impressive!"

"Congratulations!"

"That's amazing!"

"Way to go, kiddo!"

"That's great, Mini Moon!"

"Yeah, yeah excellent job. Ohhhh... I wish I could fly..." Sailor Moon did as well, then whined.

She flies back to Heart. Heart is also flying with her.

"Ohhh yeah! I have a power that Sailor Moon doesn't! I am soooo lucky!" Mini Moon said.

"Well, don't let that get into your head too much. So, ready to learn how to use Danmaku?"

"I'm ready!"

"Great!"

They get into position.

"Danmaku is a form of an attack by shooting many different types of small bullets. It's a very effective offensive and defensive thing you can use that uses very little energy. To get a feel of shooting danmaku, you must focus your energy into your hand. Then, use that energy to shoot out a form of danmaku that you feel. Let's start by creating your own danmaku... something that takes form in what you call your own." Sailor Heart explained.

"What do I do?"

"What is your ideal form a danmaku? It can be of any shape you want."

"Umm... a heart!"

"Excellent choice. All you need to do is gather energy into your hand. Think of the form and color you want for your danmaku. You can shoot it out with either your palm or how you would like with a laser. Aim and fire!"

Mini Moon concentrates. She forms energy into her hand. She has her palm forward. She charges energy into her palm and fires her heart danmaku, which is of a pink color.

"You did it! Now, try rapid fire!" Heart continued.

Mini Moon charges energy into her palm and fires a barrage of danmaku. It fires at a fast rate.

"So, it seems you prefer the fast barrage type." Heart noticed.

Mini Moon stops firing.

"Huh? What you do mean?" She wondered about that.

"Each type of danmaku you shoot out has different properties. For instants, Amulets are semi-weak, but gain a homing property that aims at the enemies. Stars are weak, but shoot out at an incredibly fast rate. Beams do a slow amount of damage, but they pierce through enemies.

Knives can come at a huge number and can bounce off of obstacles like walls. Missiles move slowly, but do a lot of damage. There are many types of danmaku that have a lot of different properties. Using different danmaku in different situations will put you at an advantage."

"Wow! So, what kind of property does my Heart danmaku have?"

"I'm not completely sure. I know it's a fast rate of shooting, though I'm not sure of the damage. We can find out together!"

"Alright!"

Sailor Heart also taught her how to shoot Amulets, Stars, and Beams.

After the individual training with the scouts were complete, Ethan decided to do special training with all of the Sailor Scouts. By teaching them a few Saiyan techniques, it can help them out for the future.

Ethan taught them about the Chi inside of the bodies. The chi can be formed into aura, and the aura can be gathered around the body. Using the aura, they can now sense if a person is good or bad. They can power themselves up with the aura, allowing them to regain energy on the spot. Finally, they learned to bring down their power level to zero to hide from enemies, particularly Saiyans, beings with powers like them, and those who sense their enemies by detecting their energy levels.

* * *

Their week has passed and it was time for them to head back to Tokyo. They started packing their things up.

"Ohhhhh... I can't believe the vacation is over already. It seemed that time has passed by really, really quickly." Serena was saddened.

"Well, as they say, all good things must come to the end, sometime. But, it was fun while it lasted." Tina said.

"I hope we do it again, sometime." Rini hoped.

"Yeah, definitely!" Tina agreed.

"While this vacation was very exciting, it sure would be nice to go back home, too." Lita was thrilled.

"Yeah, grandpa is sure looking forward to my return." she said, 'And I'm sure Chad is as well...' Raye thought.

"I can't wait to continue my studies." Amy was also thrilled.

Mina sighed, "Of course you would, Amy."

"Did you have a good time, Michelle?" Amara asked her

"I sure did! It was a lot of fun. Did you have fun, Amara?"

"Yeah. Especially hanging around with Thomas a lot. I enjoyed it quite well."

"It'll be nice to return back home." Luna said.

"Yeah, I've been itching to go back to Mina's bed. Sooo comfy!" Artemis smiled.

"Cats, you gotta love them." Darien expressed.

"Definitely! I hoped that Sylvester and Tweety were alright. Hmm... perhaps we should have invited them along as well." Thomas just realized.

"Ahh well, it's too late, now!" Darien replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're alright. After all, they can talk, and they are much smarter and stronger than your average pet. Hahahaha!" Thomas laughed.

* * *

A few days later...

It was a normal peaceful day in Tokyo. Things were mostly peaceful at this time, as the Heart Snatchers are currently inactive.

Suddenly, the people of Tokyo notices the sun is about to be covered what may look like the moon, result in a rare occurrence of a solar eclipse.

And in space, the thing that was thought to be the moon was actually a metal like planet coming towards earth.

This... was the Big Gete star. It had come to Earth and has landed on Antarctica. Everyone felt the tremor.

This also includes Serena and the gang, who were just hanging around in the shrine.

"AHHHH! Earthquake!" Serena yelled.

"Kind of a strange time for an earthquake, don't you think?" Tina questioned.

"Just get down, everyone!" Luna said.

They waited until the earthquake subsided.

"Is everyone alright?" Artemis wondered.

"Ugh... a little dizzy, but I'm just fine." Serena answered.

"We're fine over here." Lita stated.

"Are you alright, Rini?" Tina asked.

"Uh huh! I was a little scared, but I'm okay." Rini nodded.

"That's good." Tina smiled.

Thomas quickly ran to the shrine to check up on everyone.

"Whoa, that was one heck of an earthquake. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie, we're just fine." Tina confirmed.

Thomas sighed in relief, "Phew, that's good. Kind of strange, too. This earthquake just happened right after a very quick solar eclipse just came by."

"Solar Eclipse? There wasn't a solar eclipse scheduled today." Raye said.

"That was very strange. Artemis, let's go check out what just happened on the computer." Luna said to him.

"Right." Artemis nodded.

Everyone gathered around the computer. They see images and data on what just happened. One image in particular was mysterious.

"What the heck is that?" Mina wondered.

"It looks like some sort of Metallic planet." Thomas guessed.

"But, look at the way it's spreading around the planet. It's definitely not a planet." Lita pointed out.

"Lita's right. It looks to be some sort of metallic object... located in Antarctica." Luna examined.

"Hmm... this thing, whatever it is, is apparently called the Big Gete Star." Mercury explained.

"The Big Gete Star?" Tina asked.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly, but it's giving off a lot of strange readings."

"Something tells me that whatever this thing is, it was probably planned to land there." Thomas realized.

"This means, there are bad guys there who are trying to take over." Raye said.

"It looks like we're investigating this thing and stop whatever plans they might have." Serena replies.

"I'll go call the others." Tina got up to do so.

"Scouts, it's time to get ready to roll." Artemis announced.

"Right!" Everyone said.

Everyone from the vacation has gathered around the shrine to get ready to leave for Antarctica. They all have prepared for the cold by wearing winter outfits.

"Alright, everyone. We don't know what to expect when we get there... but, this thing is gonna cause problems for the planet if we don't do something about it." Thomas announced.

"I hope everyone is prepared for the cold, because Antarctica is the coldest continent in the world." Tina stated.

"Of course, anyone should know about how cold Antarctica is, right Serena?" Raye looks at Serena.

"What are you looking at, Raye? I'm not that stupid!" Serena sweatdropped.

"It's hard to imagine that something like that metallic thing even exists." Amara said.

"Anything is possible, Amara." Michelle stated.

"You all set, Rini?" Tina asked her.

"Yep!" Rini nodded.

"I'm jealous of you all. It's unfair that we cats don't have warm clothes to put on." Artemis said.

"Hey, just be lucky that you have our backpacks to turn to." Mina replied.

"Looks like we're all ready." Darien looked around.

"Hey, Thomas, you never mentioned how we're supposed to get there." Michelle pointed out.

"We use the power of Chaos Control!" Thomas said.

"Chaos Control?" Amara wondered.

"It's an ability using the Chaos Emeralds that allows you to control time and space. The more emeralds you have, the better power you have over it." Tina answered for him.

"And since I just happen to have the seven Chaos Emeralds in my body, we should get there in no time." Thomas continued from her.

"Alright, then let's go!" Rini is ready.

"Everyone, hold hands so that we all warp there together." Thomas said.

Everyone held hands so that they all link to Thomas.

"Here we go! Chaos Control!" Thomas called.

A high pitched warping sound was heard and everyone warps away.

* * *

Moments later, they have arrived in Antarctica. Just as expected, it's very cold.

"WHOA! It's a lot colder then I thought." Serena shivered.

"Even in the summer, it's still freezing cold." Tina said.

"Luckily, there isn't a blizzard blowing through here at the moment." Amy noticed.

"We should probably head towards the Big Gete Star and figure out what it is." Luna suggested.

"Yes... its readings are coming from over there." Amy analyzed.

They started walking over to where it was. It wasn't too far from where they warped.

After traveling a short distance, they made it to the Big Gete Star. It certainly is huge.

"Whoa, that's huge!" Rini looked.

"Yeah, it sure is." Tine nodded.

"I wonder what this thing is trying to do." Michelle wondered.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Amara said.

"Okay, time to see what it has." Amy studies.

She checks her mini-computer for information. It gives off a huge energy reading.

"Whoa! This is a lot of energy I'm getting from this." Amy said.

"I wonder what this thing is made of." Thomas wondered.

Thomas goes up to it and hits on it.

"Well, it's definitely metallic." Thomas felt.

"I wonder what this energy in this thing is trying to do." Luna thought about.

"It looks like... it's making something, something powerful." Amy said.

A robot suddenly walked out.

"Uh, guys." Darien said.

"What is it, Darien?" Serena asked.

"Look!"

Everyone looks and see a robot.

"What is that?" Raye questioned.

"Hmm... whatever it is, it gives off the same energy readings as the Big Gete Star." Amy analyzed.

"I don't like this... I have a feeling there is more to this then that." Thomas sensed.

"What are you talking about? I mean, it's not like a whole army is gonna show up." Mina hoped.

"AHHH! There's more of them coming." Rini pointed.

One by one, more robots show up. Until there is a line full of them.

"Great, you just had to jinx it, Mina." Lita sweatdropped.

"This isn't good." Thomas replied.

Thomas changes into Ethan.

"Hey, you guys! I don't know who you are or where you came from... but I'm giving you only one chance to leave this planet." Ethan called out.

The robots are not doing anything.

"Did they hear you just now?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"Oh, they hear you alright, but they can't speak. How can they respond if they can't speak? Hehehehehe!" A voice responded.

A being different from the other robots walks up.

"Huh? Who's that?" Amara wanted to know.

"Hmmm... scanners are picking up a huge amount of power similar to the robots. He's definitely much stronger than a single robot... maybe even all of the robots combined." Amy scanned.

Ethan looks carefully at him for about 20 seconds. Then, he knew exactly who he was.

"No, It can't be... That's... that's Cooler!" Ethan realized.

"But, that's impossible. We killed him!" Tina stated.

Cooler smirks.

"What, you killed him before?" Amara said.

"Yes. Once before, he came on this planet to destroy everyone in it. But, me and the Sailor Scouts managed to destroy him." Ethan explained.

A flashback started with the scene of Cooler being defeated.

"With all of our powers combined, we used the Clashing Spark of Time against his Supernova and sent him burning on a one way trip to the Sun." Tina continued.

"You shouldn't be around anymore." Serena stated.

Meta Cooler smirks, "It's true; by all accounts, I should be dead... incinerated by the fires of the sun. But, as fate would have it, I was given a second chance. Thanks to the Big Gete Star, I have been reborn stronger and sleeker."

The flashback ended.

"Or as you guys might say... new and improved." Meta Cooler continued.

"Heh, I wouldn't go that far." Ethan responded.

"But how is it you got the Big Gete Star to attack this planet? And, how is it that you got it to revive you?" Amy questioned him.

"I would bother to explain... but you won't live long enough to care, Sailor Scout. You may have survived me once, but my guards will soon correct that. I would do it myself, but I have a debt to collect." Meta Cooler said.

Meta Cooler looks at Ethan.

"Well, it looks like we won't have another choice. Scouts, it's time to transform." Tina announced.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees.

"Heart Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

Everyone transforms into the Sailor Scouts, and Darien also transforms into Tuxedo Mask.

The robots started to fly towards them.

"Here they come. Scouts, spread out!" Sailor Moon commanded.

All of the scouts separate to attack the incoming robots.

Sailor Heart starts by flying up and taking out a few robots with her danmaku... using stars and knives to do so.

Mini Moon gets hit by a charging robot in the air.

"Careful, Mini Moon." Sailor Heart warned.

"I know!" Mini Moon replied.

She used her new heart danmaku to take down a few robots as well.

Uranus and Neptune have their hands full with about 5 robots as they do intense melee combat with that.

* * *

And, with Ethan, he is preparing with his battle against the Metallic Cooler.

"Now. I believe we have some unfinished business." Cooler said.

"Yeah, you mentioned a debt, right?" Ethan asked.

"I believe I did." Cooler smirked.

Small rocks starts to rise around the two.

* * *

"Flame Charge!"

Mars used the first attack she learned from Ethan to take down one of the robots. This makes her a little faster.

"Awww yeah, I'm on fire now. Bring it on!"

With a lot of confidence, Sailor Mars then uses Fire Punch on all of the robots that came from her.

Tuxedo Mask used his cane and his roses to destroy a few robots.

"That's my Tuxedo Mask! Time for me to show them a thing or two." Moon said to herself.

A robot comes towards her.

"Take this. Moon Kick!"

Sailor Moon charges forward and attacks the robot with her foot, which should defeat the robot. Unfortunately, it didn't...

"OWWWW! Oww oww owwww, it hurts... it hurts! Waaaaaa!" Sailor Moon whines.

"What were you thinking for doing that, Sailor Moon? You should know that regular attacks won't hurt them." Luna pawpalmed.

"Thunderpunch!"

Sailor Jupiter punched a robot away.

"Ice Punch!"

Sailor Mercury did as well. Unfortunately, their a little red in the hands.

"Ugh... these guys are sure made of some pretty hard stuff." Jupiter realized.

"Yeah, they are a little hard to break through." Mercury agreed.

And it seems Uranus and Neptune are having a bit of trouble as well.

"Hmph! If that's the way you guys want it to be... then, so be it. Bulk Up!" Uranus said.

Uranus pumps up with strength, increases her power and defense a bit.

"Aqua Jet!"

Neptune readies herself as she surrounds herself with water.

The robots make the approach to them.

And our flying Heroines are also having some trouble.

"Too many of these guys keep coming. Mini Moon, let's regroup with the others." Heart suggested.

"Okay!" Mini Moon nods.

The two fly off.

As Mercury and Jupiter stay close, Venus just got hit by a robot's punch and is sent to them.

"Are you alright, Venus?" Jupiter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These robots sure are a lot tougher then I thought." Venus replied.

"Tell me about it!" Mars said.

Mars regroups with them. And so does Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis.

"This situation is starting to look quite bleak for us, isn't it?" Artemis asked.

Mini Moon and Heart flew down to them.

"Bleak would be an understatement." Heart stated.

Finally, Uranus and Neptune ran up towards the group.

"Man, these things just keep on coming." Uranus replied.

"Just how many of them are there?" Neptune wondered.

Everyone becomes surrounded by robots. And, more in numbers are on the way.

"Even more of them are coming!" Mini Moon pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" Heart needed to ask.

Just then, Sailor Moon thought of an idea.

"How about this... We use our special attacks and combination attacks against them." Sailor Moon suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Venus agreed.

"Celestial Shining Stream!" Both Mercury and Mars said as they combine their specials together.

The ice from Mercury's Water streams goes together into Mars's Fire rings. They form Fire Ice Rings. Each ring manages to destroy a robot.

"Sparkling White Chain!" Jupiter and Venus also combine their specials.

Jupiter's special combines with Venus's chain to created an electrical heart chain.

The chain ties together about 3 robots, zaps them, then crushes and destroys them.

Tuxedo Mask throws a bunch of roses down in a circle, surrounding 2 robots, and a ray is formed from below them, causing them to explode.

"Deep Worlds Collide!"

Uranus and Neptune once again use their combined special, this time to take down some more robots.

"Rainbow Love Spark!"

Heart's special beam attack is fired alone this time, and is Rainbow colored. It manages to destroy many of the robots along its destructive path.

"Moon Double Spiraling Ace!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon combine both of their similar specials together. It creates five spirals instead of four. They managed to destroy a lot of robots in the way of the attack.

Unfortunately for everyone, there are still plenty of robots left to go, and everyone is getting kind of tired from doing their specials.

Uranus and Neptune ended up being tackled by one of the robots. Before they could counterattack, they ended up being grabbed by two of the robots.

"Hey, let me go you ugly bucket of bolts." Uranus tries to break free, but doesn't work out too well.

"Uranus, Neptune, I'll save you! WAAAAAA!" Sailor Moon tried to go rescue them, but a few bullets from a robot end up taking her down. She also ends up being captured.

"Sailor Moon!" The other scouts shouted.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask also shouts.

"Darien..." Sailor faintly replied as she is being taken away.

Some of the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask all tried to fight back. But, the sheer overwhelming number of robots took them down in some fashion, causing them including Luna and Artemis to be captured and taken way.

The only ones left were Mini Moon and Sailor Heart.

"You big meanies! Give my friends and my family back!" Mini Moon angrily said as she shoots her heart danmaku at them. But, a tackle takes Mini Moon to the ground.

"Mini Moon! You guys are gonna pay for that!" Heart became raged and fire many wide spread butterfly bullets at them. Some of them became destroyed, others lived and attack Heart. But, she continued to fired her danmaku.

The robots are getting serious and started aiming their weapons at Heart. As she was about to continue fighting, she notices that Mini Moon is being taken away by one of the robots.

"Sailor Heart!" Mini Moon shouted.

"Mini Moon!" Heart shouts back.

Heart started feeling helpless as one of the robots took her up to the sky. The robots were still aiming at her and were about to fire.

"Tina!" Mini Moon shouted again.

"Rini!" Sailor Heart cried out.

They both started sobbing at their separation. The robots fired their bullets at Tina. She started feeling pain from the bullets and from her friends being in danger.

"No... Rini..."

More of the robots continued firing at Sailor Heart, eventually causing an explosion.

Sailor Heart screamed very loudly as the explosion was going off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the area, Ethan and Cooler begin their fight.

Ethan starts by doing a punch, but Cooler grabs it.

Ethan starting doing a bunch of punches to him, but he ends up avoiding them.

Cooler kicks him, but he flies upward. They then both continuously attacking swiftly.

"I can't believe you're still alive, Cooler." Ethan said.

"Of course I am. How else will I be able to kick your butt?" Cooler smirked.

Ethan grabs his tails and throws him to the ground. But, Cooler manages to recover before impact, and flies after him. Ethan flies away from him.

A few seconds later, Ethan charges towards Cooler to attack in order to do a powerful punch.

However, Ethan finds out that his body is much, much harder then he thought it was.

After that, Ethan powers up and does even more punches at him. But, Cooler reacts to that by grabbing his head.

"Let me guess, you're beginning to wonder how you and the Scouts managed to beat me before, am I right?" Cooler questioned.

Cooler knees Ethan in the head, punches him in the stomach, and punches him again, which pummels him straight to the ground hard.

Cooler then quickly gathered energy to create a small Supernova. He throws it at Ethan, who gets hit by it, causing an explosion... or so he thought at first.

"Very nice, I didn't think there was time to dodge. Quite a clever trick!" Cooler noticed.

"You liked that one, huh? ... Heh! It's called Instant Transmission, which is quite convenient." Ethan answered.

"I know. It's one of my favorite techniques." Cooler said.

"Huh? One of your favorites?" Ethan wondered.

To demonstrate, Cooler used it and instantly punched Ethan in the face.

"Well, This certainly changes things..." Ethan said, but instantly got hit again, this time in the back.

They both attacked, but used Instant Transmission to continuously dodge each other's attacks.

They move all around the sky, trading blow after blow in very high speeds.

Eventually, Cooler was able to slightly outspeed Ethan in an instant, and took his leg, and throws him to a small hill. He then throws him again, this time in the air. Cooler knees him, but Ethan ends up grabbing his knee.

Ethan gathers energy and turns into a Super Saiyan. Cooler flew back a bit.

"So, the Super Saiyan has finally decided to show himself. Well, I'd say it's only fitting, wouldn't you?" Cooler recognized.

"I suppose so." Ethan answered.

"You see, this is the way I remember you best, Saiyan." Cooler then laughs. "So this is how it should be when you die."

"We'll see about that." Ethan said.

* * *

And going back to Sailor Heart...

The explosion clears away, and she pants a little bit.

"Thank you, Hakurei Barrier. I could have been finished without you. Now then..." Heart said.

She looks at the robots who have stopped firing at the moment.

"Time to see how powerful this gohei from the shrine maidens is. Heart Elegant Power!"

Sailor Heart powers up and becomes Super Sailor Heart with the Maiden's Gohei in her left hand.

"Alright, it looks like there are a few more specials I can use. Time for the ultimate one."

She throws the gohei in the air and begins her Super Special.

Two rainbows, one that is slightly bigger then the other, appear as she charges energy into both of her hands. She puts both hands together and prepares to fire.

"Final Love Magicannon!"

A giant rainbow colored beam about three times the size of the original is fired from her. The beam destroys the robots in the path and all of the surrounding robots also become destroy by the impact of a big explosion.

The damage around was not significant, but there are a few cracks here and there.

She catches her gohei as it was falling back to her.

"Wow, the power of those three... I am blessed to have such great heroes."

She looks at a specific direction.

"Now then, everyone was captured by those robots. I must head to the Big Gete Star to rescue them... Ethan, I hope you're doing okay."

She worries about her boyfriend for a few moments. Then, she shrugs it off and flies off at full speed towards the Big Gete Star.

* * *

And back to Ethan, who is in Super Saiyan form, he starts by trading blows with Cooler.

Cooler punches him forward, which causes Ethan to go through a mountain. But, Ethan immediately retaliated and rushed in back to him.

"Let's end this!" Ethan shouted.

With everything he got, Ethan does a super punch on Cooler. Cooler braced for impact, but Ethan manages to slice his left arm off.

However, in a few seconds flat, Cooler repairs his arm.

"Hahahahahaha!" Cooler laughed.

"What?" Ethan questioned.

"Perhaps I should have explained earlier. My body is monitored constantly by the Big Gete Star's main computer. Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired. And whatever flaws in my design allowed injury, are corrected. It's quite remarkable, really." Cooler explained.

"Hmm..." Ethan thought.

"In simple terms, this means you can't win. Hehehehe!"

"Oh really? Well... I guess I'll have to try harder." Ethan replied.

"By all means, try." Cooler remarked.

Cooler instant punched Ethan again, kicked him, and then threw him.

Ethan immediately recovered and prepares an attack.

"Super Hyper Beam!"

Ethan fires a blue aura Super Hyper Beam at Cooler. The attack seemed to have done nothing.

Cooler then does his special, the Finger Blitz Barrage. He fires many small energy spheres.

Ethan swats most of them away as he keeps moving forward.

Ethan punches Cooler, but Cooler immediately grabs Ethan in his neck. The punch manages to slide Cooler forward a little bit while grabbing him.

"Gaaaaaaah… aaaaaah..." Ethan struggled.

"And now, the moment I dreamt off for so long."

Ethan attacks Cooler a few times, but does nothing to him.

Cooler powers up his arm and starts chocking him.

"GAAAAAAAA!" Ethan yells.

"Goodbye, Super Saiyan!" Cooler remarked.

Ethan is getting chocked to death. Is this the end?

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

A planet sphere attack hits Cooler, knocking him away some.

"What?" Cooler wondered what hit him.

It was none other then Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto?" Ethan was very surprised to see her here.

"Hello there, Ethan. Need some help?" Pluto asked.

"It's one of those Sailor scouts. But, I haven't seen this one before, even from the group." Cooler spoke.

"Thanks for the help, Pluto... but how did you manage to find me here?" Ethan asked.

"I had sensed you were in trouble, Ethan, and knowing that the others were unable to help, I needed to travel here to help you." Pluto answered.

"But, how did you get here so quickly?" Ethan questioned.

"Space travel. You see, Ethan, you don't know this, but I'm the guardian of time. I look after what is known as the Space-Time Door. With it, you can travel through dimensions and also through time, as long as you had concentration of where your destination was. I used it to get to where you were."

"Amazing!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Hehehehe... it doesn't matter how strong you are. You prissy Sailor Scouts are going to die one way or another." Cooler chuckled.

'Especially since Pluto hasn't received my training that could help her out. I don't think she can handle this on her own.' Ethan thought.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Pluto launches another attack, but Cooler swipes it away.

"No way!" Pluto remarked.

Cooler rushes in to attack Pluto. But, Ethan interferes and prevents him from moving forward.

"Super Mega Punch!"

Ethan glows his hand and punches Cooler, which hurts quite a bit. Cooler teleports to Ethan to attack him from the side, but he blocks with his arm. Cooler kicks him and sends him flying a bit.

Pluto launches another Deadly Scream at him, which hits him, but he didn't feel that much. He quickly punches Pluto in her stomach, and throws her far.

"Pluto!"

Ethan catches Pluto.

While that was happening, Cooler locks on to Ethan and Pluto.

"Hehe... I got you!" Cooler said.

He fires his Lock-On Buster at them. An invisible laser is fired.

"Ahhh! Nooo!" Ethan quickly sensed.

A big explosion was made.

* * *

Meanwhile, all of our Heroes as well as a bunch of humans were at a room. A robot came to tell them all something.

"Excuse me... your attention please. If you will all be so kind as to follow me, we'll being chomping you up." The robot announced.

"WHAAAAAAT?" The Heroes reacted.

"No no, it's not what you think. We don't want to hurt you. We only want your energies to power the Big Gete Star. So, we just have to chomp you up." The robot explained.

"No way, you're not chomping anyone up." Mars replied.

She does a punch to the robot. But, it does nothing.

"Well, well... you're quite the spirited one, aren't you? Good, we'll start with you." The robot said as she drags her.

"HEY! Let me go!" Mars yelled.

The other scouts tried to pull her free. But, they are all being dragged alone.

And with Super Sailor Heart, she flies on through the Big Gete Star to get to her friends.

"Don't worry, everyone, I'm coming!" Sailor Heart said.

Back at the robot, he stops moving.

"That's odd? It seems another visitor has arrived."

The robot brings out something from his head, while still holding Mars, and everyone is still trying to pull her free.

Super Sailor Heart is flying through a corridor, but stops when she sees someone.

"What? What are you doing here?" Super Heart asked.

The thing she sees fires an attack towards her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Super Heart screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan and Pluto manage to recover from the attack.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Pluto nodded.

"This guy is really difficult!" Ethan said.

"Yeah. Our attacks look like it didn't put a scratch on him." Pluto noticed.

Cooler makes a fast approach towards them.

"We're going to need to combine our attacks together to beat him." Ethan suggested.

"Combine our attacks?" Pluto wondered.

Cooler is getting closer to them.

"Yes, maybe with the two of us together, we can get rid of him." Ethan said.

"Hmm... it's worth a shot, I suppose." Pluto agreed.

Cooler is almost to them.

"First, I'll need you to get close to me. Hang on, and prepare your attack. We'll combine our attacks to form the Super Scream of Time." Ethan planned.

"Alright, if you say so." Pluto went with the plan.

Cooler was ready to punch them out, but Ethan used Instant Transmission. It took a few seconds to find them, but they already fired their attacks.

"Super Scream of Time!" Ethan and Pluto both said.

The sphere combines with the beam to form a Purple and Blue beam. It manages to hit Cooler, splitting him up into three.

However, the power of Rebirth has already started to regenerate his body.

"No, I can't let happen." Pluto said.

She took the Garnet Orb from her Garnet Rob and performs an attack.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

A cyclone of wind appear and starting tearing up Cooler's body.

After that, Pluto dropped to the ground in exhaustion and Ethan changed back into his normal form, also in exhaustion.

"Wow... I think we might have done it." Ethan panted.

As Ethan tries to catches his breath, he notices something.

"Huh?" Ethan sensed.

"What's wrong?" Pluto asked.

He looked and sees Meta Cooler up on top of a mountain. How did he survive those attacks?

"What?" Ethan said.

"Ehhhh? He's alive?" Pluto noticed.

But, things just got worse. Not just one Meta Cooler appears, but two appear.

"WHAT? There's another one?" Pluto questioned.

Still getting much worse, they see a whole army of Meta Coolers around the mountain.

Tens and hundreds of Meta Coolers were all around the mountain above them.

"Oh dear lord... I've heard of stacking the odds, but this is beyond ridiculous!" Ethan commented.

"How in the world are there so many of them?" Pluto wondered.

"Don't look so stunned. As I said in the beginning, the Big Gete Star corrects any flaws to my body's design. Even if the flaw is that I have one body... now I wonder if one Meta Cooler gave you so much trouble, imagine taking on a thousand. Hahahahahahaha!" Cooler told them everything.

"Well... it's been nice knowing you, Ethan." Pluto said giving up.

"It's not over yet, Pluto." Ethan replied.

"WHAT? How can you say that? One gave us so much trouble. What makes you think we can possibly take on a thousand Meta Coolers?"

"There's always a way..."

Ethan, having to do it again, removes his rings from his wrist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Pluto asked.

"I'm going all out. If I don't beat every last one, then we're all doomed."

The Meta Coolers started to slide down from the mountain to attack.

"Why did you remove those rings from your wrist?"

"These things restrain some of my power. It'll make me much stronger than before, but I'll... take a lot of pain afterwards."

"Don't do it, Ethan. What if you..."

"If it comes to that, then so beat it. If anything happens, I want you to teleport out of here, and make sure to take everyone else with you."

"Ethan..." Pluto started crying.

Ethan uses the Chaos Emeralds in his body to transform into Super Ethan.

"Bring it on, Coolers! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Super Ethan screamed!

Super Ethan charged forward to attack all of the Meta Coolers.

Pluto picks up the rings he dropped.

A big flash was seen and suddenly, Ethan and all of the Meta Coolers were... gone?

"Ethan? ... Ethan? ... Where did you go?"

Pluto was now all alone, not knowing where anyone is.

* * *

Ethan, still in his super form, ended up in a large room, attached to wires from certain parts of his body.

"Hahahahaha! Welcome to the Big Gete Star." Cooler announced.

"Cooler! Where are you?" Super Ethan asked.

"Ahh, a difficult question to answer. In one sense, I'm everywhere around you. But I suppose what you're looking for is right here in front of your eyes."

"What?"

Ethan sees a giant Meta Cooler head in front of him.

"Hehehehehe!" Cooler laughed.

"What's going on here?" Super Ethan asked.

"I suppose I can tell you." Cooler begins to explain.

Images of what happen appear as a flashback.

"Somewhere, forgotten deep in space, there existed a single sentied computer chip. It floated for eons above a graveyard of abandoned spaceships and satellities. Until one day, this consciousness deviced a means of propagating itself. It began to absorb massive energies from its surroundings, until it had grown from a single chip to a giant machine.

"At one point, by body was included, leaving my brains also absorbed. My consciousness was formed with that of the main computer. I took control of it since I am the Big Gete Star. And using the technology at my disposil, I could make a new metal body for myself... a Meta Cooler if you will. I think you know the one." Cooler explained.

"So, what plans do you have for me?" Super Ethan wondered.

"Let's just say I've decided to... extract my revenge." Cooler answered.

"What? ... GAAAAAAAA!" Super Ethan screamed.

Energy started rapidly and painfully sucking from Ethan's body as well as the Chaos Emeralds.

"What delicious irony! Your energy is going to fuel the destruction of the very planet you're trying to save. Hahahahahaha!" Cooler replied.

* * *

And Super Sailor Heart is not doing too well, as she's about to be defeated by one of the Meta Coolers.

"Well... this is it." Super Heart murmured.

* * *

"Hahahahahaha! Wonderful! What exquisive agony!" Cooler said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Super Ethan continues to scream as massive energy is absorbing from him.

"Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cooler laughs his head off.

The Big Gete Star begins to power up from the energy it's been collecting. It sinks a little more into Earth.

After that, energy stopped being absorbed from Ethan as he becomes semi-unconscious.

"Awww, it seems what they say is true. All good things must really come to an end. Hehehehe! ... But to think, this single Super Saiyan alone has this much energy. Anymore, and it would seem to capacitate my energy." Cooler said to himself.

Weirdly enough, the Chaos Emeralds combined with Ethan's own Super Saiyan energy reacts, causing a spark on Meta Cooler's computer system and continues to pump energy into there on their own, without the pain from Ethan.

"What? What was that? ... I'm still drawing power? Stop! The circuit's suppose to be closed. Why does it keep going in?" Cooler wondered.

The Big Gete Star starts exploding around the room they are in and spreads all across the entire star.

"Stop! I'm already at my limit! Stop... STOP!" Cooler yelled.

Realizing that what just happened was the secret to his success, the Semi-Unconscious Super Ethan grabs the wires and pumps even more of his and the Emeralds' energy into the circuits.

This causes all of the Big Gete Star to explode, including most of the Meta Coolers that was powered by it.

* * *

Including the one Meta Cooler that was going to finish Super Sailor Heart. It also explodes.

"Huh?" Super Heart wondered.

* * *

Sailor Pluto, still outside, notices explosions around the Big Gete Star.

"What's going on? What's happening to there? ... I just hope everyone's okay."

She started running towards there.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others are trapped in a cage as Sailor Mars is about to be sliced by a saw.

"Hey, what's going on? AHHHHH! I don't want to be sliced in half!" Mars yelled.

"Don't worry, Sailor Mars." Sailor Jupiter said.

"We'll figure something out!" Sailor Venus reassured.

"Please hurry!" Sailor Mars reacted.

"I'm gonna slice and chomp her up... I'm gonna slice and chomp heeeeeerrrrrrrr..." The robot reacted.

Since the Big Gete Star's main system is done, the robot explodes, stopping the saw as well.

"Huh?" Mars said.

It also caused the cage to be crumbled away.

"What?" The others wondered.

"We're free!" Mini Moon cheer.

"Thank goodness..." Mars sighed in relief.

"Let's save Mars and get out of here!" Uranus replied.

And, an explosion is in a wall, made by Sailor Moon.

"Hurry, everyone, this way!" Moon said to everyone.

The Heroes started running away.

And just when things were looking a lot better, Meta Coolers started marching down their path.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Artemis sweatdropped.

Suddenly, an explosion was seen and seem to destroyed all of the Meta Coolers. A silouette is seen from the smoke.

The others were getting ready to attack just in case.

"Mini Moon!" A familiar voice responded.

But, when the smoke clears, it turns out that it was none other than Super Sailor Heart.

"It's Sailor Heart!" Everyone said.

"Tina!" Mini Moon gleamed.

Mini Moon ran over to over and hugs her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried about you." Mini Moon sobbed.

"I'm was worried about you, too. But, it's all right now." Super Heart reassured.

After the hug, Super Heart looks up to everyone.

"I'm glad everyone's okay." Super Heart smiled.

"We're glad that you're okay, too, Sailor Heart." Moon smiled.

"We need to get out of here. This place is about to fully blow out." Super Heart stated.

* * *

The Big Gete Star started rising up from the planet while continuing to blow up. More Meta Coolers explode in another area.

Ethan, who is obviously in his normal form, jumps out of the way of an explosion.

"The controls aren't responding! I can't maintain my hold of the planet! GRRRRRRRR! It would seem that I have underestimated the amount of energy this Super Saiyan was capable of."

"That's... the same mistake you make last time, isn't it? You think you would have learned by now..." Ethan struggled.

"Hey! Ethan!"

Super Sailor Heart yelled over from the other side of the room, across a cliff.

"Ethan!" Uranus yelled.

"... Listen everyone, you all need to get out of here as fast as you can. I need to take care of things here." Ethan told them.

"But Ethan... you need to be healed!" Super Heart stated.

"Hahahahahaha! What can you possibly take care of in your condition?" Cooler replied.

A giant fire geyser appears from the cliff.

"Ethan!" Moon yelled.

"Looks like we have no choice. Everyone, we must get out of here." Super Heart said.

And so, everyone, including the humans, manages to safely get out of the Big Gete Star. Except for Ethan.

"Oh please, Ethan... get out of there... You must hurry..." Uranus murmured.

* * *

"Laugh all you want. You're not in the position of defending yourself at all. Your Meta Coolers are all gone." Ethan replied to Cooler.

"Heh. I'm not as defenseless as you think. But you know what, as soon as you figure that out, who would be left to stop me from devouring this planet?" Cooler said.

"You don't get it, don't you Cooler? I'm learned from my past mistakes. I know... that there is only one way to defeat your kind."

Ethan transforms into a Super Saiyan and prepares an attack.

"You will perish, Super Saiyan!"

The Cooler Computer transforms into a giant beast to attack. He grabs Ethan.

"As I've told you from the start, you can't win." Cooler stated.

"Whether it's true or not... I will use every breath of my body to try! RAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ethan screamed!

Ethan starts to bleed all over his body as he struggles to get out.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Sailor Pluto rescues Ethan again! The planet attack hits Cooler, making him a little weaker.

"Don't ever underestimate the true power of us Sailor Scouts!"

Pluto faints after that attack.

With all of his might, Ethan becomes free from the grab and continues his attack.

"Meteor Beam!" Ethan called out!

Charging energy from his hand, he fires a more powerful Blue Hyper Beam, going right through Cooler, causing him to explode.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cooler yells!

The Big Gete Star was up at a safe distance from Earth, and it fully explodes, ridding of any traces of Cooler left.

* * *

Everyone looks up as the flash from the explosion starts dying down.

"... Ethan?" Uranus wondered.

"Ethan... AHHH! There he is!" Super Heart pointed.

It was Ethan. He, along with the fainted Pluto who he is carrying, starts floating down to the ground.

He managed to safely land on the ground, gently put Pluto down as well, and fell over.

"Ethan!" Everyone called.

They all ran over to his side. They also noticed another familiar face as well.

"Sailor Pluto?" Uranus and Neptune were the first to notice her.

"Ethan... Ethan!" Super Sailor Heart shakes her boyfriend to try and wake him up. He opens his eyes.

"Sailor Heart... everyone..." Ethan faintly replied.

"Ethan, I'm so glad you made it. You had us worried." Super Heart sobbed.

"I... told you I was gonna make it, didn't I?" Ethan stated.

"Hold on, I'll restore your power back up." Super Heart reassured.

She knees down to her and her hands glow pink. This time, the glow seems to be a little brighter.

"Huh? What's going on?" Super Heart wondered.

"Isn't that... your Love Recover?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, but... it feels a little different. Like it's... stronger?" Super Heart felt.

"Do you think it might have something to do with your Super transformation, Sailor Heart?" Luna figured.

"It's possible. I used a more powerful special earlier, so it is possible that all of my abilities are stronger as well. Let's see..." Super Heart begins to test.

She puts her hands on Ethan, and energy was rapidly given to Ethan. It seems to be a little faster then before and Ethan also glows as well.

After 10 seconds, she stops giving energy and pants a little bit. She successfully performs the Super Love Recover.

Ethan is 100 Percent better.

"Woohoo! I feel like fighting double of what we fought today." Ethan cheered.

"Please don't make jokes about that." Mars sweatdropped.

"I feel even more vigorated than what I was when we started this whole ordeal." Ethan sensed.

"It seems... that my Love Recover must have powered you up a little bit, Ethan. That's good to know. But, now I'm a little tired myself." Super Heart panted a little.

"Well, don't overdo it!" Ethan suggested.

Super Sailor Heart changed back into Sailor Heart.

"So, what happened up there, Ethan?" Mercury asked.

"Well, I needed to finish off Cooler once and for all. I couldn't have done it... without Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor Pluto?" Heart wondered.

They all turned around and completely noticed Sailor Pluto, lying on the ground.

"What's Sailor Pluto doing here?" Moon wondered.

"I'm not sure, but we should wake her up as well."

Sailor Heart went up to Pluto and healed her as well.

"Love Recover!"

She restores all of her power. Pluto wakes up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Pluto looked around and sees everyone.

"Sailor Pluto!" Uranus said.

"What are you doing here?" Neptune asked.

Pluto slowly got up.

"Uhhh... Well, I had sensed that Ethan was in trouble. So, by using the Space-Time Gate, I traveled over to where Ethan was when he was fighting the original Meta Cooler and helped him out. At first, we thought that was the end. But soon, an army of Meta Coolers came. He was willing to go all out, so he removed... these rings from his wrist." Pluto recalled.

Most of the scouts gasped, especially Mars who looked at Ethan weirdly.

"I'm really sorry, Sailor Mars, I had to do it!" Ethan apologized.

"I know, Ethan... I know." Mars accepted that.

"Anyway, he was about to go on an all out attack, and all of a sudden, this big flash of light came along and all of the Meta Coolers and Ethan just disappeared. I didn't know what happened. I picked up his rings and wondered what to do next. Some time later, explosions started to appear from the Big Gete Star. I was worried about everyone, so I went in. I sensed you were in trouble again, Ethan, so I used everything I got to get to you and helped you when you truly needed it." Pluto continued.

Ethan gave a hug to Pluto. She blushes.

"Thank you, Pluto... I probably couldn't have made it without you." Ethan thanked.

"You're welcome." Pluto smiled.

Pluto gives back his rings. He puts them back on.

"Hey, don't I get a little thanks as well?" Heart asked.

"Heh heh... of course you do!" Ethan smirks.

He gives her a sweet passionate kiss.

"Thank you!" Heart smiles gracefully.

"Well, I'm certainly happy that everything worked out." Sailor Moon gleamed.

"Yeah, that could have been real dicey!" Tuxedo Mask agreed.

"It's all thanks to the Sailor Scouts and our precious Saiyan, Ethan." Luna replied.

"You guys are the greatest." Artemis added.

"Well done, Ethan." Uranus said.

"We're so proud of you!" Neptune smiled.

"Uranus... Neptune..." Ethan replied.

The three have a group hug.

Everyone starts discussed about all that just happened for a few minutes. Ethan has an idea.

"Everyone, can I say something here?" Ethan announced.

They all turned their attention to him.

"I think that we all deserve another vacation for one more week. What do you say?"

Everyone cheers in agreement.

"You're invited as well, Sailor Pluto." Ethan said to her.

"Well... if you insist. I could use a little break."

"It's not just that, though."

"Huh?"

"Just like the other scouts, I want to teach you the techniques I taught them. I also want to teach you moves based on the element of your Sailor Power."

"That would be great. I would like that!"

"Wonderful!"

"So, can we go home now? The freezing cold is starting to get to me, again!" Sailor Moon shivered.

"Sure thing!" Ethan nodded

And so, using the power of Chaos Control, everyone returned to Tokyo. Not too long after, they all went back to the same place as before to take another week long vacation.

While they all go to relax and enjoy their well deserved break, Ethan has moves he needs to teach to Sailor Pluto.

"All right, Sailor Pluto, today I will teach you some moves. With these moves, they will take less energy then your special attack, making them useful overall." Ethan explained.

"I'm ready!" Sailor Pluto nodded.

"The first move I will teach you is called Roar of Time."

"Roar of Time?"

"Do you remember when we performed the Super Scream of Time? Well, the attack that I used was Roar of Time. It's a very powerful move."

"Yeah, I remember that! I would love to learn that."

"Okay. Watch carefully, then."

Ethan charges energy into his right hand. His whole body glows and an Indigo ball is being formed.

"Roar of Time!"

Ethan fires an indigo beam from his hand. After that, the aura around him went away.

"Now, you try." Ethan insisted.

"Okay, then. Here I go." Pluto nodded.

Pluto gathers energy into her right hand. Her entire body gives out dark green aura. She forms a dark green ball.

"Roar of Time!"

She successfully fires the beam and her aura went afterwards.

"Wow... that was so strong! And you're right... they do take up less energy then my specials." Pluto said surprised.

"These moves are a nice change of pace from the usual stuff, aren't they?" Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, they are!"

"Alright, onto the next move."

Ethan also taught her to use Heal Pulse, Recover, Heal Bell, Supersonic, Hyper Voice, Bug Buzz, Helping Hand, Safeguard, Twister, Air Cutter, Gust, Whirlwind, Aeroblast, and Hurricane.

Also, Ethan taught her the same techniques that he taught the other Sailor scouts as well.

"So, do you feel much stronger now?" Ethan asked.

"I do. Thank you, Ethan. This will surely help very much in the upcoming battles." Pluto smiled.

"I certainly hope so." Ethan looked up into the sky.

Another attempt with Cooler has failed, this time for good. Our Heroes managed to successfully save the Earth. They enjoy another week of well deserved rest and relaxation.

When they go back to Tokyo, they will eventually have to deal with more of the Heart Snatchers, along with a few other surprises as well.

* * *

**Ethan: We're done.**

**PDA: That was amazing! It really got me on the edge of my seat.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Me too. I thought you guys were done for a few times there.**

**Ethan: It all worked out in the end.**

**PDA: Thank goodness.**

**Ethan: So with that, that ends the Movie chapter. See you all next time.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Bye!**

**PDA: Ciao!**


	22. Hotaru & Shadow's Appearance! Touhou Her

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hello and welcome back. We have another chapter for 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And the three of us are here as always to welcome you all.**

**PDA: So with that, it's time for the Quote of the Day. It's my turn of course. What shall become your greatest allies, shall also become your greatest rivals.**

**Ethan: That's pretty cool. But, I don't recognize that quote.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Me neither.**

**PDA: Actually, to tell you the truth, I made up that quote. It's supposed to represent what Mario and Sonic are mostly to me; the best of friends, but also the best of rivals.**

**Ethan: I see...**

**ThoughtfulTikal: That's pretty good, actually.**

**PDA: Thanks.**

**Ethan: In any case, for today's chapter, the girls and I as well go off to see the filming of a movie. And the newest enemy, Mimet, does her first attack. Luckily, someone finally makes their official debut to help us out. Also, there is another scene that will make Tina extremely happy.**

**PDA: Looking very much forward to that.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Hotaru and Shadow's Appearance! Touhou Heroines Revealed!**

Within the dark, crowded building that is the Bureau of Bad Behavior, Dr. Tomoe makes a stop in a certain room. The room is cluttered with stuffed animals, and sitting on an oversized chair, half-concealed in the shadows, is a familiar-looking girl. She opens her eyes.

"Sovereign of Silence, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Tomoe asks.

The voice that comes out of the girl's mouth, however, does NOT resemble that of a girl but rather an older woman.

"Not so hot. My head feels like it's full of pea soup. I need some pure heart therapy. Do you have any for me?" She wonders.

"Well, yes and no. We're still perfecting various techniques for capturing pure hearts. Then, we'll drain these hearts of their energy to make you strong once again. All right?"

The Sovereign of Silence nods.

"I knew you'd understand." Dr. Tomoe smiles.

Hmm… so Dr. Tomoe answers to this… Sovereign of Silence.

With Eugeal permanently removed from the Bureau, Dr. Tomoe steps in himself to instruct Witches 4, the formerly Witches 5 on his latest Daimon Pod experiments. They involve some new programming. As a demonstration, some decoys looking like cormorants immediately dive into a tank in an attempt to swallow an imitation Heart Crystal.

Dr. Tomoe begins his lecture, "As you can see, the decoy is easily controlled, and given that it's based on a cormorant's design, its primary goal is retrieval, but instead of retrieving fish, we use it to retrieve Heart Crystals: preferably pure ones. The decoys are programmed to return home once they've nabbed the bait, so to speak."

Mimet doesn't seem to be that focused on Dr. Tomoe's lecture. Even though she's his chosen agent now, she seems more interested now in the trading cards she holds behind the cover of a book. Meanwhile, Dr. Tomoe demonstrates part two: graphically.

"Then, it's just a matter of squeezing a little and…out pops the key to the universe, if we're lucky."

Then he sees that Mimet isn't paying attention. Frustrated, he throws both the decoy and the bait at her desk.

The stuff on her desk falls off.

"AH!" Mimet jumps.

"Pay attention! My lecture isn't interesting enough for your pitiful mind?!" Dr. Tomoe questions.

Mimet startles, "I was…"

"QUIET!"

He picks up the cards and takes a look, "Movie star trading cards in my laboratory?! I'm running the most sought-after seminar on villainy and vileness, and you're ogling the latest teen screen idol?! How dare you! Have you been paying any attention?!"

Mimet is quick to answer, "Of course, Dr. Tomoe. As a matter of fact, I do believe that I've pinpointed a Heart Crystal for you."

"Really? And you can tell me what purpose the Heart Crystals serve…BESIDES leading us to the Purity Force…since we now know that Sailor Moon just can't be a genuine sovereign?"

"Yes, the Crystals have energy which will be used to re-invigorate the Sovereign of Silence."

"Yes indeed, and the Purity Force will choose its sovereign."

So…the fun begins. Dr. Tomoe loads a revolver into the Daimon Oven and sets it running. His new Heart Snatcher formula programs the new snatching technique the decoys had to the Daimon Pod as it merges with the gun.

"Western!" The Heart Snatcher calls.

Dr. Tomoe has also improved the compacting process. Now, what emerges for Mimet is no larger than a suitcase. Mimet, dressed for the street, takes it and heads out… emerging from a sale-priced furniture store wardrobe.

'_If I bring back a Pure Heart Crystal for Dr. Tomoe, I'll be the head of the class for sure, and if my target just happens to be totally babe-alicious, well that's just a bonus for me._' Mimet thought as she grins.

* * *

On that same morning, Trista visits Raye's house. The call is business, though. She's here to inform the inner scouts on the exact nature of their enemy.

"If the forces of good get the purity chalice, then the world will be a wondrous place, indeed, and dark forces will be banished. But, if the negative forces get the chalice first, the world would be bathed in darkness. The earth will be turned into a dark desalinate place, and that means... the future as we know won't come to be." Trista explains to them.

"Well, that would suck immensely." Tina replies.

"It sure would." Tweety adds. Tina thought it would be a good idea to bring Tweety along to help out with everything that's going on. He's currently out of his cage and sitting on the table.

"Ohhhh! That's what my vision is about." Raye realizes.

'It also explains what Thomas meant when he told me about that a while ago.' Tina thought to herself.

"So, you've come from the future to prevent the Purity Chalice from falling into the wrong hands?" Amy asks.

"Yes. Now I have to go." Trista says as she gets up.

"GO? You can't go?" Serena yells.

"Yeah, especially since you helped us out with the whole Cooler mess. We need you!" Lita states.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. My job is to work with Uranus and Neptune to complete the mission. Bye!" Trista leaves.

"Bye!" Everyone else says.

"Wait, Trista come back! Trista! ... Trista?" Serena goes outside to look briefly, but she already left.

"Wow... why don't those Sailors ask us to help? It's weird." Raye wonders.

"You think so? It's not like what she told us is anything new." Serena says.

"Give me a break." Luna rolls her eyes.

"It's the Sovereign of Silence part that scares me." Artemis says.

"It scares you?" Serena asks.

"I think we should all be scared if the future's at stake." Lita thinks.

"It sure would be easier if Neptune and Uranus would work with us." Amy states.

"If that were meant to be, they would be here." Lita points out.

Mina has an thought, "Hey, if we totally blow our mission and the bad guys get the chalice, we might become mutants in the future. Raaaaaaa! Hahahahaha!"

Lita becomes depressed.

"How is that a good thing?" Tina sweatdrops.

"She's totally lost it, Tina." Serena sweatdrops.

"Hey, girlfriends. Hahaha!" Rini calls.

"Hi, Rini!" Tina cheerfully replies.

"Huh? Hey, where's Trista?" Rini looks around.

"Trista left a while ago. She's too busy to play with you and so are all of us." Serena explains.

"Awww, I wanted her to take me to the park to play." Rini whimpers.

"Hey... I know that whimper! This time, it's not gonna work." Serena says.

"... Ohh, but I've never been to that park."

"Maybe we can go a little later, Rini. Which park is it?" Lita asks.

"Downtown Nature Park."

"Yes! I'll take you to downtown now, Rini. It's my fave!" Mina gleams.

"Really?"

"Since when?" Lita asks.

"You can't go. We have very important things to discuss." Serena states.

"Come on, Serena. You know how much I love Rini. Let me take her." Mina begs.

"Hey, I'm the one who loves Rini more. I find that kind of suspicious..." Tina senses.

"And besides, that's your 'I'm hiding something' Voice." Amy quotes.

"Yeah, so spill the beans!" Tweety got in on the heat of the moment.

Mina sweatdrops, "Fine, fine... Guess you know me too well. Stop the cross-examining. They're filming... a new movie starting Joshua Ida there."

She takes out the magazine page that shows his face.

"What? Joshua Ida? The babe? Rini, what's the fastest way to the park?" Serena asks.

"How should I know?" Rini sweatdrops.

"I just love his work. He's so good at making you believe in romance." Lita admires.

"I love his gorgeous hair and smile." Mina does as well.

"You're not missing out on this, are you?" Serena asks the others.

"Nah! I'm always in when it comes to hunk watching." Raye admits.

"How about you, Amy?"

"We're supposed to be searching for the Chalice's true owner." Amy states.

"We will. We'll search the grounds for the heart crystals after the babe watch."

"Promise?"

"Of course!" Serena nods. 'She's never gonna go for it! She knows I don't mean it. She knows me too well...' She thought. "Come on Amy, its Joshua Ida." She brings out a point.

"Hehehe!" Amy giggles.

"Huh?"

"Cutest hunk on earth!"

"She even got Amy!" Luna sweatdrops.

"Out future is doomed!" Artemis replies.

"Come on you guys, we've had a tough morning. And no one will be able to concentrate until we see the babe." Amy says.

"Well promise me this, Amy. You will not bring any Books, Manuals, or study sheets." Mina insists.

"I won't! I'm going purely for Ogling!" Amy promises.

"Yes! Oh wait a minute, Tina; you are coming with us of course, right?" Serena just remembered.

Tina expresses anger and yells, "Why should I waste my time with some hunk superstar? I already have a guy! And I seem to be the only one in our group who truly cares about Rini!"

Tina glares at Mina, who becomes a bit terrified.

"What are you looking at me for? I just said a little white lie, is all... Please don't hurt me." Mina replies.

Serena sighs, "Come on, Tina, give Thomas a break for a little while. It's not gonna hurt anyone."

"Well, should I tell Darien about this, then?" Tina counters.

"AHHHHH! You wouldn't dare!" Serena screams!

"If it makes you feel any better, Tina, why don't you bring Thomas along with us?" Amy suggests.

"Yeah, I mean, all we're doing is watching the filming of a movie, anyway." Lita states a point.

Tina sighs, "I guess... But, I think I would rather play with Rini at the park."

"Don't worry about the little squirt, Tina. Besides, you have to watch with us! This is gonna be amazing stuff!" Serena says.

"Don't call me squirt, Serena. But she's right, Tina, don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own." Rini smiles at her.

"Are you sure?" Tina confirms.

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll go. I'll call Thomas as well."

"Woohoo! Let's give a cheer for the downtown park babe control." Serena announces.

"Yaaaaaay!" Everyone but Tina cheers.

Luna and Artemis sighs and sweatdrops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mimet arrives where the filming will take place at.

"It definitely looks like western movie magic at work here. Now, let's find the cute cowboy."

She uses her binoculars to find him.

"Let's see... tall, dark, and famous. Bingo!"

Mimet blushes, "Wow, he's looks even better in person. Now, before I take his heart crystal, I want to give him these pastries I made."

She goes up to him.

"Joshua! Whoa!"

However, her plans become intervened as she's stopped by three women.

"You think anyone can just go up to Joshua?" One woman said to her.

"Uhhhhh..." Mimet stutters.

"He's working right now. You can't interrupt." The second woman replies.

"And anyway, those clothes are sooo last week's fashion look. I'd go home and change if I were you." The third woman says.

"I won't be long; I just want to give him these cakes I made." Mimet says.

"Some cakes?" The first woman questions.

"Hahahahahaha!" The three women laugh.

"Everybody knows Joshua hates sweets." The first woman informed her and steps on her cupcakes.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mimet is shocked.

"I don't think even an ant would eat that stuff." The third woman jokes.

"Good one." The first woman compliments.

"Come on, let's leave the loser." The second woman says as they walk away.

"I think she's got the message." The first woman says.

"Oh no!" Mimet got depressed.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Joshua asks.

Joshua notices something has happened here and is taking a look. An actrees is with him.

"My so called fans were mean to you, right?" Joshua notices.

"Well, kinda sorta..."

"I'm sorry if they were. I'll talk to them. Did you... make these for me?"

"Umm... yes."

"Too bad they ruined all of your hard work. I love sweets."

"Ohhh..."

He takes a lick from the frosting.

"Mmmm... Yummy!" He enjoys the taste.

Mimet blushes.

"Nice meeting you." Joshua gets up.

"You're welcome to stay and watch the shoot if you want." The actress replies.

They wave goodbye and walk away.

'_He says that my cream frosting was yummy. Oh, hey... don't forget what you came here for, Mimet. So what if that pretty face and pure heart just fell for you... and even though he's a real gentleman who makes your heart go... pitter patter, you've got to snatch it! You've got a job to do! Get that hunky heart!_' Mimet says to herself.

* * *

And with that, a scene of the film has started.

"You must go. I know you'll always be chasing outlaws, Joseph, so just leave me now. Run away and don't look back." The actress cries.

"Emily, I can't leave you. Oh, I love you."

He gives her a hug.

"Wow, he loves her." Serena says.

Mimet blushes, '_What a lucky girl. Getting to be by Joshua's side all day long, starring into his gorgeous eyes, hearing him declare true love... Too bad I'll have to take his heart crystal before the movie's done. I'll just remember him by his last movie._' She thought as she's bursting in tears.

While the others are watching, Rini can't see what's going on.

"Hey, meatball head, I can't see anything. Ahhh!" Rini replies.

The hat she was wearing blew out of her head. She chases after it.

"My hat! My hat! Somebody catch... my hat. It's brand new... Darien bought it. Oh no, it's getting away. Somebody catch... my hat."

"Huh?" The girl seen briefly previously notices what's going on.

"It's new! Catch it please!" Rini replies.

The girl decides to go after the hat as well. The hat lands near a pond. She ends up securing it. Rini catches up with her.

"You caught it! Yeah!" Rini joyfully says.

She gives Rini's hat to her, "Here!"

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome... It's a lovely hat. Ohhhh..." She starts shivering.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... just a little tired that's all. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thanks. I just need to rest a while."

After a few moments of resting...

"Much better, thanks for staying with me." The girl says to her.

"No problem. Hey, umm... you wanna play with me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm Rini rhymes with tini. Hahahahaha!"

She sees her giggle and smiles, "My name is Hotaru. Hi!"

"Hi!"

They give each other a handshake. It's the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

'_She looks just like a baby doll... how sweet._' Hotaru thought.

'_Maybe this is the special friend... how neat!_' Rini thought.

They both laugh happily.

* * *

A once small crowd watching the shooting turns into quite a big crowd.

"Okay everybody, let's take five." The director announces.

"Alright, I'll admit, he's not as bad as I thought. He's actually pretty cool, especially since the movie focuses on romance." Tina says.

"So, does this mean that-" Serena gets cut off.

"No, I do not have feelings for him. I'm just admitting that he's a good actor. Nothing... more."

"Well, it certainly proves that you seem to really have a pure heart, Tina." Thomas states.

"We all have pure hearts, sweetie."

"I know... I'm just stating a point."

"I see... So, what do you think about it so far?"

"I'm not really into that kind of stuff. It's okay... but, I'm more an action kind of guy myself. Any romance that I want to get with will only involve you, my love."

"Oh, Thomas!" Tina gleams.

"Uhh... Uhh..." Mimet stutters. '_It's now or never if I want that heart. Maybe, I'll just get his autograph, first._'

But, her plans got turn down as she sees Joshua and Emily kiss.

"Ehhh?" Mimet questions.

"It's nice working together." Emily says.

"Anytime we're working together is nice, that's what I think." Joshua states.

"Joshua, you're so romantic."

'_Yeah, well... his heart belongs to me and only me._' Mimet thought as she takes off her coat and glasses.

"Come out, Western."

She opens the suitcase containing the heart snatcher, and the heart snatcher appears.

"Huh?" The two lovebirds notice.

"Howdy!" Western greets.

Western wears a brown dress, with a Cactus sombrero, and horseshoe shaped earrings.

"Hehehehe..." Mimet chuckles.

"Your heart!" Western replies.

The two gasps.

"Run!" Joshua yells as he takes Emily's hand and runs away.

"You think you can just take your heart and run? Western, go after them and get me that heart crystal." Mimet orders.

"Western rides again! Yeehaw!" Western calls.

Western rides on a pogo stick with a horse's head.

"Heart Snatcher! Yeehahahaha!" Western calls some more.

"Noo!" Joshua says.

"Giddy up! Giddy up! Yeehaw!" Western's getting into it.

Rini gasps, as she notices the nearby chase sequence and figures out that she's a heart snatcher.

"Help! Help!" Joshua yells as everyone notices.

"Western! Western! Yeehaaaaaw!" Western shoots paint-like liquid with a gun. It hits some of the civilians, and they starting running away as well.

"Heeeey!" The three women who picked on Mimet are getting what's coming for them.

"It never serves to trash someone's cake. Western, give a little extra to the girls there." Mimet commands.

"You got it. Yeehaw! Yeehaw!" Western says.

She shoots blue paint on the three women, who are not taking it too well.

"Hahahahahaha!" Mimet laughs. "And by the way, forget Joshua Ida, his heart is mine."

Rini and Hotaru are hiding nearby, watching what's going on.

'_Ohhh... they need my help, but I can't transform into Mini Moon right here._' Rini thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan and girls are enjoying a nice lunch break.

"This sure beats studying." Serena says as she takes a bite.

"We should probably go find Rini and tell her its lunchtime." Amy suggests.

"Good idea. I'm sure she's probably hungry." Tina agrees.

The shooting scene with the Women and Western passes by them.

"Huh? Who are they?" Thomas wonders.

"Maybe they're probably a part of the movie." Mina figures.

That is, until they see a heart snatcher riding along.

"Uhh... that's a heart snatcher." Thomas replies.

"Ahhhhh..." The girls notice.

"Come on, picnic's over!" Mina says.

"Right!" The others agree.

* * *

"Okay, that's enough payback. Give me some close up heart snatching." Mimet commands as she sits in the Director's seat.

"Okay... you're the director." Western nods.

"Move along, you weird little doggie!" Sailor Moon replies.

"Huh?" Western wonders who said that.

Just like in a western movie, the Sailor Scouts and Ethan appear from the distance.

"I am Sailor Moon, the lover of movies." Sailor Moon announces.

First Sailor Moon appears, then Sailor Heart and Ethan, and then the other scouts follow.

"How dare you stop a new film masterpiece, you film hog. This place is not big enough for outlaws like you, so... we're just gonna have to..." Sailor Moon continues."

"... Run you out of town." Everyone else finishes her sentence.

"Sailor Scouts? And that Saiyan, too? Western, clear the set!"

"Yippee Kiyo Kiyay!" Western responds.

"This will be your last take! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon calls.

She performs her special attack.

"Target Practice!" Being a higher class of Heart Snatchers from the previous bunch, she easily destroys her special.

"Nooo! Huh?" Sailor Moon says.

"I never saw that before." Sailor Venus says.

"Darn... they're getting stronger." Ethan senses.

Mimet laughs, "Hahahaha! Heart Snatching, show them how it's done."

"Right! Ringerrrrrrr!" Western removes one of her earrings, and throws it, which becomes bigger. It makes a landing on Emily's heads, and makes it spin, causing her to be dizzy and fall over.

"Huh? Hey, you're gonna pay for that!" Joshua says to her.

"Really? Now, give us a kiss, pretty boy." Western got close to him, and literally sucks the heart crystal right out of his body, and eats it.

The Heroes find that not too appealing.

"Did... she just swallowed it?" Sailor Jupiter questions.

"That's disgusting... and rather unappealing." Sailor Heart states.

"We got what we came here for. Let's hit the train." Mimet says.

"Got it!" Western agrees.

"Triple Planet Swirl!"

With Uranus in the middle, Neptune to her left, and Pluto to her right, they all fire their attacks which come together. This is a Triple color attack, composing of Gold, Silver, and Bronze colors that sparkle. It only has one ring, which is a platinum color, and the same size as the previous combination, however, it does move a little faster.

A swirling vortex of power hits Western hard. Her heart crystal pops out of her mouth, but she quickly swallows it back in.

"Grrrrrr!" Western growls.

'It's Sailor Pluto!' Rini says to herself.

"Who are you?" Mimet wonders.

"I'm Sailor Uranus and I'm pulling the plug on this production."

"I'm Sailor Neptune and we're gonna call Cut to this scene and the others."

"And I'm Sailor Pluto. You just shot your last take."

"Grrrr... huh?" Mimet sees Rini and Hotaru hiding in the bushes. "Western, there! Capture the pink hair in the hat!"

"Huh?" Uh oh... busted!

Western uses a rope to lasso her up.

"We've gotta run... Ahhhh!" Rini gets caught.

"Rini... no!" Hotaru calls.

"Gotcha!" Western replies.

"Oh no... Rini!" Sailor Heart calls.

"Noooooo!" The Sailor scouts say.

"Oh yes! Hahahaha!" Mimet chuckles as she jumps from the Director's sear. "You move an inch before I leave with the heart crystal, and miss cotton candy's gonna get a serious case of the rope burn. And that goes for you Sailor brats as well." She points at the outers.

"Oh, poor Rini. I can't believe they're picking on her." Hotaru says.

'_Darn... I don't know if I could make it in time._' Ethan thought.

'_Rini..._' Heart said worrying.

"Chaos Spear!"

A voice shoots golden lightning bolts to hit Western and free Rini.

"I'm free!" Rini replies.

Sailor Heart looks at Ethan, "Huh? That wasn't you, was it?"

"Well, no... I was trying to figure out a plan."

"Hey, who did that?" Western wonders.

"That would be me." The voice says.

And out of the open, comes Shadow the Hedgehog. He is a humanoid black hedgehog with the white gloves, rings on his wrist, and very familiar looking shoes.

All of the Scouts becomes very surprised, "It's Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Brother..." Ethan says. He finally reunites with his brother, at last.

"Huh? Shadow?" Rini wonders.

"Who... who is that?" Hotaru wonders.

Shadow very quickly kicks Western to the ground and warps Rini over to safety with the others.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rini nods.

"Good..."

Shadow moves up a little to Mimet.

"What? Who is this guy? Eugeal never mentioned this person." Mimet questions.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. And I... am the 1st Ultimate Lifeform!"

"The first? So, that's means you're related to that Saiyan?"

"That's right. He... is my brother!"

"WHAT? Your brother?" Mimet shouts. Clearly, trying to figure out how a hedgehog being a brother to a human blows her mind away.

'_Shadow... Finally!_' Ethan smiles to himself.

"Sailor Moon, why don't you go super and show those guys your new power?" Sailor Heart suggests.

"Okay! Moon Crisis Power!"

Sailor Moon powers up into Super Sailor Moon.

"No, I won't allow this! Raaaaaaaaa!" Western charges in.

Super Sailor Moon starts her special attack. It is performed pretty much exactly the same as before.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

Each of the four swirls move around in a different pattern and are much stronger and fire at a faster rate. A Rainbow briefly appears before the giant Heart hits Western.

"Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh... AHHHHH! Western!"

Western changes back into a gun. The egg comes out, cracks, and releases a different looking evil spirit.

"Not so hot to trot without your heart snatcher to boss around, huh?" Super Sailor Moon says to Mimet.

"Yeah, you big meanie. Lose your attitude?" Rini replies.

Mimet becomes scared for a moment, but then says, "I'll get you for this, Heroes... just you waaaaait!"

And she quickly runs away in tears.

"Think we should try to catch her?" Jupiter asks.

"No, we've saved the crystal. That's what counts. That was great work, Sailor Moon." Mercury points out.

Super Sailor Moon quickly changes back into Sailor Moon, once again in exhaustion.

"Sailor Moon!" The scouts said.

"I'm so weak... I feel awful. That new Rainbow power really wiped me out." Sailor Moon replies.

"Well, I'm sure it's just a matter of getting used to using it... I hope." Ethan thinks.

"I'm here, Rini." Hotaru calls.

"Hotaru... Waaa!" Rini was going up to hug her, but she fell over.

"You hurt your leg!"

"Yeah..."

"It's all my fault. I couldn't jump right in front of that lasso."

"It's not so bad. It's only a little scratch."

"I'll make it better."

Using strange unknown magic, she heals Rini's wound.

"Wooow! That was amazing! You have special powers?" Rini compliments.

"Kids in school think it's weird and treats me like a total freak... and I don't have friends, because I'm a little bit different."

"I know how that is. I think it's great, honest."

"Huh? Really, Rini?"

"Really! Yeah!"

"Thanks!" Hotaru blushes. "You are so sweet."

Hotaru suddenly feels exhausted.

"Hotaru, you feeling bad again?" Rini asks.

"Yes, I do."

"Hotaru, can I help? Please let me. Hotaru..."

* * *

Sailor Moon puts the crystal back in Joshua's body.

"He's all right." Sailor Moon checks.

"He's lucky. That wacko western woman nearly gobbled it up." Jupiter says.

"Anyway, we've heard quite a bit about you, Shadow. So, you are Ethan's brother, right?" Neptune asks.

"Yes. Are you friends with him?" Shadow wonders.

"You can say that. It's really something else actually." Uranus smiles.

"Something else?"

"He'll tell you. Anywho, you guys can take care of the rest. We have a mission to pursue. Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Shadow."

"Nice meeting you guys, too."

"Wait a minute, we're supposed to be a team. Why do you always leave?" Sailor Moon wonders.

"It's our duty. It's our way of saving the future." Uranus answers.

"We know how powerful you all are, but... now's not the time." Neptune says as the two starting walking away.

"What do you mean now's not the time? Now's the perfect time!" Mars states.

"Someday, you'll understand." Pluto walks away as well.

"And why is Pluto playing favorites?" Venus becomes curious.

"And anyway, where's Rini at?" Mercury asks.

"She was just here a minute ago." Jupiter looks around.

"She'll be fine, don't worry too much." Heart tries to relieve everyone.

"So anyway, Shadow... it's so great to see you, my brother." Ethan hugs him.

"It's great to see you too, Ethan." Shadow hugs back.

"So what's up? I sensed you around a few times in the past? Why didn't you come to see me?"

"I'm sorry, Ethan. They weren't the right times. Believe me, I had my reasons."

"I understand."

"So, you are Shadow, huh? Ethan told me so much about you!" Heart says to him.

"He did? And you are?" Shadow asks.

"His girlfriend, Sailor Heart, the Protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance."

"Ohhh? Girlfriend? You've been busy, haven't you, Ethan?"

"Hehehe... quite a bit. Though, I've been training a whole lot as well." Ethan scratches his head.

"So, I sense the Chaos Emeralds in your body. Have you found all seven?"

"Yes, just recently, actually. I, also with my Saiyan abilities, have obtained a transformation as well, which is Super Saiyan."

"I see... I have also trained very much. I have greatly improved my Chaos attacks. And, I can become my Super form without the need of the Chaos Emeralds.

"You can? That's amazing!"

"Well... you're not the only one with a natural super ability."

"I don't usually use my Chaos attacks too often. I've been focusing much more on my Pokémon attacks and my Saiyan attacks. I do have the basic Chaos attacks, though."

"Well, at least we both specialize in something. I'm a little interested in your... Pokémon moves. Can you teach them to me, sometime?" "

"Of course, brother, I would love to."

They discuss a few more topics. As they do, the Scouts say a few things.

"Ahhh, brotherly love. They are really catching up." Heart replies.

"Yeah, it's nice to have more help for our team. We can sure use it." Moon says.

'_I wish I can see my little sister, though. I'm kind of jealous, now._' Heart thought.

"Umm... excuse me, Shadow." Sailor Moon interrupts.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, we need to get back home. Nighttime is approaching."

"Ahhh, I see. Then, I will follow you all home." Shadow insists.

"Of course. And... welcome to our team, Shadow. It's great to have you onboard."

"It'll be an honor to work with the Sailor Scouts and my brother, Sailor Moon."

Shadow nods and they all start walking home. The two Ultimate Lifeforms continue to catch up.

* * *

And, as for Hotaru and Rini... Hotaru walks home and Rini follows her.

"Thanks for listening to me, Rini." Hotaru says.

"Sure, no problem." Rini nods.

"Hotaru!" Her father calls. He goes outside to see them.

"It's my dad. Hi daddy!" Hotaru calls back.

"Sweetheart, where have you been? You've never stayed out so long before. I was getting worried."

"There was a little problem at the park, but I'm just fine now, daddy, and I met a new friend, Rini."

"Wonderful. Rini, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You, too."

"So, we'll play together, soon?" Hotaru asks Rini.

Rini nods, "Mmm hmm. And thanks for fixing my knee!"

"Your welcome."

"I bet we're going to be great friends."

"I think Rini's right. Now, let's get you inside." Hotaru's father says.

"Bye, Rini. Thanks for everything." Hotaru waves goodbye.

"Bye! Hahahaha!" Rini waves and giggles as she runs home.

"See you, soon."

"You're welcome to visit anytime." The father says.

"Kaaaay! I can't wait to tell Tina about her." Rini happily says, but then becomes sad. 'But... I sure miss my dad.'

Hotaru's father brings her to bed.

"Good night, daddy." Hotaru says.

"Sweet dreams, Hotaru."

Oh no... this isn't good. Her father puts on his lab coat, enters his lab, and returns to the shadows. And in the shadow comes a familiar looking face. Hotaru's father is actually Dr. Tomoe!

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!" Dr. Tomoe laughs.

* * *

The next morning, everyone is hanging around the shrine. This includes Shadow, Sylvester, and Tweety.

Tina and Rini are sitting outside the shrine, though.

"So, Rini, did you had a good time at the park yesterday?" Tina asks.

Rini nods, "Uh huh! I met a new friend."

"You did?"

"Yep, we had a good time together."

"That's good. So, what's her name?"

"Hotaru."

"Hotaru... that's a good name. Is she nice?"

"She's very nice. She helped me when my hat blew away."

"Oh, that's sweet of her."

"Yeah! But, there's something about her."

"Something about her?"

"She has this strange condition."

"How strange is it?"

"Well, I think it's random, but... she just suddenly feels tired for no reason. It doesn't last very long, but it does happen. It happened twice."

"She... just becomes tired?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

"That is weird."

"But, that doesn't stop me from having fun with her."

"At least you made a new friend, Rini."

"I'm lucky... Hey, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"In a few days, when I go to visit her, I was wondering if you would come along with me so I can introduce you to her."

"That's a great idea. I would love to meet your friend, Rini."

"Yaaaay! Thanks!"

"No problem."

Tina then sighs and brings out her necklace.

"What's wrong, Tina?" Rini wonders.

"Well, it's just... Thomas gets to be with his brother again. But, for me... I still can't even see my sister, yet."

"Yeah... I really want to meet your sister."

"I'm very close with her, and I'm close with you, so you two can really become close friends. You are both around the same age as well, so... it works out."

"I hope so. I would like more friends."

"But I... I do really miss her..." Tina drops a tear.

"Awww, don't cry, it's alright. You always have me. You're kind of like a big sister to me, Tina." Rini smiles.

"I am, aren't I? And... you're like my second little sister to me."

"That makes me happy!"

Rini lays her head on Tina.

'Rini..." Tina thought.

A bright flash shines over them. It also gets the attention from the others inside the shrine as well.

"Hey, what's with the bright light?" Sylvester replies.

"Something's going on outside. Let's check it out." Thomas suggests.

They all start to go outside.

Rini and Tina gasps as the light dims

It's them! The Red Shrine Maiden, Black and White Magician, and the Green Shrine Maiden appear. As well as another person.

"Sa... sa... SARAH!" Tina happily screams

"Tina!" Sarah also happily screams.

It is a heartwarming reunion. Tina and Sarah bursts into tears as they give each other a warm and loving hug.

Sarah still sports the same wear as the flashback Tina explained a long time ago. She is a little more than half of Tina's height. She has blue eyes and blond hair, sporting no accessories on her hair just like her big sister. She has a blue shirt. She wears Orange shorts with a star on one side and a heart on the other. She has pink shoes, with each shoe having three orange hearts. Finally, similarity to her sister, she has a heart necklace, with hers being orange.

"Oh, my sweet little sister, I missed you so much." Tina gleams.

"I missed you two, big sis."

Rini compliments "Wow, so that's Tina sister. She cute, like me. Hahahaha!"

The others end up heading outside to see what's going on.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tweety asks.

"That is Tina's sister right there. I'm not sure who those three girls over there are, though." Rini identifies.

"That's her sister? Wow, she's so cute!" Serena slightly blushes.

"Awww, she's so adorable!" Raye replies.

"She's just as cute as Rini is." Lita compares.

"Well, it's no wonder why Tina loves Rini so much. It seems that Rini reminds Tina of her sister." Thomas points out.

"Well, looks like you and Tina have reunited with your siblings. Coincidence, huh?" Mina says.

"Well, I think its fate that this happened." Artemis thinks.

"I would agree. I'm so happy for you, Tina." Thomas smiles.

After a minute of the hugging, Tina lets go and sees that the three girls are here as well.

"Ahhh! It's you three." Tina notices.

"Hello again, Tina. It's been a while, hasn't it?" The Red Shrine Maiden greets.

"It has."

"Have you used your Sailor Powers very well?" the Magician asks.

"I have, and it's been a wonderful experience."

"That's good." The Green Shrine Maiden says.

"All right, so I really want to know your names now." Tina insists.

"Fine, fine... I supposed you've deserved to hear our names. So, let us all properly introduce ourselves. I am one of the protectors of the borders of Gensokyo, our home land. My name is Reimu Hakurei." The Red Shrine Maiden reveals.

"I am a specialized magician and primary incident resolver and Youkai exterminator alongside my friends here. I am Marisa Kirisame." The Magician reveals.

"I am fairly new to the group of being incident solvers as I actually came from this world. The name is Sanae Kochiya. And we are the Touhou Heroines." The Green Shrine Maiden reveals.

"Actually, for being fairly new, Sanae, you are admittedly strong." Reimu admits.

"Well, I'm still learning from Lady Kanako and Lady Suwako." Sanae says.

"Who?" Tina wonders.

"Never mind, they're not important to you."

"In any case, you must all be Tina's friends, right? It's nice to meet you." Reimu greets them.

"Nice to meet you guys, too. When we're transformed, I would be Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts." Serena replies.

"I'm Thomas, but I transform into Ethan, a Saiyan. And I'm Tina's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Well, well, you certainly are lucky to have such a cute and strong looking boyfriend, Tina." Marisa grins.

"Why thank you." Tina blushes.

"I'm Rini, and I'm like a second little sister to Tina." Rini greets.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Sanae smiles warmly.

"Well, at least you had someone to turn to, Tina." Reimu says.

"I'm know. I'm very lucky." Tina nods.

"It's... it's an honor to meet you, Reimu and Sanae. I'm a Shrine Maiden myself, so I really admire great Heroines like yourselves." Raye admires.

"That's good to hear. And you would be?" Reimu asks.

"I'm Raye, also known as Sailor Mars."

"Well, Raye, you keep up your excellent duties as a Shrine Maiden. It ain't easy, but it's a lot of fun and quite worth the effort."

"I know..."

"Ohh, I recognize those looks. Aren't you guys in Tina's Video Games?" Mina asks.

"Huh? Video Games?" Reimu wonders what they're talking about.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, they are." Lita remembers.

Some of the others remember as well.

"What are they talking about?" Sanae questions.

Tina explains, "Ohh, just something I've been doing. Actually, I made games based on you guys. Well... the first game's main character is based off of you, Reimu. But the second has all three of you as selectable main characters. I released that game just last week, actually."

"Ohh? What are our games about?" Marisa asks.

"They're Bullet Hell shooting games. Each game has Six Stages, with an Extra stage, and a Phantasm Stage that's harder then the Extra Stage. The six stages that you play on have four difficulties to choose from; Easy, Normal, Hard, and Lunatic. When you beat Normal or higher without continuing, you unlock the Extra Stage. And when you beat the Extra Stage, you unlock the Phantasm Stage. The first game has Reimu with three options of shot types to choose from. The second game has the three of you, each with three shot types to choose from. All in all, these games are exciting, challenging, and have a ton of replayability."

"Wow, that's sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe, I should play those games." Marisa grins.

"If you like, I can give you guys the handheld versions of the system with the two games." Tina offers.

"That would be great!"

"I'll get them. I know where they are." Thomas volunteers. He uses Chaos Control to warp.

"But anyway, it's great to see you guys again. And it's even more amazing to see my little sister again." Tina smiles warmly.

"I really miss you, big sis." Sarah says.

"So, how has been living in... Gensokyo was it? How has that place been for you?"

"Yeah, it's Gensokyo. And, it's been a blast. There are all of these Youkai that I saw that are a lot of fun. Like, I saw this Ice fairy who was an idiot and was very funny. I also saw a human maid who throws many knives, and stops time. There's also a Tengu who flies super fast. She wrote an article about me in a newspaper."

"Oh yeah, you did mentioned that in the letter, Reimu."

"That reminds me! I actually have the newspaper right here." Reimu remembers and brings out the newspaper.

She gives the newspaper to Tina.

"I'll definitely make sure to read this, later. Anyway, what else did you see, Sarah?" Tina was her to continue.

"There were a lot of... Spell Card battles, where they shoot all of these different types of Danmaku, or bullets, in many different colors and shapes, in beautiful patterns. Like that maid, she throws many knives and they bounce off walls. And this ghost lady that I saw, she shoots out cute butterflies and small lasers as well."

"That sounds a lot like danmaku that I used during certain battles we have. And come to think of it, some of the Youkai you described are either already in my games, or enemies for the future games I plan to make."

"Ahh yes, that's right. In addition to our powers, we kind of gave you a bit of our memories of sort with the Youkai we met, as well as the danmaku they used. I figured it would help you in some way." Reimu planned.

"Really? Wow! It has become useful to me." Tina agrees.

"Good. We have met some new Youkai recently, so we could give you a little more of our power." Reimu suggests.

"Speaking of new powers, was it you two who gave me this?" Tina shows them the Maiden's Gohei.

"Yes, it is. We've found a new way of giving you new power. The only problem was that we didn't know when to give this to you. Sooo... with the help of a certain Youkai we know, we were able to give that to you when you guys received your Super forms." Sanae explains.

"Awesome!"

Thomas warps back to them, and has the systems and games with him in a bag.

"Here you are. One system for each of you, and the two games for each of you." Thomas gives.

"Thanks, ze." Marisa says.

"The titles of the games by the way are Danmaku Shrine Maiden and Danmaku Heroines." Tina explains.

"Alright!" Marisa confirms.

"So, do you want us to give you a little more power now?" Reimu asks.

"Sure!" Tina nods.

"Power? What do they mean by that?" Thomas wonders.

"They mean giving them a little more power and knowledge that they recently acquired and sharing them with Tina." Raye explains.

"I see..."

They do a spell chant, and they each give some of their power to Tina. Now, she can use more types of Danmaku. The knowledge of new Youkai and extensive knowledge with the Youkai they've seen have been shared.

"In addition to the power and knowledge we just gave you, you just might also get additional abilities from the other Gensokyian residents. So, keep an eye on that." Sanae points out.

"Thank you so much!" Tina bows.

"Hey, can I have something, too?" Rini asks.

"Sure, Rini." Sanae accepts.

Sanae gives a bit more of her power to Rini.

"With that, Rini, I've given you a stronger special and a healing move. Try them out, sometime." Sanae offers.

"I will! Thank you!" Rini bows.

"Your welcome!"

"I think that's everything. So, it's time for us to go now." Reimu says.

"Go?" Tina saddens.

"Yes. Time to go, Sarah."

"Awww no... I only just saw Tina for a few minutes." Sarah says.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but you are only able to see your little sister for a little while. I know that you want to be with her again, but the Heart Snatcher business is not finished, yet. Until it is, you must stay with us."

"Awwwww..." Sarah sobs.

"Don't cry, Sarah... it's gonna be alright." Rini tries to cheer her up.

"Huh? You're Rini, right?"

"I am. Don't worry, Sarah, Tina has me. So, she won't be completely alone in that way. I want us to be close friends when you do come to stay with us."

"... Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah! We can play together, we could go to school together, and we can even have some fun with Tina. We can be like sisters. And, we kind of are in a way."

"...Yeah, I would love that, Rini. It's a promise, then."

The two girls hug.

"Awwww... I want to hug, too." Tina sobs.

She hugs the two girls.

After that, it was time for Sarah and the Touhou Heroines to leave.

"The next time you'll see us, it will be when you take care of the Heart Snatchers for good. When you do, we'll give to you your sister back like we promised a long time ago." Sanae promises.

"And we'll definitely make sure to enjoy the games you gave us!" Marisa smiles.

"Bye, Tina. Continue dominating with Sailor Heart. Bye, Rini. Make sure to continue to love the people around. Bye, Thomas, Serena, Raye, and everyone else." Reimu says.

"Bye, everyone!" Serena waves.

"Take care of yourselves." Thomas also waves.

"Hope to see you again, soon." Raye does as well.

"Bye, Sarah!" Rini cheerful waves.

"Bye, you three. Bye, my little sister." Tina waves while a little depressed.

"Bye, big sis. I love you!" Sarah calls.

"I love you, too." Tina calls back.

The three with Sarah warps away.

Tina sighs, "Sarah..."

Thomas goes up to her and touches her shoulder, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Not really. But, I'll definitely see her again."

"Cheer up, Tina... the sooner we deal with those nasty Heart Snatchers, the sooner you'll be with your sister again." Serena attempts to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I know. I will do my best as I always have."

"That's the spirit!" Shadow nods. 'Maria, please watch over me as I help the Sailor Scouts and my brother out.'

Shadow looks up into the sky, hoping that his precious Maria is watching him and Ethan over.

* * *

**PDA: Woohoo! Shadow's in the story! And Tina gets to see her sister, again.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Those three girls are rather interesting as well.**

**Ethan: Yep. With Shadow along the ride, things will continue to be exciting.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And with that, we end the chapter.**

**PDA: Until next time, Ciao!**


	23. Rini, Tina, Hotaru, and Shadow: 4-Way Fr

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hi there, all. Welcome back to another exciting installment of 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PDA: Man, it has really been a long time, hasn't it?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yes, it has. But, at least it's still alive and kicking.**

**Ethan: Indeed.**

**PDA: So then, it's time for another Quote of the Day, right?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: It sure is. Here's my quote: 'If you win a thousand times, you will learn nothing. But if you lose just one time, you will learn a lot.' ... It's something like that, anyway.**

**PDA: I think I heard that once in Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Ethan: And it's quite the truth, indeed. Losing does not always mean that it's all bad. Anyway, for today's chapter, Rini goes to Hotaru's house to visit her home for the first time. She brings Tina with her. Shadow is also tagging along, as he is quite curious about Hotaru. Meanwhile, it seems a famous writer is being targeted by Mimet.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Let's get going! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Rini, Tina, Hotaru, and Shadow: 4-Way Friendship Formed!**

At the nighttime of the Tsukino household, Serena and Rini are taking a bath together.

Rini is very cheerful tonight and is singing happily.

"Laaa lalaaaa... Lalalalaaaaa la la lalaaaaa." Rini sings.

"Hey, what's up, Rini? You seem extra cheerful tonight." Serena asks.

"Hmm hm hmm... I suppose it's because I made a new friend."

Serena approaches her and grins.

"Really? Tell me! Is it a she-friend or a he-friend? Come on, tell me."

"NO! I'm not telling you anything. You don't deserve to know of my business, so there." Rini says with a rather weirdly angry expression.

Serena groans and splashes a bit of water into her face.

Then, they both have a water fight back and forth while somewhat screaming.

"Hey, knock it off in there." Sammy shouts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darien, Thomas, and Shadow meet at a Stadium at the request of the three Outer Scouts.

"What do you think they want, Darien?" Thomas wonders.

"I'm not sure. It did sound pretty serious." Darien says.

"Why I am with you guys?" Shadow asks.

"The girls apparently wanted me to bring you along as well, Shadow. They didn't say why, though." Thomas replies.

"I see..."

After a few seconds...

"We've been expected you Thomas, Shadow, and Darien... or should I say, King Darien." Michelle says.

"Hmm?" Darien says.

They look around until they see three shadows. They are Amara, Michelle, and Trista.

"Uranus Star Power."

Amara transforms into Sailor Uranus.

"Neptune Star Power."

Michelle transforms into Sailor Neptune.

"Pluto Star Power."

Trista transforms into Sailor Pluto.

Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask and Thomas transforms into Ethan.

Each of the scouts say their quote as they approach the three.

"Star of wind, Uranus is my guardian. I'm Sailor Uranus!"

"Star of sea, Neptune is my guardian. I'm Sailor Neptune!"

"Star of the lower world, Pluto is my guardian. I'm Sailor Pluto!"

"We're known as the three Sailor Scouts of the Outer Solar System." Uranus says.

"Outer Solar System?" Tuxedo Mask repeats.

Pluto nods, "That's right. There's something we need to share with you. It involves us as the Sailor Scouts from the past and the future."

"The past... and the future?" Ethan ponders.

"It involves us as the origins of the Sailor Scouts from different time eras, Ethan." Uranus explains.

"Oh, I see."

Pluto starts, "Yes, so please here us out. Long, long ago, our mission was to protect the Silver Millennium from the enemies... invading from outside of the Solar System."

"But, before we completed that mission while fighting the hideous enemy, they disappeared. We found out that the enemy was... on this planet." Uranus continues.

"We're to blame for the enemy's successful invasion here on earth because we couldn't stop it here on earth." Neptune continues.

"And the enemies you are referring to would be... the heart snatchers, correct?" Shadow confirms.

Uranus nods.

"But, what I don't understand though, is why you won't cooperate with us and the Sailor Scouts?" Ethan asks.

"Huh? ... Because, you all... would just get in our way." Uranus grins.

"What?" Tuxedo Masks says.

"Sailor Moon can't do it. This battle is beyond her current skills... as well as those of the other Sailor Scouts." Neptune explains.

"The heart snatchers are considered the most powerful and formidable of all enemies. Destroying them is our mission." Uranus also explains.

"Are you doubting our skills?" Ethan smiles.

"Hmm?" Uranus wonders.

"I've trained all of the scouts to be more powerful. I've given them special moves that I've learned on my years of adventure across different worlds. I've even taught them a few things of what a Saiyan like me can easily do. I've done the same thing to you three as well."

"I know, Thomas... I understand that they are stronger than usual. But, that still doesn't change anything."

"What about Sailor Heart? Certainly she's different from the other scouts, right?"

"Sailor Heart is considered to be on a different league from the other Inner Scouts." Neptune admits.

"But, one powerful scout is not enough. The others don't stand a chance." Uranus states.

"And what about me? I hope you aren't underestimating my skills, now." Ethan winks.

Uranus blushes a bit. "N-n-no, of course not. Cooler was anything but an easy opponent. And I know you are... probably... the strongest of all of us."

"And we haven't forgotten about you, Shadow. After all, you are an Ultimate Lifeform like your brother." Pluto states.

"Hmm! Well, at least you least understand that much." Shadow smiles.

"Look, we're not saying there aren't any powerful beings to help fend off the Heart Snatchers. The point we're trying to make... is that the Inner Scouts themselves don't stand a chance against taking them down for good. Especially since Sailor Moon is not the one who can use the Purity Chalice to its greatest potential." Uranus concludes.

Tuxedo Mask, Ethan, and Shadow ponder all that is heard that night.

* * *

The next day, Lita, Amy and Mina are walking up the stairs to Raye's temple.

"What? You mean Rini talked to you for advice, too?" Lita says.

"Yeah! She said she's going to her new friend's house for the first time and she needed help." Mina explains.

A flashback of Mina giving Rini advice is seen.

_"Rini, don't wear dress clothes there. No no no no noooo! Dress casually, but neat, and that would be just perfect. Then, you'll look nice, and you'll be ready... for anything." Mina advices and winks._

"She asked me for advice on what to give for a present." Amy says.

A flashback of Amy giving Rini advice is seen.

_"I don't think you have to take anything, Rini." Amy reaches in her bag for something. "But, if you want to, a book is always a good idea. It shows what kind of books you like." Amy advices and shows her a book._

"I think she's way obsessed about impressing her friend, don't you think?" Mina thinks.

"She told me her friend is quiet and goes to a different school." Amy says.

"I was baking when she came over." Lita remembers.

A flashback of Lita talking to Rini is seen as she takes out cookies from the oven.

_"Oh, good timing, Rini. I just made some cookies. So, I'll pack some for you, if you like." Lita says to her._

"If I had known in advance, I wouldn't have made cookies shaped like lips. What's this new boy gonna think, huh?... HUH?"

Lita notices Amy and Mina not following her. The two are rather disturbed.

"Cookies shaped like lips?" Mina says.

"That's kind of weird." Amy replies.

"Must be after some new guy."

"That's not true!" Lita sweatdrops.

"Hi, guys. Rini talked to me too." Raye greets as she gives off a disturbed face.

"Hmm?" The three girls sweatdrops.

"Really?" Amy asks.

A Flashback of Raye talking to Rini is seen.

_"So, Rini, you would like to learn some new manners, hmm?"_

_Serena interrupts Raye as she pushes her head out of her way to talk to Rini._

_"Just leave it to me. I'll show Rini how to act just like a lady and stuff when we get there." Serena says._

_"Serena!" Rini replies._

_Raye gets very angry, "You can't take her over there! You have tons of school work to do!"_

_Serena gets afraid a little bit, then thinks of a quick idea._

_"Hey, isn't that Chad?" Serena points._

_"Chad... Chad? Where?" Raye looks around and becomes excited._

_Serena quickly takes Rini and escapes._

_Raye's excitement quickly ends as she found out she was tricked._

Mina, Lita, and Amy sweatdrop again and Lita facepalms.

"Serena tricked her real good." Mina says.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, girls." Thomas replies.

Thomas appears and gives the girls news.

"Thomas!" The girls says.

"What do you mean, Thomas?" Raye wonders.

"Hehehe... well..." Thomas chuckles.

A flashback of Tina stopping Serena's running with Rini is seen.

_"Hold on, Serena." Tina holds her hands out._

_"What is it, Tina?" Serena asks._

_"I'm the one that's going with Rini to see her friend, not you."_

_"WHAT? Why? I want to meet Rini's friend, too."_

_"I promised Rini that I would go with her. You can go another time. What you need to do now is go home and do your homework."_

_"No, way! I'm going to meet her friend and that's final!"_

_Tina thinks of a quick plan._

_"Oh look, your Darien's coming, Serena." Tina points._

_"Ha! Nice try, Tina. I'm not falling for that." Serena, just trying that ploy with Raye, is smarter than that._

_"Ooooh, looks like he's bringing beautiful roses and sweet, delicious chocolate with him." Tina smiles._

_"Really? Oh, Darien, you're sooooo romantic!" Serena falls for this ploy, though._

_"Let's jet, Rini." Tina quickly whispers to Rini._

_Rini smiles, nods, and Tina quickly escapes with Rini._

_After a few seconds, Serena realizes that Darien is not there and that she was double crossed._

_"AHHHHHH, Tina, how dare you trick me!" Serena yells._

The girls laugh their butt off and Thomas chuckles.

"That's what she gets for tricking me in the first place!" Raye smiles.

"That was a good one." Lita says.

Thomas nods.

"By the way, Thomas, how have you and Shadow been doing?" Amy asks.

"Amazing! It was great really talking to him. I can't believe the number of adventures Shadow has gone through where he was. Get this, he actually met a blue hedgehog named Sonic who is said to be the world's fastest hedgehog. He can move at speeds at over Mach 1."

The girls gasp. They can't believe how fast anyone could be, even compared to Ethan!

"Mach 1?" Lita repeats.

"That's faster than the speed of sound! Couldn't you move that fast, Thomas?" Amy confirms.

"I can. I certainly would like to meet him, one day. He would be awesome to race." Thomas smiles and looks up in the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina and Rini go out of the bookstore. It seems Shadow is tagging along, too.

"Are you sure that's the book you wanna take to your friend, Rini?" Tina confirms.

"Yep, I'm very sure. I'm sure she'll like it." Rini nods.

"I'm not entirely sure if lip-shaped cookies is the best thing to take to her. Honestly, Lita, what were you thinking?" Tina sweatdrops.

"It's alright, Tina. I'm sure they'll be delicious regardless."

"True, Lita is the best cook ever, I think. Teehee!"

"By the way, why is Shadow coming with us."

"You know, I never did ask. Hey Shadow, why are you coming with us, anything?" Tina asks.

"Hmm? Well... there are two reasons why. First off, I've been hearing how you really make my brother very happy. So, I'm thinking that maybe I could spend some time with you, Tina. After all, I'm gonna be with you guys for a long time, so what better way to get acquainted with everyone than to be with them for a while." Shadow explains.

"Is that so? Well, that's good to hear, Shadow." Tina smiles.

"The second reason is... well... this Hotaru girl you speak of... I don't know... there's something about her that concerns me a little. I don't know why..."

"I'm sure there's nothing to be concerned about, Shadow. Hotaru's nice and sweet. And... I feel something special about her." Rini smiles.

"Hmm... I guess we'll find out."

* * *

Within that dark chamber, Dr. Tomoe once again addresses the Sovereign of Silence.

"Great Sovereign of Silence, the time of awakening is drawing near."

"In order to perform the task you're requesting, I will require stronger energy."

"As you wish. In my laboratory, I've devised a method of converting perfect heart crystals of humans into the energy you need. I hope you'll find it most satisfactory."

Hmm…doesn't the Sovereign of Silence appearance look like his daughter, Hotaru?

* * *

Rini, Tina, and Shadow makes it to Hotaru's rather big home.

"Oh, wow! It's beautiful!" Tina admires.

"This is quite the big place your friend lives at, Rini." Shadow says.

Rini tries to reach the doorbell, but she just couldn't get it.

"Tina, I can't reach the doorbell. Could you ring it?" Rini asks.

"Sure, Rini." Tina smiles.

Tina is about to ring the doorbell, but the door slowly opens by someone.

"Oh, hello there." Tina greets.

When the door is fully opened, a very, very, VERY surprising person appears.

Tina becomes extremely shocked, '_K-k-k-k-k-Ka..._'

Tina starts to shiver.

'_Kaorinite!_' Tina thought.

Yes! Kaorinite has returned. But, it seems she doesn't remember very much from a long time back.

Tina accidentally drops the bag of cookies.

'_But... that's impossible..._' Tina shivers still.

Shadow notices Tina's frightening mood.

"Tina?" Shadow quietly says. Since the black hedgehog first saw them way after Kaorinite's 'disappearance', and since he hasn't heard all of the Heart Snatcher stories yet, he is rather confused a little bit.

"Awww, Tina, you dropped my lip cookies." Rini frowns and picks up the bag of cookies with the few cookies that dropped as well.

"Uhh... sorry, Rini..." Tina apologizes.

"May I ask who you three are?" Kaorinite asks.

"Huh?" Tina wonders.

"What is it? Visitors?" Hotaru's father says and appears as well.

"Doctor?" Kaorinite says.

"Ahh, you must be Hotaru's friend, aren't you?"

"Ohhh! I didn't know." Kaorinite now realizes.

Tina is still in shock and Rini cheers and greets.

"Hiiiiii!" Rini happily greets.

At that moment, Shadow gets a weird vibe when he sees the man.

"Oh, hi there. I'm Hotaru's father. Nice to meet you." Hotaru's father greets.

"Uhhh, hello there." Tina greets back.

"Nice to meet you." Shadow also greets.

"This is Kaorinite, she can show you in. Kaorinite, I think Hotaru is busy getting ready. Why don't you take them to the family room to wait, please. Come on in!" Hotaru's father suggested.

"Yes!" Kaorinite bows.

Hotaru's father says as he walks away, "I'll go make some cocoa for you, girls."

"This way, please!" Kaorinite says to them.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Rini cheers.

'_Hmm... she looks like Kaorinite, and sounds like Kaorinite, but... she seems... completely normal. Maybe I'm overreacting. Yeah, I must crazy, thinking it's the same person we fought so long ago._' Tina thought as she sweatdrops.

'_What's with that guy? Why did I get a very bad sense of foreboding when I saw him? And why was Tina afraid when __she saw that... Kaorinite woman? I better keep my eye on this place._' Shadow thought.

* * *

This is getting weird. It seems everyone in the Bureau of Bad Behavior has two faces: including Dr. Tomoe. The doctor accesses a secret panel and returns to his laboratory and his lab coat…and the appearance to which we're more familiar.

"Hm hm hm ha ha ha!" Dr. Tomoe laughs sinisterly.

* * *

Later, in Witches 4 since no one has changed the sign on the door yet, Mimet's phone rings.

"What are you doing here, Olga. It's not your fault that Andre died."

Mimet is occupied with reading a manga, and it appears to be getting to the dramatic part.

"No, no, it's not true!"

"She's right, Olga. Watch your mouth."

"I'm leaving."

"Oh no! Ben!"

"Oh, I feel so sorry for poor Olga."

She finally picks up the phone.

"Yes, Mimet speaking."

"You're up. I just wanted to know if you've located a worthy target yet, Mimet." Dr. Tomoe asks.

Mimet had to think fast or she would be in big trouble.

"Uh…Uh, yeah, of course I have!" she replied as she holds a flyer for the writer of the very story she's been reading.

"The perfect target I've found is the pure heart of a talented young writer. I'm sure he's the one, and what's great is that he'll be at the Storymakers Bookstore on Main Street and Third today. He's promoting his latest novel."

Dr. Tomoe puts something on his burner and stirs it. Call me nuts, but is that hot cocoa?

"Excellent. I'll prepare a suitable Daimon Pod quickly so we'll be sure to attend this intellectually stimulating event."

He hangs up the phone and checks his mixture.

"Hm hm hm. Excellent. The cocoa is perfect."

Guess it IS hot cocoa. Anyway, Dr. Tomoe wastes no time. His Daimon Oven does its work.

"Uhenshu!"

* * *

And at the Bookstore, Charles Henry Clark, the author of the book, signs Mimet's copy.

"There you go, Mimet." Charles finishes and gives her the book back.

"Oh, thank you very much." Mimet says.

"Keep reading my books, please." Charles grins.

Mimet blushes and giggles, "Oh, I'll treasure your book as much as the others."

* * *

And back with our Heroes, as the Grandfather clock chimes for 1:00, they await Hotaru's arrival.

"Hope the cocoa arrives soon. I loves me chocolate!" Tina smiles.

"Hmm... it's been a long time since I've had anything chocolate like." Shadow implies.

"I wonder what's taking Hotaru." Rini wonders.

Just outside of the door, Hotaru feels a little tired. She recomposes herself, and opens the door to meet Rini and the others.

The three notice her arrival.

"Hey! How are you doing, Rini?" Hotaru smiles and greets.

"Hi, Hotaru!" Rini smiles and greets back.

'_Wow, that's Hotaru? She's so cute!_' Tina blushes a little.

"..." Shadow stares at Hotaru.

Hotaru looks at Tina. "Oh, Rini, is this the special friend who's like your big sister?"

Rini nods, "Uh huh! This is Tina. Tina, this is Hotaru, the girl I told you about."

"Oh, wow. You're Hotaru? Rini told me a lot about you." Tina says.

"And Rini told me about you, too. It's great to meet you, Tina." Hotaru smiles.

"Same to you."

Hotaru, then, looks at Shadow. As soon as she does, though, she becomes intrigued by him.

"... Rini, who is this?" Hotaru asks as she stares into Shadow's eyes.

"This is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Rini introduces.

"Shadow..."

Shadow has the same intriguing look to Hotaru as she does to Shadow. Could there be something between these two?

"M-Maria?" Shadow quietly says.

"Hi... Shadow." Hotaru smiles and holds out her hand.

Shadow moves to touch her hand, but forgetting what's around him, he trips by a table and falls to the floor.

"Shadow!" Tina calls.

He gets up after a few seconds and rubs his head.

Seeing what just happening couldn't help but make Hotaru laugh.

"Hehehehe... Hahahahahahaha!" Hotaru's laugh.

"Huh?" Shadow says.

"Is... is she laughing at Shadow?" Rini wonders.

"Hahaha... sorry for laughing. It's very nice of you to come. Nice to meet you, Shadow." Hotaru bows.

"I'm usually a little more... attentive to my surroundings. But, pay it no mind. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hotaru." Shadow says.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. Would you like to see my room?"

As Hotaru was about to lead them to her room, she gasps as Kaorinite just came into the room to deliver the cocoa.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just take this to your room. Okay?" Kaorinite says.

Hotaru is not pleased to see Kaorinite.

"No thanks. Why don't you just mind your own business, Kaorinite."

Hotaru takes the tray of Cocoa from her and walks off.

Kaorinite smiles. Rini, Tina, and Shadow wonders what just happened there.

Paying it no heed, the three follow Hotaru to her room.

"I'm sorry. Dad's a scientist and he's busy working on some big project. She comes to help, but I really don't care for her." Hotaru explains.

"Pardon my asking, Hotaru, but where's your mom." Tina asks.

Hotaru stops walking and answers, "She died... many years ago."

"Oops, I'm... sorry I asked and I'm sorry for that." Tina frowns.

Rini also frowns.

Hotaru smiles, "Oh, its okay. Don't worry about it."

"Hmm..." Shadow ponders.

"Now... why don't you, tell me all about yourself, Rini." Hotaru says as she opens the door to her room.

The three discover quite the room. It's a rather dark room, but has many lamps all across her room.

"Wow...!" Rini happily gasps.

"It's beautiful!" Tina gleams.

Shadow quietly looks around the room and is quite interested.

"It's soooo pretty... and mysterious as the same time. I love your room, Hotaru!" Rini compliments.

"Thank you!" Hotaru says.

Hotaru falls down from a sudden loss of energy. Tina supports her.

"Whoa! Are you alright, Hotaru?" Tina asks.

"I'm feel... a little dizzy. But, I should feel alright, now."

Rini worries about her.

Tina has a bag that carries some of her essentials with her, including her Maiden's Gohei. The gohei is seen by Hotaru.

"Wow, what's that, Tina? That looks cool." Hotaru notices.

She takes the Gohei and holds it.

"Uh... Hotaru?" Tina says.

"How strange... when I... hold this, I... I feel... weird..." Hotaru tries to explain.

Hotaru becomes intrigued, then feels strange vibes in her head. She becomes shaken up a little.

"Hotaru? ... Hotaru!" Rini calls to her.

Hotaru snaps out of it.

"Sorry... that was a little strange. Did... did you say something just now?" Hotaru asks.

"Huh? Uh..."

"I'm a little odd, sometimes."

"You're just not well, I bet."

"Hey, Rini. Why don't you give her the present, now?" Tina suggests.

"Yeah, great idea, Tina! I'm sure she'll enjoy it as much as I did." Rini agrees.

She brings out the present to her. It's Charles's Books.

"Tadaaaaa!" Rini presents.

When she takes out the books, a paper falls out. Tina picks it up and reads it.

"What's this? Let's see here... Charles Henry Clark will come and sign your book, today."

"Whaaaaat?" Rini freaks out and takes and reads the paper. "But, I didn't buy his book!"

"Rini, you didn't notice this?"

"How was I supposed to notice that? You were the one who bought the books for me."

"Rini... are you... blaming this on me?"

"Well, you should have noticed a paper that came along with it!"

"I can't notice everything, Rini! I'm not perfect!"

"Ohhhhhhhh..."

Hotaru smiles. Shadow becomes a bit confused.

* * *

And at the bookstore area, Charles has finished signing the books, so he makes his way to his car to leave.

Some people are cleaning and picking up outside of the bookstore. They say goodbye to Charles as he leaves.

As he was about to enter the car, Mimet appears.

"Oh, Mr. Clark!" Mimet calls.

"Hmm?" Charles turns around to see Mimet. "How can I help you?"

"Mr. Clark, I just can't thank you enough for autographing my book."

"Ohh, not at all."

"Actually, I would like to ask you for one more little thing if I may."

"What?"

"It's just your heart, sir!"

She takes off her disguise and summons the Heart Snatcher from her briefcase.

"It's time to step up!" Mimet says.

"What's going on?" Charles wonders.

"Uhenshu!" Uhenshu calls and appears. She immediately goes in for the heart. She wears orange with black striped clothes, with glasses, and two horns on her head. "Have I got a story for you, yet!"

She pins down Charles and grabs him.

Uhenshu goes in to try and suck the crystal right out of him, but Charles tries to resist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina, Rini, Shadow, and Hotaru all go to the bookstore to hopefully get the signing of the books.

"Say, why are we going to get the books signed, anyway?" Shadow asks Tina.

"Rini really wants them signed. Plus, I mean, getting a popular author like Charles to sign your book is like a precious memento. It's something that is quite common when it comes to popular people, especially celebrities." Tina explains.

"Huh... Is that so?"

"Are you alright?" Rini asks Hotaru as they hold hands.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru apologizes.

"You don't have to apologize. We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Huh? ... Yeah!"

Shadow senses trouble nearby.

"Uh oh!" Shadow says.

Shadow stops moving.

"Huh? Something wrong, Shadow?" Rini asks.

He senses that a Heart Snatcher is attacking Charles, which by the way, is about to be stolen. Uhenshu starts sucking the crystal out of him.

'_Rini, Tina! A Heart Snatcher is attack someone._' Shadow says with Telepathy.

Rini and Tini gasps. Hotaru wonders what's going on.

'_We'll take care of the Heart Snatcher, Rini. Take Hotaru away from here._' Shadow tells Rini.

Tina heard Shadow's message, and agrees. Rini also agrees.

"Hotaru?" Rini speaks.

"What is it, Rini?" Hotaru asks.

"Umm... it seems as though the bookstore signing is over. So, let's do something else."

"Okay... what about Shadow and Tina?"

"There's something we need to take care, Hotaru. Sorry..." Shadow says.

"It's alright, Shadow. You do what you need to do, then. I'll see you later." Hotaru smiles.

Rini takes Hotaru away to do something else.

"Alright, Shadow, let's do this!" Tina replies.

"Right!" Shadow nods.

"Heart Crystal Power!"

Tina transforms into Sailor Heart.

Uhenshu sucks the crystal heart from him and swallows it.

"Hey you, filthy Heart Snatcher, you better give back the man's heart crystal." Shadow says.

"How dare you steal a heart from a talented young writer like Charles?" Heart follows and poses. "I'm Sailor Heart, the protector of Friendship, Love, and Romance!"

"The name's Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog, the 1st Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow says.

"And on behalf on the Power of Love, we will totally crush you!" Heart finishes.

Mimet is close by when they did their speeches.

"Oh no, it's that love based Sailor Scout and that black hedgehog! Uhenshu, get rid of them!" Mimet calls.

"I'm on it, Chief Editor!" Uhenshu says.

"Ehhhh? ... What are you talking about? Just go!"

Sailor Heart and Shadow sweatdrops.

"Gotcha! It's your deadline, and I'll help you make it. Paper Cut!" Uhenshu attacks.

Uhenshu summons many pieces of paper and throws them. These paper in particular are very sharp. Sailor Heart and Shadow dodges the first rounds of paper thrown.

"Not long enough for you? Then, let's add some more!" Uhenshu says.

She throws more pieces of paper. Sailor Heart ends up falling to the floor as a result of dodging lots of paper. Shadow dodges most of them, too, but ends up taking a hit with a homing paper from behind.

"Guuuuuuuh!" Shadow groans.

"Shadow!" Heart calls.

"And for the cover..." Uhenshu continues.

Uhenshu summons a really big piece of paper to literally cover over Sailor Heart.

The big paper has writing on it that says 'That's the end of you!'

"Ahhhhhhh!" Heart shouts

"Sailor Heart!" Shadow calls.

"I... can't... move." Heart struggles. She's unable to get out.

"Hahahahaha! The Final Cut! Time for edit!" Uhenshu says.

She takes two fingers and changes them into scissors to finish off Sailor Heart.

"What? Uhhhhh..." Heart starts to sweat. "You can't judge a book by it's cover!"

"I can and I will! Hahahahahaha!" Uhenshu laughs. "Time for a hair cut and paste."

"Oh noooooo!"

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow attacks.

He hits Uhenshu with lightning spears.

"Owww, what the heck?" Uhenshu says.

"Hope you didn't forget about me, four eyes!" Shadow smirks.

"Four eyes? Grrrrr! You'll pay for insulting me, hedgehog."

"I don't think so. It's you who will pay for hurting my friend."

Shadow quickly warps behind Uhenshu and kicks her.

"Ouch! Hey!" Uhenshu got hit. "Take this!"

She uses her scissors to attack. Shadow quicksteps to dodge and does another kick to her.

"Alright, Shadow!" Heart cheers.

"That's it, you're gonna be on the cover of the next book."

She prepares to drop a huge paper on Shadow, but...

"Roar of Time!" Pluto attacks.

A dark green colored beam attacks Uhenshu with huge damage.

"Waaaaaaaaa! You fried me!" Uhenshu replies.

"Huh?" Heart wonders.

Sailor Pluto has arrived to help, as well as Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Sailor Heart, we've come to help." Uranus says.

Uranus removes the cover from Sailor Heart.

"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, thank you!" Heart smiles.

"Leave the rest to us!" Uranus declares.

"Huh?" Heart wonders.

"Oh no... you're not gonna swarm us again, are you?" Mimet asks.

Of course they are, Mimet!

"Hydro Pump!" Neptune calls!

Neptune charges a big water ball from her hand, and releases a huge burst of water to attack.

"Hehehe... I'm always prepared for a sudden shower!" Uhenshu declares.

She changes one of her arms into an umbrella and repels the burst of water.

"You should go, Sailor Heart." Uranus says.

"Huh? Why?" Heart wonders.

"The Pen is mightier than the Sword!" Uhenshu declares.

She attacks with a barrage of big pens.

"Not this time! Safeguard!" Pluto defends.

She brings out a dark green barrier in front of her to protect herself from the pens.

"I don't get it, Uranus. Aren't we... aren't we all Sailor Scouts?" Heart asks.

"You must go!" Uranus replies.

"Ohhhh..." Heart frowns.

"Paper Cuuuuuuuuuuuut!" Uhenshu continues to attack.

She sends more sharp papers to attacks.

"Aura Sphere!" Uranus attacks.

She focuses and charges aura into a sphere. She releases it and destroys the papers.

"Paper Chaaaaaaaaaarge!" Uhenshu yells.

Unfortunately, her persistence makes her charge right through the Aura Sphere and she changes her hand into a sharp blade to slice up the Sailor Scouts.

Uranus and Heart gasps as she makes a fast approach.

"Just in Tiiiiiiime!" Uhenshu continues.

"Chaos Focus Punch!" Super Ethan calls.

Ethan, at his Super form, has a huge amount of energy into his fists. He punches Uhenshu and sends her way back.

Uranus and Heart, along with the others notices Ethan's arrival.

"Hey there, girls!" Super Ethan winks.

"Ethan..." Uranus says.

"Brother..." Shadow quietly says.

"Oh no, not that pesky Saiyan!" Mimet sweatdrops.

"And I'm not the only one who's here." Super Ethan declares.

"We are as well!" The other Sailor Scouts reply.

Mimet gasps. The other Sailor Scouts have arrived as well.

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!" Mercury is nearby Charles by the way.

"And I'm Sailor Moon! ... And in the name of the moon..."

"We have you surrounded! So, give it up!" The five scouts declare.

"What is this?" Mimet sweatdrops again.

"You guys..." Heart is happy that everyone is here to help. And that includes Tuxedo Mask.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!" Tuxedo Mask calls.

"Hey, it's Tuxedo Mask." Heart notices.

"Individually, our powers may not seem that much at all. But, with everyone together, we are a true and super strong team." Tuxedo Mask explains.

"That's right. When we all work together, there's nothing that we can't do. That's includes you guys, as well." Super Ethan smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"..." Uranus takes their words into heart.

"Ohhh, these silly scouts, that silly saiyan, and that hedgehog are ruining my plans." Mimet says.

"What do we do, now?" Uhenshu asks.

"I hate this! Get rid of them all!"

"But, there are way too many of them, Mimet!"

And everyone is just staring at the situation.

"Oh come on, just use your weapons."

"But, I ran out of them all."

"What! Don't get me that stupid excuse that you ran out of your weapons!"

Mimet started shaking and choking Uhenshu out of anger.

"Hey, Sailor Heart, how about you finish them off?" Super Ethan suggests.

"Okay! Heart Elegant Power!"

Sailor Heart powers up and transforms into Super Sailor Heart.

Super Sailor Heart makes a ying-yang orb appear in front of her hand. With the power of love, she infuses it and makes it bigger. Placing it in front of her hand, the pink orb becomes around her size.

"Heart Sanctification Jade Orb!"

She releases the huge pink orb, and it travels at a fast rate.

Mimet notices the orb coming their way.

"Sorry, honey, this is not my problem." Mimet quickly says and ditches her so she takes the attack.

"What? ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Uhenshu screams.

The orb takes impact and finishes Uhenshu.

"But I never finished by boooooooooooooook!"

Uhenshu disappears and changes back into a novel paper. Charles's crystal heart also appears. The seed from the paper comes out, cracks, and releases the evil spirit.

The crystal heart is also brung back to Charles where it belongs.

"Well, that takes care of that." Super Heart sighs of relief.

"Great job, Sailor Heart!" Mars compliments.

Mars then glares at Sailor Moon. Is Mars mad at Sailor Moon for tricking her?

"... What?" Moon sweatdrops.

"Is Rini with her friend? I'll let her know what happened." Jupiter replies.

"She must be worried." Mercury agrees.

Ethan smiles and nods at the three Outer Scouts. It looks like their point got across them.

* * *

At night, Serena and Rini are taking a bath together again. Rini discusses what happened between them.

"So after that, you went to the arcade center." Serena confirms.

"Yeah, we did. I really had a good time. And so did Hotaru. She said she never been to one, before." Rini explains.

"You know, from everything I heard from you, tonight, she seems to have a pretty complicated home life, but she seems like a nice girl, I bet."

"Yeah! I bet we can become really good friends."

"By the way, how was Tina and Shadow's time with you two, as short as it was?"

"Tina said that she really liked Hotaru. She wants me to continue hanging out with Hotaru, and that we can all play together sometimes. And as for Shadow..."

Shadow is currently awake and under the cover in the room he's currently staying at in Lita's house. Shadow really wanted to stay close to his brother, so he is also living in Lita's home.

He is thinking about his time with Hotaru.

"Hotaru..." Shadow says.

It would seem that Hotaru somewhat reminds Shadow of Maria. He was memorized by Hotaru's appearance when he first saw her.

"I really want... to see her again..."

With that said, Shadow closes his eyes and goes to sleep. He thinks about a happy Hotaru as he snoozes.

* * *

**Ethan: All finished!**

**PDA: Fantastic stuff!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Indeed!**

**Ethan: Until next time, everyone, see ya soon.**


	24. Mina and Mimet's Contest Blowout!

_(A/N: I do not own any characters in the Sailor Moon and my friend's OC, except my OC.)_

**Ethan: Hey, everyone! We welcome you back for another chapter of 2nd Ultimate Lifeform.**

**PDA: Being here makes me quite excited.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Me too.**

**PDA: So then, it's Quote time. Ethan?**

**Ethan: Alright! Hmmm... Okay! 'I hate that hedgehog!'; Quote by Dr. Robotnic.**

**PDA: The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog! He's says that in almost every episode.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And it's no wonder why he hates him.**

**Ethan: Indeed. So then, for this chapter, Mina is interested in going to an audition to have a chance to be with Jonah for a movie shoot for the summer.**

**PDA: And, it looks like Mimet wants to have that chance, too, regardless of... dire situations.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: We hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Mina and Mimet's Contest Blowout!**

Once again, Dr. Tomoe addresses the Sovereign of Silence.

"Pure hearts. I need pure hearts. Bring me the energy to make me strong once more! Where are my hearts?!" Sovereign asked, becoming impatient.

"Sovereign of Silence, you've been very patient, and I just need a little more time. Our team is working night and day to bring you as many Heart Crystals as you desire. We're all working to bring you back to your former glory, Sovereign." Dr. Tomoe insures.

"And you think that will be sometime in this millennium?" Sovereign questioned.

There's a connection between this Sovereign of Silence and Dr. Tomoe's daughter, Hotaru. That's for certain now. But just what IS this connection?

* * *

Back in the Bureau proper, some music can be heard. It's coming from Witches 4 since this time, someone bothered to tape a hurried correction to the door. More specifically, it's coming from Mimet's radio.

"I turn around when you call my name. Suddenly, the world does not seem quite the same." Mimet singed.

There's a camera focused on her, recording her performance.

"The sun is bright, the sky is blue. 'Cause in my life, I have you…"

"That was Honey Girl, and next comes Blue Crisis Love by Jonah Araki, the most requested hit of the day, thanks to all you lovely ladies out there, keeping it at the top of the charts." Disk Jockey announced.

A live Jonah Araki concert is also on television. Needless to say, Mimet's gaga over THIS idol, too.

"Oh Jonah, you melt me. You melt me…totally." Mimet squealed.

* * *

In Raye's temple, Serena and the gang are supposed to be studying. But, they decide to watch a commercial on Jonah Araki. They see lots of girls, cheering for Jonah. Thomas is relaxing, but is also listening in on their conversation.

"They're wacko." Serena comments.

"They call them the Jonahmaniacs." Raye says.

"Jonahmaniacs?" Tina giggles.

"I kind of like his songs and he is cute." Lita comments.

"Oh, Lita." Amy says.

"Cute is not the word. The guy's a total fox, hunk city." Serena says.

"Well he is talented, I have to admit. He's not too bad." Tina says.

"Not too bad? Please!"

"Shhhh! Quiet! He's gonna talk." Lita hushes Serena.

Mina is completely obsessed over Jonah. She can't stop thinking about him.

"So, Jonah, how do you like the fan's reaction?" A female reporter asks.

"I'm totally blown away everytime. It's amazing! It's one reason why I stay a singer. I love feeling the love."

Serena notices, "Whoa! Somebody loves feeling the love, too. Mina, you in there?"

"Huh?" Mina snaps out of her trance. "Umm... in where?"

Everyone looks at her, including Thomas.

"Do we need to take five, now?" Serena asks.

"No, why? I'm just fine. Let's study!"

"Yeah, you look like you're ready to study how to be a Jonahmaniac." Raye replies.

"Wow, can you do that?"

"No, because you must focus your energy-" Artemis becomes interrupted.

Mina shuts him up by covering his mouth to the ground.

Mina sweatdrops, "Oh, Artemis, I think you're talking a little too much. Anyway, just because I think he's gorgeous, doesn't mean I want to marry him."

The female reporter continues, "And I think you have some big news."

Jonas announces, "Yes! I'm gonna be starting in my first movie, soon. And we're having a contest to pick the lucky girl who's gonna be the-"

"I think that contest's gonna be fixed." Amy thinks.

"Teeheehee!" Mina lightly laughs.

She writes down Town Hall at 4:30 at the bottom of her notebook.

Thomas notices, "Hmm..."

Jonas continues his announcement, "We'll be judging contestants on talent and appearance, and bring your swimsuit because it's a beach flick. See you soon, ladies."

"Soon, yeah!" Mina quietly says.

Unfortunately for her, the others heard her.

"Are you going to go there, Mina?" Tina asks.

"Uhh, soon. First, help me with this problem, heehee." Mina asks Amy.

"Uhh, okay." Amy nods.

'_Tomorrow at 4:30, huh? This should be interesting._' Thomas thought. Why would he be interested in where Mina's sure to go, tomorrow?

* * *

In Dr. Tomoe's laboratory…

"We have a slight problem, Mimet. The Sovereign of Silence wants her purity. I hope you have a sure-fire heart snatching plan ready." Dr. Tomoe said.

"Yes I do. I've made these charts for you, and…" Mimet replied as she pulls a chart out from the bundle of stuff in her arms…

"AH!" Mimet screamed.

The entire bundle escapes and falls to the floor! The bundle is mostly Jonah Araki stuff.

"Oh no!" Mimet panicked.

Mimet picks up her stuff and holds up a magazine with a centerfold of Jonah.

"And I've brought a few pictures of the next target for you as well." Mimet informed.

"And?" Dr. Tomoe beckoned her to continue.

"His name is Jonah Araki, also known as Velvet Voice. He's got a number one pop rock chart hit called Blue Crisis Love. I'm sure that anyone with such a pure singing talent must have a pure heart, too."

Dr. Tomoe is noticing a trend, though.

"A singer, is he? Why is it that your targets seem to be well-known young men who are rather easy on the eyes, Mimet?"

Mimet gets worried.

"I hope you're not choosing your victims for their looks because I'm a firm believer in the Scientific Method of Mayhem!" Dr. Tomoe assumed.

That got her there.

"I know! Me, too!" She shockingly agrees.

Mimet drops the stuff again and falls to her knees.

"It's just coincidence he's so cute! Anyway, I believe…his heart will prove useful to us. He has such high energy and charisma on stage, and all of his heart must surely be full of that as well. I only try to find what hearts are best…for our Sovereign, sir, but if you think ill of me, I'll just drop out." She said as she starts crying! That was some good acting…

"Don't cry, Mimet. I just wanted to make sure you weren't straying too far off course. You can't drop out. I need you. WE need you." Dr. Tomoe states.

She stops crying immediately.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Dear girl, I always mean what I say." the doctor assured.

"Okay." Mimet nodded.

"I'll whip up a Heart Snatcher for Velvet Boy. She'll be ready tomorrow." Dr. Tomoe added.

"Wonderful, Doctor! Thank you." Mimet said.

"Back to the lab. You've got work to do." Dr. Tomoe ordered.

Mimet leaves the magazine containing the centerfold with Dr. Tomoe. Curious, he reads the cover.

"Jonah shares his perfect tan tips. Look inside for the hot details?"

He leafs through the pages.

"You won't have to worry about sunscreen much longer, kid. Hm hm hm HA HA HA!" Dr. Tomoe said as he laughs.

* * *

That night, Rini is on Tina's doorstep. Earlier that day, Tina decided to invite Rini over to her house for the first time. Since Rini hasn't seen her house, yet, it was the perfect time to do so.

Rini is at another situation where she couldn't reach the doorbell. So, she jumped a few times for it. With her last jump, she jumps as high as she could and barely manages to hit the doorbell.

"Phew. I can't wait to get taller." Rini sweatdrops.

Tina opens the door and sees one of her favorite people waiting for her.

"Rini, you made it! Come on in!" Tina smiles.

"Okay." Rini nods.

Rini enters her home. Tina closes the door. Rini looks around her house.

"Wow! I love your home, Tina. It's so big and pretty." Rini smiles.

"Thanks, Rini." Tina says.

"How did you get such a great home?"

"Well, my masterful video game designing gets me pretty much all that I need."

"Cool."

"Have a seat, Rini. I'll get you chocolate milk."

"I love chocolate milk! Yaaaaay!"

Rini jumps for joy as she sits on the couch, waiting for Tina to get her milk. Rini looks around until she sees a big picture of a younger Tina and her sister, Sarah at the wall.

"Woooow..." Rini stares.

She becomes in a trance by the picture. The picture reminds her of her mother back at the time she lives at, as well as memories with her and Tina.

Tina walks back with two glasses of chocolate milk, and sits with her.

"Here you go, Rini." Tina says.

Tina gives her the glass of milk, but she notices that Rini's looking at something. Rini is staring at the picture of Tina and Sarah at their years of young.

"Rini?" Tina calls.

"Ohh! Tina, is that you and Sarah when you were younger?" Rini asks.

"Huh? ... Yes. That was us about 3 years ago. That's when things were... quite peaceful before a lot of things started to happen to my family."

"Whoa..."

Rini takes her glass of chocolate milk, and starts drinking it. She wonders about something.

"Tina, where's your mom and dad?"

"My parents? ... I don't know. It was strange, too. It was one day when they were to go on a one week vacation. I think it was to celebrate an anniversary for something... I didn't get all of the details. So, I was to take care of my sister and watch the house for that week, with the help of some of my neighbors.

"But, over a week has passed and they haven't come back. As a matter of fact, they haven't called us at all. And in fact, no one knew what happened to them. It... was the absolute strangest thing. We waited one more week for anything from them... anything at all. But, we didn't get a single answer. So, we just assumed they've died..."

Rini gasps, "That's terrible! I can't believe it."

"Me neither... So, for the most part, I had to take care of Sarah, as well as myself. I was fully able to take care of myself, not just because of all that I learned from my parents, but also because of my incredible talent for video games. I'm a wizard at video games, Rini, and I always wanted to be a game designer."

"You've always loved video games?"

"Since I was about seven, when my parents brought my first game system. It was one of the best moments of my young life."

"How did you come to the idea of making that Shrine Maiden video game, and all of your other games like that as well?"

"... It came to me at a dream. One time, I dreamt of this magical shrine maiden. She was not like any other shrine maiden I've ever seen before. She was powerful and magical. The way she fights, the way she dodges, and the way she performs was like nothing I could ever have thought of before.

"I wanted to combine that with vertical side-scrolling shooting games somehow, because that's one of my favorite kind of video games I love to play. And that's how Danmaku Shrine Maiden came to be. Surprisingly enough, Reimu, that red Shrine maiden we met a while back, looked almost exactly the same as the dream shrine maiden's appearance. I wonder... was there some sort of connection, even years before I first met them?"

"I think so. I think you were always destined to meet them... Oh, that reminds me, Tina. When you transform into Super Sailor Heart, you kind of look like Reimu."

"You know what, Rini, you're right. There's something I feel with her that makes feel like Reimu is a part of me. And it's not just her, either. I also feel like Marisa and Sanae are a part of me as well. And it's not just their powers..."

"What do you think it all means?"

"Well, with everything that happened to me in my life, recently; that dream, meeting those three, becoming a Sailor Scout, having a sexy Saiyan/Ultimate Lifeform as a boyfriend, and... you being like a second little sister to me, Rini... I think that all along, I was always destined to become who I am now. And you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I feel the same way." Rini smiles. "I'm really glad we met, Tina. You've been the best person I've ever met coming from the future. I love you." Rini giggles.

Rini gives a warm hug to Tina.

"I love you, too, Rini." Tina smiles.

Tina's very glad to have someone like Rini at her side... since she's won't be able to see her young sister again for a long time.

Rini finishes her glass of chocolate milk.

"Oh, looks like I'm out of milk." Rini notices.

"I'll get you more milk, Rini. But, I'll get you strawberry milk this time."

"Okay!"

After a minute of thinking about Tina, as she comes back, Rini asks her something.

"By the way, where's Tweety right now?"

"Tweety? Umm... he's probably sleeping right about now."

"What do you and Tweety usually do together when you have time?"

"Training!"

"Training?"

Tina nods, "Yes. You see, I had heard for Tweety and Sylvester a while back that these two are world travelers and that they can fight. So, from time to time, me and Thomas take our pets to train. They can fight really well. You should see them, sometimes."

"Wow... that's amazing!"

"It is..."

Tina sits down and gives her the strawberry milk. Rini starts to drink it. Tina starts to drink her chocolate milk, since she hasn't, yet.

After a minute of silence, Rini asks Tina another question.

"Video Games must be an excellent hobby, huh?" Rini ponders.

"It is. Serena really loves her games. She's on her way to beating my second game, Danmaku Heroines."

"Danmaku Heroines... Hmm... is there any other games you are working on, now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm working on my third game of the Danmaku series, Danmaku Magicians. Marisa, one of those Touhou Heroines we met, is one of the main characters of the game. The other two mains are also magicians like her; Alice and Patchouli."

"Wow, you're really great with coming up with fun ideas for your games."

"Well, I've had big help from those girls. In addition to giving me more abilities, I learned more about the people they've met in a way."

"Oh yeah, that Sanae girl gave me some of her power as well. She powered up my special attack and game me a healing ability, like your power, Tina."

"Hmm... I am quite curious at what you possess, Rini."

"I am, too..."

A few hours later, Tina tucks Rini in, in one of her guest rooms. Tina specifically has a room for her sister, Sarah, whenever she would come back. Until then, Rini is sleeping in her future room.

Rini quickly falls asleep.

"Good night, little Rini." Tina smiles.

She kisses Rini in her cheek, which Rini responses to smiling and slightly blushing. Tina turns out the lights and leaves the room.

Tina whispers to herself, "Pleasant dreams, Rini." She closes her eyes for a few moments. "Sarah, wherever you are, I hope you are safe. I hope you'll come back to me, soon. Me and Rini... will be waiting for you... waiting, when the time comes..."

She walks off to get ready for her to sleep as well.

* * *

The next day, the girls are at the temple, studying. Mina is actually gone do to... a fever. Thomas is relaxing outside.

"Remember, Serena, denominators are on the bottom." Amy says.

"Uh huh!" Serena nods.

"Do you really understand, or are you faking?" Lita asks.

"Just faking!" Serena blunts out.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Really, Serena, it's not that difficult to understand." Tina says.

Artemis comes into the temple, looking for Mina.

"Hey, where's Mina?" Artemis asks.

"She's at home, due to the fact that she has a fever." Tina explains.

Artemis, however, knows that is was a lie.

'Noooo... Fever my tail. She's gone to that audition.' Artemis thought.

He leaves to get to Mina. Outside of the temple, away from the girls' eyes and ears, Thomas is sitting and relaxing near a tree.

"Hey, Artemis." Thomas greets and Artemis stops.

"Oh, hello, Thomas." Artemis greets.

"... You know, too, right? About Mina!"

"Mina? You mean, you know that's she at the audition as well?"

"Of course! It was pretty obvious from her feelings with Jonas yesterday. That and... I saw her wrote Town Hall at 4:30 discreetly."

"Wow, you have such a keen eye! ... Anyway, I need to go see her."

"Is there a problem with her going to the concert?"

"I just... don't want her to stray too much from our mission... and her studies."

"You should let her have some fun, Artemis. It's not gonna hurt her or anything."

"It's just... if she ends up winning the audition, well... I just... I don't know..."

"... I understand. Come on, let's go talk to her."

Thomas gets up, picks up Artemis, and holds him in his arms. They go to the audition to see Mina.

* * *

At the entrance of the Minato Ward Town Hall, Mina heads in to enter the audition.

"I wonder what Jonas's like in person. I hope we have a chance to talk a little. Then, I'll be able to tell everybody, every single little velvety word. So, here goes!" Mina says to herself.

She goes up to the Heroine Audition Table to talk and sign up.

"Excuse me." Mina speaks.

"Yes?" The woman in the table says.

"Umm... I was wondering. Where do we go for the Jonah Araki audition?"

"Jonah won't be present at today's audition, I'm afraid."

"What? Why not?"

"He's just coming for the finals, tomorrow."

"No! Ohhh..."

"Tomorrow, that can't be!" A woman replies.

Mimet, disguised as 'Mimi', has also appeared for the audition.

"I plan on having him to myself, today." Mimi says. "After all, I am his biggest fan."

Mina becomes serious, "You wish."

Mimi becomes serious right back, "I don't wish. I know I am."

The two become a bit furious for a few seconds, until they pull on each other's shirts, and see that they both have the same shirt on.

"Your shirt!" Mina notices.

"The first official T-Shirt from his Love, Love and More Love tour." Mimi says.

Realizing this, they become happy.

"I was front row." Mina says.

"Me too. He even looked towards me." Mimi confirms.

"Well, hi. My name's Mina. Nice to meet ya."

"Yes, same here. My name is Mime- uhh... Mimi."

A female announcer announces, "Attention all contestants in the Jonah Araki audition, come to the theater, now!"

"Well, I guess I'll wish you good luck, Mimi. And may the best true Jonah fan wins." Mina says.

"Right!"

Mina changes into her swimsuit costume, and is up for the Heroine Audition. The lights are on her, and the judges are ready to see what she says.

"Please state your name, and tell us something about yourself." A female judge says.

Cameras are rolling and are showing off her body, from her feet, going up to her face.

"Hello, my name is Mina, and I'm finishing up junior high. I love volleyball, music, and movies."

"There's a part of the movie that involves tears and sobbing. Could you do it?" A female judge asks.

"Sure, no problem. I just put a bunch of onions in my pocket and take a good whiff before the scene."

The judges laugh.

"And, uhh, what about love? You think you could pretend you're in love with Jonah? Someone you don't know?" A male judge asks.

"That's a real piece of cake. Everyone's in love with him. I can give you puppy dog eyes and everything... Problem is, I don't know if I could get out of character."

One of the judges giggles and the man who asks the question is a little embarrassed. It was quite an obvious question to ask. It looks like Mina is looking good.

"Alright! Next contestant, please?" A female judge shouts.

Mimi is up next, with her swimsuit on as well. The camera looks at her from feet to head. Unlike Mina, though, she is rather nervous.

"Umm... hi... My name is umm... my name is M-M-Mimi. And I umm... I want to be in movies."

"And what made you decide to participate for this particular role?" A male judge asks.

"Ahh! Ohh, uhh... I... uhh... I just ummm..." Mimi really struggles to give out an answer. She slightly blushes in shyness.

"Just... take your time. Take your time." The same man who asked the question says.

"Umm... I want this role, because... I-i-i-i just want..."

"Uhh, that's all right... good enough. Hmmm..."

Despite her nervous performance, they consider her.

After a while of discussing it, the judges have made their decision. It's time to announce the 5 finalists.

"We'll announce our five finalists. The five girls to move on are..."

All of the contestants are at the stage, waiting to see who would move on to the finals. Since there are so many girls, they are each given a number. Whoever's numbers are called, they move on. Mina's number is 251 and Mimi's is 252.

"I can't believe they only pick five of us." Mina says.

"The chances are pretty slim." Mimi agrees.

"Oh well, we did our best. Now, we just wait..."

"Number 251!" The announcer calls.

Mina's in the finals!

"Uhhh... Ohhhh!" Mina is quite surprised.

"You made it!" Mimi smiles.

"And finally... Number 252!" The announcer calls.

Mimi's also in the finals!

Mimi gasps in shock!

"Please give our cheer for the five finalists!" The announcer says.

The five finalists go up as the people cheer for them.

"And a big round of applause for our lovely contestants. Our contest will resume tomorrow, so be sure to come and cheer for your favorite candidate, who could become Jonah's new co-star." The announcer continues.

Mimet did not expect to become a finalist. This changes everything for her situation.

* * *

After the audition, Mimet returns to the locker room of the Witches 4.

"I'm so close. So close... only four other girls could win. But, honestly, I'm the best candidate."

Mimet blushes, "I will be a movie star. Everyone will know me. I'll be famous!"

Behind her are writings that say 'Be the World's Best!'

"And after my movie makes it big, maybe I'll be come a singer, too! Yeeeeees!"

She daydreams of her in the stage in an orange dress, as boys cheer for her singing performance.

"Yeeeeees!"

And in the back, Dr. Tomoe watches her as well.

"Thanks for coming, Dr. Tomoe. You're the best!"

"Anytime!" Dr. Tomoe says.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm worried about you."

"Oh, really?" Mimet blushes with excitement.

Unaware at the moment, as she daydreams, Dr. Tomoe from reality is there. She checks her forehead.

"Let's see... You feel feverish. It could be the flu, and your eyes are glassy. Have you been getting proper rest, lately?" Dr. Tomoe asks.

Mimet snaps back into reality.

"Ohhh!"

"I don't want you getting run down, now. I want my able assistant in shape to help the sovereign rise again."

"I'll be careful."

Dr. Tomoe leaves the area.

Mimet opens her locker to put her purse in it.

"I totally blanked on my real mission. I gotta forget Jonah's perfect face and velvet and get that heart."

She closes her locker.

"But if I make out with his heart, who will we drool over? Ohhh... Who will make my heart go pitter patter with his love songs? It'll be such a shame. And my big chance to become a movie star will be lost, cause they'll cancel the shoot for sure! I won't see my name in lights. Ohhhh..."

She moans and sits down near her locker in depression.

"But, if I don't through with this heart snatching, Tomoe will think... I'm a traitor. I'll be forever banned from the Bureau of Bad Behavior."

She sobs. She thinks about Dr. Tomoe. She then thinks about Mina and her words of encouragement. Taking her words into heart, she makes her hasty decision.

"It's time for me! The Bureau of Bad Behavior is just gonna have to take a backseat. I'm gonna do something just for Mimet this time. I've got movie star dreams and they're gonna come true no matter what Tomoe or anyone says! This summer, I'm gonna be on the beach making a movie with Jonah Araki, not be stuck in some gloomy lab all day!" Mimet cheers.

* * *

The next day, the finals have arrived. Jonah Araki announces for the start of the Heroine Audition. The five girl finalists are there.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's up to you to help us decide which pretty lady is gonna be filming on the beach with me. The winner is the one who scores at least 80 percent on our audience meter. So, let's hit it."

The first contestant prepares to make her performance. Jonah and the others walk offstage.

"Pssst!"

Mina hears a sound. She looks around and see Thomas and Artemis hiding.

"Thomas? Artemis?" Mina notices.

The two approach her. Artemis goes up to Mina's shoulder.

"What are you two doing here? And how did you know where to find me?" Mina asks.

"Heh... it was pretty obvious from how you acted yesterday." Thomas smirks.

"Ohhh..."

"What I wanna know is why the secrecy?" Artemis asks.

"Because, I knew you guys would try to talk me out of it and say it was a waste of time." Mina explains.

"Audience, cast your votes please." A male announcer announces.

"Yaaaaaay!" The Audience cheers.

There is a big circular board behind the contestant. There are twenty bars around the board. Each bar represents five percent of the audience meter. 16 of the bars are white and 4 of the bars are red. If at least all of the white bars are filled, that contestant wins.

The first contestant receives 8 bars out of 20, which means she loses.

"Poor girl. Must be nerve wreaking going through that..." Artemis pities.

"I'm sorry, that's not 80 percent. Thanks for trying." The announcer says.

The girl becomes depressed and walks off the stage.

"Contestant Number 68, please." The announcer calls.

Mina sighs, "So this is waiting."

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Thomas asks.

"I am sure, Thomas. This is my big chance to make something big of myself. To be able to have a chance to be with my idol for the whole summer... it's like a dream."

Artemis is not sure about that.

"I don't know..." Artemis unconfirms.

"You know, Artemis, if she does end up winning this, you should let her go. Being able to fulfill a dream, that's an extremely rare opportunity. She is in the finals, so she has a really good shot." Thomas supports.

"You really support me, Thomas?" Mina says,

"I do!"

"Oh, thank you!" Mina hugs his brother figure.

"Well..." Artemis thinks it over.

"And I promise, Sailor Scouts honor, that I won't forget you when I'm a star." Mina smiles.

"Okay... and... thanks!" Artemis accepts.

"Artemis, here comes someone." Thomas spots.

Thomas and Artemis go into hiding. Mimi appears, still somewhat as nervous as yesterday.

"You gotta look the part. Remember, look the part, look the part, look the part, just... look the part. You only get one chance to make a first impression." Mimet talks to herself to build up confidence. "Stay calm... They got your dream in their hands... Don't let them take your dream... Don't let them take your dream... Let your light shine, Mimi!" She sobs, "Good luck!"

Mina becomes inspired by her speech.

"Sorry, that's not 80 percent. Contestant Number 251, we're waiting for you." The announcer calls.

"Good luck!" Thomas whispers to her.

Mina nods to him and walks up to the stage.

"Now's your chance, be cool!" She says to herself.

She speaks to the mic, "Hello, everybody! I just want to say that if you vote for me, I promise to do my best to learn how to act so I don't totally stink in the movie..."

And near an entrance, Amara, Michelle, and Trista are watching the show.

"Cute!" Michelle says.

"I don't think she'll win, though." Amara comments.

"Thank you for listening." Mina concludes.

She bows and the audience cheer for her.

The audience meter goes up to 14 out of 20 bars. That was very close!

"Wow, that was really close. Nice try!" The announcer says.

Mina walks off the stage. Mimi goes up for her time, now.

"Good luck!" Mina wishes.

"Thanks!" Mimi replies.

'_Well, I guess I won't be hanging out on the beach with Jonah._' Mina thought. "But, at least I get to say that I got to be on the same stage."

Very shocking to her, Jonah himself appears to meet her.

"The pleasure was all mine." Jonah says.

Mina gasps and becomes excited.

"I'm sure you could make it in showbiz if you want." Jonah states.

"Ohh! I don't really... I just... wanted to meet you cause... I'm a huge fan."

"Thanks a lot! But, I'm sure you'll forget me, soon. I'm sure all the fans... will forget me someday. Being a star is such a fleeting, fragile thing. I won't be sorry or sad when it happens, though, cause I'll never lose the magic of feeling all that love, you know! It completely fills up my heart and soul and I try to give it back to all of those who support me. If it ends tomorrow, I still would have been the luckiest guy, ever..."

Mina blushes happily.

"But, I'd rather not end this career with this movie. I love the beach and seeing it up on the big screen would be so cool. Hmm..." Jonah continues.

They look at Mimi who is ready to give her speech. Thomas quietly watches the speech as well.

"... If we ever find my co-star!" Jonah quickly says.

Mimi speaks, "I wanna be in this movie, cause I would love to work with Jonah. And because it's always been my dream to be an actress. This'll be a great starting role."

Mimi bows.

"Audience, please enter your votes for the last contestant." The announcer guy says.

The meter goes up to 18/20 bars. That's 90 Percent! Mimi wins!

Mimi smiles and becomes excited, "Oh yeeeees!"

Or... maybe not. The meter goes down to 15/20 bars due to a technical error. That's too bad!

"Oh, false alarm. Sorry, Mimi, you lose. You won't get to go with Jonah to the beach this summer." The guy confirms.

Mimi becomes very depressed and disheartened. Her whole world seems to have crumbled down.

"Too bad none of our contestants made it. You are one tough audience. Guess it's back to square one." The announcer concludes.

Mina and Thomas goes up to her to support.

"Mimi, I thought you won. I feel so sorry for you... But, hey, you got the highest score of all of us."

Mina puts her hand in her shoulder, but Mimi slaps her hand out of it.

"Back off!" Mimi says with anger.

"You alright?" Mina asks.

'_Wow, she must be really upset over it._' Thomas thought.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mimi shouts.

But, the truth is out. Mimet's true appearance makes... an appearance!

This surprises everyone!

"You think I came here to be in movies? You think your votes mean anything to me? Not at all! I came here to snatch a heart!" Mimet declares.

Mimet points to Jonah and continues, "... A heart that belongs to your superstar. Uta, come on down!"

Mimet summons Uta from the briefcase.

"Uuuuuuuuuuutaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Uta appears. She has a long purple dress, a white cloak that has the word 'Star' in it that gives a pink glow with stars around her cloak, and a Mic for a hat.

"Charm Buster!" Mimet attacks.

Mimet has a... special attack? Using her newly acquired staff, she releases star-shaped waves to emit a distorted supersonic noise, cause pain to those around her. It affects everyone, including Mina and Thomas.

Thomas groans, "Gaah! What kind of sorcery is that? Apparently, Mimet has... quite the power, there."

"You can say that, again." Mina agrees.

"Hahahaha! Looks like everyone here just got... starstrucked." Mimet says.

Thomas facepalms.

"It's so funny, I forgot to laugh." Uta jokes.

"Who asked you, fence face?"

"Ahh! Errr... maybe I should do my job, huh?"

"Yes! And hurry, I wanna get out of here!"

"Right!"

Uta jumps to Jonah to go in and steal his heart.

"Hello, pretty boy! Give us a nice velvety kiss, why don't ya!" Uta replies.

She picks him up and goes in for the sucking. She sucks the heart right out of him and swallows it.

"Delicious!" Uta states.

"No, she got Jonah!" Mina slowly gets up.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

An old classic attack from Sailor Moon. She charges energy into her tiara and throws it. It hits Mimet's staff, causing the staff to fly off her hand.

"Hey, that's was rude. You broke my nail!" Mimet states.

The Sailor Scouts have arrived!

"And you've broken everyone's eardrums." Moon states.

"Not to mention stealing people's hearts." Heart continues.

"We are the champions of justice." Jupiter declares.

"We will right wrongs..." Mercury declares.

"And triumph over evil!" Mars continues.

Sailor Moon poses to conclude, "And it should go without saying, that evil is you."

Mina smiles, "Sailor Scouts!"

Thomas nods, "Thank goodness!"

Mina and Thomas goes into hiding to transform.

"Venus Star Power!"

Mina transforms into Sailor Venus. Thomas transforms into Ethan.

"Mimet!" Venus calls.

"Huh?" Mimet wonders.

Now, it seems the spotlight... is shining on Sailor Venus.

"We won't let you take the heart crystal from Jonah. You're nothing but a phony. You've no value for his talent or his purity... or what his talent means to his fans." Venus declares.

"We're here to protect the hearts from all evil. And that means... you're going down." Ethan states.

"You've got it all wrong. First of all, I will not go down. And second, I always was his fan and I always will be. His biggest one." Mimet replies.

"Huh?" Venus ponders. "So then, why take his heart?"

Mimet points to Uta, "Because the energy from his pure heart is needed for the Bureau of Bad Behavior."

Ethan ponders on her statements, "Is that really true?"

"Huh?"

"Can you honestly tell me that you wanted to steal Jonah's heart... that you wanted to fulfill your mission? I think there's more to it than that."

"... What are you talking about? I work for evil, you Saiyan. Why should I waste my time with something as trivial as love?"

"... You're lying."

"What?"

Venus asks, "Uhh, Ethan, what are you talking about?"

Ethan explains, "... You know, one of the things that I can do is sense a person's heart. By reading a person's heart, I can tell if that person is good or evil. Mimet, I read your heart. You are not completely evil."

"... What?" Mimet is confused.

'_... Ethan?_' Heart thought.

"Today, in this Heroine Audition, I saw you. Your determination to win for the chance to be in the audition was... rather inspiring. To muster up all of the courage to do something amazing like that... to be able to give it your all with everything you got for this... it... it touched my heart." Ethan continues.

Mimet is rather surprised to hear Ethan's words. Was her decision to change things so suddenly the right thing to do?

Venus thought, '_Ethan... I felt the same way, when I heard Mimet, too._'

Venus thinks about the worlds Mimet says before and during her speech.

Amara, Michelle, and Trista are still there, but they are now Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. They have listened to everything so far. Once again, it seems that they take Ethan's words into heart.

'_Thomas..._' Uranus thought.

Ethan questions her, "Is doing all of this really right, Mimet? Is that what you really want to do? Doing bad things like stealing people's hearts? Working for the side which you know will lose... everytime?"

Mimet starts to think about all of what Ethan said and quickly thinks about her situation again.

"Hey, are you really listening to this guy, Mimet?" Uta asks.

'_He's... he's right. This isn't what I wanted to do. I didn't want to steal Jonah's heart. All I wanted... was to be with Jonah. To be able to spend all of summer with that gorgeous man... even if means risking my position in the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Am I wrong? Has all I have done up until now really not the way to go in life?_' Mimet ponders in her head.

"Mimet, you're not really gonna listen to him, are you?" Uta sweatdrops.

"I... I..." Mimet wonders what to do.

Venus gasps, "Is... she going to listen to Ethan?"

Everyone awaits what Mimet will decide to do.

"..." Mimet silences.

After a few moments, she makes yet another hasty decision.

"Uta, get rid of these pests!" Mimet declares.

"Huh? ... Gladly!" Uta nods.

"Ohhhh..." Venus frowns.

Ethan sweatdrops, "Well, so much for that."

Uta approaches Venus and Ethan.

"Not so fast!"

But, the other scouts jump in to help them out.

Uta prepares for an attack by warming up.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"What are you doing?" Mimet asks.

"My voice is a highly tuned instrument. I have to warm it up... correctly!"

Mimet sweatdrops. The scouts and Ethan are quite confuzzled.

Uta continues to warm up, "Ra Me La So Ti Dooooooooooooo!"

"Warm up's over!" Mimet demands.

"Performance!" Uta says.

The Heroes are on guard. They prepare for Uta's attack.

However, it seems that one little detail is apparent.

Uta sweatdrops, "Uhhh... Errr... I forgot the words."

"Are you kidding!" Mimet becomes shocked. "Sing something else, then!"

Heart facepalms, "This is embarrassing, even for the Heart Snatchers."

Ethan asks, "Hey, Venus, want to team up?"

Venus smiles, "Yes, I would be honored, Ethan!"

"Your Petal Dance with my Leaf Storm! Let's Dance!"

Ethan and Venus hold hands and spin round and around a few times. Petals and Leaves surround them both harmonically.

'_Wow... such a pretty attack. And quite elegant, too._' Heart smiles.

"Petal Leaf Barrage!" Venus and Ethan attack.

A big flurry of pink cherry petals and blue-green leaves shoot out of the swirl to attack.

"Ahhhh! I remember now!" Uta says.

Unfortunately, it was too late for her.

"This is your swan song! ... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Uta becomes surprised.

The petals and leaves hit a multitude of times, causing her to be defeated.

"Uuuuuuuuutaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Uta screams.

She disappears and a microphone appears. The seed comes out, cracks, and releases the evil spirit.

"My crystal!" Mimet reaches out.

She goes for the Heart Crystal, but...

"Flash Cannon!"

Sailor Moon releases a silver ball of energy and hits her to stop her reach.

"Owwww! You broke another nail! I'll get you for that. Ooooh..." Mimet declares and leaves.

"Sounds like they have another purpose for the heart crystals." Neptune says.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Uranus wonders.

"Heart Crystals contain energy which can be used to build up strength." Pluto answers.

"Huh?" Uranus and Neptune wonders.

"It could be that they found the Sovereign of Silence, who will revive with the power of heart energy."

"Whoa!" Uranus and Neptune are quite surprised at her words.

Sailor Mars hold Jonah's heart crystal. But, she wants to give it to Sailor Venus.

"Here." Mars offers.

"Huh?" Venus says.

"You should be the one who gives it to him."

"After all, you are his biggest, truest fan." Jupiter agrees.

"I think it's quite sweet, really!" Heart smiles.

"And by the way, we all voted for you." Moon adds.

"That's right." Mercury nods.

"Thanks! Hehehe..." Venus sweatdrops as she returns Jonah's heart crystal right where it belongs. She notices Artemis. "You didn't say they were here."

Artemis shakes his head.

"Let's just say... we had that feeling all along." Heart winks.

Venus smiles.

"By the way, Ethan, I loved what you said to Mimet back there." Heart adds.

Venus nods, "Yeah! All of what you said was true."

"But, why did you do that?" Mars asks.

"I guess... I always try to find the good in people. No matter how evil they might be. Sometimes, you just need to reach out for them." Ethan smiles and thinks about Mimet.

* * *

She's back at the locker room again, this time pondering on what Ethan said earlier.

"I wonder... if that Saiyan was right. Do I... do I really belong in the Bureau of Bad Behavior? Should I really be here? Is this what I was destined to do?" Mimet ponders.

All of these questions go through her head, wanting answers. For now, she attempts to cast those thoughts aside.

"I may not know right now, but... I'll just... stick with what I do best. Being bad!"

After her pondering has been settled for now, she heads at the lab to see Dr. Tomoe, feeling rather depressed.

"I'm a failure, doctor. I lost another crystal. The Sailor Scouts... and that Saiyan... they're so annoying. I gotta beat them."

Mimet sobs. Dr. Tomoe cheers her up.

"Well, Mimet, tomorrow's a new day, when darkness can rule."

They both look up, pondering... about their new schemes for the near future.

* * *

**PDA: Wow, Mimet thought about changing sides?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: That's quite the impact you made, Ethan.**

**Ethan: Hey, anything's possible.**

**PDA: Indeed. So then, until next chapter everyone.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Bye!**


End file.
